


ZS+HS=AU

by The_Quartermasters



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 86,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Quartermasters/pseuds/The_Quartermasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember all those little stories we wrote about 12 years ago that were a ZoSan plotline (smattered with SmoAce) taking place in a Japanese high school AU? Well here's all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boys Will be Boys Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of our old fanfiction has been lost to the ether.... It's beginning to re-emerge!! This 'story' was originally started around 2002/2003. Many thanks to all the awesome people who have read and enjoyed it~

"Uwaaaaa!" Luffy's exultant hollering almost drowned out the din of the GM Highschool cafeteria. "SUGEI!! YAKITORI!! Niku niku nikuuu~" His squealing and jumping up and down was interrupted by a blow to the back of his head. 

"EVERY TUESDAY!" Nami shouted at him, flustered. "Every single tuesday there's yakitori, you idiot!" 

This of course didn't keep Luffy from chanting "niku niku niku" under his breath as he grabbed his tray and bounced along impatiently in line. Zoro followed along behind him lazily, putting himself between his over eager friend and the annoyed girl. This was hardly anything new, it was Luffy's routine to get far too excited every day no matter what was being served. And he was the only one in the school that could get quite that excited about *anything* served in that cafeteria. 

Hands full what with the heavy book bag in one hand and the open English book in the other, Sanji stepped into the cafeteria, as a girl --from homeroom? He couldn't quite recall, though she was a pretty thing.-- held the door for him. "Sankyuu." He looked up from the book with a smile and a wink, leaving the girl and her friends to giggle and whisper amongst themselves. 

Sanji picked up a tray with a defeated sort of sigh. Most of the time he brought his own lunch, but he'd over slept this morning and hadn't had the time, especially since his student council responsibilities demanded he be an hour early anyway. "What sludge are you fixing up for the poor students today, Patty? Or is it Carne's poison we get to sample?" 

The cook scowled and made as though to smack the boy with his long serving spoon. "It's chicken, just like every Tuesday, and you'll eat it just like everyone else. And shut up!" And with a nauseating squish-splat, a large blackish lump in some sort of unidentifiable sauce was slapped into his plate. "Lime Jello?" was the next offer. 

Sanji grimaced. 

Someone bumped lightly into Sanji and when he glanced over his shoulder, a pair of wide eyes blinked at him from over the edge of an exam book and the holder's long nose. "Ah -- gomen, Sanji," Usopp said sheepishly, not paying attention as he pushed his tray along. "You don't often lower yourself to the school standards of 'food', is it a special occasion? Or do you just feel like a dose of the radioactive hormones they put in this stuff?" 

Sanji laughed. "Well, that's true. But I heard that today it's not _really_ yakitori..." Sanji leaned over conspiratorily and whispered. "But actually the charred remains of Nezumi-sensei's little family of hamsters... did you hear how his class pets mysteriously went missing?" Sanji raised an eyebrow and nodded knowingly, but Usopp only laughed. 

"Sanji, you're gonna have to practice a lot more before that story even approaches believable."

The two shared a grin and when their plates were as full of still slightly suspicious textures and colors, Sanji indicated with his elbow toward an empty space at one of the student crammed tables and grinned amicably. 

"Shall we?... Just keep on eye on me for any peculiar symptoms while I try to choke this down, won't you?" 

As they were seating themselves, a gleeful cry of "Sanjiiii!" was heard and Luffy came bounding up to the table, the piled up food on his tray in dangerous risk of bouncing right off. Zoro and Nami trailed behind him at a more normal pace. Luffy skidded to a stop in front of the table, looking stricken. "Sanji, you didn't bring your lunch?" he whimpered. 

Zoro pulled out a chair across from Usopp and Sanji, flopping into it. "What does it matter? You've got your own lunch and it's the same thing and you always say how great it is." 

"But Sanji's leftovers are *really* great!" Luffy whined. 

Zoro rolled his eyes. 

Sanji ignored Zoro and his attitude, instead, turning to Luffy and offering him the seat on his other side. "Yeah," He rubbed at the back of his head embaressedly, "I kinda over slept. So I planned to get lunch at school today. Though..." He poked at a lump of half-cooked rice, with the cheap splintery chopsticks. "I'm regretting not just being late and bringing something myself." He pushed the tray back and sipped at his cold green tea. At least they couldn't screw that up, since it was canned. "Did have time to grab these on the way out, though. Want one?" Sanji pulled a small bag of ume candies with bright maroon and plum blossom dotted wrappers. He glanced across the table toward Nami and smiled lazily, "Candy?" He offered, plucking one up and offering it between two pale, slender fingers. He seemed not to notice as Luffy and Usopp ravaged the rest of the bag. 

"Why thank you, Sanji-kun," Nami replied, smiling sweetly as she gracefully took the candy and placed it beside her plate. 

Zoro sneered at the exchange around his chopsticks. There were few things in the world quite as annoying as Sanji's suave act. 

Just then a trio of younger boys came bustling up to the table. "Nami-san!" one of them spoke up a little nervously, his cheeks tinted with pink. "Do you have...?" 

"Okay, boys!" Completely forgetting about her 'moment' with Sanji, she swung around in her seat, grabbing up her book bag and thumping it down in her lap. She flicked it open, taking on a very business-like air and started going through papers. "What have I got for you today..." The redhead started whipping out papers, thrusting them into the boys' hands. "English test for Friday. Chemistry exam for next Monday. Math quiz for Wednesday. Three-thousand yen a piece." Moments later Nami was happily fingering a nice wad of cash, blowing kisses after her customers. "See you next week!" 

Zoro stared in horror after the criminal students before exploding at Sanji, "You're student council president! Shouldn't you DO something about this?!" 

"Nami-san! I never knew you were so good with kids!" Sanji cooed, leaning across the table with a distracted look clouding his eyes, and a practiced flush coloring his cheeks. Without taking his gaze from Nami's smirking lips and flashing eyes, Sanji took a bite of the yakitori, chewed and swallowed, without so much as a grimace, then set the chopsticks down and rested his chin on both hands. "You'll make a wonderful mother one day." 

Meanwhile Usopp nearly choked on a plum candy as he watched Sanji swallow the school food without a flinch. 

Then Sanji blinked comically and pulled his eyes away from Nami's visage to glance at Zoro's shoulder, refusing eye contact, and drolled in the most utterly bored tone he could muster. "Just because you couldn't talk to a girl to save your life doesn't mean you need interrupt those of us who can with your unintelligible gruntings." Whereupon he turned his attention back toward Nami who had already stashed her earnings in some invisible place Sanji could only guess at. 

Zoro didn't even bother to dignify the remark with a response, simply snorted, shook his head and turned his attention back to his food, hoping the blond would starve because he hadn't yet noticed Luffy stealing his food. If there was one thing that could make the cafeteria food worse, it was Sanji's stupidity and he was determined not to let that guy ruin it today. Besides, the cafeteria was just a bad place to get into a fight. 

Nami daintily ate her plum candy, oozing smugness after her business transaction. "Ne, Sanji-kun, you know what's really good is those strawberry cookies you make," she said innocently, twirling her hair around her finger. 

"Mmf!! Mf're grff!" Luffy agreed eagerly around a mouthful of Sanji's lunch, his own plate now clean. 

Sanji nearly collapsed out of his chair with emotion. "Really?" he swooned, "You like those?" With a huge grin, he took up both her hands, placing a light kiss on each in turn. "Then you shall have some tomorrow!" A happy sigh and a sip of green tea to settle the flutter in his chest. How did she always do that? Damn, but she was good, and Sanji didn't care. He quite enjoyed doting on her, actually. And Zoro and his chopstick-up-the-ass attitude were forgotten. 

Nami grinned smugly at the victory, and patted Sanji's hand. "You are far too good to me, Sanji-kun." 

Sanji blushed and nearly floated from his chair. Ah, the praise! Who could resist it? "What's your first class tomorrow? I'll bring them by first thing in the morning." 

Such was the way that lunch generally went. Nami spread corruption, Sanji fawned over her, Luffy stole Sanji's food and Zoro and Sanji sniped at each other. Their arguing no longer dissolved into fist fights since the principal had threatened to strip them both of their positions, Sanji as student council president and Zoro as the head of the kendo team. Despite this long-standing rivalry though, somehow the two always ended up walking to history together. It was the only class they shared and was right after lunch -- the only other time they tolerated one another because they shared the same friends. That walk to class didn't always prove to be a pleasant one and today was no exception. 

Zoro sneered at his classmate from the corner of his eye, his book bag slung over his shoulder. "Guess you'll be having cafeteria food again tomorrow since you'll be up making cookies all night for your dearest Nami," he drawled. 

Sanji glared back, hands thrust into his pockets, shoulders tense. "Tsk tsk. No reason to be jealous. I'm sure Nami-san will share if you ask her nicely." He looked the larger boy up and down, then, as though sizing him up. "Or can you do that? Behave in some way contrary to the ogre that you are?" he smirked. He broke the eye contact and pulled out his English text again, overtly ignoring the boy. He did his very best to ooze the feeling that Zoro wasn't worth his time in an obvious enough fashion that the fact wouldn't simply slip over his thick head. 

Zoro curled his lip, turning his gaze away from Sanji to watch his path instead. "Better an ogre than a slut," he muttered under his breath. 

The book dropped away from his face and Sanji stopped his steps. "What... did you say?" he grated through clenched teeth, and angry flush rising to his cheeks. This was going too far... never mind what he'd just said about Zoro. 

Zoro stopped as well, a few steps ahead of Sanji and glanced over his shoulder, not even bothering to face him. "Does the truth hurt so much? I'm not sure which is more pathetic -- that or how tightly Nami's got you strung around her little finger." 

Sanji took a step closer to Zoro, eyes flaming. "What do you know about any of it, anyway?" he snapped. "You wouldn't know casual flirting if it stuck a shinai up your ass! So don't lecture me about interpersonal relations!" He was aware of the stares they were drawing from the other students on the way to class, but at the moment he could care less. His dignity was on the line. 

Zoro turned, also taking a step and closing the space between them. "Oh, forgive me," he spat, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I didn't realize 'casual flirting' meant throwing yourself at everything with language skills and a skirt!" 

"I don't throw myself at anyone! Unlike some people, I don't need to beg for attention!" He was very close to the other now, straining to hold back the impulse that told him to take this bastard down right now. Cooking wasn't the only thing he practiced everyday, after all. 

Zoro however, wasn't quite so disinclined to turning the argument physical. His eyes narrowed, grabbing a handful of Sanji's collar and yanking him closer. "What's that supposed to mean?" he growled. 

"What now? You need me to explain my insults for you, asshole?" Sanji groped for the hand at his collar, and finding he couldn't dislodge it, aimed a blow for Zoro's jaw instead. "Fucker! Let go!" 

Zoro took the blow with a wince and a step back . His eyes darkened, glaring into Sanji's as he drew his own fist back. With the punch still stinging Sanji's jaw, he shoved the blond back and all activity in the hall stopped with the loud clatter as Sanji hit the lockers and Zoro bore in on him. 

Sanji smashed into the lockers with a gasp, but managed to get a knee between them and into Zoro's ribs. He was about to go for the hair and indeed, got a handful of seaweed green when a voice brought him to a halting stop. 

"And just what the hell do you two think you're doing?" Smoker-sensei stared down Zoro, rage in the set of his jaw and the angle of his brow. "This doesn't look like kendo practice, Roronoa." His gaze shifted to Sanji. "And it sure as HELL isn't..." He paused sneering. "cooking club." 

Zoro was still tense and seething from the fight but he took a step away from Sanji, averting his eyes from the gym teacher. "My apologies, sensei," he muttered. It was no use to try and explain -- especially not to Smoker-sensei. 

"I expected better of you, Roronoa. I thought we agreed these little brawls would be put to an end." Smoker scowled, fixing Zoro with a look that would have made him cringe were he a lesser man. His position on the kendo team had already been put in danger before by his fighting with Sanji and he knew Smoker wasn't interested in loosing the best swordsman on his team. 

Smoker glanced between the two boys once more before growling, "I want to see you both in my office after school. Do you understand?" 

"Hai, sensei." 

"Good. Now move along, you gawkers! This isn't a circus, get to class!" Smoker shouted at the crowd that had formed. 

Zoro shot Sanji a nasty glare before snatching up his book bag and stalked off to class, disappearing into the crowd.


	2. Boys Will Be Boys Pt 2

The last classes of the day were uneventful. Sanji sat as far from Zoro as possible during history, even waiting til he was gone before leaving the classroom himself. His feet were heavy as he trudged toward Smoker-sensei's office. Luckily he had arrived before Zoro, and so when the gym teacher didn't look up from his desk or even acknowledge Sanji's entrance, the boy found a seat against the wall and slouched there, waiting for Zoro to show up so they could get this over with. He sat there a good ten minutes before his ears finally caught the sound of approaching footsteps. 

"How kind of you to finally join us, Roronoa," Smoker finally spoke when the door creaked open and Zoro stepped in, again carefully avoiding Smoker's gaze while also avoiding looking at Sanji. A dark frown was etched into his sharp features. Before Zoro could speak up, Smoker rose. "You two come with me." 

The walk through the hall was silent. Smoker led the students to an empty classroom which he unlocked the door for and showed them in. The desk at the front of the room was piled with trophies that normally were safely kept behind glass in the hallway. 

"I'm not going to go to the principal with this because quite honestly, I don't want to see you two kicked out of your positions. You're both good at what you do -- if you'd just stop making jackasses of yourselves in the meantime." Smoker's scowl and snarling deep voice bore through both students. "I don't care if you hate each other to the core. I don't care if you beat each other to bloody pulps. But whatever the hell you do, keep it OUTSIDE the school grounds unless you want to loose everything you've worked for inside them. And you can both think about that while you polish these. I want those trophies to all but glow in the dark when I get back here tomorrow morning. Understood?" 

The door closed behind Smoker with a heavy click and Zoro wordlessly tossed his book bag and shinai case onto an empty desk before making his way to the front of the room where he snatched up a rag and a trophy. 

After depositing his own things into an empty seat, Sanji leaned back against the desk for a moment, watching Zoro pick up the huge, hideous fake-gold-plated tennis trophy. Then, after a moment's reflection he sighed; he supposed he'd be better off following Smoker-sensei's... request and thus retaining his student council position and reputation. So with only a small scowl, he hefted a kendo championship trophy and began scrubbing at it with the hideous, oily polish. He glanced at the date: long before Zoro had come to this school. He wondered idly if Zoro had ever won anything for the school... but he doubted it. As he polished the dulled metal, Sanji refused to turn around, and tried to pretend he was alone, that that moron who had started it all in the first place wasn't _really_ there. 

A decent amount of time passed in silence, Zoro staring at his own reflection as it appeared in the surface of the trophies. They were really quite lucky to have gotten off with some meager manual labor. They were lucky it had been Smoker that had broken up their fight -- he knew Smoker was determined to keep him on the kendo team and would do his best to keep information from the principal about the fight. 

Zoro tried to put the entire thing out of his mind -- he'd polish until it was done, go home and just start avoiding Sanji entirely. The other boy just rubbed him the wrong way too much and it wasn't worth endangering his position on the team for the abuse. But the original source of the fight kept nipping at the back of his mind until finally he couldn't bite his tongue any longer and he spoke up quietly, his back to Sanji's. "She doesn't really care about you, you know." 

Sanji straightened, but didn't turn around. He didn't answer at first, unsure why Zoro was saying anything to him. The words stung a bit, of course, and he felt his hackles rise in instinctual defense. But instead of instantly snapping back, he just shrugged, knowing Zoro didn't see the movement, but not really caring. "So?" was his only response after a long moment of silence. And he scrubbed harder at a particularly stubborn spot in the cup he held. 

Zoro stroked slowly at the trophy he was working on. His voice was quiet and he still didn't turn. "So... that doesn't bother you?" 

Again, Sanji paused to consider. "Maybe... but it's all a game anyway, isn't it." It wasn't a question. 

"Oh." There was the slightest hint of surprise in Zoro's voice. He didn't understand anything about Sanji, why he did the shit he did. Sanji was popular and could really have any girl he wanted -- and Zoro figured probably *did* -- so why did he let Nami string him along? Maybe that's why Sanji was so annoying, just because Zoro didn't understand him at all. Zoro knew he was at least somewhat popular with the girls but never had interest in dating or flirting. There were more important things, more interesting things than girls to think about. Like kendo and training. Among other things. "So... why do you play it?" 

Another shrug. "Don't you ever find that the things you can never have, are often the most interesting? I mean... " How could he explain it... "Knowing you can't have something... makes you want it more." It was why all those girls, while pleasant and useful for opening doors and running student council errands, were hopelessly boring... because... well just because they wanted him in such an overt way. It was tiring. "Why do I play it? Because I can't do anything else. Because there isn't anything else." 

"And here I always thought you were an opportunist," Zoro said dully and fell silent, focusing on his work. He didn't want to try figuring Sanji out. It was too confusing and a waste of energy. And furthermore, he didn't care. It was just annoying to watch him throw himself at that girl day after day. 

Sanji snorted and fell quiet. After a moment he smiled, melancholy, into his warped reflection. "No worries. One day I'll be over her and set my sights on some other impossible goal." It seemed like Zoro had lost interest in conversation, but Sanji wasn't about to let him off that easy. "Then you can have a go at her if you like." A quiet chuckle. 

Zoro blinked, finally glancing over his shoulder at the back of Sanji's head. He actually laughed out loud in spite of himself. "Me? And Nami? Are you kidding? I'd rather date Dr. Kureha!" Zoro paused, shaking his head. There was of course nothing *wrong* with Nami. She was his friend. But she was also manipulative, scheming and a miser. "Don't let that keep you from getting over her though." 

Sanji turned, swiveling on the desk top, til he sat cross-legged, facing Zoro, trophy in lap. He shrugged. "I'm over her." Simple. Easy... it was even almost true. It took a moment to register just what Zoro had been saying... Wait a second, why the hell did he care what Sanji did with Nami, if he had no interest in her himself? "Why do you care?" The words came out a bit more hostile than Sanji had perhaps intended. Or maybe not. 

Zoro shrugged noncommittally, keeping his eyes on the trophy in his hand. He sank into the desk chair, facing Sanji despite the fact that he didn't look at him. "I just think it's stupid for people to string each other along," he replied. Something told him to get in some sort of jab quickly. "Even you." That... wasn't quite as venomous as he'd been going for. 

Sanji bristled slightly. "Even _I_ don't deserve it? Wow. Well, I feel special." He bent over the piece he was polishing and scrubbed at it harder than he needed to. He wasn't sure why, but this conversation was starting to sound too much like a pity offering. Fighting was so much more straightforward than this and he almost hoped Zoro would say something really hideous, give him some excuse to hit him, to forget this whole inane conversation. 

Sanji's uppity reaction was almost a relief but Zoro did his best not to react to it, keeping his eyes carefully fixed on his polishing. He paused briefly, pondering all this. "Then again, if you're dumb enough to subject yourself to it, maybe you deserve it." 

Sanji whipped his head up, glad to find something he could be mad at. "Fine!" he snapped. "I quit! Nami? Nami who?" He waved his hands in the air dramatically, rolling his eyes and gritting his teeth. "Maybe I do deserve it." He pointed at Zoro then. "Just like those that cut themselves off from normal human contact deserve to pathetically lonely." 

Zoro finally raised his eyes to fix Sanji with an utterly dead-pan look. "If you're trying to make a point, it's lost on me." 

Sanji met those eyes, with a sobering look of his own. "Oh, that's right. I forgot. No one in the world prouder to be alone than our own virginal Roronoa Zoro." He drew out each syllable of Zoro's name as though mocking each one individually. 

Zoro's face shifted with annoyance but he still had to fight the blush that threatened to creep into his cheeks. "Don't pretend like you understand me," he snapped, eyes narrowed. 

"Ditto," Sanji snapped back. "Especially when it's so glaringly obvious that you don't care to figure me out." He stood, walked to the front, set a swimming cup down with a slam and leaned forward against the desk, knuckles pressed hard into the wood. Why was this bothering him so much? Why was he letting Zoro play at this... whatever it was, anyway. He felt sick. 

"Why do you think I asked in the first place, you IDIOT?!" Zoro exploded with frustration, rising suddenly. The moment the words left his mouth, he regretted them and he found himself staring at Sanji a bit wide eyed and wishing he could disappear. Why did he even bother bringing all this up anyway? Hadn't he just decided he was going to avoid Sanji from now on anyway? 

Sanji didn't turn around. Just kept facing the huge pile of tarnished metal and gripping the edge of the desk harder. His shoulders began to shake. "Shut up," he whispered. He whirled around, suddenly, eyes wide, confused, "SHUT UP!" He cried and came toward Zoro, arms flung out, fingers curved into fists. No control left, he was losing grip on something confident and secure and why didn't the moron just keep his mouth shut!? 

Zoro stepped back, caught off guard but he easily caught Sanji's wrists and found himself staring into the other boy's face, wide-eyed. He swallowed hard, holding Sanji in place tightly for a long moment. Finally he found his voice but it came out choked and quiet. "Knock it off. If Smoker catches us fighting, we're dead." 

Sanji gritted his teeth in a half-hearted attempt at a growl, but he struggled only a moment before going limp, knees sagging to the floor, his wrists still caught up in Zoro's grip. "Don't say things like that." He mumbled barely audible. And then even quieter, "I might believe you." Truth was, no one had ever asked the questions Zoro had asked and Sanji had never confided even the smallest inkling before that he was not perfectly happy surrounded by a gaggle of adoring, female acquaintances. 

For a long moment, Zoro wasn't sure what to do with himself, Sanji's wrists still in his hands, looking down at him. "O..oi," he finally spoke up, tugging at Sanji's arms. "Get up. We're supposed to be polishing trophies, not the floor with your slacks." He managed a weak, awkward smile when Sanji's eyes turned on him. 

Ashamedly, Sanji felt the corners of his eyes grow damp. He lowered his face again quickly. He'd already made the worst sort of fool of himself. So he apologized. "I'm sorry." But it wasn't for forgetting the trophies. It was for showing this side of himself that Zoro never wanted to see. He freed himself from the boy's hold and stood shakily, lifting his face after a momentarily pause. And he was smiling again. It was forced, but it was better than crying in front of... of him. "Right, the trophies." A small nod. 

Zoro felt shaken, watching Sanji turn back to the desk. This wasn't how things *were* between he and Sanji and sometimes he felt it was the only thing that kept him sane. He shouldn't have started asking those sort of questions in the first place but what was done was done. And he found himself facing Sanji's back, unable to hold his tongue. "I did mean it though," he said very quietly. 

Sanji's upright shoulders sagged only slightly and he paused in front of the desk. He wasn't prepared for this. He prided himself on being able to handle any situation without so much as a flinch. He prepared for everything. But not this. "Oh." He spoke. He sat then, on top of another school desk, staring straight forward. And after another moment. "Why?" 

Zoro kept finding himself asking himself what the hell he was doing. He was just digging himself deeper and deeper and he was alone in an empty classroom with Sanji and he didn't know how the hell to answer that question. Finally he closed the space between himself and the blond and sat on the other side of the desk, his back touching Sanji's. Somehow it eased the tension he felt from looking at the other boy. "Just because I complain about you a lot doesn't mean I hate you," he finally said. 

This surprised Sanji. This one innocent statement, that seemed so obvious came as a shock. It was so easy to assume that Zoro simply hated his sleasy guts. And for once, Sanji found himself utterly at a loss for words. So he said nothing, but leaned into Zoro's back just the slightest bit. Something... comforting about that solid strength of muscle and bone and warmth. 

Zoro found his breath wanted to stay in his chest and he swallowed hard again. He shouldn't be doing this. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. This was very, very, very bad. But Sanji was leaning into him and it felt good and it made it hard to concentrate enough to make his mind make his body do things that made sense. Zoro turned his head and found Sanji's hair brushing his cheek. "Is it so hard to believe?" he asked quietly. 

Sanji nodded. "Yeah... It's really hard." He turned his face just enough to feel the cool metal of Zoro three earrings press into his cheekbone. And it seemed as though everything in his chest was fighting over whether to stop or to speed up. He didn't dare move now. 

"Yeah... for me too," Zoro murmured vaguely. His hand shifted on the surface of the table until it brushed Sanji's very lightly, fleetingly. "We can pretend like I never said anything if you want. I can give you a good ass-kicking and send you on your way." 

A little of Sanji's characteristic confidence returned in the smirk that touched his lips. "What? Let you kick my ass? If anyone needs a good ass pounding, it's you, my friend." 

Zoro snorted and allowed himself the faintest snicker. "Too bad there's no one in this school that could take me on." He relaxed a little. Sanji's hair tickled the back of his neck and his cheek.

Sanji raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Oh really?" He turned toward the pile of polished trophies. "I don't see your name on any of these.... Besides, you don't need to be good with a sword to kick ass." And catching the boy off guard, with the tiniest of backwards shoves, pushed Zoro from off the top of the desk. 

With a flustered sound of annoyance, Zoro just barely caught himself with a bit of a stumble and a grab for a nearby chair. "Oi!" he grumped, flopping back down and giving Sanji a shove back with his shoulder half-heartedly. "If you're gonna play dirty... hmph." He paused, eyeing the trophies over Sanji's shoulder. "This year there will be. You watch. I'm going to take the championship."

Sanji chuckled and shoved back. "Yeah, maybe." He did his best to adopt Smoker-sensei's voice. "As long as you manage to show an ounce of goddamned self-control, Roronoa, and use your time to practice kendo instead of juvenile delinquency!"

Zoro laughed out loud -- Sanji did a pretty good impression. "Not bad. What, don't you hear it from Clay-sensei? Does he threaten to take away your baking privileges?" He snickered and imitated the home ec teacher's grating accent. "Jodan janai wa yo!" ((AN: 'It's not a joke!'))

Sanji clamped both palms over his ears. "Gah! Like I don't hear that enough every day!" He chuckled, a mock-wince on his face. "Nah, Clay-sensei wouldn't ever take that away from me. He likes my parfait far too much. No no, it's even worse. He threatens to make me wear the hideous poofy dresses he's always copying out of fashion magazines... 'Oh, Sanji-san, this would look absolutely mahvelous on your figure... Not as good as on me, of course...'" Sanji waved his hands dramatically.

Zoro stared at the other boy in absolute genuine horror. He'd called Sanji a fairy on a few occasions or made fun of his figure or his gait but nothing compared to the habits of the home ec teacher. Zoro reached out to clasp Sanji's shoulder, bowing his head. "You have my pity."

Sanji nodded in return. "You have nooo idea," he laughed, shaking his head. "Ah, you get used to it, and learn not to be the last one to leave the classroom." A wink and a roll of the eyes. 

Zoro snickered and rose, returning to the desk to pick up another trophy. They were actually making pretty good time. "Makes me almost glad all I have to put up with is Smoker's profanity." He smirked at Sanji, his voice teasing, "So... ever try on one of his dresses?"

Sanji stuck out his tongue indignantly. "No! As a matter of fact!" He too retrieved another dusty cup and held it up, smirking. "Ever accept one of Smoker-sensei's advances?" He waggled his eyebrows. "Eh eh?"

Zoro made an absolutely horrified face, staring at Sanji. "Smoker's not that kind of teacher, I'll have you know!" He shuddered dramatically. "And if he was I certainly wouldn't..."

Sanji laughed. "Oh, oh, sorry! You two just seemed..." Here he sidled up to Zoro, knocking hips with him and putting on a starry-eyed expression. "... awfully close..." 

Zoro turned about fifteen shades of red, sputtering, shaken both by Sanji's proximity and suggestiveness. "I-- he's not-- you-- you're full of shit!" he finally managed, turning his full attention to the trophy he was working on and scrubbing at it furiously. After a moment, he glanced back at Sanji. "You don't think he really...?" Zoro looked worried, glancing over his shoulder at the door Smoker had left through.

Sanji shrugged, the mischeivious smirk still on his lips. "Well... let's just say I've heard rumors. And they seem to say you aren't the only student who... shall we say... catches his attention?" Oh, Sanji was enjoying himself now. Making the uptight boy squirm was perhaps one of his more enjoyable pastimes. Besides, he wasn't even making it up this time... well... mostly. He grinned and leaned against the desk that Zoro was sitting on. 

Zoro's eyes fixed back on the trophy in his grip, willing his cheeks to stop burning. It was true he wasn't up on school gossip and he wasn't exactly the keenest when it came to human relations but he figured he know if a *teacher* were coming on to him. "I still say your full of shit," Zoro muttered, glancing at Sanji out of the corner of his eye. He paused but his curiosity got the better of him. "Who else?"

Sanji grinned and leaned over to whisper conspiratorily, "This new transfer student, or so I hear. Goes by the name of Ace." He chuckled at this. "So sure you're the best? He's already beaten you out of your favored spot with Smoker-sensei. Oh, but don't worry. I don't think he does kendo." He looked, smiling smugly into Zoro's face, curious for his reaction.

Zoro's mouth opened and then closed again, unsure whether to feel threatened or relieved or... something. Sanji was just pushing his buttons now, he had to be. "Whether your gym teacher wants to sleep with you or not is not an indication of one's strength!" he finally spat.

"Just your endowment." Sanji shot over his shoulder with an evil little grin. Zoro was so easy to irk. 

Zoro's jaw dropped, his cheeks going red all over again and he scowled at his blushing reflection before thunking the trophy down on the desk and reaching for another one, nearing the last few. "Well -- if what they say is true it's hardly the *student's* endowment that's the issue, is it?" He tried to come off as nonchallant as possibly, tossing his shoulders back. The truth was this conversation was growing increasingly more embarrassing and he was regretting ever teasing Sanji about the whole dress thing.

"Having never seen it myself, I must decline to comment." Glancing over at the teacher's desk, Sanji sighed with relief. "Finally. Almost done with this demeaning labor!" He paused. "Incidently... you aren't interested in Sensei, are you?" He held up his palms as thought professing his innocence. "Just! Pure curiosity, is all."

"No more than you are in Clay-sensei," Zoro dead-panned, scowling at Sanji. "Don't you go spreading any rumors or I'll go after you with more than a shinai."

Sanji backed away a step in mock terror. "I can't imagine what you mean!" He chuckled crossing his arms, "Anyway, that's good. Cause, well, Smoker-sensei? He only wants you for your sword. Uh... that is, your shinai... your... kendo skills." A cough. "So... what have we done here... polished up some trophies... I've given up on Nami... you've gotten over Smoker-sensei... pretty good work for one late afternoon, wouldn't you say?" Well, it was inevitable, he was babbling now. It always came around to this, the suave attitude took a back seat to the overactive mouth. 

Propping his cheek on his palm, Zoro listened to Sanji prattle on, giving a few half-hearted swipes at the last trophy. He almost regretted that they were done. Despite being the most chagrined he had been in a while, he'd almost enjoyed being somewhat civil with Sanji. Almost. "And you still have to go home and make cookies." He raised his eyes without moving his head to look at Sanji. "I want some too, you know."

Sanji blinked, a blush creeping into his cheeks, unbidden. "You... you do?" He coughed, surprised at the compliment, veiled though it was. "Uh..." He rubbed at the back of his head and looked at the floor. "You... you want me to show you how to make them?"

Zoro lifted his head, lowering his hand with surprise, then glanced aside. "Well.. I don't exactly cook so great..." he muttered, not exactly saying he didn't *want* to.

Sanji hid his smile behind a quiet cough. "Well... that's all right, you could... sort of watch and hand me ingredients.... come on... I'll let you lick the spoon." A tentative grin. --Come on Zoro, loosen up a little.--

It was only quick reflexes that made Zoro rise to his feet quickly and turn away to hide the blush that heated across his cheeks. "Yeah... all right. I don't have much homework anyway." He grabbed his book back and shinai, only looking over his shoulder at Sanji when he was sure that his cheeks had returned to normal.

"Great!" Sanji clapped his hands and gathered his own things, following Zoro out the classroom door. "We'll need to pick up a few things at the store... you've got your bike, ne?" 

"Oh, *I* see why you want me to come home with you," Zoro smirked as they walked down the stairs into the orange-skied dusk. "You just want a ride on my bike."

Sanji silently thanked the pinkening sky for hiding the red in his cheeks. "Nooo," he scowled. "It'd just make the travel... faster if we took your bike... right? I mean, it is _fast_ isn't it?"

Zoro just smirked in a very self-satisfied manner as they approached the parking lot and the gleaming black of metal perfection that was his motorcycle. "Yeah. It's fast," he said offhandedly and tossed Sanji his spare helmet. "Don't be too scared though, I'll slow it down for you."

Truth was, Sanji _was_ a very tiny bit nervous. He'd never been on a motorcycle before, and so Zoro's jab went practically unheard. He strapped the helmet on as tight as it would go and stood unmoving as Zoro straddled the huge black hulk of metal. 

"That seat's for you, you know," Zoro said with a nod over his shoulder after a long moment of staring at Sanji expectantly. 

Sanji jerked his head up and found he was embaressed to meet Zoro's eyes. "Ah... oh, right." He climbed up on the back of the bike, gripping the sides of the seat in front of him, hesitating. "Ah... I've never done this before..." he confessed.

Zoro was rather glad for his helmet hiding the little grin he couldn't suppress. "It's all right. I'm a very good driver. Here." He reached around, taking Sanji's wrists to guide his arms around his own waist. "Ready?" he asked with a rev of the engine.

Sanji's stomach jumped as he suddenly found himself much closer to Zoro than he'd ever expected to be. As the roar of the engine deafened him, the blond gave a little gasp and pressed himself into Zoro's back, tightening his hold. 

The grin behind Zoro's helmet was irrepressible as was the remark that he couldn't help but put in. "Hey Sanji, you know what that seat you're in is called?" he asked over his shoulder and the sound of the motorcycle's engine.

Sanji blinked owlishly. "What is it?" He asked, digging his fingers nervously into the fabric of Zoro's shirt.

"It's the bitch seat," Zoro replied and with that he revved the engine again with a roar that drowned out his snickering and streaked out of the parking lot and into the street.

Sanji barely had time to scowl at this bit of news before he was clinging for dear life to Zoro's waist, pressing his face into his back and trying to calm the rapid stab of his pulse. "Kami-samaaa...." he moaned, quiet enough to not be heard above the tremendous roar of the bike's engine.


	3. Boys Will Be Boys Pt 3

Though Zoro claimed to be a very safe driver, he didn't fail to provide an exciting five-minute ride to the grocer's and as though he had to outdo himself, an even more exciting ride to Sanji's home with the other boy's shaky direction. It wasn't often he had someone clinging to him and somehow it made the ride that more exhilarating. He was dissapointed that Sanji's home was so close, cutting their ride short. Pulling to a stop beside the curb, Zoro turned and tilted Sanji's helmet up to see his face. "You still alive back there?"

Sanji didn't release his grip for a good few moments, even after they'd come to a complete stop. To Zoro's question, he flexed his fingers, not quite trusting his voice yet. Swallowing, he slipped from the ... the back seat and was relieved to find he could, in fact, stand. He led Zoro in quietly through the gate of a small apartment building. 

"The old man's pretty laid back as far as managers go, but it's still better to not risk getting on his bad side by making all kinds of racket. I was lucky he let me rent the room, despite being a juvenile delinquent and all," he murmured as they climbed the stairs and Sanji invited Zoro into his modest, but comfortable apartment.

Zoro wandered in, kicking off his shoes at the foyer where he left his things, carrying the groceries. "You've got this place to yourself?" he asked, looking around. The place looked way too clean for a single teen male.

Sanji nodded. "Yup. Though with the old man down stairs, it's practically like having a parent." He rolled his eyes, but in truth, he was rather fond of that crusty old man. "I even bargained for one of the units with a decent-sized kitchen." He grinned, comfortable at home, and gestured toward Zoro. "Bring the stuff in here."

"It's nice," Zoro commented, following Sanji into the kitchen. He had no idea Sanji lived alone. Well, he supposed, he was learning a lot of things about Sanji today. The moment Zoro set the bag down it was obvious how ill-made he was for the kitchen, glancing around and then to Sanji.

Sanji gathered all the supplies he needed and began showing this and that to Zoro. After he'd made Zoro pour half the ingredients into a large metal bowl, he pointed to the wall behind him. "Will you get the baking powder from that cabinet there? Just a teaspoon of it. And then we'll add the wet ingredients."

Zoro rifled through the cabinet Sanji had indicated. He'd already managed to get his hands and somehow face smudged with flour. Baking powder... baking.. ah, there. He retrieved the small box of white powder and the weird little set of spoons on a ring that Sanji was using, examining each one until he found the teaspoon. He offered a spoonful of the powder to the blond. "Like that?" At least with Sanji doing most of the work, he couldn't set anything on fire or get eggshells in the mix.

Sanji nodded, pushing the excess off the top with a finger. After Zoro had added the powder, and the batter was mixed thoroughly, Sanji held up the spoon and grinned. "Wanna taste?"

Zoro eyed the dough for a moment before he glanced aside and opened his mouth for Sanji's spoon. Lips closing over it for him to pull it back, Zoro all but jumped at the taste that touched his tongue, making a horrible face. It was.. salty! Like strawberries dipped in salt. Choking on the concoction, Zoro barely managed not to gag.

Sanji's eyes narrowed. "What? What's wrong?" He turned the spoon to his own mouth and took a tentative taste. "Oh shit!" He coughed, then looked up into Zoro's face. "It's awful, isn't it?" And he tried to stifle a giggle. "Zoro," he began, "When I asked you to get me the baking powder, which box did you pick up?" Sanji's eyes followed Zoro's bewildered point and when his suspicions were confirmed, nodded trying to keep a straight face, but it didn't last long, and he burst into laughter. He didn't want Zoro to think he was making fun... but... but... "Baking soda!" he rasped out, face bright red, eyes streaming. "You put baking soda in it!"

Zoro looked at the ruined dough, a frown on his flour-smudged face. "But... you said baking powder.. and it says baking... and it *is* powder...!" He scowled, shoulders sagging. "I told you I can't cook."

Sanji wiped at his watering eyes, and offered a grin. "Eh, don't worry about it." He waved a hand dismissively and opened the fridge, pulling out half a berry pie he'd made yesterday and a bowl of hand-whipped cream. "But I'm still hungry." He pushed the bowl of dough out of the way and set down the pie and cream, looking over his shoulder at Zoro's forlorn expression. "Want some? It's good." He pulled the plastic from the bowl of whipped cream and stuck a finger in it, licking it off with a grin. "Better even than cookies."

It was perhaps only that Zoro saw the action from the corner of his eye that kept another damnable blush from surging through his face. Instead his eyes only widened slightly and he forced himself to look away with a cough, scooping the ruined dough into the trash. "Better than my cookies anyway," he said with a weak, sheepish smile. "Yeah, okay."

"Good," Sanji cooed, and sliced Zoro a generous piece. "That good? You want whipped cream too?" 

"Ah -- yeah, sure," Zoro replied, taking the plate from Sanji and sliding into a seat at his small kitchen table. He eyed the whipped cream. "I thought whipped cream came from a can."

"Not when it's the good stuff." Sanji winked. He grabbed a plate for himself and slipped into the chair across from Zoro. He scooped out a spoonful of whipped cream for Zoro and then for himself. "Try it." He grinned, leaned forward in anticipation. He loved sharing food with people. Even Zoro, amazingly enough.

Following Sanji's example, Zoro fingered a bit of the cream and licked it off his finger. He blinked. "Nothing like the canned stuff." He picked up his fork and with all his usual daintiness took a big bite of the pie. Chewing, his eyes widened, unable to stop the little smile that tugged at his lips and the sigh that escaped him as the tart-sweet berry flavor accosted his senses. He hadn't really had much of Sanji's cooking -- just a candy or two pawned off on him by Nami when she claimed she was watching her figure. But those were no example compared to this -- Sanji really *could* cook.

Sanji leaned on one elbow, grinning hugely. There was nothing quite as satisfying as someone enjoying his cooking. When they had finished, Sanji gathered the dishes and dropped them in the sink, debating whether he felt like doing them tonight or not. 

"Ah..." Zoro followed Sanji to the sink, stepping up behind him and placing a hand on the counter to look over the blond's shoulder at the dishes. "Let me help you?"

Sanji jumped and turned, caught by surprise at the boy suddenly behind him and leaned back against the counter. It took him a moment to find his tongue, but when he did, he smiled crookedly and held up his fingers to brush at Zoro's cheek. "Got some flour there," he mumbled. 

Zoro froze at the brush of fingers on his face, finding himself staring into Sanji's face. Close enough to smell him, to see the dark blue rim of his iris, almost close enough to feel the warmth of his body. How had this evening gone so terribly wrong but felt so terribly right? How had he, after spending a year insulting Sanji, avoiding his company and initiating fights with him, come to stand in the other boy's kitchen with his fingers on his cheek? How was it that everything he'd been fighting came down to this moment when he grabbed the other boy by the wrist, preventing that hand from leaving his cheek. He was so close. So close. "Thanks for the pie," he murmured almost inaudibly, seeming rooted to the floor, his other hand still on the counter behind Sanji.

Sanji hardly felt the flush that blossomed over his cheeks for the thudding that had suddenly begun shaking his chest. He swallowed dryly before answering. "Anytime." He found he couldn't look away from Zoro's face, or the spot now clean of flour that his fingertips still touched. What... what was this?

He felt dizzy, light headed. His fingers tingled where they touched Sanji's skin. He was so close... Somewhere at the back of his mind he was aware that he was growing closer as he leaned toward the other boy so slowly like he was in a dream. His breath was on Sanji's lips when he whispered, his dark eyes still locked with Sanji's. "Sorry... for ruining the cookies..."

Sanji's breath caught in his throat and he shook his head very slightly. "'s..it's okay," he murmured, his fingers daring to move just enough touch the light green fuzz above Zoro's ear. "I...I like pie better anyway." 

He knew he'd crossed some sort of line he'd made for himself but everything was woozy and Zoro couldn't pull away, not when he could smell the berries on Sanji's breath, feel those fingers touching his hair. Zoro's lips brushed Sanji's in what could almost be called a kiss as he whispered. "Why don't you hit me?"

A shiver shook down Sanji's spine as he lowered his eyes. He tried for a soft laugh. "Funny... it's not the same without an audience. And..." He gulped and breathed out shakily through parted lips. "I don't want to hit you." Very very tentatively, Sanji leaned into the touch, making it a kiss for real, if a gentle one.

Sanji's lips were softer than he expected, softer than anything he had dreamed of. His fingers slid from Sanji's wrist to instead reach for his face, cupping his jaw lightly. Slow, soft kisses that tasted like berries and cream and the cigarettes he knew Sanji smoked after school seemed to drag on for ages -- Zoro was clumsy in all his gentleness, his inexperience showing through clearly. Part of him was sure this wasn't real, he was going to wake up soon to find this was another one of the dreams that plagued him. But he didn't care -- Sanji tasted good and felt better and even if it was a dream he wanted it to last as long as it could.

He couldn't quite make this all match up with reality, and he was sure any second would see one or the other of them coming to their senses. But Sanji didn't want to be the first, so instead, he reached around the back of Zoro's head and kissed him deeper. God, but it felt good. Really good. Even if everything went back to how it was before, he couldn't see past right now. Lifting a bare foot, Sanji found Zoro's heel and hooked his own around it, so that his knee pressed against Zoro's thigh. And he found that the more places they touched at once, the better it felt.

Zoro's arms somehow found their way around Sanji, holding them together, his fingers threading lightly through that golden hair. Welcoming the deeper touch, he found the courage to touch Sanji's lip with his tongue, lightly at first and then sliding it past his lips into that bitter-sweet warmth. A deep sigh tickled Sanji's cheek. If absolutely nothing else, he wanted to remember this taste forever; he lapped at the inside of Sanji's mouth slowly, soaking in that taste hungrily. He was pressing Sanji back against the counter now, his weight leaning into the slighter boy.

Sanji broke the kiss long enough to murmur, "Forget the dishes," and to take Zoro by the shoulders, leading him backwards from the kitchen, to the single, moderately sized room that served as living and bedroom. Distracted, Sanji's foot caught the edge of the mattress that was his couch and bed, and he stumbled, dragging Zoro down on top of him, landing breathlessly to stare up into those dark eyes.

Zoro swallowed hard, staring back into Sanji's face. Everything felt hot, he still felt dizzy and woozy and the world seemed blurred except for the clear features of Sanji's face. Every point of contact between them seemed to burn, thighs against thighs and chest against chest. He wanted that taste again. And for some reason right at this moment he could want it -- and have it. Zoro's weight pressed Sanji into the mattress as he stole his mouth again, hard, hungry, needy kisses overtaking him. Fingers delved into golden hair, groping, stroking, fumbling for every touch possible.

Sanji tugged frantically at his collar, pulling buttons undone. It was far too hot. He panted, mouth wide as he finally pulled his shirt loose and threw it off the side of the mattress. His fingers slid up through Zoro's hair as he kissed him and down his back to grab at Zoro's clothing. He mumbled into the other boy's mouth, "Take this off." 

Zoro pulled away suddenly, a bit wide eyed, panting. There was something terribly sobering about Sanji's bare torso against him. Some kissing seemed like one thing... but where Sanji was taking this seemed like far more dangerous territory. He couldn't deny the hard on pressed against Sanji's hip through their slacks but it was difficult to face the feelings he'd been so valiantly fighting off. "A.. are you sure about this?" he managed, trying to get his own brain to shut up for a moment.

Sanji breathed heavily, hands still clenched in the fabric of Zoro's shirt. His stomach clenched and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before finding Zoro's again. It was with the most sincere look he could muster that he spoke to Zoro, "Please. Please don't let me second guess myself," he pleaded. "Please don't stop." He gritted his teeth against the sudden fear that washed through him. If Zoro left now... no. No. "Don't you want it...it...me?" He stumbled over the words. There was no saving face now, not if he said no.

Zoro stared into Sanji's face, shaken. He'd never seen Sanji like this. "It's not that," he murmured, placing his hand slowly on Sanji's bare chest. "It's not a matter of do I want you but of should I..." His voice dropped again, barely audible, his brow drew slightly. "I've never..." 

Sanji interrupted, pushing the short spikes back from Zoro's forehead. "I've never felt like this," he finished. "Should you? I don't know." His voice dropped; he was very close to feeling very foolish. "But I don't care what you have and haven't done, as long you don't care either..." He clutched tighter at Zoro, fingers pressing in the flesh of his sides. 

"Sanji..." Zoro murmured, the lines in his face deepening. A shaking hand touched Sanji's cheek. He'd never heard such sincerity in the other's voice which was usually messing with him, teasing him. He wanted to believe this was all right, he wanted to believe he wouldn't regret this... he wanted Sanji like nothing he'd ever wanted before. He could no longer find his voice so he simply leaned over Sanji, finding his mouth again for another deep kiss while he reached for the buttons of his own shirt.

Sanji sighed, deeply and shakily into Zoro's mouth, heart pounding still. It had been close. He still wasn't sure that Zoro wouldn't bolt with each move, so he slowed the pace, helping with the buttons, and smoothing a hand across the tan skin revealed. He whispered, "I watched you play kendo once. After school. I passed the gym and watched."

Surprise spread across Zoro's face even as he slid out of his shirt and loomed over Sanji, his palms pressing heavily into the mattress on either side of the other's shoulders. He blinked several times. "You... did?" Until that day, he had always assumed Sanji thought of him as nothing but an annoyance -- especially when that's what he actively made an effort to be to the other boy. The only attention he got he thought was the source of his snide remarks and dull insults.

Sanji nodded, shrugged, embaressed. "Yeah, I mean, not for long, I had to go and... but yeah, you looked.. um... good," he stumbled, finding it hard to give the compliment in as casual a tone as would have liked. A tiny shiver tickled his neck as he looked up into the face above him, angled and innocent, confused and longing all at once, and he leaned upwards, begging for Zoro's lips again.

The mild hesitation on Zoro's part was caused entirely by shock. This of course didn't prompt Zoro to tell Sanji how his image had haunted him, how he woke from dreams of the other boy not dissimilar to that very moment, how he thought about him when he touched himself. It was far too much a sacrifice of pride to reveal those kind of things. So instead he turned his attention back to the very real presence of Sanji, crushing a hard kiss to his mouth and focusing on the sensation of skin against his.

Sanji moaned quietly into the kiss, his fingers digging into the tight cords of Zoro's arms, one leg curling around to pin Zoro against him. Truth is, when it came to beauty, Sanji had never discriminated. Perhaps he wasn't as overt about it, but skirts weren't the only thing he chased. Consequently, it wasn't only Nami's soft curves that quickened his breath. And there was something about the way Zoro handled a shinai that made Sanji hurry home red-faced that day. But now, it was Sanji who had his full attention and vice-versa. 

For all the confidence that Zoro emanated everywhere else, his kisses were clumsy and unsure -- he was tense and rough. Slowly though he relaxed, settling against Sanji's warmth, unable to hold back the slight shift as the hardness beneath his slacks he was still embarrassed to be sporting brushed and rubbed against Sanji's leg. Jumpy fingers found themselves hesitantly wandering down the stretch of Sanji's neck, along his shoulders as though he were coming to grips with touching that flesh, making sure it was real.

Catching Zoro's wrist, he pressed the other boy's palm against his collarbone, reassuring him that it was okay to touch. He tried to ignore the pressure against his leg, uncertain that Zoro wouldn't run away if attention were brought to it. But it's presence -and Zoro's- were having similar effects upon Sanji's body and he wasn't sure he could pretend not to notice for long. His fingers were already creeping down Zoro's ribs to the soft flesh of his stomach. 

The light touch made a shiver shoot up Zoro's back and he jerked slightly, his hand jumping away from Sanji's skin for the briefest moment as though he were going to grab for the touching hand but settled itself just as quickly on Sanji's waist. Pulling away for a breath and a hard swallow, Zoro's eyes traveled down to Sanji's neck and shoulders, taking a moment to wander over the slender stretch of pale skin and curves of collarbones. Turning eyes back to Sanji's face to watch him, he lowered his touch to that neck, kissing softly at Sanji's throat along the tendon.

Finding no immediate resistance, Sanji's fingers slipped down along the curve of Zoro's hip to tug very lightly at the waistband of his school slacks. Hooking just the first joint of a finger over the edge, Sanji's touch slid toward Zoro's navel. His breath caught as his finger pad brushed the warm, wet tip of Zoro's arousal, waiting there, trapped under too many layers of fabric. So hot... he wanted to reach his whole hand in there too, but he hesitated, needing to make sure it was okay. 

Zoro jumped, his fingers on Sanji's side twitching, tightening with that faintest of brushes. He could feel his cheeks flame, his being tense -- there was no hiding anything anymore. Nonetheless, Zoro pressed his face into Sanji's neck to shade his burning face, kissing harder as though he might somehow drown out the sensation with it. He couldn't mask his breath that made his back heave, a nervous sort of breath, deep and quick between his kisses to Sanji's neck. His muscles were coiled, hand still on Sanji's waist as though he were all but frozen save his mouth.

Swallowing nervously, excitedly, Sanji pulled loose the button and pressing the back of his hand against Zoro's stomach, slipped his fingers under the material, reaching for the course curls and the hot flesh hidden there. Just the feel of tense muscle and damp heat, made anxious sweat bead at the back of Sanji's neck and his mouth open reflexively. The lips and teeth on his skin had something to do with it too, he imagined, biting back the moan that stirred in his throat. "Shiiit. Zoro." God, and it was for him. Zoro's desire. For him. And it made Sanji want him even more. 

Zoro only responded with a soft, choked sound in the back of his throat, fingers grabbing for the sheets as Sanji's palm and fingers slid along his length in the tight space his slacks provided. Breath panted against Sanji's neck as Zoro struggled to maintain his composure. The light touch alone made his head spin, made his hips twitch, wanting to thrust into that tight space they shared. A shaking hand moved to the other side of Sanji's neck, tense fingers pressing there as he bit down on the curve of Sanji's shoulder -- only partly to hold back his voice.

Sanji groaned at the suppressed reactions he could feel from Zoro as much as from the teeth in his shoulder. "Come on..." he urged the boy, while coaxing the zipper on his slacks to give up it's hold. With more room to move, Sanji could take Zoro completely into his hand and he did, pausing a moment to just feel. Then, tentatively, Sanji let his fingers slide up the entire length, thumbing the weeping tip before stroking again, still gently, not demanding, waiting. He tried to find Zoro's face, his eyes.

Pulling away slightly from his furious attention to Sanji's neck, Zoro let out a shuddering breath that made his stomach muscles quiver. Lifting his eyes he found them locked with Sanji's and he'd never felt quite so trapped, so vulnerable in his life. Completely captured by that touch, by that look, by Sanji. His face gave away none of this, his eyes half-lidded, his lips parted just the faintest with his deep breaths. He found though that he had no words, so trained by their relationship that he couldn't bring himself to say out loud how good it felt or to plead he wouldn't stop. The light touch on Sanji's wrist though, encouraging, said plenty.

So Sanji didn't stop, instead, squeezing, pulling, stroking harder. His own arousal began to grind lightly against Zoro's thigh, ignored for too long. But Sanji barely noticed, his attention taken by the heat in his palm and making Zoro feel it. God, but he really was gorgeous. He was sure Zoro'd never noticed, and he'd never been about to draw his attention to it, but Sanji had seen the way some of the girls followed Zoro's gait down the hallways at school. If he'd been less worried about losing the center of attention, Sanji might have been able to fully appreciate what they saw before now. 

Zoro's brow tensed, biting his lower lip as his hips rolled into the touch. It was so good, so much different and better than his own touch -- so good that hesitance and shame left him. Groaning softly as a thumb teased at his slit, Zoro shifted, only too aware of the heat pressed tightly against his thigh. Placing his knees on either side of Sanji's hips, he lifted himself so he loomed over the other boy. His hand ghosted down the milky pale of Sanji's chest, eyes following his fingers as they traveled down his stomach. His gaze traveled ahead of them, his head lowered so he could see Sanji's fingers stroking the dark flesh of his cock and the obvious bulge in the other boy's slacks. Even as his own breath quickened yet more, Zoro's palm wandered over the front of Sanji's slacks and over that bulge. Just feeling it out slowly -- it was so firm and with a heat that traveled through the fabric and god, it felt good. 

Sanji searched Zoro's face without claiming his eyes. Sighing quietly, he sensed the acceptance in Zoro's touch and the set of his mouth. Never stopping in his own attentions, he tilted his hips into Zoro's hand, encouraging, trying not to demand, though he utterly ached to be touched. A low whine caught in his throat before it could be fully voiced. He didn't want to unnerve Zoro with the intensity of his desire, but it was difficult to hold back. He squirmed and stroked at Zoro's heat with renewed vigour.

As though he wouldn't allow himself to see it, Zoro turned his face back up, his warm lips and breath finding their way to Sanji's ear as his clumsy fingers fumbled with the front of the other's trousers. The low, soft sounds he kept at the back of his throat were more audible as he tongued at Sanji's ear around soft pants, fingers slowly sliding their way beneath the material. He couldn't fight back the faint groan as his fingers curled around the hot, sticky-soft skin that felt a hundred times better than he could have ever imagined. Callussed fingertips stroked, rubbed at the flared tip, dipped curiously into the damp slit. Somehow having Sanji's arousal in his grip made the sensations the other boy was sending through him even more intense and he found himself matching Sanji's strokes with his own fingers.

A breathy groan rattled from Sanji's lips as Zoro's hand closed around him and he eagerly met the other boy's pace, pushing it just a bit faster. The hot breath in his ear sent shivers rippling across his shoulders and down his spine and with his free hand, he reached back to tangle his fingers in the short green spikes. He tried to murmur appreciation, but it only came out as a sibilant hiss through his clenched teeth. Zoro's slightly rough hand felt perfect, just the right amount of friction that he'd never quite obtained on his own. His hips thrust into the touch of their own accord, lifting the small of his back off the mattress and arching his neck back. 

The pant in Zoro's breath was more obvious now even as he licked and kissed hungrily around Sanji's ear, his hips finding a rhythm with Sanji's hand and his own stroking. Sanji's soft sounds of pleasure sent shudders rippling down his back and he held tighter to the heat in his grip, stroking hard, his rough thumb massaging at the underside of Sanji's head. He could feel his muscles coiling with building pleasure, everything in him tightening with every touch. A deep moan escaped from him before he could think to stop it, blinded by desire as he teetered on the edge of release, fingers digging into the sheets, sweat beading on his brow.

Sanji gasped as Zoro's grip tightened and he threw both hands up over the boy's shoulders, nails digging into flesh as he finally relinquished control of his voice and cried aloud as rough strokes demanded his release. He came, shaking, spilling over Zoro's fingers and his own stomach, writhing in sensation and clawing at his neck. He swore, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open. The intensity was unexpected and unmatched, and all he could do was hold on until the shuddering quelled.

A protest jumped to Zoro's lips at the sudden loss of sensation but was quelled just as quickly as he felt Sanji seize up beneath him, around him, within his grip. Stricken with a sort of awe at his passion, his fingers milked Sanji's orgasm from him, taken by everything about it, the twist of his body and the ragged desperation of his voice and the wetness that slickened his fingers. He could do little more than listen to Sanji's breath as he settled, his fingers still curled around the softening flesh of Sanji's cock. He watched the other boy's face from the corner of his eye silently.

Sanji's eyes drifted to Zoro's face and as he caught his eye, he twitched slightly and blushed, suddenly realizing he had let Zoro go without thinking about it, so caught up in his own climax he had been. Biting his lip, embaressed, he reached up to the boy who knelt, sagging over him and brushed his fingers over Zoro's stomach. With little hesitation he found the still very present heat that hung heavy above him and took it in his hand again. With cheeks deeply flushed, Sanji stroked hard, apologetic, rubbing the dip at the edge of Zoro's hip with his other hand; he wanted to make up for his inattention, wanted to make Zoro feel good and he put all his remaining energy into it.

What Sanji didn't realize was that Zoro had been as caught up in his climax as Sanji himself had and he jumped slightly, caught off guard when that touch returned. Sucking breath through his teeth, he set his jaw, his hands fisting around bunches of sheets on either side of Sanji's head as he thrust himself hard into the other's hand. Swept quickly back into the pull of fingers and rush of pleasure, he groaned just faintly with each stroke, his eyes screwed shut as he tensed all over again. With a faint gasp, he suddenly found Sanji's mouth again, kissing him hard, biting at his lip as a strong hand grabbed his wrist, forcing his attention harder, faster, Zoro moaning into his mouth.

Sanji's head spun, dizzy, breathless as Zoro seized his mouth, but he responded, squeezing Zoro hard, rough, at the same time he thrust his tongue deep between Zoro's lips, sucking, biting back. The sounds emerging from Zoro's throat made him shake with pleasure and he echoed the sentiment. He stopped caring about not scaring Zoro off, and concentrated on simply producing the sensations, the reactions in the other that made Sanji's own stomach clench. 

With a second gasp, Zoro broke the kiss, his hand releasing Sanji's wrist to grasp at his shoulder. A choked growl was ground out through his teeth as his back bowed, tensing all around and over Sanji, gripping the other boy hard as pleasure tore through him, painting Sanji's chest with pearly streams. Heaving with breath, his head hung in the curve of the other's shoulder, shuddering and sweating and still rocking faintly into those slender fingers as he came back down.

Sanji let his fingers curled around Zoro's softening flesh, stroking faintly and he breathed warm into the hair pressed into his shoulder. His other hand shifted to tentatively encircle Zoro's neck and he kissed lightly at the glints of metal dotting his ear. He cleared his throat, feeling as though he should say something, but no words came to his tongue and he sighed softly instead, just relishing the tingle that still danced through his limbs.

Still breathing a little heavily, Zoro seemed to be brought back to reality by the light touch to his earrings and opened his eyes to look into Sanji's face silently. Slowly he reached to brush his fingers through his blond hair slowly his eyes sleepy and the lines in his face deep. For a long moment he stayed like that, letting golden strands slip through his fingers before rather abruptly he moved away and sat up, reaching for the tissue on Sanji's bedside table. "Er... here." Awkwardly, he wiped away the sticky cool pleasure from Sanji's chest and stomach.

Sanji shivered as Zoro swept the cooled liquid from his skin. Grabbing another tissue, he rubbed his hands clean and tossed it over the edge of the mattress as Zoro finished. He lay there, silent for a moment, still prone to short bouts of shivering, watching Zoro lean above him. He still felt as though he should say something, thank him or comment, give some sort of smart-ass review perhaps. But his tongue had stilled and he didn't know what to say. Nothing seemed right. So, quietly, he lifted his palm to rest on Zoro's knee, seeking his eyes and hoping Zoro would find something there. Maybe Zoro would figure it out.

Zoro's eyes though were difficult to catch, seeming fixed on the hand on his knee until he finally glanced at Sanji and then shifted to hitch his pants up. He then nudged Sanji aside and flopped down into the remaining space on the small mattress. 

Sanji drew his hand back and lay on his back staring at the ceiling as Zoro curled, facing away from him, toward the wall. A tiny unbidden ache sank into Sanji's chest at Zoro's lack of response, and suddenly embaressed, redid his own slacks with only slightly shaky fingers. He let a long moment of silence drag between them before he tried to speak, coughed and tried again. "What's wrong?" it came out half-choked, so he swallowed and, "Zoro?" he murmured. 

"Nothing," Zoro replied. The emotion was gone from his voice, he was the same Zoro Sanji encountered each day at school. "I'm tired." 

"Oh." Sanji swallowed hard and did his best to settle the slight churn in his stomach. -Shit- he thought, pressing a palm over his eyes that... still smelled like Zoro. He dropped the hand and turned over, curling away from Zoro, careful to not let their backs touch. "Night," he mumbled into the curve of his own arm. He felt all of a sudden exhausted and a little sick and he was nursing a surge of irrational fear toward the boy that shared his bed just now. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. He would just sleep. He... would feel better in the morning. Just needed sleep. And despite the emotion roiling under his ribs, Sanji did drift into unconsciousness within a few short minutes.

 

The sunlight streamed in through the blinds Sanji'd forgotten to close, forcing his eyes open. Glancing at his bedside clock, he found it was a half-hour earlier than he had to be awake and he moaned lightly, rubbing at his eyes. It was the scent still lingering on his fingers that reminded Sanji and he snapped his eyes open and sat up. He was alone in the room. Standing quick enough to make him dizzy, he stepped from the bed and crossed to the front door, looking down at his feet and the shoes that weren't there and leaned against the door jam, head sagging. And he felt utterly the fool. "Shit," he muttered, fingers kneading at the forming ache in his temples. "Shit." He thought he might be sick.


	4. Boys Will Be Boys Pt 4

Zoro wasn't at school that day. Sanji apologized profusely to Nami for not having the cookies, making the excuse that the store had been out of a particular ingredient, and soothing her disappointment with a hot canned tea and promises to all that he'd bring his own lunch the next day. Luffy seemed particularly despondent that Sanji had again failed to bring a homemade lunch and pouted aloud that Zoro wasn't even there to share _his_ beef flavored curry (Wednesday's special) with the ever hungry teen. 

"Neee~ Sanji-kuuuun. Where's Zoro today?" he asked, with that characteristic uncanny way he seemed to have of intuiting things. 

Sanji managed to hide his brief surprise behind a scowl. "How should I know what that prick does with his time?" 

Luffy seemed not to notice the angry answer, instead simply nodding behind a fork full of curry. "Mffbr e's sick." 

Sanji only shrugged and remained uncharacteristically quiet the rest of the day. 

Zoro wasn't at lunch the next day either. And Sanji wasn't sure whether to be worried or pissed, so he made his way to history under his own little dark cloud, seeming not to notice how the other students avoided him. 

With a scowl that sent a female class mate of his scurrying out of the way, Sanji pushed open the classroom door. At the front of the room, Zoro's attention was focused on a text book but the quick glance away from the door as Sanji entered didn't go unnoticed by the blond. Zoro didn't look back up as he walked into the room.

After a quick surprised glance told him that Zoro was, in fact, at school again, Sanji promptly ignored his presence, finding his seat across the room from the other boy and sitting without a word, even to the other students with whom he typically exchanged friendly banter with until class began. Instead he pulled out his text and began scanning a random page, steeling his self control not to glance in Zoro's direction. 

 

Zoro was careful to leave class as quickly as possible and was nowhere in sight when Sanji left the classroom. The rest of the day went by in a haze for Zoro. He didn't want to be at school, didn't pay attention in his classes and retained nothing from the day. However when the end of the day finally came, he found he didn't want to go home either and found himself in the quiet, empty gym where he and his kendo team practiced every week. Perched on the edge of the bleachers, he idly fingered the hilt of his shinai for a long while dwelling on how very much he hated the fact that he couldn't get Sanji's face out of his head. 

Finally rising, he gripped his shinai, taking that well-practiced stance, breathed out and struck forward. With every strike, he cursed the other boy's name in his head. For his stupid skirt chasing and stupid cocky attitude. For his fantastic cooking and how he could manage to look good in an apron. For every day he'd spent insulting the other boy and doing his best to make every moment miserable. For how good his mouth tasted.

"HYA!" Zoro whirled, striking at an invisible opponent but stopped short, taking a step back in surprise when his gaze fell on Sanji standing several yards from him in the doorway of the gym.

Sanji stood silently, focusing on the bamboo slats of the shinai as Zoro lowered its tip to the floor, not ready to meet the other's eyes. He hefted his book bag farther up his shoulder and shifted his feet. Finally, he cleared his throat and mumbled, unnerved by the stretching quiet. "Luffy missed you at lunch." This was... less dangerous than the whole truth for the moment. 

Zoro found himself unable to find his voice for a long moment and he just stared at Sanji. Finally he swallowed hard and managed, "He just wants my leftovers."

Sanji dropped his chin and shook his head very slightly. He allowed himself just a bit of relief. At least Zoro was... sort of talking to him. "Nah... for some reason," an exaggerated shrug, "the kid actually really cares about you." He still stood several long strides away, not daring to come closer, still unsure.

"Hn." Zoro turned slightly to step back to the bleachers and his things, sitting down to slide his shinai back into its case. It was a good excuse not to look at Sanji.

It was just too much. A flame sparked in Sanji's chest and steeling his reserve, he strode over to the bleaches and stood over Zoro, dropping his bag to cross his arms and narrow his eyes. "Look," he steamed, "You may be under the impression that I can read your mind, but, regrettably, I cannot. So just tell me what the fuck is going on so I know what the hell I should be doing right now. Tell me to get out of your face, tell me to leave you the fuck alone, but just tell me something. It's driving me absolutely mad! I can't think of anything, anyone else. and.. and.. well shit, Zoro!" On that note, Sanji's voice cracked and he took two stumbling steps back, swiping at his face with a sleeve and trying to breathe evenly. 

His gaze still carefully turned away, Zoro's shoulders twitched and his fist clenched at his knee. He rose quite suddenly, grabbing Sanji by his shirt and shoved him back against the wall in the alcove between the bleachers. For a moment he stood there, head bowed, hand on Sanji's shoulder, pushing him against the wall while his other fist clenched as though he were going to hit the other boy. But he finally spoke, tense, all but trembling, his voice quiet. "After you fall asleep, you twitch. Your face and your fingers. And you mumble little things." Zoro slowly lifted his head to look into Sanji's face, his own features clouded with roiling emotion -- confusion and want and resentment.

Sanji shook in Zoro's grip, pressed there against the wall. And the things Zoro was saying were not what he had expected. He searched Zoro's face, confused, angry, frustrated, many similar things mirrored back at him. He knew he was on delicate footing, but he couldn't let it go. It had hurt. Going to sleep lonely. Waking up even more alone. Maybe he was weak, but..."Why did you leave?" Maybe it was the wrong question, but it was the one Sanji's scattered thoughts kept coming back to. 

He wanted to look away but he couldn't tear his gaze from Sanji's face. He didn't want to answer the question but he knew he owed it to the other boy. "I was afraid," he finally said. It was quite possibly the most difficult thing he'd ever said. He released Sanji's arm, taking a step back. "I mean -- shit, Sanji -- this isn't normal. And if somebody finds out --"

Sanji was ashamed to find himself on the verge of tears. He didn't want it to be like this. He stepped forward, refusing to let Zoro back away. He leaned into Zoro's shoulder, a fist on his chest. He tapped it there two or three times as though holding back a larger action. It hurt to say this, but if it was the only way to keep Zoro from running... "No one needs to know." He didn't look up. "I..I'm afraid too. But," he looked into Zoro's eyes now, almost pleading. "It didn't feel wrong."

Zoro couldn't argue with that. Nothing had ever felt so good or tasted so good or had he wanted so much as Sanji. He was able to loose himself in it, in the sheltered protection of Sanji's apartment so much that when reality came flooding back and he left, he could almost tell himself it hadn't happened. Sanji wasn't like that. And he sure as hell wasn't. But... "I know," he finally murmured. "But I don't know what that means. I just know how dangerous this could be. If someone found out -- I'd loose the respect of my team mates. And have you forgotten you're student council president?" There was a desperate edge to Zoro's voice as though he were struggling to convince himself as much as Sanji.

Sanji found his fingers tightening around the fabric of Zoro's shirt. He sighed heavily. "You're right. Of course you are... but dammit! I can't just forget. I can't pretend that it didn't happen.. that I don't want it to happen again." He dared to wrap an arm over Zoro's shoulders, dared to brush his lips against the tense flesh of Zoro's neck. "Do your teammates really respect you so little as to not realize this has nothing to do with your kendo skills, nor will affect the winning of a new trophy to polish?" he murmured, trying to keep the desperation out of his own voice.

Zoro's body stiffened at the touch, giving a slight jump as though he were to pull away. He stopped though, finding himself staring at the gym wall as Sanji's warmth pressed gently against him, lips tickled lightly at his skin. Slowly he raised a hand, fingers twitching with want, hovering over Sanji's back for a long moment. "It's not a matter of my skill being at risk, it's a risk to the morale of the team. I'm their leader, I'm supposed to be strong." When he spoke, his tone was matter-of-fact, cold but then his hand came to rest against Sanji's back and his voice dropped to a murmur. "It's hard for me to pretend too, though."

Sanji swallowed hard. He wanted to scream that it had nothing to do with Zoro's strength. But it was true that not everyone would see it that way. So instead he bit his lip and pressed his face into Zoro's shoulder. "It's not fair," he whispered, chest and throat aching. "..not fair." 

Turning his head as Sanji pressed against him harder, Zoro found himself again alarmed at the display of emotion. This wasn't how he knew Sanji -- and he found he didn't like it. "H..hey," he said quietly, moving his hand lightly to the back of Sanji's head, unsure of himself. This was getting too hard. He knew he needed to get away from the other boy and the way his fingers tingled at the texture of his hair. He felt powerless though to push him away, especially now. Zoro swallowed hard, fingers tensing slightly in Sanji's hair, pulling the other a little more tightly against him. "You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?" he murmured, closing his eyes. "Always have been..."

Sanji frowned and lifted his face, shaking his head slightly as though to compose himself. Or at least try. His fingers still clutched at Zoro's shirt, reluctant to release their hold. He couldn't tell if Zoro was really chastising him or just doing a bad job of expressing affection. Zoro's whole body seemed tense, his face even more so, despite the closed eyes. He couldn't think what to say. He felt Zoro's discomfort, but his fingers wouldn't let go, afraid they wouldn't get another chance to touch him. And yet... "Zoro..." the single word was understanding, reluctance, apology, longing, heartache and wretched acceptance all at once. And biting his lips Sanji pushed away, turned and ran from the gym, in his blind rush, forgetting the book bag he'd dropped earlier, desperate only to get away from what he thought he couldn't have. 

Running fingers through his short hair, Zoro collapsed heavily onto the bleachers after the door slammed shut and stayed there for a long while, shinai case still clutched in his hand. Finally he hauled himself to his feet and snatched up his book bag. And after a moment's hesitation grabbed Sanji's.

 

The sun had long set and the buzz of cicadas was in the air when Sanji's doorbell rang and the door opened on Zoro, the other boy's school bag in hand. The green-haired boy had a look of steeled resolution, his jaw set and the moment the door was open, he swept on Sanji like a predator going in for the kill. His free hand grabbed Sanji's collar without so much as a word and he yanked him forward, catching his mouth in a hard, tense sort of kiss that was meant to convey confidence, strength but even Zoro was unable to keep his nerves from showing. When their lips broke, he muttered, "You left your bag."

Sanji felt his knees shake, threatening to betray him, so he leaned into Zoro, heart pounding. He had already forgotten the bag, now dropped by the door. "I thought..." he began, unsure now how to finish the statement. "you..." He dared to search out Zoro's eyes. "What...?" He couldn't ask. Couldn't give voice to the fact that Zoro was here, standing in his apartment, kissing him, lest it disappear like so many desperate hopes. 

Zoro's expression was hard, making him ever more difficult to read, mouth drawn in a tight line. His eyes looked away briefly before letting Sanji's catch them and his jaw set again. "You said no one has to know, right?" he said quietly. 

Sanji nodded softly, dissapointed and relieved at once. This could be hard. But... he wanted it, thought maybe it could be worth it. He didn't want the doubt, the fear clenching at his ribs, so he tipped Zoro's chin downward for another kiss, trying to ignore his worries, to forget. And Zoro tasted even better the second time. 

Zoro's tenseness melted away with the kiss, his arms coming to circle Sanji's slight waist. Deep, hungry kisses that showed improvement as the boy grew more accustomed to the touch. He couldn't say he couldn't stay away, couldn't put into words how now that he'd had a taste he couldn't put the other out of his mind. He couldn't say 'I want you' so instead he just kissed him and tried to drown out every doubt and fear in Sanji's taste. 

Sanji broke away suddenly, a shiver shooting down his spine, but his arms remained locked around Zoro's shoulders. "Zoro," he had to ask. "Is it okay?... You... will you stay this time?" 

Zoro nodded slowly, breath tickling Sanji's lips. "Yeah," he said quietly. "I'll stay." The tiniest of smiles tugged at his lips. "You just want a ride to school, don't you?"

Sanji allowed a genuine grin to touch his lips. "You mean on Death disguised as a huge loud hunk of metal?" A quick squeeze. "Yeah, I guess so." Some of the tension eased with the comfortable joking and Sanji let his eyes close for a moment, smiling. "You want something to eat?"

"Your cooking?" Zoro let a long pause hang and then shrugged. "Yeah, okay." Tucking his hands into his pockets as he followed Sanji into the kitchen, he felt his nerves relax, again in the safety and comfort of Sanji's apartment. If things went all right, really... he could get used to this.


	5. Koneko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This piece originally written January 2004. Your half-assed Japanese lesson for today: koneko = kitten. sugei = awesome, ussei = the very gruff, masculine version of 'urusai' that Zoro uses -- means 'shut up', baka = fool, idiot

Zoro hated Sanji's alarm clock from the first time it woke him up, a horrible buzzing that made him start out of his sleep and left him jumpy. And now, the second time he'd experienced the teeth-grating sound, he growled, still half asleep and swung an arm at Sanji's bedside table, knocking things off, including the annoying alarm clock which gave one last half-hearted buzz and fell silent. Zoro grunted with satisfaction and pressed his face back into the pillow.

Sanji might well have slept through the alarm that morning, content to lay in the still dim light of morning, with Zoro's warmth pressed into his back. The crash of his alarm clock and assorted books and writing utensils falling to the floor, however, shook him awake and he sighed irritably and sat up, blinking sleepily. He turned to look down at the curled figure of Zoro, twisted in the sheets, already asleep again, and he placed a hand on the larger boy's shoulder, giving it a small shake. "Oi. Zoro."

Zoro grunted and yanked the sheets over his head, mumbling something unintelligible.

Sanji rolled his eyes briefly before slipping under the blanket with Zoro, pulling it over his head before seeking out Zoro's warm, bare torso in the dark. Slipping an arm up his chest and over his shoulder, Sanji followed the touch closely with his mouth, letting his tongue trace a trail from Zoro's hip to his neck. That aught to get him up, Sanji hoped.

"Oi," Zoro muttered when Sanji's arms slid around him. However when that tongue touched his back, he jumped, a violent shudder ripping up his spine which was punctuated with a much louder, startled, "OI!!" Zoro jerked as though trying to escape Sanji's grip before looking over his shoulder to look-- shocked? horrified? disbelieving? -- at Sanji with wide eyes.

Sanji matched Zoro's startled gaze with a smirk in his eyes, before nipping lightly at his shoulder then releasing him to roll over and sit up, dangling his legs from the opposite side of the bed. He looked back over his shoulder, enjoying this moment of mischeviousness that had suddenly come over him. "You awake?" he asked, hiding his grin badly.

"Ngh," Zoro replied, hiding his blush equally badly. He fell back against the mattress, groaned sleepily and then yawned hugely, a long stretch overtaking his body, arms reaching back while his back arched toward the ceiling. When he collapsed back against the sheets, he added, "You get up too early."

Sanji stood, stretching as well, not bothering to cover his nakedness, in fact, secretly hoping Zoro would look at him. He ran his fingers through the mess of blond hair and tugged at an ear lobe. Then, he padded lightly around the end of the bed to stand by Zoro's feet. "Student council stuff," he explained. "Sometimes I cook in the morning too..." 

Loosing a battle with his eyes, Zoro tried not to let his gaze follow Sanji's movement or wander along, down his body when he stopped at the end of the bed. "Hn." He closed his eyes to make them stop and turned his chin up, folding his arms behind his head. But then a moment later he turned his face back down and cracked one eye open. "So you gonna make me breakfast then?" he asked almost skeptically. Certainly not hopefully.

Sanji slipped nearer, letting the fingers of one hand trail along the edge of the mattress, 'accidentally' brushing by Zoro's half-exposed leg once or twice, before being raised again to rake the hair from his face. He bent down until he was nearly face to face with Zoro and spoke quietly, a tiny grin tugging at the corner of his mouth, "No one sets foot in that kitchen until they've showered." 

Zoro eyed the other boy suspiciously, glancing at that hand and back at Sanji's face. The way he spoke almost had a ring of challenge to it. So Zoro tossed aside the sheets, uncovering his own naked body and sat up, staring Sanji down before standing and brushing past him to step into the bathroom.

Sanji smiled to himself as he stepped after Zoro, ducking into the small room just as Zoro's hand reached to close the door, and leaned back, his own weight letting the latch click shut. He couldn't help his gaze sliding down Zoro's body and when his eyes came back up the meet the other boy's, his own cheeks were tinted with the barest flush of pink. 

Zoro turned from Sanji, again forcing his own eyes not to linger on Sanji's skin. He felt awkward being naked in the plain light -- it was different when they were in the dark, beneath Sanji's sheets. Which really, he rationalized, was stupid. It wasn't as though he wasn't showering with other boys after gym each day. Still, he fiddled with the shower controls, tossing over his shoulder, "Wanna save on water, huh?"

"Something like that." Sanji came up behind Zoro, touching his shoulder to move him away so he could turn the water on to just the right temperature; the plumbing could be finicky here, he rationalized as one hand lingered on Zoro's hip. Then he stood, drawing the shower curtain and turned to Zoro expectantly. "After you," he indicated, after a moment. 

Zoro tested the water with a hand before ducking behind the curtain and letting the hot water beat down on his head and shoulders. He sighed, closing his eyes as the water relaxed his muscles even as he felt Sanji brush against him as he entered the shower. Unused to showering with anyone, he belatedly realized he had to share the stream and ducked out of the water to relinquish it to Sanji, wiping water out of his eyes as he reached for the shampoo. But Sanji was suddenly less interested in the warm water streaming down his face and shoulders, and more interested in the beads of water rolling down Zoro's jaw and neck and chest and hips and... and he swallowed hard, taking the shampoo bottle from Zoro's hand and set it back down. Then, catching the other before he had quite cleared the water from his vision, Sanji stepped close and tilting his chin up just slightly, licked a drop from the corner of Zoro's mouth even as a pale damp hand reached around to touch the back of Zoro's neck. 

Zoro took a small, surprised step back, blinking water out of his eyes as he looked into Sanji's face. They were both in the spray now; Sanji's wet body brushed against his, sending chills through him in spite of the steam that had started to form in the air. A hesitant hand moved, fingers stretching as they neared Sanji's hip, turning his head for his lips to brush against the other boy's. As his palm slid over Sanji's wet side slowly, a spark was planted in the bottom of his stomach, tingling outward. He licked droplets from Sanji's lips.

Encouraged by Zoro's response, Sanji deepened the contact, letting his mouth take the other's fully, even daring to slip the tip of his tongue between Zoro's lips. As the hand tentatively explored his wet skin, Sanji moaned quietly into the kiss and wrapped both arms around Zoro's shoulders, dragging his lips along his jawline and down his neck. 

Zoro struggled to quell another shiver that flickered on his skin. He tilted his head just the tiniest bit as Sanji's mouth moved along his neck, watching the other boy warily. Those lips felt fantastic on his skin but he was leery of Sanji thinking he might be able to get away with too much. So he slid his arms around Sanji's waist, pulling the other boy's wet body against his own, fighting back a groan at the satisfying slip of slick flesh on flesh. He lowered his head to suck away wetness from Sanji's neck, carefully not to disturb the other's attention, hands slowly wandering over the plane of Sanji's back.

Fingers twisted up into the wet spikes of hair at the back of Zoro's head as Sanji reached to find his three-times-pierced earlobe and suck each stud into his mouth one at a time, tonguing each gently, letting the metal tap just slightly against his teeth. Zoro's hands gripped suddenly at Sanji's back, his eyes shutting as... something tore through his body starting at Sanji's mouth at his ear and it made his fingernails dig into the other's flesh, his own mouth breaking from Sanji's neck with a groan that was far too loud and beyond his control. The feeling seemed to rush straight to his groin which was forming a definite ache as he rubbed against Sanji's wet skin. Zoro's arms tightened around Sanji, forcing him closer, his forming hardness rubbing against Sanji's thigh as he struggled to maintain (regain?) his composure. Zoro's obvious pleasure sent a rushing thrill sparking across his skin and the firm flesh pressing against his thigh made him aware of the arousal hanging heavy from between his own legs. Sanji's hands left Zoro's hair in favor of cupping his jaw, pulling his face in closer, hungry to taste him again.

Returning the touches with equal hunger, Zoro turned Sanji to press him against the cool tile. Forcing the other boy's lips to part, kissing him hard, deep, he fumbled where he thought he'd seen the soap, fingers finally falling on the damp bar to snatch it up. Slick, soapy hands wandered over Sanji's body, starting at his shoulders, moving down his chest, Zoro toying with the rosy pink of Sanji's nipples between his fingers. His arousal brushed, rubbed against Sanji's, sending sparks through his stomach as water and suds dripped between them.

The soapy film made every touch between them slick and slippery, that much more teasing for each contact unable to linger. Sanji found himself clutching at Zoro's arms, rather hampering of the washing process, but hardly noticing as Zoro's fingers moved lower. He bit his lip impatiently, stifling a groan. Zoro's fingers finally found their way to Sanji's crotch after lingering over the slight but defined muscles of his stomach, then letting his fingertips tease a lather into the light hair trailing down from his navel. He was biting at Sanji's neck, panting softly when his soapy fingers finally closed on Sanji's cock, a soft groan lost into his flesh. The touch was far too light at first, softly spreading soap along Sanji's length before gripping, letting Sanji slide through the slippery tunnel of his fingers, tease at his slit and do it again.

Sanji felt his knees weaken at the gentle touches and he leaned into Zoro for support, clutching at an arm just to stay standing. As Zoro worked his arousal far too slowly, Sanji pressed his forehead into the curve of the other's neck, his breath coming shallow now. After a moment, Sanji collected his thoughts enough to swipe his own soap-slick palm down the dip of Zoro's pelvis and into the coarse tangle of hair. Zoro jerked as those fingers slid over his skin, his grip suddenly tightening on Sanji, his hand jerking as well, hard. And then quite suddenly he released Sanji, pushing him back against the wall to reach for the shower head, turning it on Sanji. His cheeks were flushed, he was breathing hard as he watched the soap rinse from Sanji's body, finally turning away the water when he was satisfied. 

His heart was pounding in his ears as he slid to the shower floor -- he hadn't done this before and just like every other thing it was difficult to admit even to himself that he wanted it. Wanted his lips around Sanji's cock, wanted to taste him there. Carefully avoiding the other's gaze, he licked at the insides of Sanji's thighs, trying to fight off the heady, nervous feeling that made his head swim and his stomach ache. He swallowed hard, breathing across the point of Sanji's hip before his tongue flicked across it, hands on Sanji's thighs, knees on porceline. Sanji breathed hard, nearly gasping as Zoro's tongue darted out, touching the highly sensitive flesh where his hip met stomach. He moaned quietly into his own palm, the fingers of his other hand reaching out reflexively to brush through Zoro's hair. Zoro's mouth was teasingly close, inches away from the pulsing heat that ached for attention.

Steam swirled around Zoro as he bolstered his courage and his fingers slid up Sanji's length to find his arousal again, curling around its base. Finally he swallowed hard again and moved his head from Sanji's hip to the tip of the flesh in his hand, letting his tongue drag slowly across the head. Long, hard strokes of Zoro's tongue lapped away water and the droplets of salty fluid that made shudders travel along Zoro's spine. 

The moan Sanji had been holding back broke from his lips with the first swipes of Zoro's tongue and his other hand dropped into Zoro's hair, tangling there as he forced himself to still the hips that wanted so much to thrust forward. He didn't want to startle Zoro now, to loose that touch. Instead he curled forward, damp blond hair hanging down over his face as he silently begged for more.

Zoro's hot breath washed over Sanji's length, his eyes shut as he grew slightly braver, tongue traveling down the clean, warm flesh of Sanji's cock. Licking along his underside, harder, hungrier, licking at his base and his sac, tasting everywhere until finally he returned to the tip, his desire overtaking him until his lips were sliding over Sanji's head, easing him into his mouth. Finally he opened his eyes, risking a glance up the length of the other boy's body while he tried to keep his teeth from scraping and his tongue writhed against the flesh filling his mouth.

Sanji caught Zoro looking at him briefly before he squeezed his eyes shut against the strange dizziness that meeting Zoro's eyes rose in his head and stomach. He nearly choked on his own tongue as he felt his erection press against the ridges at the roof of Zoro's mouth. The sensation that bit of friction produced was exquisite and Sanji's head lolled back into the spray of water, letting it stream down his face and the front of his body to stroke through the blond fuzz that Zoro's lips nearly touched. It wasn't the first time Sanji'd done something like this, but somehow his past experiences seemed vague now, incohesive, nothing at all like this, as though any moment his legs would give out, as though he'd never done this at all before.

Sanji filling his mouth, Zoro sucked, rolled his tongue, struggled not to gag as he took Sanji dangerously close to the delicate back of his throat. Focusing on that, on sucking the pleasure from Sanji, his lips drew back, wet and leaving Sanji's cock dripping, shining until Zoro's mouth moved back over it. Breathing heavily, he found a rhythm of this, sucking and pulling back, tongue thrashing against hot flesh in between. Zoro's brow drew tightly, his free hand coming to rest on Sanji's stomach.

A near-silent whine was being pulled from Sanji's throat now, pausing only between shallow breaths, his fingers tightening their grip on Zoro's scalp as the green-haired boy coaxed him closer and closer to release. It was impossible to stop the slight twitching thrusts of his hips now, he could only do his best to match Zoro's rhythm and endure the teasing false-climax seizes that clenched his abdomen, then released him, taunting. Almost, almost. He found himself gritting his teeth as the muscles in his thighs and stomach clenched again.

Zoro groaned around Sanji's cock, deep, reverberating down his length. His rhythm started to fall apart as his sucking mouth and kneading tongue grew more desperate to draw the climax from Sanji's body, Zoro's own arousal throbbing with each determined lap. His fingers at Sanji's base massaged, squeezed, encouraging, trying to allow Sanji's hips to set the pace. 

Despite his attempts to keep a rhythm, there was a moment where Sanji stumbled and thrust forward at the same moment that Zoro had just taken him deep. He felt his oversensitive head stroke against that smooth slick place at the back of Zoro's throat and he gasped, biting down on the inside of his cheek unintentionally, startling himself and pulling back sharply, the taught heated flesh of his erection dragging between Zoro's teeth. It was this that finally pushed him over the edge and with a choked cry, he came, hard and shaking just as his cock slipped free of Zoro's mouth, his pleasure painting Zoro's lips and chin and cheek with sticky heat. 

Zoro was coughing, doing his best to recover from the sudden invasion of his throat while trying to regain his breath. Finally regrouping, slumping back against the porceline side of the tub, he cast his eyes up at Sanji. With another glance back down, he noticed droplets of white on his shoulder and arm before bringing his fingers to his cheek. He had a moment to turn several dozen shades of red before ducking his head under the shower spray, wiping away the sticky liquid from his face.

Sanji, meanwhile had finally lost the ability to stand up on his own and was leaning against the tile beneath the shower head as he watched Zoro wash his face, and he has the grace to flush at this, at his lack of control. He murmured something inaudible that might have been an apology as he struggled to remain upright.

Zoro licked his lips as the water poured over his face and tasted Sanji's pleasure on his lips, faint and fleeting. And then wiping water from his eyes, he rose, still breathing a little heavily while trying to appear completely non-plussed and, ignoring his still quite obvious hard on, reached again for the shampoo. But before he could take up the bottle, Sanji had reached back and shut off the water with one hand and for Zoro's arm with the other, tugging on the limb even as he sank to his own knees. 

Zoro hesitated, turning with the tug at his arm and his heartbeat sped up again. If there was anything he was more nervous about than... doing that to Sanji, it was Sanji doing it to him. At least down there he was the one in control. He caught Sanji's arm. "O-oi," he said quietly, his nerves quite obviously showing. "You don't have to."

But Sanji smiled up, a little sheepishly at Zoro's conflicted face. "Yeah, maybe, but I don't think I could stand back up if I wanted," he admitted, scooting a bit forward, sliding still-damp fingers up Zoro's leg, leaning his cheek against the warm skin, and darting his tongue out to lap at a drop of water clinging to the inside of Zoro's thigh. "Is...is it okay?" he added, questioning.

Zoro backed up as Sanji moved forward until he was backed into the corner of the shower, staring down at Sanji and feeling thoroughly trapped. There was no denying the erection Sanji was so dangerously close to -- and after what he'd just done, there was no chance of willing it away. He was aching painfully, throbbing in spite of his attempt at indifference. He swallowed, tried to find his voice but failed miserably. So looking away, he just touched Sanji's hair, placing his hand lightly on the other boy's head.

Sanji hesitated just briefly, worried a bit at Zoro's silence. But he didn't push him away, and so Sanji started slowly, carefully, giving the other boy plenty of opportunity to change his mind as he bathed his thighs and hips and stomach with his tongue before finally touching the flushed, seeping flesh at the head of Zoro's cock, licking away that flavor and wanting more. He followed Zoro's face carefully as his mouth closed around the other's arousal.

Zoro's chest heaved slowly, his fingers gripping at the tile walls. Fuck, but how many times had he thought about this? Imagined those lips around his cock? Somehow he'd always imagined himself much more detached though, not overwhelmed as he was by the sensation, the fire that raged through his abdomen as Sanji took him in. The warm, wet heat was like nothing he could have imagined; Zoro cracked open his eyes with a low sound, peering between his lids at Sanji's mouth working around him, on his knees, wanting him.

Sanji concentrated now, eyes closed lightly, fingers splayed across Zoro's thigh, the other hand pressed against Zoro hip, hooking the base of his cock between forefinger and thumb. And his tongue slipped across and around even as he sucked at the head, trapping it behind his teeth for a split second before releasing it with a tiny sucking sound as it slipped free and dragged slightly between his teeth. Sanji was careful, but he wanted Zoro to feel too. As intensely as he did. And so he began to pick up the pace, being less careful, more vigorous.

Zoro swore under his breath, a hand jumping from the wall to his own hair, gripping tightly, pulling his own hair in an attempt to save him from the onslaught of sensation. If Sanji kept this up he wasn't going to last long at all -- he couldn't handle it. Soft, choked gasps were wrenched from Zoro's throat as Sanji worked him roughly, his toes dug against the porceline, teeth bared, eyes shut. Sanji was too good to worry for a moment about gaining or loosing control, everything was forgotten with the pleasure ripping through him with each thrash of tongue and suck of Sanji's hot mouth, already bringing him so close to the edge.

Sanji could sense it, and it excited him. He wanted it desperately, wanted to give that to Zoro, and with a small moan at the back of his throat, Sanji dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Zoro's hip and re-doubled his efforts, sucking and pulling faster and harder, quiet noises now a constant, seeping from his lips as he took Zoro in again and again, relishing his musky, strong taste, scent.

Zoro gasped loudly, pressing his head back against the cooling tile, clawing at it with his fingers. How could Sanji do this? How could he be so good? The pleasure was more intense than anything he'd experienced, completely overwhelming him. Choking on his own voice, he tried to warn Sanji, still deep in the heat of his mouth. But all he managed to get out was a strangled, "Sa-!" before he was spilling into Sanji's mouth, a choked, deep sound cutting off the other boy's name as Zoro's shoulders twisted, his body shaking with the power of his orgasm. 

Sanji opened his throat, swallowing much of Zoro's pleasure, though it was so much that it filled his mouth and spilled from the corner of his lips. Still, he didn't take his mouth away until Zoro's spasms quieted and his breathing grew less shallow. Only then did Sanji stand, shakily, licking his lips, til he found Zoro's face, and leaning in, with little warning, pressed his sticky mouth to Zoro's, thrusting his tongue between Zoro's teeth, wanting him to taste himself on Sanji, mingled with Sanji's flavor. 

Though his breathing had slowed, Zoro was still recovering from the strength of his climax and Sanji caught him quite off guard. For a moment he stared into Sanji's face before he registered the taste and groaned around Sanji's tongue, both his hands tangling in wet, blond hair as he sucked at it. Twined his own with it, forced it back to Sanji's mouth so he could ravish that with his own tongue, demanding every bit of that flavor. Sanji let Zoro taste him, echoing his moan and sucking hard on his tongue. Without breaking the kiss he reached past Zoro and turned the water back on, sighing satisfied against Zoro's lips as the luke-warm water cooled his overheated skin. "Still want breakfast?" he murmured.

Zoro's eyes were hooded with sleepy, exhausted satisfaction as the water hit his back. "Yeah, okay," he managed to mumble. 

 

Towel tossed around his shoulders as he pulled his pants on, Zoro glanced over at the clock on the floor before he gathered up the things he'd knocked off of Sanji's bedside table earlier that morning. He blinked at the digital readout on the clock which told him they had twenty minutes to get to school. Had they really been in the shower that long...? Scowling, he turned to show the clock to Sanji who was pulling his own clothes on.

"Shit," was Sanji's response as he hitched his belt tight and began looking for his school tie. "Guess breakfast will have to wait," He scowled at this, but added, "I've got some leftovers we can grab on the way out. With your bike we should be able to make it still."

Finding Sanji's tie at the foot of the bed, Zoro tossed it to him before shrugging into his own shirt. With half a moment taken to scarf down some leftover rice, he was throwing on his jacket as they rushed out the door and threw his spare helmet to the other boy. With little regard for the fear he knew Sanji had about his bike, he all but flew them to school and was quite satisfied with himself when he got them there with five minutes to spare.

Sanji stepped shakily from the bike, this time, like always, surprised he'd survived the experience. He handed Zoro back the helmet and hurried with him to the entrance of the school. They shared the same path for a couple of corridors before splitting off to their respective classes, and as they reached the hall where Zoro's first class was, Sanji stopped and retrieved a small bento wrapped in a cloth patterned with tiny carrots from his bag. He hadn't had time to cook anything that morning but he had thrown together a small lunch from what he had in the apartment. Glancing around to find the hall around them empty, Sanji handed the lunch to Zoro and leaned up to place a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Zoro's cheeks flushed in spite of himself, his fingers closing around the small box, accepting the kiss until a voice suddenly piped up "Zoro! Sanji!" Zoro's body snapped into tension, his fist suddenly closing around the collar of Sanji's shirt, fear and then genuine anger flooding his features as he glared into Sanji's face.

"Teme! You wanna start something!?" he spat. Luffy had rounded the corner and was now blinking unknowingly at his two older friends. Zoro growled and shoved Sanji away roughly. "It's too early to fight." With this, he ducked into his classroom and the door clicked shut.

Luffy blinked after him before approaching Sanji, bending to pick up the bento that Zoro had dropped. "Zoro's extra cranky today!" Luffy observed, offering the box to Sanji. "You dropped your lunch." He then paused, examining it and pouted. "It's so small..." A small lunch meant less to share with certain hungry, younger friends.

Sanji blinked back the tears that had nearly been spilled when Zoro had so roughly pushed him away. But he put on a smile, and swallowed, shaking his head at Luffy. "I've got another," he explained. "You can have that one if you like." Luffy's excitement at this information coaxed a slightly more genuine smile from Sanji as he brushed the wrinkles from his shirt and straightened his tie.

"Uwaaaaah! Really!?" Luffy crowed, jumping from one foot to the other and hugging the bento to his chest as though it were the most precious thing he'd ever received. "Sugeeeeiii~! Thanks, Sanji!"

A few doors down, Shanks-sensei was opening the door to his classroom and shouted down at them, "Oi! Get to class, you slackers!" with a wink. 

Luffy shot a grin at Sanji before taking off down the hall, still clutching the lunch happily.

Sanji had trouble concentrating during his classes that morning. Of course it'd been stupid, he realized that. But he hadn't expected Zoro to react like that. It had scared Sanji somehow, though fighting with Zoro never had before. But for the first time since Zoro had begun spending the night occasionally, the kendo captain had been genuinely angry with him. Sanji's emotions oscillated between confusion and hurt and a similar sort of righteous anger. It wasn't until the third time the teacher called on him to read a passage from the book that he even heard her, and he stumbled over his words apologetically.

Zoro wasn't at lunch and by the time Sanji's cooking club let out, Zoro's bike was already gone. He walked home, his uneaten lunch still in his bag.

 

Zoro had spent the day under his own little cloud. Stupid Sanji taking stupid risks. Zoro told himself he shouldn't even be giving the other boy rides to and from school -- that in itself was too conspicuous. If they got caught... everything... just *everything* was ruined. The anger and frustration and disgust that hung around Zoro that day thankfully warded off unwanted attention from his classmates until the end of the day when he was strapping his things to the back of his bike.

Luffy poked his head around a corner to see Zoro standing at his bike and with a barely stifled snicker, crossed the distance between them in a few short bounds. "Zoooo~oorrrroooo!" With a running leap, Luffy launched himself into the air to land on Zoro's back, latching his legs around the larger boy's waist and wrapping his skinny arms around Zoro's neck. "Whatcha doin'?" he added with that characteristic grin of his.

Zoro grunted and tensed, a tick forming in his brow with annoyance. He peered at Luffy from the corner of his eye, his gaze met by the other boy's huge grin. Zoro sighed and ran a hand through his short hair -- it was very difficult to stay angry with Luffy for very long. "I'm going home," he said shortly and added, "and if you don't get off, you are too."

Luffy puffed out his cheeks in an exaggerated pout. He was quiet for a moment then whispered conspiratorially into Zoro's ear, "The arcade has the new cow puppets in their UFO machines." He shared this bit of information as though it would be just the sort of thing Zoro would want to know. He grinned and waggled his eyebrows, ignoring or not noticing Zoro slightly exasperated expression.

Zoro's gaze was utterly deadpan. "Cow puppets," he repeated. Luffy was absolutely no good at UFO machines. He had not the attention span, patience or depth perception required to play the crane games. Zoro on the other hand was very good at UFOs. Zoro sighed and grabbed Luffy by the collar of his shirt, hauling him off of his person to place the boy down on his bike and plop the spare helmet down on his head. "Let's go."

"Yatta!" Luffy raised his hands above his head as the too-big helmet fell over his eyes and he nearly toppled over backwards as Zoro started up the ignition. He wrapped an arm around Zoro's waist and leaned to the side to look around the larger boy's frame, pushing the helmet back enough so he could see. He pointed directly ahead. "That way! Let's gooo~oo!"

Unable to suppress the tiny little smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth, Zoro took the curves just carefully enough that Luffy wouldn't go flying off in all his excitement. At the arcade he watched as Luffy stubbornly fed the hungry machines hundred-yen coins only to pound on the acrylic window when he failed to snatch up a coveted cow puppet.

Luffy dragged himself melodramatically over to where Zoro stood and whined at him. "Zooooorooo..." he asked, and dropped a coin into his hand, with a pouting plea in his big, black eyes.

Rolling his eyes, Zoro allowed himself to be dragged back to the machine with the offending cows and dropped the coin into it. Carefully eyeing the position of the crane over one conveniently placed cow, he held the back of Luffy's collar to prevent him from shoving his face against the plastic window lest he shake the machine just as it was supposed to pick up the toy. Sure enough, the puppet was dropped to its fate to be snatched up by Luffy. With some time to kill and some spare change in his pocket, Zoro shrugged and moved on to another machine with more interesting things in it. It wasn't actually that he wanted anything that the games held -- but that wasn't what it was about anyway, was it?

Luffy tagged along after Zoro, his hand thrust into the cow puppet and was in the process of making it eat his other hand when Zoro won another prize. "Uwahh! Zoro, you're good at this!" He reached in to pick up the small brown-striped cat plush and held it up to Zoro with a grin. "You can give this one to Sanji! He likes this little guy." Luffy grinned happily. 

For a moment, Zoro just blinked at the smiling cat and at the idea of giving Sanji a gift -- and not just anything, but a little *plush* like they were... were... *dating* or something. Zoro scowled and shoved Luffy's hands and the cat away. "Che," he muttered. "Like I'd ever waste my money on that guy."

Luffy blinked, then skipped ahead of Zoro and turned around to face him and block his path. He pointed at Zoro and waved his finger. "But he made you lunch..." He paused a moment and dug in his pocket for the carrot print cloth that it had been wrapped in. He handed it to Zoro with a quizzical look. "It was a good lunch. Why didn't you want it?" Turning down food was inconceivable to Luffy, especially Sanji? food.

This made Zoro stop short, looking down at the cloth in his hand. He'd been so wound up in his annoyance at Sanji's public display of... whatever... that he'd all but forgotten about the lunch the other boy had made for him. For a moment he almost felt bad... guilty even... until he realized that Sanji had dared to tell Luffy about making him lunch and his annoyance flared up again. Zoro shoved the cloth in his pocket angrily and turned his attention back to the machine they were at. He had no answer for Luffy's question. There was no good reason for anyone ever to not want one of Sanji's lunches. "I had my own," he finally answered lamely as a toy slipped from the claw to bounce back onto the pile of plushes.

Luffy was confused. This didn't seem like any sort of reason to not want Sanji's lunch. "Sanji was sad," he noted almost to himself, looking not at Zoro, but at the pile of plushes still trapped in the UFO machine. He nodded once and skipped over to another machine as though he'd forgotten Zoro was there. After a moment, though, he paused as though a thought had occurred to him and he turned to Zoro, then looked at the little cat still in his hand, then back to Zoro. "Does Sanji taste bad?" he asked, full of innocence. 

Zoro positively choked, his hand clenching on the trigger of the machine so that the claw closed early on nothing. Turning a few dozen shades of red, he whirled on Luffy. "*W-WHAT*?"

Luffy seemed not to notice Zoro's discomfort. He stuck a finger in his mouth and chewed at the fingernail for a moment before speaking. "I think he would taste really good. Cuz he makes good lunches." This was Luffy's logic. He caught Zoro's eyes then. "But... you got mad. Did he taste bad?" Luffy blinked, wide-eyed and expectant.

All manner of expletives ran through Zoro's head despite the fact that all he could do was stare at Luffy, slack-jawed. He hadn't thought the other boy had actually seen anything or knew anything. Quite suddenly, he grabbed Luffy by the arm and hauled him out of the arcade and out of the prying ears of the other patrons and anyone who might happen to be from their school. "It's not what you think," he said quietly, willing away the desperation from his voice.

Luffy blinked as he was pulled from the arcade. "So... Sanji *doesn't* taste bad?" he asked.

"No -- he just -- that doesn't *matter*!" Zoro finally sputtered, clamping a hand down over Luffy's mouth as a couple of girls passed. "Keep your voice down!" he hissed.

Luffy furrowed his brow slightly, his brain trying to piece things together in its own fashion, using his own brand of logic. "Even if Sanji tastes bad..." He wasn't sure he could believe that. "I don't think it's his fault." Luffy again nodded and said, "He was sad." He held out the little cat plush again. "Don't be angry, Zoro."

Zoro blinked between the plush and his friend, thoroughly exasperated by Luffy's reaction to all this. But really, he realized, he should have expected nothing less. If Luffy had even managed to piece things together, he should have realized that his friend would never react badly. He finally let go of Luffy with a slight sigh and took the cat from him, eyeing it. "He did something really stupid," he replied. He turned the cat over in his hand and sighed again, scowling. "But I..." Overreacted? Made the right choice? Was a jerk. He couldn't bring himself to actually say it.

Luffy smiled and patted the plush's head in Zoro's hand. "Yes," he nodded. "Sanji will like that little cat." He wasn't really concerned with details. Just so long as his friends were happy, or on their way to being so.

Zoro glanced from his friend to the cat before giving a faint smile and tucking it away in his book bag. He threw an arm around Luffy's shoulders, ruffling his wild hair. "C'mon, let's go to the store. I didn't eat lunch, I'm starved. I'll get you a nikuman."

"Wah!" Luffy's eyes lit up at the offer and he bounced under Zoro's arm, clutching the cow puppet happily. He was happy now, seeing Zoro smile. He was sure that meant things were okay. He was still curious about Sanji's taste, but some little part of his mind decided it might not be the best time to ask right now and truthfully, thoughts of meat buns were distracting him from most everything else anyway.

 

Zoro dropped Luffy off at his home, the energetic boy waving cheerfully to him as he jogged backwards up the walk, the cow plush clutched to his chest. When Zoro drove off, he hadn't really intended to end up in front of Sanji's apartment complex but it happened somehow nonetheless and for a while he just sat out there on his bike. Sanji was probably really pissed at him right now. And probably didn't want to see him at all. But somehow this didn't keep Zoro from finally swinging a leg over his bike to climb the steps to Sanji's apartment. His fingers brushed over the little cat in his pocket while his other hand hesitated and finally managed to knock on the door. No answer. Zoro knocked harder, louder for a good five minutes before swearing under his breath, fist pressed against the cool wood. Finally he turned to leave, stopping short when he found himself facing the blond at the top of the stairs. Whatever words or plan he'd managed to concoct in his head were suddenly completely out of reach and he just blinked stupidly at Sanji.

Sanji stopped at the top of the steps, the path to his front door obstructed. He reluctantly met Zoro's eyes over the top of the two grocery bags he held, and wondered what the other boy was doing there. When the awkward moment stretched into an awkward minute and Zoro still had said nothing, Sanji lowered his eyes and stepped toward Zoro and his front door. "Excuse me," he mumbled, not looking up.

Zoro tensed as Sanji brushed past him but unable to stop him. What was he supposed to say? He listened to Sanji fumble for his keys, fists clenching at his sides before he whirled and caught Sanji by his shoulder. He spun the other boy around and pushed him back against the closed door while his hand closed around the stupid little plush in his pocket. "Luffy..." he said quietly, refusing to meet Sanji's eyes, gaze fixed somewhere low on the wall as he held out the little cat, "said you'd like this. I dunno why... it's a stupid, useless thing."

Sanji's eyes flew wide as he found himself facing Zoro again and he blinked as he looked down at the plush laying tipped over, smiling silly upside down at him. Then he looked down at the keys in one hand and his arms full of precariously balanced groceries and he turned from Zoro, opening the door and stepping inside, kicking off his shoes. "Come in," he said simply revealing no emotion, rationalizing this invitation by telling himself he'd had no free hands to take the offering. He headed toward the kitchen without looking back to see if Zoro had followed.

Zoro swallowed hard, still standing in the doorway as he watched Sanji dissapear into the kitchen. For a moment, he considered running away -- until he realized it would be just that, running away, something Zoro did *not* do. Right? He shut the door softly behind him and stepped out of his worn in, smashed-heel tennis shoes. Sanji had some kind of unfair advantage here, he knew it. He had to, otherwise Zoro wouldn't be as... nervous as he was. Scared even. Nothing scared Zoro. Except maybe... doing something so stupid that Sanji would want nothing to do with him. 

Cautiously, but still trying to appear aloof, he stepped into the kitchen where Sanji was putting away groceries. Zoro hesitated in the doorway before ducking in, digging into one of the grocery bags to help. It was something to do while he racked his empty head for something to say.

When Zoro pulled a small jar of paprika from the bag and stood looking at it quizzically for a moment, Sanji pointed over his shoulder to the cabinet where he kept his spices. Then he turned back to the bag and pulled out a small can of loose green tea which he turned over in his hand and pretended to read the label on the back. "So... " he began, "How was your day?" Stupid, mindless small talk, but the silence was starting to become a bit too uncomfortable.

Zoro balked at the question. They didn't even have these kind of conversations normally. And it was unnerving the hell out of him how Sanji didn't even tease him or prod at him. There should be some jibe here about how he didn't even know what paprika *was*. The one time that it seemed like they *should* be fighting, they weren't. "I... Luffy and I went to the arcade," he said lamely. "He wanted a cow. Look --" It was too much. "About this morning. I..." Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit, why couldn't he just say it?!

Sanji looked up then, a smile that seemed far too wide painting his face. And he shook his head. "Don't worry about. I got the idea. Playtime's just for here. Our little secret. I just forgot. Won't happen again." Sanji grinned again, eyes sparkling a little and he turned away from Zoro to the kitchen sink, reaching for the cabinet door above as though to retrieve something but when his fingers closed around the handle he stopped and sagged very slightly, quiet. 

Zoro stared at Sanji's back, confused and conflicted and guilty. Then stepping forward, his arms circled Sanji's sagging shoulders loosely, pressing his cheek behind his ear so that blond hair tickled his cheeks. "I..." His voice was very quiet. "I didn't mean to push you so hard." He dared to release Sanji with one arm long enough to dig the bento cloth out of his pocket and pressed it into Sanji's hand. "Give me another chance?" It was as close as he could bring himself to an apology.

Sanji stared down at the stupid cartoony carrots dancing across the fabric and was ashamed to feel the tears drip down his cheeks. "Zoro..." he moaned very quietly. There were many things he wished he had the courage to say just then, but his tongue wouldn't let any of them free. He reached back then and let his fingers traced down Zoro's jawline without turning around to look. It had hurt. Like the worst sort of rejection. But then he thought about how good he felt with the other boy, how full it felt. And he thought that it must be worth it. Even if he had to give Zoro lunch with out a kiss. 

Zoro shifted and opened his eyes, turning Sanji's head gently to attempt to read his features. He started when his eyes fell on the tears streaking his cheeks. "O...oi..." he murmured. He was always thrown by seeing Sanji's more emotional side, so used to as he was being only subject to his strength and teasing and rivalry. And he never quite knew what to do when it showed through; Zoro was never any good at this sort of thing. So he did the only thing that he knew for sure he could do that made the other boy happy. He turned him around and pressed his lips to Sanji's.

Sanji swallowed hard and returned the kiss, letting himself be comforted by the soft heat that warmed his mouth. "I'm sorry," he murmured, a whisper between Zoro's lips. Sorry for not thinking, for upsetting you, for being someone you have to hide. But he leaned up and deepened the kiss, trying to distract himself from the thoughts he didn't want to be having.

"Ussei," Zoro replied between kisses, bringing a hand to cup Sanji's jaw. "Baka..." With this he let his eyes slide shut and his tongue slip between Sanji's lips, kissing him slowly, deeply. Trying to say everything he couldn't say, trying to reject Sanji's apologies and replace them with his own.

And Sanji felt himself slowly relax into Zoro's kisses, into his hands, and he nodded. He *was* a fool. But Zoro's touch woke something in his chest and stomach and he suddenly wanted very much to forget this morning and he wanted more than a kiss. "Zoro..." he spoke, breathing across his ear. The word was suggestion, request, demand, permission, desire all at once. 

Zoro swung Sanji around, not noticing the fact that he knew the apartment well enough to navigate it while he was distracted with kissing the other boy's neck and licking at his ear. And then his weight was pressing Sanji into the mattress, just as eager to put the morning's events behind them and hungry. For Sanji's voice and breath and skin and taste. Hungry for Sanji.

 

"Son of a bitch!" 

Sanji's alarm clock hadn't worked properly since Zoro had punished it by knocking it off the bedside table the week before. And now because of it, Zoro was hauling himself out of bed to shove his feet into his pants but even his expert driving skills weren't enough to get them to school with but a minute or two to spare.

His lunch was already tucked away in his book bag but when they started to part ways at Zoro's home room, the green-haired boy cast a glance around the empty hallway before grabbing Sanji's wrist and yanking him back for the briefest of kisses and ducked into the classroom.

Sanji stood outside Zoro's classroom for a moment, cheeks still pink, fingers to his lips, when a cough startled his gaze upwards to find Shanks-sensei standing a short distance away, half-scowling at the loitering student. 

"What have I told you kids about slacking off in the hallways?" But he flashed Sanji a grin before ducking back into his room. "Go on, get to class." 

Sanji smiled, only slightly embaressed, and turned to hurry down the next corridor, the tiny smiling cat that now hung from his cell-phone bumping against his hip as he went.


	6. Boys Are Stupid Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written March 2004.

Perfectly silent footsteps approached, carefully avoiding the crunch of a leaf, the snap of a stick. Choosing footing on soft grass and avoiding the dry earth. Aware of the position of the sun and the casting of shadows in correspondence to the prey's position. The birds were cheerfully greeting the world, rustling in the trees that provided some shelter in a bleak landscape of pavement and gravel.

It was going to be a beautiful day, it was crisp out but not cold, just enough sun to warm his face there at the base of the old oak tree. He breathed quietly, eyes closed to the sky, forgetting for a moment that he was here for any other reason than to simply enjoy the morning.

It was at the edge of the trees, where plush grass was taken by grainy gravel that the hunter slid behind this tree, the thick trunk providing the perfect protection. He let the silent peace drag on for a long moment, listening to the prey's breath, slow and soft and interrupted only by the titter of the birds. And then suddenly with a surge of speed, a strong hand closed around the prey's mouth and an arm around his waist, yanking and hauling him around the tree into the shade. Hot breath washed over his ear, his back pressed tightly against the warmth of another body and held fast. "Your reflexes leave something to be desired," a voice whispered in his ear, as the fingers closed over his mouth released their hold.

Sanji relaxed when he recognized the other boy, shoving at him in mock annoyance, a playful grin on his face. "Moron. Trying to give me a heart attack?" 

"Not yet anyway, I still have to get my jacket back from you," Zoro replied, refusing to relinquish the hold he had around Sanji's waist, in fact sliding his other arm around and leaning back against the tree. The previous night he'd foolishly left his uniform jacket at Sanji's apartment and to avoid unwanted attention had asked the other boy to meet him here this morning, in a rather secluded area near the track at the back of the school. They were early and the morning was nice so Zoro was in no hurry. 

"Oh, I see how it is," Sanji grinned, leaning back into the circle of Zoro's arms. Though he chose not to elaborate on the statement, instead turning his face just enough to leave a small chaste kiss on Zoro's jaw. He lifted the jacket from his lap, offering it to the other boy with a smirk. "I'd be careful what I left in my pockets if I were you. Just in case you forget your coat somewhere besides my house." 

Zoro blinked several times, puzzled as he took the jacket from Sanji. He dug into a pocket of the jacket to produce a bright pink slip of paper which he unfolded. Scrawled on the paper were the words "Call me. Signed, The Sexiest Boy Alive" with an arrow pointing to Sanji's cel phone number. The message was surrounded by little hearts and curly-cues. Zoro snorted in attempt to hide his genuine amusement as he stuffed the paper into his pants pocket. "You little shit," he snickered and turned on Sanji to wrestle him to the grass playfully. "We'll see how sexy you are with grass stains in your hair!"

"Ah! No! Not the hair!" Sanji shrieked in mock terror, wrapping his long legs around Zoro's middle. His hands found Zoro's neck and, eyes still laughing, pulled the boy down close. "Would you still kiss the sexiest boy alive, even if he had grass stains?" The question was a purr, his breath on Zoro's lips. 

Zoro considered, his eyes slowly taking in Sanji, his smug, playful smirk, the sexy seduction in his eyes, hair spilling on the grass and across his face. Zoro let his fingers find their way to the silky strands, running through slowly. "Sure," he replied. "Really, we'd just match then." The faintest hint of a grin tugged at Zoro's mouth before he pressed it to Sanji's in a slow, sweet-tasting kiss.

Sanji returned the kiss, eyes falling closed, arm wrapped around Zoro's neck. He let the hum in his throat be voiced just enough to show Zoro how good he tasted. With his other hand, Sanji reached to un-tuck Zoro's school shirt, sliding a cool palm along the tightly defined muscles of his abdomen. 

Zoro sighed softly in agreement, the thought crossing his mind that he couldn't think of a better way to begin the day. He breathed in deeply, breathing in Sanji's clean scent with the smell of grass and morning dew. That touch on his stomach made him warm beneath his skin, made him that much more hungry for Sanji's mouth, deepening the kiss slowly, savoring every touch and taste and texture. He wanted more, to just kiss Sanji all morning, feel those hands on him. And he knew they had time. But his better judgment told him that despite the fact that it wasn't likely anyone would happen across them in this corner of the school, it still wasn't safe, being like this out in the open. So he eased his lips from Sanji's to murmur, "You've got the keys to the equipment shed, don't you?"

Sanji's eyes lit up at the implied suggestion and he nodded. Within a few short minutes he was unlocking the shed and ushering Zoro instead, closing the door behind them. "Will this do?" he asked, with a lopsided grin.

Feeling rather anxious and slightly embarrassed in spite of the fact that it had been his idea, Zoro glanced around the shed, letting his book bag slip from his shoulder to the dusty floor. His confidence wavered slightly -- usually he was the one all about being careful, taking no risks that might get them caught. But he'd asked for it and couldn't back down now so he reached for Sanji, eager for more of his taste in spite of his anxieties. He backed the other boy up to a stack of vaulting mats, hands grasping Sanji's hips to lift his light weight and place him back down atop the mats. Zoro's head tilted to find the other boy's mouth again, fingers on Sanji's jaw guiding him into the kiss.

Sanji leaned into the kiss, letting his fingers twist in Zoro's short-cropped hair. He was excited about the risk they were taking, this secret touching in the small dark room. Again he wrapped his legs around Zoro, pulling him closer as one hand slipped up under the back of his shirt. 

Zoro started to relax beneath Sanji's touch, again deepening the kiss, sliding his tongue past the other boy's lips. His hands wandered, one on Sanji's thigh, the other on his side and stomach, stroking, massaging, touching. Sanji's legs felt good around him, tugging him closer, encouraging and making him that much more eager for each touch. His own hand slid beneath Sanji's shirt, up his stomach, stroking his chest while he relinquished his mouth to taste his throat, kissing just below his jaw at the soft flesh.

Sanji hand was on it's way down the back of Zoro's slacks when a sound outside made him halt. "Shit," Sanji breathed, fingers tensing in the small of Zoro's back. Footsteps. Definitely footsteps. And... whistling. It took a brief moment for the tune to register... '99 Bottles of Beer'. 

Zoro agreed with his own muttered curse, jerking away from Sanji, looking around for somewhere to hide. But the shed was too small and cramped with equipment to hope for escape. And the whistling sounded like it was right outside -- Zoro tensed, waiting for the flood of light that the opening door would bring. But it never came. The whistling though didn't stop, nor did the foot steps. Zoro and Sanji exchanged a nervous glance before Zoro crawled up on the mats with the other, quietly making his way to the corner where there was a small window near the ceiling, too high for anyone to see from the outside but could be reached by standing on the mats.

Sanji followed Zoro to the window, waiting as he peered through. The window was not quite big enough for two sets of eyes so Sanji knelt by Zoro's side on the stack of mats with a questioning look on his face. 'What is it?' he mouthed.

Zoro's brow furrowed as he peered carefully over the edge of the windowsill. The window faced the sheltered side of the shed, the side which faced away from the school and toward the trees. And the shop teacher, Shanks-sensei, was pacing slowly, hand in his pocket as he whistled. 

"It's Shanks-sensei," Zoro whispered, all but inaudible. He looked back up when Shanks' whistling abruptly stopped. Someone was approaching outside, through the trees that led beyond the school grounds. The man was very tall, older than Shanks-sensei with long hair and deep lines in his face. Zoro tugged on Sanji's sleeve, urging the other boy to squeeze into the space with him. "Who's that?" he whispered.

Sanji squeezed into the corner, and stretched, nearly in Zoro's lap, to see who Zoro spoke of. He looked at the taller man with a hint of familiarity. "I'm not sure... but I've seen him around campus before. Think he's a new teacher?" 

The two boys watched as Shanks waved to the tall man as he approached, a parcel in his hand. The tall man didn't say anything, only smiling a bemused sort of smile with a shake of his head as he handed the parcel -- now clear as a bento box -- to Shanks. 

Shanks grinned wide, sheepishly as he moved to accept the lunch, his hand instead coming to rest on the other man's wrist. "Thanks, Ben. I dunno where my mind was this morning." Shanks squeezed the wrist and stepped in closer to look up into the man's face. "You weren't too busy, I hope?" 

The boys strained to hear through the thin walls of the shed as the so-called Ben smiled a slow, affectionate sort of smile. "Not at all," he replied. "I don't work until ten. So I'll be back a bit later tonight." Zoro's eyes widened a bit as Ben lifted a large hand, lightly touching Shanks' neck and jaw as he spoke. "I'll bring something home for dinner, na?"

Shanks smiled happily and reached up to cover Ben's hand with his own. His eyes lit up at the mention of dinner and he sidled closer to the older man, bumping their hips together. Shanks looked up again with a terribly-acted face of innocence. "Maybe you could crack open something to warm us up later?" His eyes fairly sparkled. "A smidgeon of that rum you selfishly keep shut away for special occasions?"

Ben eyed the red-haired man, sliding a strong arm around his shoulders. "Hmm?" he rumbled. "And what exactly is the special occasion?"

Shanks leaned into the taller man's torso, hooking his arm around Ben's waist and leaning up to nuzzle his jaw. "Oh, don't worry about that. I'm sure we can think of something."

Ben laughed softly, lifting a hand to brush his fingers lightly through Shanks' hair. "Sneaky," he scolded with no real scolding effect. He tilted Shanks' face to him and Zoro gave Sanji a very shocked sort of sidelong glance as they watched the two older men lock lips in an affectionate but passionate sort of kiss. 

Sanji stared wide-eyed out the window as he murmured from the corner of his mouth to Zoro. "Did you know that Shanks-sensei..." He didn't finish the question. Meanwhile the teacher in question had dropped his lunch and was busy using his one hand to trace the muscles in Ben's shoulder. 

Zoro just continued to stare as the teacher and his lover continued to kiss, deep, hungry kisses, hands roaming over each other's bodies until Ben finally eased away. 

"I should go. I have errands to do before work. And you've got a class to teach, haven't you?"

Shanks took a reluctant step backward, but not before letting his fingers linger a moment on his lover's cheek. "Yeah," he murmured, a half-smile coloring his lips. "I'll see you tonight, then?" 

"I look forward to it," Ben replied, smiling a slow sort of smile and he pressed one last kiss to Shanks' lips before easing away, picking up the lunch that the teacher had dropped and handing it back to him. "Ja na."

For a long moment after the two adults had walked away, there was a stunned sort of silence until finally Zoro choked on a laugh of relief and absurdity.

Sanji resumed breathing and joined in the laughter, haltingly. "Well. That was...interesting," he looked at Zoro then. "Ano... we should probably get to class..."

"Yeah," Zoro replied, his voice giving away only the slightest bit of dissapointment. But briefly, catching Sanji in the corner between the edge of the window and the wall to their right, he pressed a quick but promising sort of kiss to the other boy's mouth. He pulled away with a vaguely smug grin and without a word, jumped down from the mats and grabbed his book bag before ducking out of the shed.

"Ah-" was all Sanji managed to get out before he too scrambled down from the mats and quickly locking up the shed behind them, darted off after Zoro toward the classrooms. "Hey, wait up!"

 

A finger tapped on Zoro's shoulder for the third time, the shoulder opposite of the side Luffy was seated. He didn't turn around this time though, instead glaring straight ahead. He'd fall for it once. MAYBE twice. But not three times when with each glance over his shoulder at the no one behind him, an eggroll dissapeared from his plate.

Sanji, meanwhile, sat across the table eating his own lunch and doing his best not to laugh out loud at Luffy's antics. He couldn't believe the kendo captain had fallen for the trick even once, let alone twice. He leaned forward, propping his chin in hand and smirked. "Oi Zoro, I think someone's trying to get your attention."

"Mind telling them to EAT THEIR OWN LUNCH?" Zoro replied, ignoring the finger that continued to poke his shoulder and took a large, pointed bite out of his last eggroll. 

Luffy stopped in his endeavor to pout, puffing out his cheeks and looking dejected. "Zoro's meeeeeaaan..."

"Zoro's *hungry*," Zoro replied but he pushed the remainder of his rice toward the younger boy nonetheless.

Sanji grinned and shook his head as the younger boy tore into the rice as though he was starving. Then he turned his attention back to Zoro and with the opposite end of his chopsticks, fished a tidbit from his own lunch, dropping a piece of cooked fish on the edge of Zoro's plate. He watched as Luffy's eyed grew wide even with a mouth that was still full. After all, it was Sanji's cooking that was being offered. And the boy pouted, not to him.

The simple, innocent act made Zoro's cheeks tint slightly and he quickly glanced at Usopp and Nami who were studying together, Nami peering over Usopp's shoulder into his book. They hadn't noticed anything. Relieved, he wordlessly picked up the bit of fish and ate it, ignoring Luffy as he all but writhed with want. 

"Sanji-kun." Nami suddenly looked up, interrupting the brief shared moment. "Is the council meeting still on for this afternoon?" Nami was the treasurer.

Sanji jerked his attention from Zoro's mouth to Nami and her question. "Ah, yeah. It's still on," he nodded. "You're still free for it, na?"

Nami nodded an affirmative, her dainty fingers reaching for her can of tea. "Have you heard people have been talking about a new exchange student coming? I hear she's a *princess* from a foreign country. And that she's absolutely beautiful."

Luffy blinked. "A princess?"

Zoro snorted. "Why the hell would a princess come to a dump like this? Don't believe everything you hear."

Sanji, though, perked up at the gossip, sitting up a bit straight and leaning toward Nami. "Where'd you hear that?" he asked, curious that such rumor could have escaped his knowledge as council president. 

"Oh you know," Nami replied with a grin, propping her chin on a palm. "Just bathroom gossip. They say she lived in a palace any everything."

Zoro watched Sanji, a sneer curling his lip. "Fresh meat, huh Mr. President?" he remarked, his tone vaguely snide. "Or would you rather be called Mr. Prince from now on?"

Sanji's head snapped up, his eyes narrowed. "What's up your ass all of a sudden?" he growled, resenting Zoro's implication, half-embarrassed that he'd been caught in his interest in the rumors of a new transfer student.

"Nothing at all," Zoro replied mildly, turning his gaze on his food. Lately he'd grown more and more out of the habit of mercilessly picking on Sanji. But it was still good to get it in every now and then for the sake of keeping up appearances, not letting anyone think they'd grown close. His voice dripped with drama and sarcasm when he opened his mouth again. "I'd just hate to see an innocent young girl, swept up in the whirlwind of living in a strange new land... victimized by some sexual predator." Lifting his eyes again, Zoro offered a sickly-sweet smile that curled far more like a sneer.

"What?" Sanji snarled, pushing to his feet and leaning over the table. "Bastard. What the hell do you think you're saying?" He positively fumed. What the hell was wrong with the other boy? He looked around at his table of friends, but they were all either staring wide-eyed at the happenings or pretending not to notice. 

For the briefest second, Zoro blinked with surprise at the reaction but then a smirk formed on his lips. Sanji was playing this up well. "Not that it isn't your duty, as student council president to... how do they say?" Zoro paused to effect. "Show her the ropes?"

"You seem awfully interested. Why don't -you- sweep her off her feet? If she's a princess, she's bound to need a big dumb knight to protect her from bullies," he snapped back.

Zoro bristled, suddenly forgetting that this was a play argument. It was far too easy to give in to old habits. "At least I *could*," he spat back. "Or maybe I'm underestimating the power of cookies and pastries." Even as he said the words, Zoro knew they had no truth behind them but it somehow didn't prevent venom from slipping into his voice. 

Sanji flushed angrily. He knew he wasn't stereotypically masculine in many ways. Yes, he cooked. But he was damn good at it. And he knew that Zoro knew this. So it rubbed him entirely the wrong way that the other boy would throw this out as an insult. In retaliation, he touched on the first thing that came to mind, something that would turn the attack around. "You wouldn't know what to do with a woman if she drew you a diagram," he spat.

Zoro's eyes narrowed, lips thinned. He wasn't *quite* sure if that was a jab at his sexual prowess as it related to Sanji or if it could be taken at face value or Sanji was making some implication about his sexuality, no matter how true it was. In any case, it only served to take the entire situation even further out of perspective and blew on the coals of his anger. "At least I *can* think about something other than a woman's curves," Zoro snarled back. "But if I needed a diagram, I'm sure you could make me one with all the magazines you must spend your nights with," he added, making an obscene jerking gesture with his fist.

Sanji's eyes flamed, but he scoffed at Zoro, forcing out a strained laugh. "Me? Oh, I've no use for magazines. But as for you, you're looking at some pretty cold nights ahead with that sort of attitude." The young cook stared pointedly at the other boy, making sure his meaning wasn't missed. He knew he was skirting dangerous territory, but he was far from caring. Zoro was asking for it.

He'd been on the edge of tension where normally he'd be ready to jump to his feet, to reach across the table and grab Sanji by his shirt. But the last remark caught Zoro off guard and his gaze flickered as he was brought back to the present, to reality. To realizing the fact that he was forcibly pushing Sanji away, dangerously threatening to shatter whatever it was that they had. But Zoro was stubborn and even though he shrank away a little, his shoulders sagged a little, he still sneered and spat an angry, "Fuck you," as he shoved away from the table and stormed away.

"Same to you, fucker," Sanji growled, snatching up the remains of his lunch, much to Luffy's chagrin, and hurried to the doors on the opposite end of the room. He didn't know what had gotten into Zoro today, but he knew didn't want to deal with this shit. Pushing past a startled lowerclassman, Sanji swallowed down the angry tears that threatened. Fuck this. 

Outbursts like this were hardly uncommon so when Zoro and Sanji stormed off in different directions, Usopp didn't look up from his book, nor did Luffy spare more than a brief glance between the warring parties before digging back into his meal. Nami was slightly more ruffled, or rather, annoyed. 

"I wish those two would just learn to get along," she complained. "So that we could get through lunch once or twice without them coming to fisticuffs."

"You know what they say," Usopp said absently, eyes not moving from his text. "You always hurt the ones you love."

Nami gasped quietly, eyes widening as she placed her delicate fingers to her lips. "Usopp! You don't think...!"

"Hm?" Usopp turned the page.

The girl latched on to his arm, titillated but scandalized. "Can you imagine? But it would make so much sense! Oh, but wouldn't it be fantastic?"

"Huh!?" Usopp finally turned his attention from his book to his classmate who was now blushing, eyes dancing.

"That must be it! Why they bicker so much and avoid each other -- and they're always groping at each other!"

Usopp stared at her. "WHAT are you talking about?"

"They must *like* each other!" Nami whispered excitedly, clearly having latched on to the idea. 

And now Usopp stared at her with horror, cringing away. "Are you nuts?"

Nami grabbed Usopp's collar, yanking him back roughly. "You said it yourself!" she retorted. "They've just been kept apart! Afraid to admit it to each other and covering it up with fighting! Oh, boys are so stupid." In spite of the negative remark, her eyes sparkled. Usopp meanwhile was starting to turn blue, pawing feebly at Nami's gripping hands. "*Something* must be done about this!" Nami proclaimed and released Usopp with a flourish. "We have to help them."

"We?" Usopp choked. 

"Yes!" Nami replied, clenching a fist, a rather maniacal glint in her eye. "With your brains and my brains AND cunning, there's no way we can fail!"

Usopp was about to protest further when Nami grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him away from the table, toward the door.

"There's no time to loose!"

Luffy watched this entire scene from the other side of the table, unblinking as he chewed. As he finished his meal, he considered briefly saying something but then he realized that Nami and Usopp had left their meals unfinished and quickly crawled across the table to scavenge them.

 

It was the next morning that Nami found Sanji before school, behind the building where he was indulging in a cigarette before class. "Ohaiyo, Sanji-kun," she spoke up cheerfully as she approached, swinging her book bag.

Sanji jerked his head up, startled to see Nami addressing him. Taking one last drag on the nearly spent cigarette, he dropped it to the cement and ground it out with his heel before politely breathing the smoke away from her. He nodded and returned the greeting.

Nami eased herself up onto the low wall Sanji was leaning against, letting her feet dangle just an inch or two above the ground. "You left school so quickly yesterday, I couldn't catch you," she said, smiling.

Sanji raised an eyebrow, surprise undisguised on his face. "Oh? What for?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you," Nami said, at her most innocent as she twirled a strand of orange hair with a slender finger. "If you're doing anything this weekend." She looked up into Sanji's face with another smile. "I have a couple of tickets to the new sea theme park."

Sanji struggled not to cough, choking slightly on the last bit of smoke that lingered in his throat. His eyes went wide and he regarded Nami as though she were perhaps a ghost. "Ah..." he mumbled, fighting the blush that tinted his cheeks. He considered for a moment. Until recently he would have leapt at the chance without an ounce of hesitation. And perhaps he would have hesitated longer, but yesterday's fight came to his mind and he scowled inwardly at the idiocy. He was still smoldering, hadn't spoken to or even exchanged glances with the other boy since then. This seemed like the perfect chance to spend time with another friend whose company he rarely was able to indulge in. And served the bastard right if Sanji went ahead and made plans without him. He certainly wouldn't feel guilty. He smiled at the girl sitting next to him. "I'm totally free this weekend, as a matter of fact."

Nami's eyes lit up with a bright grin and she dug in her book bag. "Excellent!" Her air shifted slightly, the way it did when she was making a business transaction, more brisk. "We should meet at the gates saturday morning," she said cheerfully and produced a ticket which she held out to Sanji. "Say ten?"

Sanji smiled his most charming smile and graciously accepted the ticket. "How about 9:45 just so we can make sure to get in the minute the gates open, ne?" he suggested with a grin. 

Nami's smile widening, her eyelashes fluttered. "Great idea," she replied. And looking very self-satisfied, she hopped down from the wall. "I should go, I need to track down a few answer sheets before school starts. See you in class, Sanji-kun!" She waved over her shoulder as she all but skipped away.

"Ja ne," Sanji waved back. When Nami was out of sight, he glanced at the ticket and tucked it away safely in his wallet. This would show Zoro. And he'd get to spend the day with Nami on top of that. He forgot to be suspicious of the girl's uncharacteristically generous manner. With a sort of half-smirk, Sanji hefted his book bag and headed for his first class. 

 

The plan was to meet at 9:45. It was 9:30 when Sanji's cel phone rang and hummed in his pocket. When he answered, Nami's voice met his ear, swooning and coughing. "Oh, Sanji-kun... I'm so terribly sorry! I woke up with an awful head cold this morning..." She was interrupted by a dainty coughing fit. "I feel simply terrible for deserting you!" She continued though before Sanji could get a word in edgewise. "But I didn't want my ticket to go to waste... so I gave it to Zoro."

Sanji's brow furrowed in worry until she came to the end of her sentence. Then he choked on a scowl. She had to be kidding. "You... you what?" he asked, scanning the crowd at the parks entrance nervously, looking for that characteristic green shag.

"Yes, since he lives near me and has transportation and all," Nami babbled and then started coughing again. "He should be there soon -- do try to... get *along*, ne, Sanji-kun?" she managed. "I'll talk to you later, have fun! Bai-bai!"

"Ah-" he began, in protest, but she'd already hung up. He punched the end call button violently, shoving the phone back into the pocket of his khaki slacks and contemplated going into the park now, before Zoro showed up. 

Unfortunately for Sanji, timing was against him and it was only a moment later that a flat, "Oi." From behind him caught the boy's attention and when he turned, he was met with Zoro's gaze, slightly petulant, slightly confused. The other boy was clad in a pair of loose fitting jeans and an open button down shirt over a tank top -- it suited him much better than the school uniform that Sanji always saw him in. For a long moment an uncomfortable silence passed before Zoro's phone rang. "What?" he grunted as he pulled it from his back pocket and pressed it to his ear. "...Uh-huh. ...You don't say. ...Ja." Zoro had to restrain himself from threatening Usopp's life but managed to hang up before revealing too much of his annoyance. "And I thought Usopp had better judgment than this," he muttered under his breath.

Sanji thrust both hands into his pockets and glanced at Zoro raising a curled eyebrow. "Head cold?" he guessed. 

Zoro looked at Sanji like he was an idiot, not catching on. "Uh.. yes?" he said, assuming Sanji had seen Usopp not half an hour ago.

"Seems to be an epidemic," he muttered, sighing. "Nami didn't give her ticket to you, -did- she?" he asked, already putting two and two together. 

Zoro frowned, still confused. "Nami? The hell does she have to do with this? Usopp gave me a ticket," he replied, producing it from a pocket and turning it over in his fingers rather disdainfully. He'd been puzzled when Usopp had invited him to the theme park. It wasn't that he wasn't fine friends with Usopp but they didn't often hang out together. But at the time it had seemed like something to do.. and a good opportunity to avoid Sanji.

"And Nami gave -me- a ticket," Sanji held up his own. After a moment of confused silence, Sanji turned from Zoro with a groan and headed to the gate. Damned if he was going to waste the free pass, whether Nami had ditched him or not. He refused to let himself wonder if Zoro would follow.

Zoro hesitated as Sanji turned away, unsure if he should bother at all and still confused as to what the hell the other boy was talking about.But there was this teeny tiny little part of him that was very curious about what Nami's relation was to all this so finally he sighed and jogged to catch up with Sanji with a growled, "Teme..."

*

Nami made sure to keep a good fifteen to twenty feet between herself and Usopp and the two boys as she pulled Usopp along, following closely Zoro's green hair.

"Yes!" she whispered to Usopp, tugging at his arm. "Zoro's following! I knew this would work." Nami was wearing uncharacteristic, loose-fitting clothes with her orange hair tucked under a baseball cap while she'd forced Usopp to hide his face with a scarf piled up around his neck in spite of the perfectly nice weather.

Usopp pulled at the scarf, trying to free his mouth enough to whisper back nervously, "Zoro didn't sound very happy on the phone..." He looked decidedly uncomfortable with Nami's whole scheme, but certainly didn't have the courage to admit it. "Maybe we should let them get a -bit- farther ahead before we follow?"

"I don't want to loose them!" Nami replied, ducking and weaving through the crowd so that she could keep a close eye on the two boys as Zoro caught up with Sanji. She was frustrated that following meant that she couldn't see their faces and that they had to keep enough distance that they were out of earshot. "We just have to make sure they *stay* together. They're both so stubborn..."

Usopp bumped along behind her, a silent moan in his throat. "Why are we doing this again?" he pouted, doing his best not to stumble as he wove in and out of the crowd with Nami.

Nami blinked at him briefly, aghast. "You said it yourself, Usopp! In the name of -- for the sake of -- love!" The girl clenched a fist powerfully, teeth clenching.

"Oh right," Usopp mumbled, less than enthusiastic. Not that he didn't support the bohemian ideals of love and happiness, he was just understandably wary of doing anything which might piss off the short-tempered kendo captain. Or the deceptively feminine-looking cook for that matter. And he had a horrible feeling that Nami was going to get them into trouble. As they crouched behind a snack cart watching Zoro try to figure out a map of the park, Usopp thought to wonder at something. "Nami... How'd you afford all these tickets anyway?"

"I counterfeited them," Nami replied offhandedly, peering through a pair of binoculars that she seemed to have produced from nowhere.

Usopp's eyes popped at this revelation. "No way!" Of course, he wouldn't put it past the clever school treasurer, but he was impressed nonetheless, pulling out his ticket stub and examining it closely. 

Nami lowered her binoculars long enough to boast, smirking proudly. "Yep! See that magnetic strip? Sooo hard to duplicate."

*

Zoro didn't think he'd ever felt quite so awkward in his entire life. It wasn't just the fact that he and Sanji were still grudging against one another. It wasn't even the fact that this felt decidedly like a... date, or at least what Zoro suspected dates resembled, which admittedly made him considerably more uncomfortable. But mostly it was the fact that he'd never exactly *been* to an amusement park and quite frankly, looking at the map, he had no idea what to do with himself. And since they'd entered the park he'd exchanged barely a sentence or two with the other boy.

Sanji snatched the map from Zoro's fingers and glancing it over, found their current location. "I dunno what -you- wanna do, but I'm gonna hit that," he pointed to a towering roller coaster thrusting up out of the trees a ways in front of them, "on the way to the stage here," he indicated on the map, then folded it back up. "You can do whatever you want."

Zoro looked at the folded map thrust back into his hand, then glanced up at the tall structure with a small scowl. "What is that?" he asked, falling into step with Sanji. He felt foolish following the other boy around but he honestly wasn't sure of what to do with himself here... and somehow he knew he'd feel even more foolish if he just left now. 

Sanji grinned in spite of himself, though he tried to play it off as a mischeivious smirk. "The White Snake. Fastest roller coaster in the park," he paused a moment in their progress to point out the three corkscrews and the two loops, and the steep drop that the serpentine cars took on the roller coaster's course.

Zoro eyed the cars speeding over the track, one brow quirking slightly as though he were puzzled over the ride. "Oh." But then he shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets and starting again in the direction of the coaster. "I've got nothing better to do," he quipped lazily.

"Right," Sanji answered, fighting not to roll his eyes too dramatically. 

*

As the two joined lined up for the ride, Usopp nudged Nami, who was currently digging through her coin purse to see how much cash she had on her. "Look," he murmured. "They're getting on that ride over there." 

Nami's head jerked up, blinking as she watched the boys dissapear into the line. "Yes," she hissed, clenching a fist. She was impressed, she'd half been expecting that Zoro and Sanji would get into some petty fight and split up within the first fifteen minutes. She grinned triumphantly. "Now... we wait."

*

"So now... we wait?" Zoro said skeptically, eyeing the line that stretched and snaked out in front of them. He crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall that the line hugged, eyeing the other boy briefly. He presented rather differently in a pair of khakis and a ringer over a long-sleeved shirt... at school his uniform was always perfect and unwrinkled, tie nice and straight. This seemed a surprising contrast, not quite portraying the tight-assed sort of persona Zoro often associated with the student council president. Not that Zoro had any interest in the other boy's fashion. And not that Zoro would ever admit how good Sanji looked.

"Unless you've got some legitimate handicap that would get us a special pass," Sanji affirmed Zoro's observation. "...Excuse me, I mean a legitimate -physical- handicap," he couldn't resist getting the dig in. 

Zoro scowled at the remark, quickly mentally taking back every thought that had just passed through his head as he looked away with a snort. The annoyance that still lingered from their fight two days prior flared up again, even though he quite honestly couldn't even remember what it was that had started the argument. All that mattered was Sanji was a stubborn jackass and he wasn't going to forget it any more quickly than the other boy. "Nami and Usopp really must hate me," he grunted under his breath, wondering how long this line could possibly go on. Standing around with Sanji's company for ages was quickly growing less and less a pleasant concept.

*

Usopp shifted uncomfortably in their current hiding spot behind a popcorn cart and he watched Nami watch the other two boys. After another few moments he sighed. "They aren't gonna go anywhere for a while," he pointed out. "Can't we get something to eat or.. or something?" The smell of popcorn was teasing his stomach. 

"That's en excellent idea," Nami replied, peering through her binoculars. "Bring me back an onigiri. And a coffee."

Usopp grumbled very quietly to himself as he sought out the nearest food area, wondering if Nami would pay him back for the snacks. He doubted it. 

*

While Usopp was off fetching refreshment, Sanji and Zoro were finally nearing the front of the line, both nursing the stony silence and being careful to keep a good few feet between them so as to not make it seem as though they were there together.

However, when they reached the front of the line and were pushed closer together, it was Zoro's inexperience that ruined their distancing. Because when the employee at the front of the line asked, "How many?" he responded with, "Huh?"

"You two?"

He glanced at Sanji, puzzled. "Yeah...?"

And thus he ended up in a cramped roller coaster car with his annoyed classmate. 

Despite Zoro's stupidity and the fact that they were now touching far more than he would have preferred, thighs pressed together, shoulders brushing against each other, Sanji was determined to enjoy this. So turning his face forward, he proceeded to ignore Zoro in favor of concentrating on the steep incline that their car was currently ratcheting loudly up.

Zoro looked bored as they climbed the steep angle, unimpressed thus far. It wasn't until they reached the top of the first drop and the car started its wind-whistling descent that the boy's eyes widened slightly and he made a slight grunting sound, hands suddenly thumping down on the safety bar. He didn't make another sound though, teeth clenched against the pull of g's and whipping wind through his hair and on his face making his eyes water. Exiting the ride with the park's other laughing and panting patrons, he did his best to keep the wobble out of his step, really only the slightest bit shaken but determined not to let Sanji notice.

Sanji for his part was in a much better mood as they exited the ride, grinning madly at the rush that hadn't quite left him. He turned just slightly to eye Zoro, gauging his reaction. "First time?" he guessed.

Zoro glared at Sanji defensively, then glanced down at his shaking hands which he promptly shoved in his pockets. And then glancing away, he made a face that could only be described as a petulant pout, muttering, "Yes." And just to make it clear that the coaster hadn't jarred him at all, he added a bit too defensively, "Is that the fastest they've got?"

Sanji hid his grin behind a cough as he reached to pull the map from Zoro's back pocket. Though a bit wrinkled, he opened it up and handed it to the other boy. "Since you're so enthusiastic, why don't you choose the next ride?" he suggested.


	7. Boys are Stupid P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 2004.

"They've come out!!" Nami hissed, grabbing at Usopp, just as he was taking a bite of his food. "And Sanji's *smiling*!"

Usopp choked on a bit of dumpling as his gaze was yanked around to what Nami was looking at. And sure enough, Sanji was... well more like smirking as he turned the map around in Zoro's hands. "Zoro looks annoyed though," Usopp pointed out. "And a bit pale too..."

*

Zoro scanned the map, determined not to let his machismo be mocked. He pointed at a tall temple that towered in a corner of the map. "What's that?"

"That?" Sanji followed Zoro's finger to the picture in question. "Uh... that's just this... really boring ride. For kids," Sanji lied, then proceeded to place his thumb over the corner of the map Zoro had indicated, shifting his gaze to the restaurant listings. 

"It doesn't look like a kid's ride..." Zoro protested, prodding at Sanji's hand that covered the skull that was stamped in the corner of the picture. He eyed Sanji askance, eyes narrowed.

Sanji stuttered briefly, fighting a small panic, when he snatched the map away from Zoro, ripping it a bit in the process. "Food!" burst from his lips. "Food! I'm hungry. Aren't you? Let's see what they've got." Sanji bent over the map, scanning the food court area briefly. "Ah ha. Here we go, there's a burger place right over here." 

Zoro stared at Sanji as though the other boy had lost his mind. "Hamburgers?" he repeated, distracted for the moment at least by Sanji's wild suggestion. It wasn't that Zoro was one to turn down red meat -- but the other boy suggesting subjecting his delicate and choosy palate to amusement park hamburgers completely blew his mind.

Sanji grinned a little too wide and stuffed the map away in his pocket. "Sure, why not?" he laughed a little nervously and began urging Zoro toward the food court, in the opposite direction of the mysterious stone temple.

Zoro eyed Sanji suspiciously until he finally shrugged and let Sanji lead him toward the smell of food which made him realize that he was in fact a bit hungry. He grimaced slightly at the ridiculously high prices of everything but still splurged on a massive American-style hamburger that would have made Luffy wet himself. As they approached the counter, despite all their sniping at each other earlier, Zoro again had that feeling that this must be something what a date was like and he wondered very briefly if he was supposed to pay for Sanji but the question was quickly answered for him when Sanji stepped forward to pay for his own meal.

Wallets lighter, trays full, the two boys found a table and sat, eating for a few minutes in silence before Sanji paused to regard Zoro for a moment. "So.. you were supposed to come with Usopp today?"

Zoro nodded, mouth working around a huge bite of meat and bread. When he swallowed, he shrugged, "It was something to do and a free ticket..." He didn't let on that spending the day with Sanji instead wasn't turning out to be as bad as he expected. But that thought crossed his mind again, that this is what couples did. And when he spoke up again, he was very careful to control the tone of his voice, making sure it was a very off-handed remark. His eyes were focussed on his food, poking around at the fries that came with his meal. "Were you really coming with Nami?"

Sanji managed to raise his eyebrow only slightly as he looked over his burger at Zoro, curiously. Then he nodded. "Yeah. She invited me Thursday. Seemed real excited about it." Sanji sighed softly. "Oh well. Got a free ticket out of it at least."

"Mm," was Zoro's only response, carefully keeping his gaze on his meal. His stomach sank slightly and he suddenly no longer felt hungry. All these things that he and Sanji were doing, these things that made him think this was what a date was like, they were all things Sanji would have been doing with Nami. That he'd probably rather be doing with Nami. But the feeling that made his stomach sink wasn't jealousy, but rather the realization that he'd pushed Sanji away hard enough that he'd rather spend time with Nami. Or maybe that's how it was all along. The truth was, he and Sanji *weren't* dating. He didn't know *what* they were. And not knowing that, he wondered if that meant whatever they were was over now, all because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. "I bet she stole the tickets anyway," he said blandly, finally, putting little gusto into the jab at the girl and he took another bite of his hamburger.

Zoro's long silences were unnerving to the other boy and Sanji wondered what he was thinking. It made him uncomfortable and he distracted himself by re-salting his fries. Zoro's dig at Nami went essentially unheard as Sanji tried to think of an easier subject. For some reason around the green-haired boy Sanji's skills at small talk all but left him. 

"Usopp probably would have been too afraid to go on any of the rides anyway," Zoro finally remarked dryly, the first indication he let slip that he didn't mind quite so much being here with Sanji. He was torn now though, finding himself wondering if Sanji wanted him there at all. But this thought was countered with 'Who gives a shit what Sanji wants?' And he had to agree with that. Since when did he care whether he was bothering Sanji or not? Furthermore, since when did he not *want* to bother Sanji? Zoro took a moment in his quiet brooding to be extremely annoyed at how much he was letting all of this get to him.

"Probably," he agreed, finally setting down the half-eaten burger. "Ugh. I can't eat another bite." He glanced across the table to Zoro's empty plate. "...You want the rest?" 

*

"Gah! I wish I could hear what they're *saying*," Nami lamented, sitting with Usopp at a table in the far corner of the food court. "They're being awfully... calm."

"Maybe their working out their differences?" Usopp suggested lamely, but his attention was equally riveted. "Maybe..." he began, squinting a little. "If I concentrate, I could read their lips..."  
*

Meanwhile Zoro snickered softly, accepting the unfinished half of Sanji's meal. "I knew your delicate taste couldn't handle this kind of food," he teased lightly. 

Sanji stuck out his lower lip, pouting a little at the jab and nursing a slight stomach ache. Not quite finding the energy worth it to snap back. 

Zoro fell silent again as he finished off the rest of his food. It wasn't until he was done that he lifted his gaze, meeting Sanji's eyes with an uncharacteristic seriousness. Not that Zoro wasn't always serious, but there was a severity, an intensity in his eyes that he rarely bothered to muster the energy to create. It was the kind of intensity that only appeared when he sparred, when he looked down the length of his shinai at an opponent. "If you want me to go, I will." 

Sanji's eyes widened, startled, his mouth fell open just slightly, and he suppressed the urge to shiver. That look in Zoro's eyes, that intensity, that energy that radiated... was familiar... but the last time he'd seen it, Zoro hadn't been -upset- with him. Sanji felt his cheeks flush. Suddenly all the reasons for his standoffishness, for keeping the other boy at a distance, for his superior attitude, seemed petty and unremarkable. A small sigh escaped his lips and he mumbled his reply. "No... I don't want you to leave."

Zoro relaxed visibly but that intensity didn't fade entirely, instead becoming a soft burn in his eye. The reply bolstered his resolve, deciding to take back whatever it was that he'd put so dangerously at stake. "Good." The truth was, he didn't want Sanji to want him to leave. He caught Sanji's gaze again, flashing a smug smirk at him. "Then go on that ride with me."

Sanji let out a breath that almost became a whine. "No waaay," he protested. 

Zoro couldn't help but laugh out loud at Sanji's pathetic voice. "Why not?" he demanded. Beneath the table, he executed the first move in his plan, letting his foot brush against Sanji's, careful not to let his face betray him. "It can't possibly be that bad."

Sanji leaned toward Zoro across the table as though getting ready to impart some great secret. "It -can- be that bad. And it -is-." Sanji shuddered very faintly. As Zoro's foot bumped against his, it was almost enough to distract from his fears, and Sanji shifted his own foot, a subtle return of the offered touch. 

"Why?" Zoro challenged. His foot meanwhile hooked behind Sanji's, lifting so that the inside of his ankle rubbed faintly at the other boy's. Zoro had never practiced 'flirting' or particularly understood it but he'd seen things in movies and overheard stories. But while he'd started out confident, he had to fight off feeling very foolish. "Is it faster than the other one we went on?"

Sanji, on the other had, fell into the casual touching with ease, and had to force himself to focus on the question being asked. "No," he shook his head. "It's not faster." He was embarressed to say, so he swallowed hard and beckoned Zoro closer, leaning far over the table, so no one might overhear.

Zoro blinked blankly, leaning in with a slight incline of his head.

*

By this point, Nami was practically frothing at the mouth, Usopp's sleeve twisted around her fingers. "I *told* you," she hissed, gaze not leaving the two boys as they moved toward each other.

Usopp finally had nothing to say. He too, could only stare wide-eyed and open mouthed, hardly believing Nami could have been right.

*

He lips nearly on Zoro's ear, Sanji whispered, "Bugs. I hate bugs." He hesitated. "There's a part in that ride that... makes it seem like there's bugs all around you... ready to...drop on you at any moment." With a grimace Sanji leaned back into his chair, embarrassed at the confession, and took a sip of his soda.

*

Nami fell out of her chair.

*

Zoro's mouth twitched. His nostrils flared slightly. He was trying *very* very hard not to laugh. Very hard. "Oh," he managed. Letting himself move back to a more comfortable position as well, he let his ankle brush Sanji's again. "You could close your eyes."

"Yeah but... they make sounds too... creepy skittery sounds..." Sanji shuddered. Just thinking about it creeped him out. 

Amused, Zoro snickered faintly, resting his cheek against a fist, elbow on the table. "You know, I honestly wouldn't have you pegged as someone who'd be afraid of bugs." Zoro grinned a wide, mischeivious kind of grin. "I really think you aught to face your fears."

Again Sanji found a pout on his lips as he regarded Zoro, arms crossed. "If I go with you, what's in it for me? And don't give me that facing-my-fears-psychobabble shit." Sanji raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Zoro paused, coming up blank. But then he suddenly remembered the failed exchange that had taken place in the shed earlier that week and a dirty sort of thought crossed his mind. He sobered quickly, finding this played easily into his 'plan' and gave him an opportunity to test the waters. And mimicking Sanji's actions, he beckoned the other boy closer across the table.

Letting a tiny grin replace the pout Sanji leaned forward, propping his chin in palms. "Yes?" he asked.

Zoro let his lips find their way to just beside Sanji's ear, breath warm on the skin as he placed a hand alongside his mouth and whispered, "I'll do whatever you want me to to you in that shed at school." He sat back with his best poker face, knowing perfectly well that fooling around where they might get caught turned Sanji on.

Sanji flushed darkly, his heart beat just a little faster. Biting his lower lip, he leaned back in his chair, searching Zoro's eyes. After a moment he smiled, seemingly satisfied. "Okay," he finally agreed. "Shall we go then?" He indicated the direction of the ride with a tilt of his head.

Zoro had a self-satisfied, smug sort of grin as he rose to his feet. It was unnerving how often it felt like Sanji had the upper hand and this small victory was a relief. "You're lucky I have a sense of honor," Zoro stated, tucking his hands in his pockets. "So I won't use this information against you. Often."

Sanji smacked Zoro in the back of the head with the folded map but was smiling as he fell into step with the larger boy. "Good. Then I won't tell anyone you almost pissed yourself on your first roller coaster ride," he teased with a wink.

Zoro grimaced, rubbing the back of his head. "Deal," he muttered, still pulling a face but when he lowered his hand, he let it brush Sanji's unassumingly but noticeably.

Sanji didn't look down as Zoro's hand brushed his, but he did stretch out his pinkie just enough to hook one of the other boy's fingers, squeezing lightly, nervously, then releasing it before Zoro had a chance to protest or pull away himself. 

*

While Nami was hurriedly gathering her things together, Usopp was keeping an eye on the two boys as they left the food court. Just before another patron cut in front of his field of vision, he caught sight of the subtle touch exchange between the two boys and coughed, eyes wide. "Did you see that?" he murmured, then reached to tug on Nami's sleeve. "Come on! We'll lose them!"

*

Zoro's eyes widened, trying very hard not to let his cheeks warm. This way of interacting with Sanji was so different, so unfamiliar. And so dangerous. But for the moment he was able to forget to worry himself to death about it, instead allowing himself to enjoy the tiny little secretive touches. Proof that maybe he *hadn't* fucked everything up beyond repair, that even if Sanji might rather be here with Nami, maybe he didn't mind quite so much being here with Zoro either. He eyed the entrance to 'The Curse of the Rio Poneglyph' skeptically. Skeletons were tied to the stone gateway, jaws gaping while arrows penetrated their skulls. "It doesn't look *that* scary."

Sanji looked over at Zoro skeptically. "We haven't gone inside yet. You haven't seen the 'pit of death' yet." And stepping into line, they readied themselves for a good long wait. For Sanji, it was a wait full of nervous anticipation. 

*

Now it was Usopp dragging Nami after him, and finally he halted, pointing at the huge menacing temple. "They went in there! Come on, let's get in line."

"Wait, wait!" Nami whispered, grabbing at Usopp's sleeve. She paused, carefully peering ahead as they reached the end of the line. Zoro and Sanji were a good twenty or so people ahead of them. They'd just have to be careful not to be spotted when the line started to snake back and forth. She tugged at Usopp again, hissing. "What did I miss? What did you see?" 

Usopp grinned and tapped his nose conspiratorily. "Just a little... PDA." He waggled his eyebrows, enjoying this brief moment of power.

Nami grabbed Usopp by the collar and shook him violently. "TELL ME. This is my life's work, damn you!"

Usopp's head flopped back and forth and when Nami finally stopped shaking him long enough for his vision to re-focus, he managed to squeak out a reply. "Just a for a moment, but they... totally... held hands." He was back into gossip mode and he flashed Nami a grin, proud to have been the one to see it. 

In an instant, Nami went from throttling Usopp to clinging to him happily. "Beautiful! I knew it! My plan is working perfectly!" She swooned, effectively in boy's-love bliss. "I bet you anything by the end of the evening they'll have their first kiss."

Usopp leaned forward and clutched Nami's hands, his own eyes sparkling in turn. "You think so?" 

"No doubt!" Nami squealed back triumphantly, so caught up in the moment that she forgot to take all the credit for herself. "We make an awesome team!" She pulled Usopp into a suffocating hug that effectively brought him nose-to-nose with a skull hanging on the wall behind her.

"Gahh!" Usopp shrieked and jumped back. Then glancing around the macabrely decorated dimly lit cavern-like hallway they were waiting in, his knees began knocking together. "N-n-nami? What exactly is this ride we're getting on?" His eyes were wide and darting.

"Eh?" Nami turned around, squeaking as she met the skeleton's gaze. "Ah... ah..." Taking in their surroundings as well, her brow bowed and she whimpered. "A gruesome one?"

*

At the head of the line, Sanji and Zoro were just getting on the ride, Sanji grabbed at the seatbelt, tugging it tight and fidgeting nervously. He was trying to remember how he'd been talked into this.

Zoro was poking his finger in the eye socket of yet another skull that was mounted haphazardly on the dashboard of their Jeep for two, as though it had fallen there. "They're really into the skeletons, aren't they?" he remarked dryly. But the car lurched forward just then to swing around a corner and through a pair of giant stone doors into a long room filled with idols and treasure. 

Zoro glanced around boredly -- until the car spun slightly and then lurched forward again to drop down a steep incline through a hole in the floor. The ride was very different than the roller coaster, it was visually stimulating and the car swerved and swung around corners in the dark temple, sped over bridges that stretched over pits of fire, was shot at by arrows. This was much more like it -- and even stoic Zoro couldn't hide the small grin that tugged at his lips as he gripped the safety bar.

Sanji on the other hand wasn't enjoying himself nearly as much. Sure the fire was cool, and the special effects were amazing, but all he could think of was the part they hadn't reached yet... soon though, the skittering of a multitude of tiny insect legs began to reach their hearing. Sanji whined and squeezed his eyes shut, torn between plugging his ears and clinging to the safety bar. He scooted just a bit closer in the seat to Zoro's side, letting their thighs press together. "Tell me when it's over?" he pleaded.

Zoro's grin widened as he felt Sanji press up against him and as over the ride's assorted loud noises, he heard the telltale hiss and chatter of insects. And releasing the safety bar, he lifted one arm to wrap it around Sanji's shoulders, pulling the other boy tightly against him. And tensing his muscular frame to compensate for the jerking of the ride, his other hand pressed to Sanji's cheek, turning the boy's face to his so that he could catch his mouth in a deep, unforgiving kiss. 

Sanji blinked, startled, but sank into Zoro's arms and his eyes fluttered shut again as he returned the kiss, moaning just a little into Zoro's mouth, all his pent up nervousness and tension translating into strong, slightly frantic touch. He let his tongue slip past the other boy's teeth, as he squeezed his eyes shut, determined to drown out the chitter of crawling things.

Zoro's hand slid over the ear that faced to the front of the car as he kissed Sanji hard, arm around his shoulders tightening as he accepted that panicked sort of touch. He sucked hard at Sanji's tongue, then stroked at it with his own, as determined to make Sanji forget about the cause of his fear as Sanji was to forget it. And it wasn't until they swung out of the cave of chittering insects that the sharp turn jerked their lips apart.

Sanji sucked in a sharp breath as the kiss was broken, and his cheeks flushed with heat. It took a moment to notice that the worst was behind them and he visibly relaxed, leaning back against the seat, but letting one hand remain on Zoro's thigh. His stomach was a knot and his lips tingled and he suddenly wished the ride was longer. His fingers ached to creep farther of their own accord. 

Zoro let one hand return to the safety bar but the other came to rest over Sanji's, threading their fingers together. That grin that tugged at his mouth still wouldn't go away.

*

As they neared the end of the ride, Nami and Usopp were just at the beginning, Nami distracted for the moment by the sparkling beauty of the fake treasure all around them. This happy moment was very brief however when they plunged into darkness and the two shared a scream, clutching at one another when a skeleton fell from the ceiling beside their car, tangled in vines.

"We're gonna diiiiiiiiiieeee!!!" Usopp shrieked as their jeep escaped the skeleton only to threaten to fall into a fiery pit below. Nami didn't seem to be that much more certain of their fate, one hand clutching the safety bar in a death grip, the other twisting in Usopp's scarf.

Nami paused in her panicked wails as they jerkily turned toward the arching entrance of a cave, over which a pair of huge, glowing red eyes stared down at them. The unmistakable chatter of insects filled her ears and she moaned, "Oh noooo~oooo!" The useless protest was all but torn from her lips as they surged forward into the cave where giant bugs chattered and twitched on outcroppings of rock all around them, giant cockroaches that hissed and skittered and a projection on the wall made it appear that they were falling from above like rain. Nami screamed in horror, throwing a hand over her head while still clutching to Usopp.

Usopp's scream broke off, only half because of the Nami's strangle hold. "Actually," he spoke cheerfully, looking at the insects all around them. "...that's pretty cool." He grinned. Usopp liked bugs. As they passed into the next room, Usopp tapped Nami on the arm. "You can look now," he reassured. He was about to go on about the awesome animatronics and lighting effects, when a whiff-thunk sound alerted his ears to the possibility of poison darts shooting at his temples. And he resumed screaming, hiding his head halfway beneath the dashboard.

*

Zoro was still grinning when they stepped off the ride. He'd liked that one a lot -- in fact, it kind of reminded him of driving his motorcycle. He stated as much as they made their way out of the temple.

Sanji raised an eyebrow. "You ride your motorcycle over flaming lava pits often?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well... no," Zoro replied lamely, his little moment thoroughly dashed on the rocks. "Hey, you're the one always clinging desperately when I give you a ride, you know that I mean!"

Sanji's eyes softened and he leaned toward Zoro, bumping shoulders as they walked. "I know," he murmured. "Shh. Don't make me sound like -too- much of a coward." 

In spite of the lines, the boys managed to get in several rides before darkness started to fall, forcing Nami and Usopp to suffer through a haunted house and a simulation of a disastrous submarine dive. Zoro and Sanji were wandering through an area of the park designed to simulate a nineteenth century British port, impressive sailing ships docked along the walk. The crowd was thinning and it was more difficult for Nami and Usopp to keep themselves properly concealed.

Sanji was admiring the realism of the setting, pointing out a particularly dingy-looking fishing boat when a rumble from his stomach brought a sheepish grin to his lips and he remembered he hadn't finished his earlier meal. "Ah.... you hungry at all?" he asked.

The huge meal Zoro had had earlier had held him over nicely but he wouldn't object to a snack. He was about to say as much when a strange, sharply-sweet smell met his nostrils and he paused to sniff at the air. "What is that?"

Sanji paused, glancing around them briefly before locating the cart from which the smell of strawberry and salt wafted. He moved closer and found it held what was advertised as strawberry flavored popcorn. Looking over his shoulder he shrugged at Zoro. "Shall we give it a try?"

Zoor eyed the weird pink popcorn that flooded out of the canister inside the stand but then shrugged. Food was food. Without asking, he produced his wallet to buy a box of the stuff big enough for both of them. The popcorn vendor rolled away as they settled against the railing that overlooked the docked ships and Zoro picked a few pieces out of the box in Sanji's hand. He made a slight face as the sweet strawberry flavor melted over his tongue. It wasn't bad, just rather weird.

Sanji inspected a shiny pink piece of popcorn before tasting it, rolling it around a on his tongue a bit. "I kinda like it," he said, smiling. "It's strange, but not bad." As they nibbled at the snack, a comfortable silence stretched between the two and Sanji slipped a bit closer.

Zoro propped his elbows on the fence, leaning back against it lazily. He noticed the crowd had thinned considerably and the remaining patrons all headed in the same direction. "Where's everyone going?" he questioned, digging into the popcorn again.

"It's that over the water lights show. They do it every night before the fireworks." Sanji shrugged. "It's pretty boring. Mostly a tourist-y thing. The fireworks at the end are the only good part." Reaching into the popcorn carton he found it nearly empty, so instead of taking the last bit, he withdrew his hand and sucked the remaining strawberry glaze from his fingers.

Zoro watched Sanji from the corner of his eye quietly for a long moment before he shifted and turned, leaning over the fence to rest his forearms on it, bringing himself just a little bit closer with the turn. He chewed at the inside of his lip briefly, avoiding Sanji's gaze by looking into the water. He mulled over in his head all the things he'd been thinking of earlier, about how good Sanji looked. How he liked being with Sanji outside of school, where he didn't have to worry so much about keeping up appearances. He never told Sanji things like that though. Finally, he cleared his throat and spoke up softly, "Oi, teme..." He glanced at Sanji, his frown unintentional but masking his nerves. "You... you look good. Today."

Sanji started, one finger still parting his lips, and he blushed at the unexpected words. "T-thank you," he mumbled, his normally suave composure somewhere out of reach for the moment. He leaned a bit closer then, leaning his cheek on Zoro's shoulder. "You do too," he admitted. 

Zoro blinked rapidly at the touch, glancing around just a bit nervously. But there was hardly anyone around anyway, and really, from behind, with his light frame and long legs, Sanji could look very much like a girl. Especially with Zoro's arm hooked around his waist, holding him against the warmth of his more solid form.

*

Crouched behind a bush, Nami leaned forward, hands on the ground as she peered between the leaves at the two boys, moving closer and closer together. She held her breath.

*

Sanji tilted his face breathing in Zoro's scent. Despite the fact that they'd been running around all day, there was something about Zoro that just... well... "You smell good," he mumbled, his nose nearly at the other boy's ear. 

Zoro felt his face warm and flush. That... was definitely something he'd never heard before. He was far too chagrined to come up with a response so instead he turned his head slightly, tilting it until the corner of his forehead rested against Sanji's, the other boy's soft blond hair brushing his face as he nudged gently at Sanji's cheek with his own.

That soft contact sent shivers down Sanji's spine and he shifted a little, just savoring the feel of skin brushing skin. He could feel Zoro's breath on his lips within moments and he hesitated, his heart racing, as though this was his first kiss all over again. 

This much closeness though, even in this more comfortable environment, was a bit much for Zoro. And he too hesitated, breath mingling with Sanji's in the cool evening air. Then Zoro glanced over each shoulder warily before a mischeivious grin curled his lips. He eased from Sanji and placed a hand solidly on the fence to jump over it, catching Sanji's hand with a tug. "C'mon," he said quietly.

*

As Sanji let himself be led over the fence, Usopp let his forehead fall to the ground behind a bush neighboring Nami's. "So close," he moaned quietly, lifting his head and letting it thunk against the packed earth. Then a terrifying thought occurred to him. "You don't think they know we're watching and are just playing with us?" he murmured, wide-eyed. 

It was lucky for Zoro though that the two spies were tailing them... because his cursory glance hadn't seen the security guard that now stepped into Usopp's vision, a pant leg obscuring his view. The guard didn't notice the two boys sneaking toward the docked boats, back turned on them and instead focused on the two teens hiding in the bushes with a raised brow.

"Excuse me," Usopp addressed the pant leg, "Could you move please?" He hadn't bothered to look up and Nami was jabbing in in the ribs when he finally glanced up at the figure before him. He swallowed a pathetic sort of yip, staring up at the guard with unblinking eyes. 

*

Meanwhile, after descending a short little incline, Zoro's sneakers stepped onto the planks of the dock. He glanced around again, Sanji's hand still in his, before ducking in the direction of a small schooner which he strode over the gang plank to and stepped onto the deck. The small ship, clearly rarely boarded, creaked slightly in the shallow water it was docked in. Zoro pulled Sanji behind the main cabin, into the shadows provided by a stack of false cargo. He grinned that faint grin into Sanji's face through the darkness as he tugged Sanji into the small space between the boxes and the cabin.

Sanji followed obediently, heart thumping excitedly in his chest, half with the daring of the rules they were breaking, and half with the anticipation of whatever Zoro had planned. "What are you up to?" he murmured as he caught Zoro's grin in the dim light. 

Zoro promptly pinned Sanji between the wall that the crates created and his own body, catching one of Sanji's wrists in one hand while his other hand cupped the blond boy's face. "It's your own fault," he accused vaguely before leaning in to press his mouth to Sanji's, perhaps not in as strong a kiss as might be expected. The way he kissed Sanji was firm, but slow, gentle and probing, hungry. Longing. Stubbornly apologetic, in that way only Zoro could be, without saying a word. 

Sanji couldn't help the moan that hummed in his throat as he sank into Zoro's kiss. And again he thought how petty their arguing had been, how much better it was like this than constantly bickering. Biting Zoro's lower lip he broke the kiss, tugging at the flesh just a bit before releasing it to murmur in response. "What's my fault?"

Zoro sucked at his own lip briefly before answering, breath on Sanji's lips. "*This*," he said quietly, pointedly. "For being..." An arm slid around Sanji's waist, pulling him closer, front flush to Zoro's. He couldn't believe how good it felt to touch the other boy again. As though it had been so much longer than a few distant days. All the arguing and cursing of the other boy's name was instantly forgotten. Replaced with only want.

"Oh," Sanji replied, then silenced himself by reclaiming Zoro's mouth, arms enfolding his shoulders, ankle slipping around to hook the back of Zoro's shin. They had plenty of time before the fireworks and Sanji planned to make good use of it.

The faintest groan was lost between Sanji's lips, deepening the kiss greedily. Drinking Sanji's taste as though a few days had left him parched. Fingers delved into Sanji's hair, body pinning him tightly against the wooden wall as Zoro's tongue ravished his mouth. For the moment, everything completely forgotten except for Sanji, Sanji's body and Sanji's smell and Sanji's taste. 

It was almost overwhelming and for a moment all Sanji could do was stand there and let Zoro's mouth ravish him. But soon his breath caught up with the rest of his body and he began weaving his fingers through the other boy's choppy hair, tugging, pulling him closer, deeper. At the same time, he twisted his leg around Zoro's more tightly, pulling him in til his arousal was fairly grinding against the boy's thigh. See what you do to me? he wanted to say, but was reluctant to give up his lips long enough to speak.

Zoro started slightly, cheeks flushing darkly as he felt the unmistakable firmness pressing into his leg from beneath Sanji's khakis. He broke his lips from Sanji's with a soft breath, ducking to nose into the curtain of the other boy's hair and murmur in his ear with perhaps more smugness than he had intended, "So eager..." He liked it though. Liked knowing he had that kind of power over Sanji, that he could illicit that reaction in him so easily. Not that he had the upper hand, when the thought of Sanji, of skin on skin, of his taste, that a thought alone could make Zoro hard. But in spite of his brash actions and their excellent hiding spot, Zoro was a bit leery of taking things too far. And for the moment, he just wanted to enjoy this closeness. And sinking down to the deck, he pulled Sanji with him, sitting with his back to the cabin and tugging the other boy down until he straddled his lap. The space was tight but not cramped or uncomfortable, narrow enough that Zoro had to bend his knees as he sat. But something about it was nice, sharing the small space, and sliding his hands over Sanji's back, he stretched his neck to kiss at the other boy's throat slowly.

Sanji splayed his fingers across Zoro's chest, tilting his chin up to give the other boy access to the more tender places around his neck and shoulder. He shivered a little as an evening breeze chilled his heated skin. "So good," he murmured, one hand slipping up to hook around the back of Zoro's head, holding him there at his neck, silently forbidding him to stop.

Breath washing over his skin, Zoro's teeth grazed lightly along the tendon in Sanji's throat, seeking out all his most sensitive spots to taste, to suck or nip at just lightly enough not to leave a mark. Reaching up, fingers hooked in the collars of Sanji's layered shirts, tugging the fabric aside so that Zoro's mouth could find his collarbone, nibbling at it faintly while his free hand came to rest on the seat of Sanji's pants.

At the touch, Sanji shifted in Zoro's lap, a quiet moan on his tongue as his fingers continued to run through the other boy's hair. "Tease..." he murmured, chastising. And leaning in again, he bypassed Zoro's mouth in favor of his ear, triple-pierced and terribly sensitive as Sanji already knew. 

Zoro's hand resting on Sanji's ass jumped at the touch, gripping at the roundness beneath his fingers. He growled softly, retaliating with a nip to the soft flesh just beneath Sanji's jawline. "Hypocrite," Zoro growled softly in reply, a shudder ripping down his spine at Sanji's lips teased at the sensitive piercings, breath hot on the cold metal studs. In spite of his complaint though, another tiny groan was coaxed from his lips, his hips shifting involuntarily against the pressure on his lap.

Sanji fairly purred as he pressed back with his hips and taking the lobe of Zoro's ear entirely in his mouth, hummed around it, lashing each piercing with the tip of his tongue in turn, knowing full well what that sort of attention did to Zoro and enjoying every moment of it. Every tiny writhe he drew from Zoro's body. 

Zoro hissed through his teeth, fingers tangling in Sanji's shirt, clawing at the other boy's back. The heat that shot down his back with each teasing touch gathered in his stomach, building tension that seared through his abdomen and tightening groin. "Bastard," he ground out, biting his own lip. In a moment of desperate retaliation, he thrust a hand beneath the material of Sanji's shirt, fingers cold with the night air as they made a trail from the waistline of his pants to the silky-softness of a nipple which his fingertips teased at mercilessly.

Sanji bit his lip against the moan building in his throat, but it was more and more difficult to suppress as Zoro's rough fingers rubbed at the tender flesh. The ache between his thighs was mounting now, and it was all he could do to keep from thrusting a hand down his pants right there. Still, the tiny spark of fear that told him they might still get caught stayed his hand for the moment, fingers tightening on the fabric of Zoro's shirt.

Fingers tangled in Sanji's hair, pulling him back into a kiss that held nothing back, hot and hard, Zoro's tongue thrusting between Sanji's lips to massage the other boy's tongue, thrash against it. Sucking, biting at his lips, breath panting softly through his nose. In the dim light, Zoro's eyes closed, brow tight with desire, with concentration as his fingers still tugged and twisted and teased at Sanji's delicate flesh. His other hand dropped down to the other boy's thigh, gripping, rubbing there, fingers clenching in the fabric dangerously close to the heat that radiated from his center.

The moan broke from his lips, deep and low, as he tasted Zoro's tongue and covering the roving hand with his own, drew in that rough palm to press it over the tight fabric of his khakis. He didn't care anymore that they might get caught; all he could think of was relieving that unbearable tension. So he began massaging the back of Zoro's hand, kneading it into his lap, wanting, hopeful, demanding.

It was as though Zoro had lost control of his own hand as soon as his fingers were pressed to that hot firmness, kneading with the heel of his palm before he could spare a thought of hesitation. Fuck but he wanted it, to tear the climax from Sanji's body, he longed for it, all the tension of their arguing and avoidance seeming to gather to this, as though the need for just the opposite worked to rival the passion of their fighting. And quite suddenly he pushed Sanji to the side, trapping him in the corner of their little hiding place where he pushed the other boy's legs apart, kneeling between them. "You have to stay quiet," he whispered breathlessly, needlessly as he worked open the front of Sanji's pants.

Sanji breathed hard, shallow, as he slumped low behind the crates, legs spread wide, aching with need. He managed to nod wordlessly. Of course he could be quiet. As Zoro fumbled with the zipper, Sanji's fingers again found the short green spikes and twisted them into it. "Hurry," he whined, breathless. Hurry before the show was over, before people started reappearing on the shore, before he died of pent up desire. 

Zoro swallowed hard, licked his lips as he tugged Sanji's pants open, pushing his boxers just low enough to free his tortured arousal. He wasted no time in wrapping his fingers around the flushed, dark flesh, lowering himself into Sanji's lap to taste him, as eager for Sanji's pleasure as the other boy was to give it. He sucked hard at Sanji's head, wet tongue lashed across it, massaged it. With each time they did this, Zoro grew more familiar with Sanji's taste, with the tang of his pre-cum and now he craved it, demanded it. All of it.

Sanji fought the low whine in his throat, squeezing his eyes shut and clutching at Zoro's hair as the boy never hesitated. He swore under his breath writhing, wanting more, but already so close to climax, he actually consciously pushed it away. There was plenty of time before the fireworks he reasoned. Zoro's mouth just felt... so unbelievably good. He didn't want it to end so quickly.

In the dim light, Zoro's flushed face all but glowed as he bathed Sanji's length with his tongue in long, hard strokes, thoroughly wetting the flesh for when his lips slid over it again. Two fingers and a thumb circled the base of Sanji's cock, stroking him slowly but firmly as Zoro took him back into his heat. As much as he wanted it to last, he was nervous about being caught and pulled all the stops, letting his teeth graze just the slightest at the hot flesh, let Sanji drag against the roof of his mouth on the upstroke. 

Sanji tugged at Zoro's hair with both hands now, pulling and thrusting, forcing every bit of sensation from Zoro's touch. His mouth hung open, he breathed heavily, bit back the string of curses on his tongue. Zoro's actions seemed so effortless, so skilled, it was hard to believe it was one of only a handful of times he'd done this. The nearby cheer of the crowd and the blare of the music set Sanji's heart to racing. Running out of time...

Zoro's brow tightened as he struggled not to choke on Sanji's forceful thrusts, determined to last it out, letting the other boy guide him, take his mouth. The fingers of his free hand tangled in the fabric of Sanji's pants at his thigh, gripping there as he worked Sanji, let Sanji work him, so hard. He could feel the muscles beneath that fabric tense and shudder as the other boy was brought so close, only inspiring Zoro to redouble his efforts.

"Oh fuck, Zoro!" Sanji grit his teeth and clenching his fists tightly around the choppy green hair in his grasp. It was impossible to hold back any longer and with a choked groan, Sanji came hard, spilling into Zoro's waiting mouth. 

Barely holding back a cough, Zoro spared a brief moment as he swallowed the hot, salty fluid that filled his mouth. The few times he'd done this to Sanji, the other boy hadn't come in his mouth or he spat, but with him spilling so deeply at the back of his throat, it was difficult to do anything but swallow in thick gulps around Sanji's pulsing flesh. A very faint groan caught in his throat at the other boy's flavor washing over his tongue and he was aware of how it wasn't at all strange anymore, how that taste sent hot shivers down his back. And panting softly, his tongue lapped away the lingering droplets from Sanji's skin. 

Sanji shivered in the chill air as the heat radiated away from his body and he reached down to gather Zoro up, wanting to see his eyes, taste his lips. "Fuck..." he groaned quietly, vision still hazy. 

Squeezing into the tight corner that their hiding space provided with Sanji, Zoro curled an arm around his waist, catching his breath and breathing Sanji in. The smell of sex and strawberry that lingered on the other boy's breath, and the sweet taste that met his mouth as he let Sanji find his lips, letting that taste and Sanji's taste, both his mouth and his pleasure, mingle and flood over his tongue. But Zoro jumped slightly, startled as a loud 'BOOM' echoed through the air, the darkness suddenly lighting up with blue light. 

Sanji's eyes flew open. "The fireworks," he whispered, a child-like grin on his lips. He looked up just as a bright red and yellow explosion burst into the sky, lending it's glow to the blond boy's cheeks. He found Zoro's eyes, smiling even as he brought a hand up to cup the other boy's jaw, softly, shivering. "Isn't it amazing?" he murmured, only half taking about the fireworks.

Zoro's gaze was at the corner of his eye, skyward, as new splashes of color lit up the sky, painting the darkness they shared with light. But at the light touch on his face, his eyes turned to meet Sanji's gaze, eyes widening just the slightest as they fell on the other boy's face, lit with blue and purple, that touch to soft on his skin. That little grin that lit Sanji's face more brightly than the fireworks though, with a glance it captured Zoro's attention far more than the light that lit the sky and it was a moment before he could find a voice to answer with a hesitant, mumbled, "A..ah." As though finding his voice broke the spell, his gaze quickly fell, first down, then rose to the sky. The color that washed over them thankfully washed out the color on his cheeks. And though his gaze had jerked away, his arm remained around Sanji, holding the other boy against his warmth as he focused on the beauty in the sky. That was far less intense than whatever it was that he saw in Sanji's eyes. 

Sanji followed Zoro's eyes skyward, treasuring this strange, quiet little moment they were somehow sharing. Tucked away from prying eyes, or judgments, Sanji found it easy to admit, at least to himself, the genuine affection he held for the other boy. Even Zoro's embarrassed hesitation couldn't spoil it, perhaps only made him smile more. And tilting his chin, Sanji offered a kiss, light, chaste, and then, lips still touching whispered, "Hey." His smirk was highlighted by a flash of green. "Wanna continue this at my house?"

"A..ah," Zoro repeated, his face softening with the slightest hint of a grin. It was easy enough to slink back to shore, since most of the crowd headed for the exit after the water show and those remaining had their eyes turned skyward. Zoro didn't speak again until they'd left the park, the explosions of the fireworks fading behind them as they made their way through the crowd and into the parking lot. Handing the other boy the spare helmet, he swung a leg over his motorcycle. "You know," he said quietly, "it wasn't as bad as I was expecting."

Sanji took the helmet with only a brief hesitation, tightening it under his chin securely before climbing up behind Zoro, and wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist. It wasn't until he was pressed into the warmth of Zoro's back, cheek rubbing against the cotton of his shirt that he answered with a grin. "Not bad at all."

*

Dejected, Nami and Usopp were making their way from the park. After a great drama to convince the security guard that they were searching for Nami's lost contact lense, the man had finally let them go, only to leave them to discover that Sanji and Zoro had dissapeared. Nami slumped slightly, hands in her jacket pockets. Now she'd never know if her plan was a true success. 

The loud crack of a motorcycle backfiring snapped Usopp's head up from it's disappointed droop. He tugged on Nami's sleeve and pointed. "Look! Isn't that Zoro's bike?"

Nami blinked, eyes wide as she followed the lithe figure of wrought metal as it started into the parking lot. She only caught the back of the rider's but there was an unmistakable blond fringe that moved in the breeze. "No way," she breathed, staring as the motorcycle and its passengers dissapeared into traffic. And then she positively squealed, grabbing Usopp's shoulders. "I KNEW it!! We are geniuses! Phase one is a success!" 

Usopp turned to Nami and blinked. "'Phase one'?" Over the course of the day, Usopp would have to admit he'd been pulled into Nami's enthusiasm and excitement, her planning and scheming, but now he stared at her rather owlishly and wondered just where she had it mind to take this, and some of his old nervousness returned.

Nami just grinned.


	8. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written January 2004

After the last of the mostly female populated cooking club cleared, chatting, out of the room, Sanji set about with the cleaning, popping the two extra example trays of ginger pumpkin cookies he'd been using to demonstrate proper shape and size. Sure, half of them were the deformed attempts of his newer members, but still, they were edible, and there was no call to waste food. He gathered up his cooking dishes and placed them by the sink, filling up the sink with hot water and suds to soak them in. After a few minutes, he could smell the generously spiced cookies and abandoning the sink, grabbed up a pot holder and opened the oven to check on them.

It was this smell, wafting down the halls that caught the attention of a certain student who sniffed at the air and deterred from his path, wandering in the direction of the smell. Still fairly new to the school, having transferred there not long ago, he didn't yet know the schedule of the afternoon clubs and activities but it hardly mattered that he didn't know the location of the cooking club -- his nose easily led the way.

Finding himself in the doorway of the home ec classroom, he hesitated, eyes falling on the blond boy in front of the oven. Then, leaning against the door frame, he crossed his arms and donned a crooked grin as he spoke up, "Something smells fantastic." The boy's eyes flashed over his freckled cheeks as Sanji turned, his grin broadening a little. Shaggy black hair fell around his ears and the few top buttons of his uniform shirt were undone, his sleeves rolled up and showing the edge of a tattoo on his arm.

Sanji let the oven door click shut. A few more minutes should do it... and then he straightened and took in the boy standing in the doorway. He returned the smile, easily won over with the compliment to his cooking. "Pumpkin spice," he explained. "My own recipe." A glance at the clock on the stove top. "If you aren't in a hurry, I'll offer you one in about... 5 minutes?" Sanji turned, grabbed up the dish rag and returned to his cleaning up. "Just a few things to clean up around here."

"How could I possibly refuse? Let me help you clean up in return?" Easing from the door frame, the boy entered and offered his hand to Sanji. "I'm Ace. You're not... the home ec teacher, are you?" he asked, looking at the other boy skeptically.

Sanji laughed, "No no. Clay-Sensei lets me use this room after classes for cooking club." Rinsing off a small bowl Sanji shook his head slightly, "And that's all right, I'm almost done here. Go ahead and sit down. I'm afraid this kitchen isn't as well stocked as I'd prefer so all I can offer you is milk or water." Wiping the suds from his palms, Sanji crossed to the small refrigerator, opening the door and peering in. "You want anything?"

"Ah, I thought not," Ace said, nodding. "You're too young. And good looking." A slight pause. "From what I hear about the home ec teacher here." He perched on one of the stools at a table in the front row, propping his chin on his fist. "Milk would be great, thank you."

Sanji smiled, used to compliments, but pleased, none-the-less to get them. "Milk it is." He pulled the gallon jug from the shelf and poured a tall glass which he set in front of Ace. "Ah, they should be just about done." And in a few minutes, with warnings to let them cool, Sanji set down a plate of orangish speckled cookies in front of his guest. Pulling up a stool near by Sanji plucked a hot cookie from the plate and broke it in two to cool it. "Forgive me," he began, "But you don't strike me as the sort interested in joining the cooking club. So... what brings you around? You're the new transfer, right?" 

"Yep," Ace replied. He reached for a cookie, taking an inelegant bite, seeming oblivious to its heat. "To be perfectly honest, it was just the smell of your cookies that led me here. Well... to be absolutely perfectly honest... I was a little lost. But I'm glad I was -- these taste even better than they smell." He smiled at Sanji. "Plus it's always nice to meet a new face."

Sanji grinned. "Well help yourself; there's plenty more," he offered, pushing the plate toward the other boy. "Ah! I'm Sanji, by the way. It's nice to meet you." He took a sip from his own milk, glancing over the boy -- a year older than him, really and good-looking, confident. "I hear you're getting along well with Smoker-sensei. Did you join one of the sports clubs?"

Ace nodded, chewing on his third cookie. Despite his muscled frame, the boy clearly had a... healthy appetite. He swallowed, reaching for another and ignoring the remark about Smoker. "I'm on the wrestling team." A thoughtful pause; realization dawned on Ace's face and he pointed at the other boy. "Sanji? I've heard that name... You're the student council prez, right?"

Sanji shrugged, downplaying the importance of this fact. "Yeah, when I'm not teaching teenage girls with manicures that a little flour and vegetable oil is actually _good_ for your cuticles," the sarcasm in his voice was hard to miss, but he laughed and caught Ace's eyes, eyebrow raised. "Why, you got a complaint or something? More money to the wrestling team? Yeah, don't I wish they gave me anything even remotely resembling a budget to work with. Heh." Sanji popped another cookie and grinned.

Ace laughed sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck with a palm. "No, nothing like that," he said and paused to down half his drink. "I'm just a little surprised that you do this too -- you know." His good natured, impish grin showed he meant no insult. "You're very well rounded."

"Hm," Sanji gave a little snort. "Yeah, I guess you could say I don't discriminate. Give everything a fair try." A smirk and then he stood, crossing to the sink to finish his clean up. In a few minutes he returned and put the few remaining cookies in two bags and handed one to Ace. The other he tucked safely away in his book bag. "Gotta wait for the janitor to come lock this room up, haven't even given me new keys yet." This was muttered half to himself, but then Sanji looked up and asked, "You wanna wait around and be bored for a few more minutes? I'm just gonna step outside for a smoke while I wait for the room to be locked." Sanji headed for the door, looking back questioningly.

"Well, I'm hardly bored but I'd be happy to join you anyway," Ace replied, standing and tossing the bag of cookies in his hand once. "Thanks for these -- but you know this means I'm going to have to come back and see you again, right?" He grinned, sliding his free hand into a pocket as he followed Sanji out. Once outside, there was a soft click as Sanji fished for his cigarettes and Ace offered him a flame from a shiny red lighter at the tip of his own cigarette.

Sanji looked up, grinned around the base of his cigarette and leaned forward, catching the flame and inhaling slowly. "Thanks." He leaned back, breathing out through his mouth and relaxing under the pinkening sky and the smoke swirled cooling air. 

It was at that moment that Zoro came around the corner, shinai case in hand and his hair still damp from showering after practice. He stopped abruptly, his view from behind Sanji having him quite convinced for a moment that the blond was kissing some unfamiliar boy until he turned and moved, revealing their cigarettes. The black haired kid's lazy gaze met his and he found himself again with the tiniest shake of his head, stepping forward and raising his voice to catch Sanji's attention. "Yo." He eyed the unfamiliar kid for a moment before turning his gaze on Sanji.

Sanji turned cigarette in hand now, and smiled at the green-haired kendo captain. "Hey, Zoro." Sanji stepped past Ace to pull the cookies from his bag and drop them into Zoro's hand. "Cookies," he said simply, given Zoro a wink hidden from Ace's view before turning to indicate the dark-haired boy. "Meet Ace. He followed my cookies' smell."

Zoro's eyes widened slightly at the introduction. Ace...? Wasn't that the kid Sanji had been teasing him about being in Smoker's favor back then...? He had to force his gaze not to linger on the matching bag of cookies in the other boy's hand as they shared a bit too firm a handshake. "Hey." 

"Nice to meet you," Ace replied cheerfully, smiling a friendly smile around his cigarette. Releasing Zoro's hand, his gaze fell on Zoro's shinai case and he blinked for a long moment before suddenly grabbing at his own hair. "Shit! I was headed to practice! I forgot! I... gotta go." Running down the corridor, Ace called over his shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Sanji-kun! I'll see you again!"

Zoro looked after the boy, expressionless, before turning his eyes back to Sanji with a quirked brow. "What was that all about?"

Sanji glanced after Ace's retreating form with a shrug. "Guess he forgot he was supposed to practice." Sanji turned back with a wink and threw an arm over Zoro's shoulder. "He seems like a nice enough guy. Good taste in food anyway." A smug grin, then. "Well, are you gonna try them? It's a new recipe."

Zoro's gaze peered after Ace's path for a long moment before he shrugged off Sanji's arm. There were still clubs getting out, the school was hardly empty. He turned his attention though to the bag in his hand, examining a cookie for a moment. "So what'd he want? Just came to mooch off of you?" He paused, chewing on a cookie before adding, "These are good."

"I think he got lost," Sanji laughed, seeming not to notice Zoro shrug out from under his arm. "I guess I don't mind though. Kept me company and all. Clean-up after club can be pretty dull. 'Sides, I like feeding people," which he punctuated with another wink at Zoro. "Oh, and I found out he's on the wrestling team, so no worries about extra kendo competition." Sanji grinned, reaching up and breaking off a piece of the cookie headed for Zoro's mouth and popped it in his own. "Thanks!"

Zoro snorted. "Even if he *was* interested in kendo, I wouldn't be worried. He has the air of an amateur, regardless of what he does. Wrestling." He snorted again and polished off the cookie before putting the rest of them in his bag. He paused, looking at Sanji. "...Want to come over to study?" He paused again, turning his attention to the clasp on his bag, adding more quietly. "My mother's away."

Sanji hid the smirk that he knew would only annoy Zoro, instead simply saying, "Yeah, okay," and picking up his book bag. "Lemme go make sure the room's locked. Be right back." In a few minutes, Sanji re-emerged. "All set. Shall we go?"

In the past weeks Zoro had grown accustomed to having Sanji on the back of his bike but he'd never let on how much he enjoyed giving the other boy rides. In fact on the contrary he was prone to making snide remarks about being a taxi service. But that afternoon he indulged in the ride to his house with Sanji clinging to his waist -- a much longer ride than it was to Sanji's apartment. It was the first time Sanji had seen the place: a small, modest-looking house which Zoro parked his bike in front of and led Sanji to the door. They were greeted on the foyer by a jumpy looking brown cat that stared at Sanji from just beside the corner of the wall, its blue nose twitching.

Sanji followed Zoro into the house, slipping his shoes off at the door and eyeing the strange cat suspiciously. He dropped his book bag by his shoes, and the startled creature darted out of sight. "Weird cat," he muttered, then straightened to glance around. Bigger, obviously than his apartment, but furnished modestly. It felt nice. Like a home. Sanji almost missed that feeling. 

"You want something to drink?" Zoro called over his shoulder as he wandered into the house. "I thought I'd order take-out... since I can't you know... cook for you."

Sanji followed a few steps behind, unsure where to put himself. "Sounds fine to me. Yes, even I enjoy take-out once in a while." He smiled and slipped his arms around Zoro's shoulders from behind as he set out two glasses. "I'll have whatever you're having." A quick kiss to the ear.

Predictably in the sheltered comfort of his home, Zoro relaxed. Sanji's touch, even so light, seemed to ease his muscles. He always liked the chance to see Sanji after a work out -- he felt over sensitized. It was nice. After getting Sanji a soda, he went about ordering dinner and then retrieved his books, responding to Sanji's exasperated look with, "What? I invited you over to study!" When the food arrived, the skittish cat reappeared and Zoro fed it pieces of chicken over their textbooks with a sort of gentleness he never showed anywhere else.

Despite the history quiz they were supposed to be studying for, Sanji found it hard to concentrate. He kept glancing at Zoro, and at his weird cat and the sort of bond between them that was far kinder and... well, sweeter than Sanji had ever seen Zoro. And for a moment he had an absurd surge of jealousy. Over a cat. He chastised himself inwardly for being a moron and tried to turn back to his textbook. It was no use, really. So, pretending to still be reading, Sanji stretched his leg out, subtle-like and snaked a toe up the edge of Zoro's pant leg.

Carefully hidden behind his own textbook, Zoro didn't look up as Sanji's toes tickled him. Instead with a quick movement, he reached down and grabbed his ankle to hoist the foot into his lap. Wordlessly he started kneading it with his fingers, squeezing Sanji's toes and rubbing his heel, all without even raising his eyes.

The history book dropped from Sanji's hand as Zoro's fingers kneaded expertly into his footpad, and he stretched out across, draping both ankles over Zoro's leg and resting his head on the opposite arm of the couch. "That feels... so fucking good," he mumbled, only half audibly, study and the remnants of dinner forgotten. 

Zoro continued to feign reading, but kept rubbing Sanji's feet, massaging around his ankles and cracking his toes. For a long time he was silent, his nose still in his book until finally he spoke up nonchalantly, conversationally, "So did that kid say anything to confirm your rumors about Smoker-sensei?"

Sanji pulled himself out of the near-drooling happy stupor that Zoro's hands on his feet had dropped him to, to say "Huh?" Then he paused a moment and thought. "Uh, no not really. He sorta avoided the subject." Sanji squirmed and offered the other foot. "Yeah, right there." He sighed happily, forgetting what they had just been talking about.

Zoro's rough hand traveled up Sanji's calf. He was looking over the top of his book now, peering just over the edge at Sanji. "Had you met him before?" 

Sanji sighed at all the questions. He lifted his head to stare, eyebrow raised at Zoro. "No..." he waited. "Why? Have _you_?" Dense as Sanji was, he still was starting to get a vague idea where this might be going.

"No," Zoro replied, quickly turning his eyes back to his history text. He offered no more, just continued idly rubbing Sanji's foot. The cat, sitting on the coffee table, glanced at Zoro and then bolted with no provocation as cats are prone to do.

Sanji sighed and lay back down, closing his eyes. But leaving the tension hanging in the air like that got to his nerves rather quickly and he reluctantly opened his eyes and addressed Zoro, staring at the ceiling. "Zoro. What is this?" 

When he looked up, he expected Sanji would be asking something about studying but finding him looking at the ceiling, followed the blond's gaze cluelessly. "What's what?"

Sanji looked at him now, eyes narrowed, and sighed. "This! This... these questions, your monosyllabic responses, this attitude! What's wrong?" His voice softened at the end, in truth not desiring to get into an argument. "Since when do you care about Ace?"

"I don't care about Ace," Zoro replied defensively. He lowered his text book and tossed it onto the coffee table. He knew perfectly well it wasn't his place to be asking questions like that or to feel as threatened as he did by that kid. It's not like he had some kind of claim on Sanji. 

Sanji sat up then leaning toward Zoro and put his arms around his neck, scooting closer, til he was almost in the larger boy's lap and looking in his eyes, letting Zoro see for himself Sanji's sincerity. "Then shut up and kiss me." And he leaned in to touch his lips lightly against Zoro's own. 

Zoro blinked into Sanji's face but then his muscles relaxed and he slid his arms around the other boy, pulling him closer still, effectively bringing him into his lap. Hands wandered slowly over Sanji's back as Zoro kissed him softly, letting that blond fringe tickle his cheek. He felt stupid for even caring now, with Sanji's warmth against him.

This was better. Sanji fairly purred into Zoro's mouth, now straddling his lap. A hand snaked around Zoro's neck and down the back of his shirt, nails scraping faintly at the warm flesh. Sanji broke the kiss long enough to ask where the bedroom was, as he still hadn't seen it yet.

"Ah... yeah." Zoro eased Sanji from his lap to stand and led him down the short hallway, his hand falling on the knob of one of the three doors. "It's not much," he said a little sheepishly. Really, he didn't often have people over. He opened the door on a room that was really quite spartan and neater than might be expected. A bed in one corner, weights in another, a desk under the window.

"It suits you." Sanji followed Zoro in and shut the door behind them. "And it will do just fine for me." Sanji reached for Zoro and his lips and pulled him along, walking backwards toward the bed. "I want you," he murmured into Zoro's mouth, thrusting his tongue between the other boy's teeth.

Zoro didn't hesitate, meeting that kiss hungrily, fighting Sanji's tongue back into his mouth. Grabbing the other's wrists, he pushed Sanji back onto the bed. Crawling over Sanji's sprawled, thin frame, he pressed those wrists into the mattress over his head as Zoro kissed him slowly but deeply. Sanji moaned softly, wrapping a leg up and around Zoro's back. As he broke the kiss to catch his breath, a movement caught the corner of his eye and he turned his face to see the cat sitting wide-eyed in the corner of the room. He paused. "Zoro... your cat. Is watching us."

Zoro paused, following Sanji's gaze to meet eyes with the jumpy animal whose eyes widened further and nose twitched. A faint, comical scowl tugged at the green haired boy's mouth, finding himself inexplicably blushing. Flustered, he hauled himself from Sanji's body to pick up the cat, mumbling to it that it could come back later before setting it outside the room and shutting the door. Sitting back down on the edge of the bed, mildly chagrined, he muttered, "Sorry 'bout that."

Sanji smiled and sat up, wrapping his arms around Zoro's shoulders and resting his chin so his lips just grazed Zoro's ear. "Nah. S'okay." Sanji's tongue slipped out and nudged at Zoro's earlobe. "I mean, he's cute, but I'd rather play with you right now." 

"Mm. Yeah," Zoro murmured back, a shiver dancing its way down his spine. "No objections here." He reached for the other boy, turning to grab him and haul him into his own lap firmly. Hands coming to rest on Sanji's hips, he pressed his lips to the other's throat, tasting, kissing at the skin. "You're spicy today."

Sanji shivered, leaning into the touch and wrapping his legs around Zoro's waist. "Maybe from baking," he murmured. "I'm glad you liked the cookies." He shifted his hips in Zoro's lap as the other boy tasted him. He loved the way Zoro's mouth felt and the growing heat between his thighs agreed. 

"I like how they taste on you, too," Zoro mumbled into Sanji's neck, kissing hard, hungrily. He wasn't normally so generous with his compliments but somehow today warranted such things. Fingers dug unto Sanji's side, pressing him down harder as he shifted before wandering up his back, tugging his shirt untucked to slide beneath the fabric.

"Mm." Sanji closed his eyes as Zoro's only-slightly rough hands spread up his back. He squeezed in closer, one hand down Zoro's collar, the other in the short green spikes of his hair. He bent his neck to lick at Zoro's jaw, then grinned into his cheek. "You taste salty. I should catch you after practice more often."

Zoro only grunted faintly in response and seemed to come to the conclusion that no more words were necessary, tugging Sanji's shirt open a bit to lick and nip at his collarbone and chest, forcing him up on his knees. A wandering hand slid past the waistband of Sanji's slacks, over the curve of his ass to squeeze faintly. 

Kneeling now, Sanji straddled Zoro's thighs, unable to control the twitch of his hips at Zoro's touch, torn for a moment between leaning back into his hand and leaning forward for his mouth. Zoro's hand was warm and teasing and Sanji's slacks were suddenly very much in the way. One had still on Zoro's shoulder, he reached down between them to pull at the button of his slacks.

The faintest of sounds rumbled at the back of Zoro's throat as he reached to help, heavy palms lingering over the front of Sanji's pants as he pulled at them. As Sanji squirmed his way out of the garment, he tugged buttons free, letting his the uniform shirt fall loosely around him and allowing Zoro to find a nipple to lick at. The pants discarded, Zoro's hands returned to Sanji's ass, groping, massaging at the muscular flesh. 

Half-naked now, Sanji shivered slightly, rubbing his palms at the back of Zoro's neck, a rumble in his throat. Slipping from Zoro's lap, he turned and pulled the larger boy down onto the bed, lying on his back, once again underneath Zoro. He smiled up at the other boy. "I like you there," he spoke softly, just a hint of tempting in his voice, before reaching up to pull Zoro down fully flush to his own chest and hips. 

With a soft, pleased sort of sigh, Zoro found Sanji's mouth again to explore its wet heat with his tongue, meanwhile pushing his knees apart. Nervous fingers grazed up the inside of Sanji's thigh, and seeming to take this remark to heart, traced along the cleft of his ass with light, experimental touches. Just feeling him out slowly, letting his attention linger on the softness beneath Sanji's arousal and the stretch of skin beneath that. 

The touch sent shocks up Sanji's spine and he squirmed and twisted, neither away, nor toward Zoro's hand. Though they had been messing around for nearly a month now, the places Zoro had his attention turned toward had never really been sought much, both of them too anxious and impatient to get off to spend much time exploring other possibilities. But they were here, in Zoro's empty house with no downstairs landlord to be quiet for and... well plenty of time. Sanji gripped Zoro's arms nervously, panting slightly as his fingers explored gently. 

Swallowing hard, Zoro watched Sanji's face carefully, muscles tense as he touched upon new spots that made the blond twitch beneath his fingers. Trailing lightly across dark, puckered skin, Zoro's own breath started to grow heavy, deep and slow with tightly reigned desire. He found himself damnably unsure of himself at times like this -- just another way that Sanji drove him up the wall. Nervous fingers traced lightly rubbing circles around that tight flesh.

A quiet moan caught at the back of Sanji's throat as Zoro massaged at the sensitive skin and he let out a small gasp moments later, not even realizing he'd been holding his breath. Still, even breathing normally he felt light-headed, nervous, unsure. He had no idea what to do and he wasn't sure Zoro did either. But neither did he want the attention to stop. So he simply squeezed Zoro's arms in a sort of silent permission before seeking the other boy's lips for reassurance. He wasn't sure what Zoro thought his sexual history involved but he suspected the green-haired boy thought him more experienced than he actually was.

Zoro hesitated at the gasp but relaxed just a little as Sanji's lips found his, breaking the kiss briefly to lick at his fingers to slicken his touch. Growing a little braver, his fingers pressed a bit harder, pressing just a bit at the center of that tight flesh. He groaned softly into Sanji's mouth as the tip of his finger wriggled slightly at the hot, sensitive flesh. His slitted eyes burned with arousal, watching Sanji's face even as he accosted his mouth with hungry kisses.

A hiss escaped Sanji's lips as Zoro's finger entered that virgin flesh. He grabbed at Zoro a little harder, trying to hide his uncertainty and nervousness in his kisses. It was a strange feeling, but it left him hungry and without even really thinking, Sanji pressed back at Zoro's finger, letting it slip just a bit deeper to graze at sensitive places he'd never even been aware of before.

Zoro was panting now, aching with need and straining against his trousers uncomfortably but so fixated on the jumps and twitches he was drawing out of the other boy that he made no move to do anything about it. This touch, feeling Sanji from the inside, was somehow so much more intimate than anything they'd done -- it made him breathless and blind with hunger for the other boy. Pushing in a little deeper, slowly, carefully and pulling back and in again, feeling the muscle tighten around him.

As Sanji began to grow more accustomed to the feel of being entered he allowed himself to relax a bit and sighed softly as Zoro's finger slid easily in and back and again. And he shivered, wanting something more but afraid to admit or even think too hard about what he wanted. Still, it was hard to keep the soft moans from escaping his throat and he didn't seem to have control of his fingers or hips, both touching, seeking Zoro with encouraging motions.

The soft sounds coming from Sanji's throat were irresistible and with plucked courage, Zoro paused to wet his fingers again and let one slide in deeper still, nearly to the last knuckle. He stroked faintly with light motions at Sanji's tight walls. Turning his mouth's attention to Sanji's ear, he murmured into it hoarsely, "You feel so good here..." before licking, nipping at the earlobe.

Sanji's eyes closed and he moaned louder at the words, and at the deepness of the touch that left him even hungrier than before. Finally he took a breath and whispered back, cheeks red. "Please... Zoro..." He couldn't ask. He couldn't say the words, but he pressed against Zoro's fingers, let the muscles tighten and release and he was so hot and his need so strong, he didn't think Zoro could help but know.

Zoro swallowed thickly, breath panting on Sanji's ear as he slid a second finger past the tight ring of muscle. He felt dizzy with nerves and anticipation. "Are you sure...?" he asked quietly, feeling Sanji tense again beneath him. 

Sanji nodded, not trusting his voice, not even sure he trusted his judgment. With the second finger, the flush across his skin grew darker and more heated and he nodded again, desire thick in his throat. "Just..." he murmured, eyes wide, not wanting to admit his fear, the uncertainty he felt. He reached down to find Zoro's hand and touched his wrist gently, trying to convey his nervousness without actually acknowledging it aloud. 

Zoro paused in his attention long enough to divest himself of his clothes, choking on his breath as his throbbing erection was rubbed against the chafing clothes and released. Pausing, he placed his hand on Sanji's hip. "U-um... turn over," he instructed unsurely. With his mouth threatening to dry, he took a moment to thoroughly wet Sanji's entrance as well as his own cock, struggling not to let his saliva slick hand linger too long. Leaning over Sanji, he kissed softly at his neck and murmured in his ear as he guided his head to rest against Sanji's slickened flesh, "Tell me to stop if..." He trailed off.

Sanji's heart thudded against his ribs as he turned himself over, chest and cheek pressing into the mattress, legs spread, hips and ass raised. His erection brushed maddeningly over the sheets. He gripped the sheets in tight fists, nervous, tense. As Zoro's head nudged against Sanji's opening, he gasped aloud, a renewed heat flooded his cheeks and he whimpered almost inaudibly. But he managed to whisper, "All right."

A hand touched Sanji's hip as Zoro guided himself into the heat slowly, carefully, a sound catching in the back of his throat as his breath was taken by the overwhelming tightness of it. His hips ached to thrust, to bury himself in Sanji but he set his jaw, tried to force his breathing to even and continued his slow entry. Releasing his erection as he sank in, he ran his hand up the other boy's back, his breath on Sanji's ear, lips just almost touching the flesh.

Sanji couldn't help the cry that escaped his throat. It felt so strange, and it burned and part of him wanted it out of him as quick as possible, but he forced himself to breathe more slowly and tried to relax. And as he did this, the pain of Zoro's entry faded a bit and he began to feel the rest of what it was like to be filled. "Zoro..." he breathed through a still clenched jaw. A long slow barely vocalized whine pried it's way from his lips and he pressed his face into a pillow, not wanting Zoro to see the dampness threatening at the corner of his eyes.

Through his mind-numbing desire, Zoro hesitated, just letting himself fill Sanji for a moment as he nudged his cheek against Sanji's jaw, searching for his face. "Oi... S..sanji..." he murmured breathlessly, his voice filled with a concern he'd never shown for the other boy. His fingers slid into Sanji's hair lightly. "Are you...?" Zoro didn't seem to be able to finish sentences, whether it was a matter of poor skills of communication or the very distracting sensation of Sanji's muscles hot and tight and all around him. 

Something maybe in Zoro's voice or his touch soothed something in Sanji and he rubbed his cheeks into the pillow before turning his head, determined to show Zoro dry eyes. He tried to find Zoro from the corner of his eye and gave him the tiniest of smiles which may have been a wince, but which he meant to be reassuring. He just couldn't find his voice at the moment, so he nodded instead, taking a steadying breath at the same time. 

Zoro's breath shuddered as slowly he pulled back and sank in again, his lips at Sanji's jaw with kisses. A faint groan escaped him -- it felt so good, so different and so tight it was almost painful but still so damn good. Supporting himself on one arm, he slid his free hand under Sanji, down his chest and stomach to find the heavy heat between his legs and wrap his fingers around it, slow, deliberate strokes along the swollen flesh matching his own careful movements.

The tears nearly threatened again, so overwhelming was the sensation. Sanji almost pulled away, but slowly, he found the pace and began to relax into it, and it began to be more comfortable and then better than comfortable. It made his head spin and his back ache and the best tight, pleasure began to build in his center. With each of Zoro's thrusts, a small sound escaped Sanji's throat, unbidden and he squeezed his eyes shut tight. Reaching blindly he found Zoro's hand near his shoulder and slipped his own beneath it, weaving their fingers together.

Fingers tightened around Sanji's hand, squeezing tight as Zoro's hips rolled and pulled, his panted breath on Sanji's neck and shoulder. Slow, deep thrusts tore low, desperate groans from deep in the back of Zoro's throat and he pressed his forehead against Sanji's shoulder blade. His eyes closed as though sight overwhelmed his senses. His fingers tightened around the hot velvety thickness of Sanji's cock, pumping him harder as he gave in to lust and his touches and movements became less hesitant. Sanji's name was a hiss through his teeth; sweat beaded on his brow.

Sanji's moans grew louder and less controlled as Zoro stroked and filled him again and again. The burn that wasn't quite pain anymore grew and spread up his spine and down his legs. The hand under Zoro's clenched, fingers digging into his own palm til he couldn't feel it anymore and the heat, the pleasure, the intensity of sensation that filled his body threatened to burst, to undo him completely. And just at the moment he was sure he would split at the seams, climax ripped through his body and he came hard, shaking as though to pieces with a cry that held nothing back. 

Zoro gasped, tensing, muscles quivering as Sanji tightened all around him, unimaginably tight, constricting him to the point that sparks flashed on the inside of his eyelids and a choked snarl of a sound fell from his lips. And then Sanji relaxed again, relief washed over Zoro and with another thrust pleasure tore through him and he spilled himself deep within Sanji, hand gripping the other boy's hip desperately, grounding himself to reality. A second snarling cry was muffled into Sanji's shoulder before he all but collapsed against the other boy, breathing heavily, hot on his neck. Still in Sanji's heat, he groaned blissfully, reaching again to run his fingers through Sanji's hair.

Sanji hummed softly in his throat, Zoro's warm weight on top of him and the hand in his hair better than anything he could think of. But now he wanted to see Zoro and though he hesitated at moving, he squirmed under the other boy until he lay face up, gasping a little as Zoro slipped from inside, leaving him empty again. It was a strange feeling. So he reached up and wrapped both arms around Zoro's shoulders pulling him down fully, squeezing tightly and lapping at a bit of skin at his neck. 

Zoro groaned softly, his eyes slitting open lazily as he wrapped his arms around Sanji in return, thoroughly tangling them together. With a faint sigh, he nuzzled into the softness of Sanji's hair, fingers brushing up and down the pale length of Sanji's spine. Cooling sweat and the tongue at his neck made him shiver and then sink in to the mattress, utterly relaxing. "Thank you," he murmured softly into Sanji's ear.

Sanji kissed affectionately at Zoro's ear and smiled. "Don't mention it." They lay like that, all wrapped up in each other for a few moments before Sanji added. "Ne...it was good. You... you make me feel good," mumbled into a shoulder.

Zoro was starting to grow familiar with the tug in his chest when Sanji said things like that and something deep inside him kept words bottled up. And he couldn't say how good Sanji made him feel, couldn't speak how much it made him ache sometimes. Couldn't say how much he wanted him and how stupid things like overly friendly classmates could set him into a stupid spiral of jealousy. But he did murmur, "You too. A lot." And his strong arms wrapped around Sanji, holding him tight to his warmth, tangling their legs together.


	9. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written November 2003

The day's classes finished and afternoon clubs letting out meant Smoker-sensei was free to retreat to his small but comfortable office to tie up the last of the day's loose ends. This was normally a peaceful closing of the day; few students had the reason or guts to show up at his office so it caught the teacher off guard when a rapping was heard from his door followed by an only too familiar voice sing-songing, "Smoker-senseee~eiii." 

Smoker sighed with a frown and ground his teeth together for the briefest of moments before affecting his most put-out tone of voice. "What is it?" Good god, but that kid was irritating. Good wrestler, an asset to the team, but still... damn strange kid. He didn't rise from the pile of papers he slouched behind, only straightening slightly from his desk as the door opened. 

The boyish face that peeked in through the crack of the door wore a crooked grin. The door swung open more and then clicked softly shut behind Ace, the raven-haired boy leaning against it and stuffing his hands in his pockets. He eyed Smoker's stiff, ignoring frame. "I hope I didn't catch you at too inconvenient a time," he spoke up, feigning polite innocence. 

Smoker declined to look up from his desk, shuffling through the papers there as if looking for something. After a moment he paused, let out an exaggerated sigh and eyed the boy over the top of a file. "School's over, Portgas. Go home." 

Ace pouted dramatically, slouching into the door. "You don't have even a minute for your top student?" he asked, catching the teacher's eyes over the top of the paper. He was hardly put off so easily and by now Smoker's gruffness rolled off his back. 

Smoker grunted at this and put down the file. "Portgas, you still have a ways to go before I'll even consider calling you my top student. Don't go getting a big head over yourself," he grumped and put the file away, shuffling the papers on his desk again. There was a good long silence before he looked up again, realizing that Ace was still standing there. He raised an eyebrow and sucked at a tooth for moment before coughing and catching Ace's glance. "Portgas. Why are you still here?" 

The student pushed himself off the door frame, his pout giving way to smugness as he crossed the small room. "Cause I'm not that easily gotten rid of and I'm not gonna leave til you hear me out," he replied. He folded his arms over his chest as he came to a stop in front of Smoker's desk, peering at him challengingly over his freckles. 

Smoker rolled his eyes. Clearly he was losing this small battle, might as well let the kid say his piece, get him out of there sooner. So he pushed aside his papers, and leaned forward onto the desk top, arms crossed. "Then by all means, speak up and take off. I'd rather not be here all day." 

"Oh goodie," Ace said cheerfully at his victory and then cleared his throat as though he had a speech planned. "If you recall when I joined the wrestling team, I told you I didn't have much experience in the sport but you let me on the team anyway, obviously seeing my potential. And while through your straightforward teaching technique -" And here his voice hardened, eyes narrowing before he returned to his normal, cheerful voice. "-I've learned a lot, I think I still have a lot of potential to be unleashed that I'm sure you would be capable of finding in me. In other words." Ace edged closer to slide onto the edge of Smoker's desk, leaning forward to grin down at him. "I think you should give me personal lessons." 

Smoker sat up and blinked. This was clearly not what he'd been expecting, and was very slightly caught off-guard. Then he regained his composure and cleared his throat. "I'll agree you've shown promise... but Portgas, how should I put this... you're a lazy little bastard. When exactly did you plan to spend extra time training? I'm not about to waste my time waiting around for you to show just so you can go flake off." Smoker's eye narrowed as though trying to read Ace's sincerity. "I'm not sure that I'm entirely confident in your seriousness." He reached up to rub at his slightly stubbled chin. 

Ace's grin broadened at this small victory and he leaned in just a bit more toward the teacher. "I'm very aware of how precious your time is," he replied. His supporting hand was oh so slowly creeping across the desk. "I'd never think to waste it." That crooked grin shifted to a smirk as he peered down at Smoker. "I want to be your best student." 

Smoker pondered this quietly for a moment, still skeptical. Yet, it would prove useful to the team were Ace to improve his skills. If they were lucky they might actually stand a chance in competition this year...Well... it couldn't hurt to try it, and if he proved as irresponsible as Smoker suspected, he'd just call it off. He leveled a critical eye at Ace and pointed a thick calloused finger at the boy's nose. "All right, Portgas. We'll give it a shot. But the moment, I mean the very moment you goof off or don't show up or any such behavior not directly related towards wrestling practice, that's it." He ran his fingers through his hair then, a horrible feeling suddenly washing over him that this could become a very bad idea, somehow. 

 

Despite his suspicions, Ace seemed to be better for his word than Smoker expected. He showed up in a timely manner for their practices, sometimes arriving even before the teacher in which case he was usually found snoring, flopped across a bleacher in the gym. And in spite of his smart-allec attitude, he was attentive to Smoker's tips. However, when the teacher stopped going easy on him in their sparring, he proved to be more than Ace could handle and one afternoon, he whined, being pinned for the tenth time that day, "It's not fair! You're ten times stronger than anyone I'll fight!" 

Smoker smirked and rolled off of the kid, giving his thigh a prodding kick as he stood. "Get up." He grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. "You aren't giving up so soon are you?" He slapped his large hand down on Ace's head and scruffed his hair roughly. "Don't wuss out on me now, boy. As far as you know, the other competitors could be five times stronger than me. Don't want to look like a weak little fairy out there, right?" 

Ace scowled comically, his wild hair falling in his eyes. His jaw set, eyes narrowed as he tossed his hair out of them and he rounded with Smoker again. His sleepy eyes flickered and a moment later he grinned down at his teacher, looking quite pleased with himself. "Who's a fairy now?" 

In spite of himself Smoker grinned. "You might be worth all this time I'm spending after all. If you can keep it up." He smirked, and folded his arms up over his head propping it up on his hands. "I think this is a good place to call it quits for today." 

Ace grinned back broadly, eyes aglow at witnessing one of Smoker-sensei's rare smiles. Flopped on the mat, he propped his chin up in a palm. "I told you I wouldn't let you down," he chirped. And then so non-chalantly but swiftly, he leaned forward to press a quick kiss to Smoker's mouth and then promptly jumped up to grab his school bag and trot for the door, calling over his shoulder, "See you Monday!" 

Smoker sat up quickly, hand covering his mouth, eyes wide. His fingers didn't conceal the pink that streaked his cheeks, however and he didn't find his voice until the kid was long gone. Then he swore. Quietly. And pressed fingers to his temple. Things had suddenly got a lot more complicated. "Shit..." 

 

If the incident affected Ace at all, he made no indication of it during Monday's gym class, nor did he give the teacher so much as a second look, leaving class laughing with a few of his classmates. And the next day he showed up after school, prompt as usual, cheerfully greeting Smoker as though nothing had happened. 

Smoker, on the other hand, was a bit on edge. Quite a bit on edge, truthfully. Rather than explaining each move in detail, and demonstrating it til Ace seemed to understand, Smoker was terse and he showed Ace the moves and positions quickly not giving him the chance to pin him again or... anything. As the lesson was halfway through there was some frustration with a move Smoker could just not seem to make Ace understand, and he wouldn't remain in physical contact with the boy long enough to correct his positioning. "Just...just take a break." Smoker growled and stepped heavily toward the bleachers, digging in his bag for a water bottle. He took a large swig, then wet his hair, running tense fingers through the damp strands, trying to calm his nerves. 

Ace remained on the mat, his legs sprawled awkwardly as he watched Smoker's back, head cocked slightly. "You're tense," he stated, ever needlessly. 

Smoker shook the water from his hair and rubbed at his face with both hands. "You might say that," he muttered. The kid sure had a penchant for stating the obvious. 

Fighting the smirk that threatened to tug at his lips, Ace hauled himself to his feet and padded across the mat toward Smoker. Catching him off guard, he tossed his arms over the man's shoulders, leaning into his back. "How come?" Ace's voice dripped with innocence. 

At the touch, Smoker straightened, tensing so fast his spine popped. He then stood, dragging the stubborn Ace with him. "Let go." He mumbled, not looking over his shoulder. "This is a bad idea." He tried to shrug out from under Ace's hold. "It's entirely inappropriate." He reached up to his neck and pried the fingers from his collar. 

Ace complied enough to release his hold on Smoker's shoulders, instead flopping onto the bleachers beside him, facing the opposite direction. He eyed Smoker for a moment. "So?" Ace kicked his feet, leaning back and tilting his head to look up at the ceiling briefly. "You don't strike me as the type who obsesses about following the rules." Chin still tilted up, a lazy eye peered at the teacher. 

Smoker fought the urge to storm out of the gym. He wondered whether he had any dignity left to save. Instead he took a breath and turned to face the boy. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, Portgas, but you must have a lot of balls, or I slammed your head to the mat one too many times, if you think you can weasel your way to the top this way." Smoker's eyes narrowed. "I'm not impressed by attitude, nor flattery. I'm impressed by hard work and dedication and loyalty and perserverence. And skill." A snort. "Believe me, you'll get much farther here if you concentrate on those things." This was better; take back your authority, Smoker, he told himself. And the more he spelled it out logically, the longer he spoke, the better he felt. Yes, this made sense. 

Ace blinked owlishly, his gaze now turned on Smoker as he was lectured. "Oi," he said flatly, rising to his feet again. "Are you accusing me of trying to sleep my way to the top?" Ace's tone became indignant. "I've got no reason to do that. I've already got you giving me lessons, what would I get out of it? If that's what it was, I would have seduced you weeks ago in your office!" 

Smoker again found himself blinking, silenced by the outright denial and the logic of his student. He scowled deeply, feeling like he was slipping. He was running out of ideas to stay in control. Anger was plan B. "Then what the hell do you think you're doing exactly?" 

Ace eyed Smoker, mouth drawn in a flat line. "For a teacher, you're not very smart," he stated and his expression softened slightly. Smoker was far too easy to get riled up. He watched a drop of water track down Smoker's neck from his damp hair. "I don't need a *reason* to seduce you." With this, he leaned in to steal the water droplet with the quickest flick of his tongue. 

Smoker twitched, shivering away from the touch, cheeks flaming noticeably. He ignored the jab to his intellect because his attention had been completely captured. In fact he barely remembered what he'd just been saying. But all he could do was stand, stiff as a board, unmoving as Ace's tongue flicked across his neck. "Portgas..." he mumbled, meaning it to sound threatening, but it came out much more complacent than he'd intended. Then his arms snapped into motion and grabbed hold of Ace's wrist and held it motionless, causing his tongue to stop in it's path as well. "Portgas..." he warned. This was getting dangerous. "Ace." 

Ace almost shivered at the sound of his own name -- Smoker had never called him anything but 'Portgas' or 'kid' or 'boy'. From his place in the curve of Smoker's shoulder, he peered at the older man's face with hooded eyes. He didn't struggle against Smoker's grip on his wrist, but moved his tongue lightly up Smoker's neck. "That kiss really got you worked up, didn't it?" he said quietly. Ace's free hand snaked around Smoker's opposite shoulder. A tremble threatened at the base of his spine which he fought valiantly. He knew he was pushing his luck now. But he was never good at taking no for an answer. 

Smoker made an effort, trying not to shudder as Ace's tongue washed over his neck. He lurched forward, and turned around still holding Ace's wrist which he squeezed tighter, as though threatening the boy. "Do you take me for a fool, boy?" he murmured, less harshly than he'd intended. Dammit, he would not let this kid and his flouncy seductive ways shake his authority, his control, his stoicism. He... wouldn't. 

No sooner had the words left Smoker's lips than Ace's mouth replaced his breath, pressing a kiss there that was far less chaste and innocent than his tease the week before. He leaned into Smoker, kissed him hard, stretching his neck to meet the taller man's mouth. And then just as quickly as he'd begun, he pulled away, looking squarely into Smoker's face with his lazy eyes as he said easily, "Not particularly." The fingers of his free hand snaked out to catch one of Smoker's belt loops. "I know I'm quite strong enough... Do you think that's the real reason I asked you for these lessons?" 

Smoker quietly cursed at the flush that colored his cheeks, and he coughed, scowling. "Portgas, it wasn't your strength that needed attention it was your form. Which, I have to say, has improved." He avoided the real subject for another good 30 seconds before cracking an eye open to find Ace's face still peering at him with what seemed to be patient exasperation. He swallowed hard. "You... weren't here to improve your form, I take it." 

"Not exactly," Ace replied flatly. He grinned a little, leaning in closer to the teacher. His eyes flickered mischeviously. "And I figured since you seemed to enjoy pinning me so much, maybe that's why you agreed." 

Smoker took a step forward, shoving Ace backwards into the bleachers and catching him by the front of his gym shirt just before his head hit the bench. He loomed over the boy, and mere centimeters between their noses. "Listen up, kid. No one makes my choices for me. If you want my attention..." A slight smirk. "It'll be at my convenience." He laughed then, a short puffing breath of warm air against Ace's mouth before hauling him to his feet and letting go of the boy's collar. Then he turned and walked toward the door. "Good work today." He called back over his shoulder. "I'll see you Wednesday. And..." He paused and turned his shoulder, shooting Ace a harsh grin. "Don't slack off. I'll know if you haven't practiced." With that he left the gym feeling remarkably pleased with himself, curious how Wednesday's lesson would turn out and only a little out of breath. 

 

When Wednesday afternoon rolled around, Ace showed no indication of how he'd stared after Smoker days before, wide eyed and face flushed. There wasn't so much as a chink in his confidence though he spoke not a word of the previous meeting. In fact, his performance was better than any of their practices yet; he showed more energy, more aggression than usual. His normally dull eyes were all but aflame and he seemed to pay more attention to Smoker's directions. 

Smoker likewise felt energized, encouraged by Ace's performance and enthusiasm. He grinned openly as he instructed Ace, laughing as the boy duplicated his moves correctly. The more he worked with Ace, the more comfortable he became in the boy's presence. 

This sudden bubbling of energy made for a very intense practice session. And when after pinning the teacher yet again, Smoker called for a break, Ace made for his bag and a bottle of water which he knocked back a long swig from before offering it to Smoker with a broad grin. He felt wound up; Smoker's smiles and deep laughter were something all too rare and precious. 

Smoker nodded in thanks and took the water, downing nearly half the rest in a few large swallows before handing it back and sitting himself on the first row of bleachers. "You keep up this energy and you'll carry us through the regionals no problem." He gestured for Ace to join him. 

Ace's grin widened at the praise and he flopped onto the bench beside Smoker. "I knew these lessons would be a good idea," he said breezily. Leaning back, he propped himself against the bleacher behind them, his smile softening almost -- shyly? -- as he eyed Smoker askance. "Thank you." The kid was overly talkative, overly confident and overly annoying but he was polite. 

Smoker rubbed the back of his head and laughed haltingly. "Nah, helps keeps my moves polished." Then he lowered his hand and leaned toward the boy, placing a large hand on the bench beside Ace's elbow. Very casually, he let his fingers stretch and brush by the fine hairs on his arm. 

Ace's heart skipped a beat, a shiver threatened to travel up his back. He felt his pulse quicken -- he wanted to grab that hand, wanted to accost the man with more tempting kisses, wanted to crawl into his lap until he could no longer resist. But the words spoken to him days before rang in his ears so instead his pretended not to notice, busying himself by taking another drink and leaning toward Smoker ever so slightly. He licked his lips, turning his mischievous smile on the teacher. "Gotta keep an old man on his toes?" he teased, stretching his neck slightly. 

Smoker growled very quietly, plucking the bottle from Ace, and taking the wrist with his other hand he pulled the boy nearly into his lap. "Not *so* old," he muttered with a smirk and let the bottle drop from his fingers in favor of tangling them in the dark locks of hair at the back of Ace's head. "How convenient. You've still got 15 minutes left of my time." And with these words, Smoker crushed his mouth against Ace's, hand still grasping the boy's wrist tightly. 

Ace would have gasped, had he been able to reach the air, his eyes wide as they stared into Smoker's face. But then with a sound lost into Smoker's mouth, he all but melted into the other man, his free hand reaching blindly to tangle in his shirt. A hungry, counterattack kiss fought with Smoker's mouth, demanding and begging and clinging to him tightly. There was no way he was getting away now. And as though to prove this, Ace *did* crawl into Smoker's lap, his free arm looping around his neck as his tongue stretched wantingly for the harsh, acrid taste of his mouth. 

Smoker's rough hands encircled the slender boy's waist, pulling him into a hungry embrace, sucking Ace's thrusting tongue between his teeth. The sharp bone and lean muscle of the boy pressing into his thighs and the way he touched him was reminiscent of the motions carried out on the wrestling pad, but the passion behind them was more heated, Ace more aggressive. And it pulled at something under Smoker's hardened exterior. He pried Ace from his mouth by the shoulders and grinned into the boy's flushed face a moment before raising a brow and tilting his head toward the door. "Portgas, get your scrawny ass to my office. I need to... have a word." It wouldn't do to be found here in the gym and he wasn't ready to let the boy leave for the day quite yet. 

Ace blinked a few times before a knowing grin spread across his features. He let the teacher go first, hurrying to gather up his things before he made his way to Smoker's office, fighting between his own eagerness and the desire to make Smoker wait for him. His heart was pounding in his ears -- finally finally finally. Doing his best to look thoroughly chagrined, he knocked politely on the office door before entering. But upon entry, he dropped this facade, tossing down his bag and descending on Smoker before he could even get a word in. He threw his arms around the man's neck where he stood beside the desk and demanded his mouth again, locking Smoker in a desperate kiss and pressing himself flush to the man's muscular form. 

Smoker was slightly taken back by Ace's enthusiasm, but he still lifted the boy's face returning the kiss and encircling his shoulders with the other arm. He dragged Ace backward a few steps to find and latch the lock before turning to press the boy up against the door and run a hand up under his shirt to find an erect nipple with his calloused thumb. He grinned. "You taste...like burnt toast. That hot already? Or just a bad cook?" He chuckled throatily before dipping his face to bite at Ace's neck and shoulder, slight stubble rubbing at the pinkened skin. 

Ace choked on a moan at the sudden onslaught of sensation, already breathing heavily under Smoker's mouth and hands. Fingers tangled in Smoker's bristly hair and Ace arched his neck, shuddering heavily at the rough brush of whiskers. "I'm good on a wrestling mat, not in a kitchen," he replied breathlessly, a bit sheepishly. Pulling Smoker closer, he slid a leg between the older man's thighs while palms traveled over the expanse of his back. 

Voice growling low in his throat, Smoker reached down to knead his fingers into the flesh at Ace's hip as his teeth found the boy's jawline. "You really are an annoyingly unpredictable kid," he muttered into Ace's neck. "But we're still on my time, so we play by my rules." On that note, Smoker's hand moved from Ace's hip to feel out the hard heat between the boy's thighs. 

A gasp erupted from Ace's throat as that heavy palm pawed at his very obvious hardness through the flimsy material of his shorts. Fingers dug into Smoker's shoulders as his hips arched into the touch, squirming. "You're pretty unpredictable yourself," he managed to pant. "Not that I mind a pleasant surprise." Ace's tongue reached for Smoker's ear, his hot breath rushing over it, a moan as he nipped frantically at the lobe.

Smoker rubbed harder, a low moan at the back of his throat, not quite voiced. The slender, but muscular heat of the boy's frame in his hold felt better than he would have imagined had he ever expected to be in such a place as this. After a few moments of this teasing, Smoker led the boy back over to his desk where he pushed everything over to one side and indicated for Ace to sit on the edge facing him. "But first," he smiled lazily and tugged at the waist of Ace's gym shorts. "Take these off." 

Ace hesitated only the slightest -- this was hardly a situation he was unfamiliar with but this wasn't the role he was used to playing. But Smoker's rough touches and short commands made the younger boy shiver and burn with desire, hence his inclinations toward the teacher. So he obeyed, squirming out of his shorts and shirt and shoes until he was sitting quite naked on the edge of Smoker's desk and reached for him, grabbing his shirt to yank his still-clothedness forward against his quite naked body. Legs found their way around Smoker's waist and tightened until Ace's hardness pressed firmly at him through his clothes and he caught Smoker's mouth in another demanding kiss, biting at his lip, tugging at his shirt and pants with hands everywhere at once.

A shudder of desire rippled down Smoker's spine at the image of the boy flushed and utterly naked, perched on his desk. So when Ace reached for him and wrapped himself around Smoker's body, the gym teacher accepted the frantic advances with pleasure, sucking at Ace's lips and pressing his fingers into the boy's flesh anywhere he could get a grip. He felt marvelous. Lithe and hard, fit and skilled and lean and perfect. He allowed Ace to tug off his shirt in search of more flesh to touch but it wasn't long though before that heat pressed to his hip distracted Smoker from his other touches and with a tiny grin, reached between them to find the ache that made Ace squirm. His own arousal protested, but he wanted to enjoy his control a little longer before giving in to his own body's need. 

Another moan parted Ace's lips, his hips jumping into the touch. Smoker's calloused, strong hand was better than anything he'd ever experienced and his fingers jumped to Smoker's wrist. He surprised himself with an unquelable little whimper at the back of his throat; he was panting against Smoker's neck. "Please..." he murmured shakily. 

The sound of Ace's voice like that like made Smoker catch his breath and he swallowed harshly before letting Ace slip through his rough fingers again and again. Perfect, slick, soft. He worked his way down, until he found the smooth hot flesh beneath and the the tight ring of muscle that threatened to burn his fingertips, so hot was Ace. At the touch, his own erection throbbed, protesting it's continued entrapment. Voice horse, he grated, almost a whisper by Ace's ear. "Well, boy, here's a new lesson. How fast will you pick this up?" he wondered aloud, and wet his fingertips in Ace's mouth before reaching down again and pressing a single digit against the boy's entrance.

Fingers gripped at the smooth wood of the desk. Ace's legs parted wide, resting on Smoker's hips as he screwed his eyes shut, hissing faintly through his teeth. He wasn't about to look weak though, pressing back against Smoker's finger, forcing it past the tight circle of muscle and into his heat. He struggled with his voice momentarily, muscles contorting around the invading digit before he was able to relax and find words again. "I'm.. a pretty quick.. learn.." he managed, almost getting his voice not to crack with the last word.

"Oh, good," Smoker rumbled and let his finger slip halfway out before pressing it back into Ace's incredible heat. He continued working Ace this way, coaxing him looser, while his other hand pushed down the elastic waistband of his sweats just enough to free his own arousal. He ground his teeth together as his rough fingers closed around the sensitive flesh.

Ace was panting softly, his brow drawn tightly, biting at his lower lip to hold back his voice. With each push of Smoker's fingers, he pressed down against them, forcing him deeper, harder, as though trying to prove that he could take it. Finally he jerked away and pushed himself up to reach for the hand around Smoker's cock, tugging him forward while his other hand pawed at Smoker's hip. "I want *you*," he all but begged quietly, hooking his feet behind the teacher's legs.

With a half-suppressed groan, Smoker slipped his fingers from Ace's body and with barely a breath, filled him again with Smoker's own heat, reaching under the boy's legs to grip at his flushed thighs and sharp hips. God, he hadn't thought it would be that good. Pressing at Ace's flesh with rough fingers, he tried to bury himself deeper into that perfect hot tightness, a low grunt clenching his throat.

A choked gasp caught in Ace's throat, his hand on Smoker's hip jumping to his own mouth to muffle the cry that sprang to his lips. His back twisted against the unforgiving plane of the desk, Smoker's entry burning nearly as much as he himself did for it. Panting heavily, his eyes squeezed shut as he adjusted to being filled with Smoker's hardness -- which was significantly more.. significant than his fingers. Finding himself again, Ace gathered the presence of mind to wrap his legs around the teacher's waist, choking back a moan as he sank deeper yet. "Sensei..." he breathed shakily, jerking and tensing as Smoker started to pull back.

"Call me Smoker," he grated, distracted, hissing through his teeth as he pulled back a bit and then leaned forward, hitching the boy's legs higher and entering deeper still with the improved angle. 

Ace's hands found the edge of the desk again, using it as leverage to pull himself down on Smoker's cock harder, demanding even as the movement wrenched gasps from his throat and shudders from his muscles. "Harder," he managed to demand through his teeth and around gasps for air. 

A shudder shook down Smoker's spine at the word, half-demand, half-plea. And he complied, without question, pulling back and pressing in again and again, falling into a rhythm of hard thrusts and quick motion, his fingers digging harder into the flesh at Ace's waist. Writhing, back arching with sensation, Ace met Smoker thrust for thrust, shoving and pulling himself along the teacher's length. Soft cries were just barely kept at the back of his throat, struggling to stay quiet lest some errant student wandering by hear them. It was hard though with those deep, powerful thrusts sparking something deep inside of him with each movement, making electricity and heat surge through his body. Shaggy black hair rustled as Ace tossed his head from side to side, features tense and flushed.

Smoker cracked his eyes open enough to see Ace's beautiful flushed face, and with an intensity that sent sparks dancing across the edges of his vision, Smoker came hard, his final thrust deeper and harder than the rest, spilling hot into Ace, sweat and his own musky scent spicing the air around them. Ace couldn't hold back the sharp cry that jumped to his lips as fire rushed up his spine as Smoker's essence coated his inner walls, each surge of his orgasm sending shockwaves through Ace. His legs tightened around Smoker, heels digging into the small of his back and holding him deep in Ace's heat through his whole climax. Shaking and gritting his teeth, Ace rode it out.

Gasping audibly, Smoker tried to regain control of his breath, feeling nothing outside of the still-tight heat that clutched at his softening arousal. After a moment he pulled out with a low groan, extricating himself from Ace's limbs and reaching back to pull a chair beneath him and collapse into it, one palm lingering on the boy's damp thigh. He didn't bother to tuck himself back into his pants, instead letting his still sizable manhood rest in his other hand. Then he glanced up at Ace and let his eyes fully appreciate the flushed and very needy erection the boy still sported. With a smirk, Smoker took Ace's wrist and brought the boy's fingers to rest at the base of his heat, giving a little squeeze before releasing him and leaning back. "Go on, Portgas," he prompted, throatily.

Still recovering from the power of Smoker's climax and suddenly being left empty, Ace's clouded eyes finally turned on the teacher, looking down the length of his body at him and his own hand on his aching erection. Still breathing heavily, he sat up on the edge of the desk, shuddering and squirming slightly as he changed position. Licking his lips, he planted his feet firmly on the arm rests of Smoker's chair. Tightening his grip on his cock, Ace swallowed hard and began stroking himself, slow, hard strokes at first, slowly bringing up the tempo and letting the sensation build again.

Smoker watched intently, his breathing catching in his throat as Ace's hand slipped up and down his arousal, flesh rubbing on flesh, damp with pre-cum and angry pink from it's previous inattention. The gym teacher found his hand leave his own cock to rub against Ace's ankle and calf, encouraging. Ace panted heavily, his eyes shut tightly in concentration as he pumped his cock hard. Pausing long enough to lick his palm, he then returned to his attention, faster, slick fingers sliding along his length with furious desperation. Ace's tongue poked between his lips, a deep groan resounded from the back of his throat before he let a gasp break through. His free hand gripped his thigh hard, soft grunts and whimpers escaping his lips now as he brought himself so close, loosing all rhythm and self-control as he teetered on the edge.

Smoker leaned forward, transfixed, eyes locked on this boy, all heat and skin and sweat and dark, hooded, needy eyes and if he'd been able to so soon, he'd have taken Ace all over again. 

Ace's toes curled on the arms of Smoker's chair, his hips jerking as he thrust into his hand and too far gone to hold it back, a cry jumped from his lips. His body arched outward, his free hand thumped down on the desk, clawing at the wood as Ace spilled over his fingers and stomach and chest. His fingers pumped his cock through his climax, streaking his flushed skin with drippy, milky white. Finally with a last pulse, a heavy shudder and an exhausted groan, Ace slumped, gasping to catch his breath and shaking slightly.

Smoker reached forward and hooked his big hands under Ace's arms, dragging him forward off the desk to straddle his lap. He held the boy upright by his shoulder and flicked a finger out to swipe a milky drop from Ace's velvety skin, sucking the taste and swallowing with his eyes open, never leaving Ace's face. "You know I don't toss around compliments, boy, so I may not say this again. But you have turned out to be quite worth my time." 

Ace blinked into Smoker's face and then grinned broadly, sliding his arms around the teacher's neck. He pressed his face into Smoker's neck, smearing his pleasure between them. "I like you, too," he said plainly. The remark was followed by a soft snore, his body going limp against Smoker's.

Well, Smoker thought, looking up at the wall clock, it wasn't as though he had anywhere better to be right away. A few moments of relaxation couldn't hurt. And since the kid was asleep, he wouldn't even notice the strong arm that slipped around his shoulders almost gently, or the rough lips that touched his dark hair ever so slightly. "You are some piece of work," he murmured, nearly inaudibly. "...Ace."


	10. Better Than Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written June 2004

Zoro's blue-nosed cat was curiously crawling over the books that were scattered across Zoro's bed, sniffing here at there only to scramble away when a paper rustle startled him. Another afternoon was being spent not studying, mostly because the subject matter was so painfully boring that Zoro kept nodding off. It had been somewhat come to the decision that their other... distractions... were too... well, distracting and that they really should concentrate on studying more often. Lest someone suspect something when they both ended up failing tests left and right in spite of all the 'studying' that the two boys were supposedly doing. As it turned out, making out was a lot more interesting than studying.

At the moment, Sanji was rummaging through Zoro's closest in search of entertainment, or maybe just a pair of gym shorts or a t-shirt to 'borrow' and conveniently forget to return. "Ne, Zoro, we should go out later for food or something. Ice cream..." His voice brightened at this possibility as he sifted through the hanging clothes, only half-interested in his quest.

"Nngh," came Zoro's rather incoherent reply. He was slumped backward, half-laying down with a book draped over his face. Chopper had returned and was stepping across his chest to tentatively paw at the book. 

After another few quiet moments, Sanji came across something unexpected. Holding up the absurdly large-looking blue sweater, he could only assume the garment was some holiday gift or another, the sort given by family that you can't quite bring yourself to reject or throw away. Sanji stifled a snicker and flopped back over to the bed, startling Chopper just as the cat had decided the text book was safe and tossed the sweater across Zoro's chest. "Put it on?" he asked, a teasing glint in his eye.

"Hn?" Zoro muttered, pushing the book away from his face to look down at the blue knit material sprawling across his front. The sweater was at least three sizes too large and the most hideous shade of cyan blue imaginable. But it was hand-made and Zoro'd been forbidden of disposing of the horrible garment.That didn't mean he had to *wear* it however, especially not for Sanji. "Oh, I think not," Zoro replied, pushing the sweater away. "No blackmail pictures for you."

Sanji stuck out his tongue and retrieved the sweater, flopping his own torso across Zoro's instead, but still keeping a firm hold on the blue knit. "Dumbass. I don't even own a camera.... come on... just for a minute? I promise not to laugh..."

An angled brow lifted, Zoro's face skeptical. "I think you're lying," he said flatly but he eyed the blue knit in Sanji's grasp. "It's a *tent*, aho."

Sanji grinned and took a bit of Zoro's t-shirt between his teeth, tugging playfully. "If anyone could look good in a tent, it's you." A slight raise of eyebrow and another tug. 

"Fu..." Zoro muttered with something resembling indigence though he was helpless to stop the blush that tinged his cheeks as his eyes fell away. "Baka..." he mumbled. "You owe me." He brushed Sanji off to tug the sweater from his hands and let it fall over his head. The arms were impossibly too long and it gathered all awkward blue wrinkles around him, though he had to admit the material itself wasn't bad. Pushing his head through the neck hole, he scowled petulantly at Sanji but said nothing.

Sanji, true to his word did not laugh. Not quite, anyway. It was a near thing, and he had to raise a hand quickly to his mouth to stifle the snicker that threatened to slip free, but he quieted it and scooted closer to Zoro. "It really is too big isn't it?" he commented, needlessly, but secretly he found something about the oversized garment, and the way it fell over his hands strangely adorable. Which wasn't a word he would typically use to describe Zoro... but there really was no getting around it. Zoro was... "Adorable," he mumbled, smiling half to himself as he slipped up to the other boy and reached for the ends of the sleeves, pulling at them with a grin. 

Zoro's brow twitched, his hands limp inside the sleeves Sanji was tugging at. "Kusoyaro... I am *not* adorable," he growled and freed one hand enough to slap Sanji over the head with one of the grossly oversized sleeves. "It's not my fault," he continued in a mutter. "My aunt seemed to think I'd 'grow into it'. Apparently she thought I was going to be morbidly obese."

Now halfway into the other boy's lap Sanji released the sleeves to slip both hands under the edge of the sweater. "You know... I bet.. " and without finishing the thought, he'd lifted the fabric and made to stick his head under the horrible cyan knit as well.

"Oi --! What're you doing!?" Zoro demanded, startled out of his grumpy stoicism and blinking down at the blue eye that peered up at him through the folds beneath the neckline of the massive sweater. Too late though, Sanji was already snugly pressed up against him in the confines of the fabric. "I think we need to have a talk about how clothes are worn..." He didn't, however, shove the other boy back out. Because well, it was cold day and Sanji was warm and the sweater was comfortable as much as he was loathe to admit it. 

"Mm..." Sanji's voice came muffled by the fabric. "Can we talk about it later? I'd much rather enjoy you like this." Then, reaching a hand up through the neck, Sanji stretched it enough to get his own head up through the opening. It was a bit of a tight squeeze and the blond boy had to bury his face in Zoro's neck to make it work. But he could breath easier like this and he wrapped his arms around the other boy's torso. "Mm. You're warm."

Zoro found his nose somehow being tickled by Sanji's hair -- a situation he'd come to realize could only be remedied by pressing it further in to the gold strands to escape the tickling tips. And with a faint sigh into the other boy's hair, he sank back slightly, defeated. Sanji obviously had formulated this as a plan, using warmth and soft to his advantage unfairly until the truth was that Zoro just wanted to sink back into the blankets and soak in Sanji's own warmth and touch and good smell. "You're sneaky," Zoro grudged though his arms were sliding around the bulge at the front of the sweater that was Sanji. "We're supposed to be *studying*."

"Shh...." Sanji coaxed. "We stopped studying an hour ago." His mouth sought deeper into the curve of Zoro's neck and he kissed lightly at the skin there. 

The arms that folded over Sanji were softened by the fabric but no less strong as Zoro turned slightly, shifting Sanji's weight fully on top of him. His hands idly wandering though felt awkward and bulky and he couldn't feel anything through all the layers of fabric. And furthermore, he couldn't turn or angle his head to reach Sanji's skin or the soft lips that taunted him at his neck. The closest he could get was the other boy's ear, the shell of which he mouthed at lightly with nibbling lips. "Oi, this isn't fair," he muttered, squirming slightly in an attempt for a better angle.

Sanji grinned, gave Zoro a quick nip and pulled back down into the sweater, holding the collar open and beckoning with a wink. "Come 'ere."

Zoro eyed the other boy briefly but he followed, ducking into the odd, warm, blue-tinted sanctuary of polyester and cotton blend. Squirming again, he managed to pull his arms into the body of the sweater, letting the arms fall limply aside and allowing him to actually get his hands on Sanji, arms around his waist. The space was cramped and filled with their warmth and smell, as well as the slightly musty odor of the sweater which had been sitting in the closet for who knew how long. When he settled again he found his nose pressed just beneath Sanji's jawline and almost without thinking kissed lightly at the skin that touched his lips. "You're awfully weird, you know," he felt inclined to comment regarding their current situation, never mind how comfortable it actually was.

Sanji smiled. "Shhhh..." was his only reply as he tilted Zoro's chin up and silenced both of them with warm lips, a lazy, afternoon, better-than-studying kiss.


	11. Nakkie Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written April 2004

"It's -this- way," Zoro insisted, taking the motorcycle down the next off-ramp they came to, despite Sanji's insistence that the exit they'd wanted had been 2 miles back. "I know what I'm doing. I've been there lots of times." 

Sanji just rolled his eyes, deciding it wasn't worth it to argue. Zoro would never admit his sense of direction was so bad that he couldn't tell his ass from his armpit. 

After another few minutes of travel, they crested a hill and the sparkling ocean horizon stretched before them. Zoro grinned into his helmet and revved the bike's engine. "See? I told you." 

Sanji laughed quietly to himself. "Yeah, guess you did." Oh, they were headed to the beach all right; and though he was almost certain that Zoro had never been here, Sanji had visited -this- beache quite a number of times. 

Shortly, they pulled into the public parking lot, and retrieving their towels and lunch, began the trek down the steep path that led to the shore. 

They'd skipped classes on a weekday, so they found the beach was empty when they finally reached the sand. Sanji grinned and hoisted their lunch basket, throwing a look at Zoro over his shoulder. "Shall we head down the beach a bit? Find a good spot?" 

Zoro, meanwhile, was doing his best to not appear as though he didn't recognize any inch of the place he'd taken them. "Oh, uh yeah. There's some good places down that way," he agreed and quickly caught up with Sanji, matching their strides. "Nice beach, huh?" 

Sanji smirked and nodded, "Oh yes, very nice." 

After walking quite a ways and passing a number of spots that Zoro would have though quite adequate, the two finally rounded a corner only to be assaulted by a shrieking, leaping ball of black-haired hyperactivity. 

"Zoroooo! Sanjiiiiii~~!" 

Sanji grinned, "Hey Luffy. Playing hooky too?" 

The tousled black headed nodded. "Yup! Usopp and Ace too!" 

"Oh really? You guys had lunch yet?" 

Zoro meanwhile was growing redder and redder as he watched the exchange, until finally he couldn’t keep quiet. "Luffy!" 

The younger boy stopped in mid-sentence and looked over at his red-faced friend. "What?" 

"Why..." he coughed and lowered his voice, "Why are you...." he waved his hand in front of Luffy wordlessly for a moment, "... naked?" he finally managed.

"Ara?" Luffy looked down at himself, as though he hadn't noticed before, but only grinned and hooked an arm around Zoro's elbow playfully, much to the green-haired boy's embarrassed chagrin. "Silly, this is a nakkie beach. No one wears -clothes- at a nakkie beach." 

It was only at that moment that he stepped aside and indicated the expanse of beach behind him where a whole crowd of people had accumulated, lounging, sunbathing, running around, eating, talking and just generally doing what beachgoers do. Only naked. 

From a few hundred yards away, Ace and Usopp waved and smiled. 

Zoro turned his face to Sanji, stunned, who only shrugged and grinned back. "I -tried- to tell you you'd taken the wrong road." He put a hand on Zoro's shoulder and squeezed sympathetically. "Well, I think this is as good a spot as any, don't you? And luckily I brought a big lunch, so there'll be enough to go around. Here hold this." Sanji said, handing him the basket and his own towel before bending to remove his shoes and socks. 

Zoro stuttered and nearly dropped their things. "Wh-what are you doing?" 

Sanji looked at him, eyebrow raised, as he pulled off his T-shirt and began undoing his jeans. "What does it look like? Oh come on, since when have you been modest? Strutting around the gym, showing off every bare toned muscle?" Sanji snickered as he pulled his last articles of clothing free and gathered them up, retrieving the lunch from Zoro's limp grip and walking across the warm sand to where Luffy's little group sat. Luffy looked back at the unmoving Zoro and waved with both arms. 

"Ooiiiii, Zoroooooo? Aren't you coming?" 

Zoro jerked back to life and with an embarrassed grumble about certain blond whores, trudged over to join the group, carefully avoiding eye-contact with any bit of exposed flesh for two long. 

Happily and comfortably bare, Sanji opened the lunch basket and passed sandwiches and fruit and soda around the group, before selecting a drink for himself and placing the basket aside to stretch out across his towel, utterly naked and smirking up at Zoro who sat hunched, tense and still fully clothed. Luffy had latched onto his back and was currently chewing on the collar of Zoro’s shirt, having finished his own sandwich in two bites. 

After a few minutes of blissful sunbathing, Sanji felt a shadow cross his forehead and opened his eye to see that Ace had shifted to take Luffy’s vacated spot beside him. "Thanks for the lunch," Ace offered a crooked grin in thanks, dark hair falling over his eyes. 

Sanji smiled up in reply. "No problem," he said, "but really you should thank Zoro. It was -his- idea to come to this beach. We didn't even know you guys would be here." 

At the sound of his name, Zoro jerked his head around, smacking into Luffy's nose just as the boy had been leaning forward to grab at the bottom of larger boy's shirt. Zoro grabbed at the escaping fabric and tugged it back down stubbornly, much to Luffy's pouting disappointment. 

Ace looked over at the scene with a chuckle and a tip of his head. "Then thank -you- for deciding to spend your afternoon here. How lucky for our stomachs that you did." 

Zoro mumbled a reply and turned away from Ace's bare chest to his own still-shoed feet. 

"Well," Sanji said suddenly, standing and stretching, lithe muscles shifting beneath pale skin. "I’m gonna explore the beach, anyone wanna come with me?" He glanced down at Zoro who only shook his head. 

"I'm gonna stay here... uh take a nap." 

"I'll go!" Luffy popped up from behind Zoro and Ace and Usopp also stood. "This way!" Luffy shouted, pointing farther down the beach. "TIDEPOOOOOOLS! YAYYYYY!" And he took off, skipping across the sand, while the other three followed. 

Zoro meanwhile, turned over, squeezed his eyes shut and promptly fell asleep. 

Sometime later, Zoro stirred in his sleep as something tickly moved across the bare skin of his chest. He swatted lazily at it without opening his eyes and it disappeared for a moment, only to return seconds later. 

Wait... bare... skin... chest... sun. bare. Zoro's eyes snapped open in panic and he swallowed what would have been a very unmanly squeak as Luffy's wide grinning face and what appeared to be a small crab dangled above him. With a grunt he flailed out at the boy and sat up, tumbling another two of the scuttling creatures from his chest and stomach into his lap. 

... his... very naked lap. With a yell he leapt to his feet, followed closely by Luffy, who now clutched a crab in each hand and had thrust them toward Zoro's face. "Look what I found in the tidepoooools!" 

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?" Zoro thundered. 

Nearby, the other three boys erupted into laughter and Usopp pointed to a small sad pile of very wet clothing. 

"It... it got wet," he choked on the words, tears streaming down his cheeks. "So so... Luffy and Ace... took 'em off so... so you wouldn't catch cold!" This ridiculous statement only spurred the laughter into new levels of volume and hysteria. Luffy grinned wide and hugged a crab, placing another in his dark flop of hair. 

"You FUCKS!" Zoro bellowed but was stopped from murderous revenge as Luffy stepped forward to poke the older boy in the bellybutton and declare, "You have a nice tummy, Zoro. Here," He took one of Zoro's hands, turned it palm up and placed the crab he'd been hugging atop it with a pat. "Have a crab. His name is Turkey. He likes it when you pet him on his back. Pet him!" 

Zoro blinked, a blush pinkening his cheeks anew and with a slightly chagrined look, scowled and tapped 'Turkey' on it's shell with one calloused finger. Luffy beamed and skipped off to the other three to show off the rest of his collection. "This one's 'Cow' and this one's 'Michael' and this one's 'Shachihata'!" 

The next half-hour or so passed in relative peace. There was naked conversation and naked sand-castle making and naked wading and naked toss-the-ball and naked pet-the-crab and naked put-that-huge-mess-of-seaweed-back-in-the-water-Luffy-it-isn't-edible-no-no-don't-eat-it! and Zoro, though naked now, refused to participate in any of it, instead, rolling back over, and squeezing his eyes shut, trying to pretend to be sleeping. 

Just as he was finally drifting back to sleep, a warm hand touched his shoulder and he flinched involuntarily and turned his face to see Sanji leaned over him with a sunlit smile and a wink. "Hey, I wanna show you something. Come with me?" 

Zoro blinked and grunted, but sat up. "What?" But Sanji was already standing and tugging at his arm. 

"Come on! You'll see." Then turning to the others said cheerily. "We'll be back in a bit, don't have too much fun without us!" 

Ace smiled knowingly and nodded. "You either," he winked and waved shortly. Usopp and Luffy were otherwise engaged in a game of naked bury-the-long-nosed-guy-in-the-sand-and-refuse-to-dig-him-back-out.

Zoro did his damnedest not to blush at Ace's remark -- he wasn't sure if that boy was too dumb or too observant for his own good. At Sanji's tugging though, he stood and followed, feeling awkward and unsure what to do with his eyes as they walked down the beach, very... very naked. "Baka. What's so exciting?"

Sanji led Zoro past the cove of tidepools where Luffy had found the crabs, around another bend in the coastal cliffs. Here, a small tight spot, shielded from the populated areas of the beach, was where Sanji finally slowed his steps. 

"This was the sort of perfect spot I had hoped to take you to earlier," he explained quietly, a grin tugging the corners of his lips. "Before we... had a change of plans."

"Ah..." Zoro's gaze averted slightly, glancing around the little corner that Sanji had led him to. "Kono-yaro.." he mumbled, though he relaxed out of the thick of the beach-going crowd. "You should have warned me." Nevermind that it was entirely his own stubborn nature that had led them to the nude beach in the first place.

"Well, you know..." Sanji began teasingly, reaching forward to tug playfully at Zoro's triple pierced earlobe, "I thought it might be fun." He shrugged. "Besides, I knew I'd find the chance to get you alone either way, and here..." he let his eyes trail down and back up Zoro's bare flesh. "Well... one less step to worry about, ne?"

"Hn... ecchi-mayuge..." Zoro mumbled, his cheeks warming even as he closed an eye at the tug at his ear. But now that he wasn't -surrounded- by naked boys, he was able to take a moment to appreciate Sanji’s thin but lithe body in the warm afternoon light. He was so at ease, so comfortable with himself, carried himself with a confidence... that perhaps Zoro could appreciate but would never admit to doing so.

Sanji grinned and let his fingers release Zoro's ear to follow the path his gaze had laid out moments before. "Ussei..." he mumbled, leaning in to bite at Zoro's sun-warmed neck even as his hands splayed across the larger boy's hips.

Zoro breathed a deep sigh that almost became a groan. Sanji's skin was warm and he smelled like the sea and tasted like salt when he let his tongue flick out across an earlobe. His hands moved of their own accord, finding Sanji's hips to pull him closer, warm flesh to warm flesh. He hesitated just slightly then, but wanting, glanced over his shoulder at the rock that offered shelter. "Are you sure this is...?"

"It's fine, shut up," Sanji repeated, silencing the other boy with his mouth on Zoro's, letting one hand tangle into the short hair at the back of his head. Getting Zoro naked earlier had been fun and games, but now he was determined to take advantage of that conveniently bare skin. In every sense of the phrase.

Eyes widened slightly in surprise but then Zoro relaxed slightly into the kiss, returning it to hungrily lap at the salt of Sanji's mouth, sucking the sea from his lips. He growled faintly, his palm digging into the small of Sanji's back and pressing them together firmly.

A hundred things ran through Sanji's head. A thousand things to say, to moan. But he silenced himself as well, aware that there were times that one could talk too much. Instead, he hummed very quietly into Zoro's ear as he stretched his fingers down to feel out the already hot flesh between the other's thighs.

Lazy and sun-warmed, Zoro sighed over Sanji's flesh at that touch, tasting him wherever he could touch. Kisses pressing, sucking at his throat. Breathing him and the ocean. In spite of his voiced hesitation, his arousal was only too eager for Sanji's attention and it swelled quicker at that light touch, bringing a flush to Zoro's cheeks.

Sanji grinned, and caught Zoro's gaze even as he caught his arousal and pressed it to his own, wrapping long fingers around both at once. He panted then, lips parted, the sun coaxing shining trails of sweat down his face and arms and back as he began to stroke them both, slow at first, savoring the knee-weakening sensation of flesh on heated flesh.

Breath deep and slow, Zoro groaned faintly, planting his feet in the warm sand and closed his eyes, brow drawing. One hand found its way to the other boy's wrist, not hindering or directing, just feeling him stroke them, following. His other hand braced Sanji's hip, grounding him and offering some support as he tended to be steadier on his feet. "Fuck..." he murmured under his breath, kneading at Sanji's hip with his fingers.

Feeling that characteristic quiver in his thighs that always came with the onslaught of sensation, Sanji accepted Zoro's support, backing him into the rock cliff face behind them, aware that it mightn't be too comfortable, but caring little as his skilled fingers picked up the pace, his tongue poking out just a little between his flushed lips.

Zoro growled faintly as he was pressed back against the rock but grunted in spite of himself as Sanji's hands worked him so expertly. Trapped between Sanji and any surface might normally bring up the boy's hackles but he was lazy and relaxed from sleeping in the sun and the rock was warm. It was rough and raw and the sand was hot beneath and around his feet and Sanji's hands felt so fucking good... and regardless of the bite of the rock, he tugged Sanji closer, forcing him to lean heavier into Zoro's body while he panted and kneaded at flesh and nipped, bit lightly at the blond's neck and ears.

The growl and Zoro's teeth on his skin only served to intensify Sanji's actions and as Zoro pulled him tighter, so too did his hand squeeze tighter, rubbing a thumb between their cockheads, smearing precum and making himself go momentarily lightheaded. His hair was damp and dripping now with sweat from the heat of exertion and sunlight face and neck flushed dark. 

A soft gasp hissed in Sanji's ear, Zoro's gripping, grasping, pawing hands tugging at him, wanting that sweat-slick skin rubbing against his own. He was careful not to disrupt Sanji's rough, skilled rhythm though, bringing him closer and closer, making him hotter, wrenching faint grunts from his throat. Nails bit against Sanji's back and hips, scraping and gripping, not quite willing to let the other boy think he had the upper hand though he groan deeply around Sanji's earlobe while his blood pulsed with pleasure, so close and so hot and so wanting.

Sanji echoed his deep moan, hips jerking erratically, shoving against Zoro's even as his hand kept the rhythm steady. He forgot the heat of the sun as he brought them both nearer to orgasm, teetering just on the brink but refusing to go before Zoro, just barely holding himself back, trying to read on the other's face and in the pulse of his cock just how close he was.

Zoro's face tensed, his hands tensed, his teeth clenched and he swore between them, low and snarled and quiet curses into Sanji's ear and then his muscles were shaking, sweat-slick skin shining and shivering as he came hard over Sanji's fingers and cock and his own stomach. 

At the first hard pulse of Zoro's cock, Sanji let out the breath he hadn't know he'd been holding with a tight gasp as his own climax finally, finally took hold, spilling over his fingers and mingling with the cum on Zoro's flushed skin. "F-fuck," he stuttered, leaning into the curve of Zoro's shoulder with a violent shudder as the aftershocks shook his spine. 

Zoro panted hard, leaning heavily back against the rock and letting Sanji's weight rest against him. Beaded sweat rolled down his face and chest and Sanji's back as his fingers trailed over the hot skin. A low, satisfied groan rumbled in Zoro's throat. "You made quite a mess," he remarked breathlessly.

Sanji smirked, but didn't quite muster the energy to move away just yet. "I hope you aren't complaining," he answered with an arch of his eyebrow.

Zoro took a long moment to consider this before responding, "Nah." Sweat and cum dripped down his stomach, sending shivers up his spine and he leaned in slightly to lick at a spot just beneath Sanji's ear. Still salty, even moreso. Ocean salt and Sanji's sweat. Pungent and wet and exquisite.

"Good," Sanji fairly purred, shivering at the touch of tongue to ear, touching the damp stickyness of Zoro's stomach. "You may want to rinse off before we go back, though." The tiniest smirk as Sanji cleaned his own fingers off in his mouth.   
Zoro glared at the other boy. "Ussei..." The gruff sting in the word melted away halfway through though as he watched Sanji's tongue lap at his fingers. "Hn..." Then quite suddenly he was pushing Sanji away and his hands were on the lighter boy's hips and Sanji found himself slung over Zoro's shoulder. The trek to the water was a short one and Sanji couldn't put up much protest against Zoro's strength and very soon, Zoro was up to his waist in sea water and promptly tossed Sanji's blond lank into the waves.

Sanji shrieked in rage and protest as he dropped from Zoro's grip, popping up out of the water seconds later, coughing and sputtering. He growled, face red, and wasted no time in launching himself at Zoro with a howl.

Zoro roared with laughter until he was plunged into the water only to resurface laughing more and dragging Sanji with him. "You looked like you needed a cold shower," Zoro explained, snickering at Sanji's face which had wet blond dripping over and sticking to it.

Sanji made a sound somewhere between choked laughter and murderous snarl and wrapped his legs around Zoro's middle, squeezing hard as he simultaneously grabbed for Zoro's hair. "You little fuck!" he shrieked, mirth finally unable to be stifled.

Laughing, he grabbed at Sanji's hips, gripping, groping obscenely beneath the water. "Gah! I'll be drowned by a skinny-ass water snake!" A hand squeezed the other boy's firm ass hard while he grinned into Sanji’s face before he let his feet slip from beneath him, dragging the other boy under the water with him. For the briefest moment beneath the waves, Zoro crushed his mouth to Sanji's in a salty, bubbly kiss.

Then they were surging back up, breaking the surface with a simultaneous gasp, Sanji's cheeks gone pink again as he lurched forward to capture Zoro's lower lip in his teeth, tugging at it with a sly grin. Releasing the bit of abused flesh, Sanji snickered, "Carefully, this skinny-ass water snake -bites-."

Zoro managed to smirk, even as he sucked lightly at his lip. "Oh, I know. But I bite harder."

"You’d better be able to prove that later tonight," Sanji warned, digging his nails briefly into the skin at the back of Zoro’s neck before releasing him to head back to shore. "Come on, let’s get back. Don’t wanna give those guys too much time to imagine where we might have gone."

Zoro only grunted in response, carefully replacing his mask of put-out irritation. Wouldn’t do for the others to read his lazy satisfaction so obviously. 

He almost ran into Sanji as the blond boy stopped suddenly, stooping to scoop a large trailing sea plant from the tide, and turning to drape it over Zoro’s shoulders. "What the hell?" Zoro began.

Sanji just winked. "A present for Luffy in case he asks where we’ve been. Just don’t let him eat it, na?"

Zoro rolled his eyes, wrinkling his nose at the scent of seaweed. But even the smell and the vague irritation he was nursing couldn’t distract Zoro’s eyes from drifting to the muscles that shifted and pulled beneath the damp, salty skin of Sanji’s back as the two boys made their way back to the shore.


	12. Phase 2 - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written January 2005

Nami was quietly brooding over the remains of her lunch. Again, it had happened. Inevitably, at least once a week, toward the end of lunch they would have a spat over some thing or another. Nasty words would be exchanged, snarls would be shot back and forth but right before the argument could explode into fisticuffs, they would storm off in opposite directions, leaving their leftovers for Luffy to pounce upon.

After the first week, she'd been willing to chalk it up to being a simple 'lovers spat' and internally congratulated herself, not ready to be convinced that her plan had been anything but a shining success. But now a month had passed with these periodic interruptions, with regular sniping shot back and forth over meals and in the halls. The truth was, it was no different than before. Nothing had changed. And that, in turn, meant that her mission had failed. 

"Maybe we should go after them..." Vivi fretted as Zoro and Sanji stomped off and Luffy followed his part of the routine gleefully. The other girl wasn't yet accustomed to the two boys' brutish behavior. Her endeavors to patch things between them when they started arguing were sweet but misled. Her diplomatic nature may have appealed to Sanji's eternal desire to please any girl that glanced his way but Zoro only grunted in annoyance at her attempts which in turn only made Sanji that much more annoyed with him.

Nami shook her head, placing a sympathetic, but firm hand on the girl's shoulder. "No, don't bother," she began, rubbing idly at her own chin, eyes sparking with a far-off, but sharp glint, a sure sign that the treasurer had -something- up her sleeve. "Usopp!" she barked, and when the started underclassman jerked his head in Nami's direction, her voice turned smooth and purring. "Bring your tray over here. I think it's time for Phase Two."

"P-phase Two?" Usopp stuttered as he slid onto the bench next to Luffy, scooting the remains of his lunch out of the other boy's reach. As far as Usopp was concerned, they'd barely managed to survive Phase One unscathed. He wasn't at all sure his heart was up to whatever Nami was scheming this time. Not so soon at least! 

Nami nodded and retook her seat, inviting Vivi to sit again as well. "Phase Two," she agreed, glancing briefly toward the nervous looking girl beside her. Vivi had only become part of the group of friends -after- the Theme Park incident a few months back, and thus had managed (luckily, in Usopp's opinion) to miss the first part of Nami's campaign. 

"Phase One was... inconclusive, at best," Nami continued, pondering. "We need something harder, some real physical proof. We put too much work into this to just let it fizzle out..."

Vivi glanced, confused, between the very nervous looking Usopp and the very... devious looking Nami. "Luffy-kun..." she murmured from the corner of her mouth to the younger boy beside her who was happily wolfing down the leavings of Zoro's lunch. "What's she talking about...?"

Luffy blinked at his friends for a moment, blissfully ignorant before letting out a hearty laugh, a grin stretching his features. "Nami plays funny games," came by way of explanation, only further puzzling the blue-haired girl. 

Ignoring this, Nami waved at Vivi and Usopp, gesturing them in closer as she leaned over her forgotten tapioca with a grin. "This is what I was thinking..." A reaching hand and an inquisitive voice interrupted her speech, then, and the three students glanced at the pink-cheeked face that beamed at them. 

"Are you gonna eat the rest of that, Vivi?" Luffy asked, thinly veiled hope coloring his question. 

"Ah! No, please, help yourself!"

"Dangerous words," Usopp warned, "to offer Luffy."

Vivi just blinked innocently and glanced back to the dark haired youth, happily swallowing the last of her lunch, blissfully unconcerned about being left out of Nami's "games". 

"As I was saying..." the orange-haired girl continued, turning a worrisome gaze on Usopp's form, "I've got an idea. You're still the head of the AV club, aren't you?"

Usopp jumped, a tiny squeak passing his lips. "Y-yes?"

"How long would it take you to set up a closed circuit camera in a classroom?" Nami pressed, leaning in toward Usopp. Her voice had taken on that too-eager tone that usually showed up as she completed some sort of business transaction. "Obviously, they just need a little... quality time together. Somewhere quiet and away from prying eyes, so that they can work out their differences."

Vivi's long lashes blinked comically again. "Work out their... differences?"

"You see, Vivi, I have the theory," Nami began, piously. "That our student council president and kendo team leader don't have quite the animosity for each other that they might lead us to believe. And I've made it my personal goal to offer my aid in allowing them to realize this... whether they like it or not. Besides, can you imagine how some of the girls would go wild? Two of the most attractive boys in the school... why the profit I could make on photos alone..."

A quaint and politely subtle blush blossomed across the girl's cheeks as her delicate sensibilities worked out the meaning behind Nami's words and she hesitated, mouth open, as though realizing she aught to respond in some fashion, yet unsure what exactly would be appropriate to say. 

Usopp spared her from this confusion by choking on his chocolate milk. "You can't be serious!" he coughed. "I mean, following them around an amusement park is one thing, but but... you're talking complex procedures, delicate and expensive equipment, and and... if your theory -is- right, neither are stupid enough to..." He waved his arms frantically, vague gestures above his head. "you know, at -school-, in a public -classroom- where anyone could just... -walk in-! It's crazy! We'd be suspended! I can't, in good faith, take advantage of my position to back up your--"

Here, though, Nami cut him off, apparently deciding she'd let his protests drag out long enough. "You are absolutely *lewd*, Usopp," Nami said, pressing a hand to her chest, scandalized. "I would be perfectly satisfied with some displayed affection, maybe a kiss or two! ...Of course I wouldn't *object* to something a bit... juicier..."

This time Usopp's jaw dropped and his face burned with indignation and embarrassment. Vivi's hand jumped to covered her mouth in polite, but likely sincere, shock. And Luffy, clueless to the entire conversation, had since sneaked Nami's pudding from under her nose. 

"Do... you really think it's a good idea?" Vivi offered, timidly. "Usopp-san has a valid worry, I think..." Usopp cast the girl a grateful look.

Nami waved an unconcerned hand. "Listen, listen. Of course it would be no good if we tried to do it during school hours. But think, if we orchestrated it after school, if they were say... trapped in a classroom. All night. Well, surely they'd be forced to work out their differences that way. And of course they would never be the wiser about our peeking in -- would they, Usopp? I have only the greatest faith in your electronics skills."

Torn between the compliment and his own reluctance, Usopp looked back and forth between the two girls, mouth working silently before he finally set his jaw, puffed out his chest and pursed his lips. "To the great Usopp a simple camera is but an obvious extension of my own limb! Of course I could set up a hidden camera, it would be the easiest thing in the world!" 

Vivi looked vaguely startled at this change of heart, Nami looked decidedly smug. And with a nod she stood. "Well then, that's settled."

At these words, Usopp blanched visibly, a sputter coming to his lips. "But I didn't --" he began to protest but Nami was already breezing past him, the picture of self-pleasure. 

"Mark your calendars, you two," she said pleasantly. "Thursday night will be a late night."

As the long-nosed boy stared helplessly after her, Luffy took the opportunity to steal the last of Usopp's chocolate milk.

* * * *

When the two boys stormed out of the cafeteria, lunch had hardly begun, the bell still a good 20 minutes off and so Sanji had retreated to the empty cooking classroom, Zoro following not far (but far enough to avoid notice) behind. When the scowling, green-haired youth entered the room and closed the door behind him, Sanji turned on him, leaning easily, casually against the linoleum countertop. 

"Nothing but a skirt-chasing pervert? I dunno, Zoro-kun," the prefix purred sarcastically from his lip. "That the best you can do? Careful, or the others might catch on."

Zoro tossed his book bag to the floor, beside the door, cool and even gaze meeting Sanji's as he crossed the classroom. The length of the other boy's tie slid easily through the light circle of his fingers, a brow was lifted. "As long as you remain a skirt-chasing pervert, I don't see a problem," he stated.

"Mmm..." Sanji replied, leaning in, anticipating the tug on his necktie. His warm breath grazed the other boy's lips and he kissed lightly at Zoro's mouth, teasing. "That shouldn't be a problem," he agreed.

"You always pick the weirdest locations," Zoro mused, glancing around the classroom and its rows of counters and stoves. He didn't pull away from Sanji, still holding loosely to his tie and keeping him just within the reach of the light breath that tickled his lips. "Can you even imagine the shit we'd get if Clay-sensei found us here?"

Sanji's eyes narrowed in a quiet laugh as his hands snaked out to find Zoro's waist and rest there, pulling their hips together just the slightest bit. "He'd probably fail me out of pure jealously," the blond school president agreed. 

It took a moment of silence for that remark to sink in and a horrible scowl then twisted Zoro's face. "You're not serious," he said flatly, allowing his weight to settle against Sanji, trapping him between the counter and his own warmth. He started to relax a little, suddenly glad that Sanji had suggested this little meetup. Things had been busy with the end of the grading period coming up and the spring tournament approaching, demanding more of Zoro's time to train. Not only that but he'd spent less and less time -- particularly, nights -- at the other boy's house for fear of raising suspicions in his own home. It was almost enough to wipe away what little hesitation he had left about these secret escapes to the quiet and abandoned corners of the school in the middle of the day.

"Though I can't say you'd look particularly fetching in any of his designs..." Sanji amended with a smirk, fingers wandering, spreading, kneading into the tight muscles of Zoro's hips and lower back. He was ready to abandon dialogue at the moment, in favor of taking advantage of the brief lunch period that still remained. 

With a quick twitch of his brow, Zoro was one step ahead of him. "Enough of that," he said, easing in closer, closing what little space remained between them. His fingers released the other boy's tie to instead take his jaw lightly, easing his lips against Sanji's in a lazy kiss. Then down, over his chin, kissing at that tiny bit of scruff that Zoro sometimes wondered was a last ditch effort to redeem his masculine appearance or just something he missed when he shaved. Along his pale jaw, just reminding himself, just spreading warm breath and lips across Sanji's skin.

Sanji hissed in a slow breath, hands clutching lightly, tugging loose Zoro's shirt from his belt to reach the warm bare skin underneath. They didn't exactly have time for this, but there wasn't a class in this room right after lunch and he felt his own morals slipping as to the class he might be late for. At the moment, he was far too distracted by Zoro's taste to care about little things like school or discretion and so he accepted the kiss, returning it easily, slipping his tongue past Zoro's lips with a low hum.

Between which kisses it was come to a silent, mutual agreement was uncertain but perfectly distinct as Zoro pushed Sanji up onto the counter. He was quick to tug the other boy's legs tightly to his hips though, fingers running along thighs through the fabric of his uniform slacks. "You're terrible for my grades," Zoro chastised between kisses, fingers moving, ever impatient and restless, finding their way into Sanji's satin hair, allowing just a smidgeon more control placed in his grip.

Sanji laughed lightly, even as he tipped his head back, giving Zoro more room to explore, shivering only slightly as the other boy's mouth grazed the skin of his neck. "Dumbass, -you're- terrible for your grades all on your own." But his voice was easy, teasing, not really desirous of an argument as he wrapped his legs around Zoro, hooking his ankles together. 

"Maybe so," Zoro parried, face pressed into the curve of Sanji's shoulder, a hand meanwhile squeezing lightly at the seat of Sanji's trousers, just as teasing as the other boy's voice. He nibbled at the tendon that stretched invitingly beneath his lips. "But it doesn't help when I'm skipping classes for a piece of your skinny ass." The remark was softened with the silence that followed though, accented with Zoro's hungry lips devouring his throat and wandering fingers tugging at the knot of his tie.

"Ah..." Sanji countered, leaning into the touched, rubbing both hands up Zoro's broad, muscled back. "Better... mm... make it worth it then, na?" he breathed, cheeks pink at the other boy's attentions. His legs tightened around Zoro's waist, drawing him in closer.

If Zoro had formulated any response it never came. Instead his body jerked, head clipping Sanji's jaw when the shrill scream of an alarm suddenly filled the air. "Shit!" The kendo captain's features drained from flushed to ashen in half an instant, jerking again, this time away from Sanji to stuff his shirt back into the confines of his belt.

Sanji groaned, his head lolling forward, fingers running through his mussed hair with a grimace. He slipped from the counter, reaching to the floor to grab up his bag and sling it across one shoulder before shooting a brief, but apologetic glance in Zoro's direction. "Just our luck, the principal chooses today to blow out his birthday candles and set off the fire alarm," the blond joked with a shake of his head as he made for the classroom door. "Damn..."

Zoro took the briefest moment to stop Sanji and tug his tie straight. "Later," he said, either a promise or a good-bye before he darted out the door, quick to separate himself from Sanji in the current of students that now filled the halls, making for the nearest exit. 

It wasn't long however before they met up again, the group of friends quick to gather once they made it outside where the students were converging on the track field.

"What the hell is this about?" Zoro grumped as he rejoined the lunch group. Sanji had made it there ahead of him. There was no smoke in the air, but the wail of sirens still resounded through the halls.

"All that *food*!" Luffy lamented, clutching at his hair in grief. "Zoro, it's horrible!"

Sanji sighed and planted a firm hand on the top of Luffy's messy black hair. "Oi, twerp, I highly doubt the cafeteria is in danger of burning down. I don't even see any smoke," he gestured above the buildings of the school. 

Luffy didn't quite look convinced, lip trembling and eyes dancing with worry but before he could protest further, a voice piped up. 

"Hey guys!" The group collectively looked to the freckled face that approached, weaving through the mingling crowd of noisy, complaining students. The normally laid back and easy-going upperclassman seemed rather on edge, a glance cast over his shoulder as he joined them. "Does this happen often around here?"

Sanji lifted his hand from Luffy's head and stepped toward Ace with a raised brow. "Once in while," he agreed. "Though it's usually just drills. Wonder what's going on this time. The teachers say there wasn't one on the schedule..."

"Go fig," Ace said cheerfully. "Maybe something's wrong with the system --" The raven-haired boy winced though, cut off abruptly when a voice boomed from a short distance behind them.

"Portgas!"

The group turned at the voice to see a scowling gym teacher storming his way over to their circle and if there was no other visible smoke in the air, the man's anger was tangible enough that one could almost imagine it pouring from his ears. 

"Portgas!" he said again, as a large calloused hand grabbed roughly at the boy's ear. "You! I should have known! Give you and inch and you'll burn down the school!"

A surprisingly high-pitched yelp was uttered from Ace's lips, his wince only increasing as the teacher tugged firmly at his ear. "Smoker-sensei!" he protested. "I didn't -- really! Look, I didn't even know there *was* anything in that garbage can and I put it out, no harm done!"

"No harm done? You only set off the damned fire alarm, disrupting every class and sending the school into a panic!" Despite his words, none of the milling students or teachers seemed particularly concerned or panicky. They were, however, increasingly interested in the commotion being created by the gym teacher and his wayward student. 

"I think everyone needed a bit of fresh air, don't you?" Ace ventured but bit his lip when it only earned him a particularly hard yank on his lobe.

"You'd better start saving your breath and start thinking of just exactly how you're gonna beg for mercy from Mr. Crocodile," Smoker growled and, grip still firm on Ace's abused ear, wheeled the boy around and began marching him off back toward the school and the principal's office.

The group watched, rather stunned as he was dragged away. Luffy crossed his arms over his chest, a deep, concentrated frown furrowing his brow and his head tilted sharply to the left. "Oniisan's getting in trouble again. ...Makino-kaasan's gonna be *mad*..."

A stunned sort of quiet took hold of the group then, every one of them turning to stare at the boy who stood in the midst of them, puffing out his cheeks and shaking his head. 

It was Nami who finally broke the silence. "What? You mean--?" 

Usopp interrupted her, sputtering, "That guy's your--" 

And Sanji, already beginning to recover (after all, when he thought about it, it made perfect sense), finished the thought they were all having, "Ace is your big brother?"

Luffy nodded sagely, seemingly oblivious to his friends' shock. "Sometimes he gets kicked out of school for starting fires. Or stealing food. Or sleeping in class," he explained, ticking off on his fingers in quite a non-plussed manner. He frowned again. "I hope Crocodile-kouchou doesn't kick him out from here..."

Zoro shook his head, pressing a finger to his temple. They should have known, really. Nevermind that Ace had been attending the school for a good three months now and neither brother had bothered to mention it at all... Leave it to Luffy.

The teachers were starting to herd the students back toward the classrooms, ignoring the grumbles being heard all around regarding their cut-short lunch break. The siren's wail had died away and was replaced by the resounding chimes from the clock tower, signalling the return to class.

"Ne, Sanji-kun, Zoro," Nami darted in front of the two boys before they could get too far. She danced back, arms tucked coily behind her back, smiling her most winning smile. "Usopp, Vivi-chan and I are going to have a study group Thursday night. Would you like to join us?"

Sanji returned the smile with enthusiasm and hefted his bag higher up on his shoulder. "What a brilliant idea! Of course I'll be there! You just tell me the time and place," he purred, practically oozing flirtatious charm.

The student council president was amply rewarded with a flutter of eyelashes. Zoro felt nauseous. "I'm so glad! We're going to meet in room 15b, five-ish. You'll come too, won't you, Zoro?" The glance she offered the other boy was far more threatening and much less sweet feminine light.

"If I've got nothing better to do," Zoro answered flatly.

"Oh good," Nami chirped, smiling a smile that he knew meant he would be there or somehow find himself yet more in debt to the devil girl. It's a good thing he loved his bike so much... Nami then grabbed for Vivi's hand, the girl staring at the two boys with a bright blush for some reason glowing on her pale cheeks. "We'd better get off to class! Ja ne~!" With this she dragged Vivi off toward the classrooms, the slightest skip in her step.

Sanji stared after the two girls for a moment, the pink of admiration still glowing on his own cheeks, fully aware of Zoro's pouting frown boring into the back of his head. "Well!" he spoke. "Something to look forward to this Thursday, isn't it!"

"Like a root canal," Zoro mono-toned and knocked Sanji on the back of the head for good measure as he started off across the field. "C'mon, ero-mayuge, your hormones'll make you late yet."

Sanji frowned, but caught up quickly, knocking the larger boy off balance with a swift, but effective kick to the back of the knee. "See you in class, Marimo-chan," he called over his shoulder with a wave as he walked past. 

It was almost difficult to replace the smirk that wanted to tug at his mouth with a scowl shot at the back of the blond's head as he stumbled but caught himself just in time. He'd get him for that later.


	13. Phase 2 - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written February 2005

"Oi, baka-mayuge." Zoro's hair was still damp from the showers after an afternoon practice session as he caught up with Sanji, shinai case slung over his shoulder. "Do we really need to study for this test? 

The study session seemed superfluous to him. The test promised to be a simple one -- and when even Zoro didn't feel the need to study, that said something. Besides, he would have been perfectly happy... studying at Sanji's apartment.

"Of course we need to study for this test!" Sanji argued. "Besides, there's something to be said for a student council president setting a good example for his peers." Not, of course, to mention the prospect of spending an afternoon with not only Nami, but also that absolutely enchanting new transfer student. "And you need to keep your grades up to stay on the team, don't you?"

An annoyed scowl pulled at Zoro's brow. "My grades are *fine*," he said, only somewhat defensively. "A good example my ass..." he muttered. "A good example in skirt chasing." Zoro's shinai thwacked lightly the back of Sanji's head as they turned a corner.

Sanji snorted and kicked at the back of Zoro's heel for good measure, otherwise choosing to ignore the jab at his libido. "I'm sure you'll live. It's just a few hours." Slapping a hand down on the other boy's shoulder, Sanji offered a warning grin. "-Try- to be just a little bit sociable, okay?"

Zoro returned that grin with a sneer, brushing Sanji's hand away as they approached the classroom. "Yes, mother," he muttered back as he reached for the doorknob of the room where Nami had told them to meet. A glance spared around as he tossed his book back and shinai case onto an empty desk revealed the classroom entirely empty. "Your fan club isn't here yet," he observed blandly.

"Hmm," Sanji agreed, abandoning his own belongings at one of the desks and crossing to the window. Most of the school's population was already gone home, except for a couple of the later clubs and study groups. "I'm sure they'll show up soon. Perhaps the girls are... freshening up after gym," he suggested, with a hint of color in his cheeks as he stared off at an empty corner of the room. 

A pencil flew through the air, sadly hitting Sanji's head with the blunt eraser's side. "Pervert," Zoro accused flatly. He eased himself into a chair then, feet thumping down on the top of the desk. "Sometimes I'm amazed you have that position at all, at risk of the safety of the... student body."

Without pause, Sanji crossed the brief distance between them, stepping on and breaking the pencil in the process. "Har har," he growled and reached out to grab hold of Zoro's pierced ear, tugging at the three tiny hoops that hung there. "Maybe you should be worrying about your -own- safety."

Zoro clenched his teeth, one eye wincing shut as Sanji grabbed at his earrings. "Because you're any threat at all to me," he sneered, shoving Sanji's hand away easily. He turned his gaze on the other with his devil's grin then, silky challenge in his eyes. "Besides, I'm ready for you any place, any time."

The door clicked quietly shut behind Nami. The lights in the AV room were lowered, Usopp and Vivi waiting there already in the faint grey glow of the monitor that Usopp was fiddling with.

"Mission complete," Nami said easily, breezing across the room. "They won't be getting that door open any time soon."

Usopp shifted nervously. "What did you do? We aren't gonna get in trouble for destruction of school property are we? I heard that this one kid got -arrested- for--"

"I *jammed* the lock, Usopp," Nami interrupted. somewhat airily annoyed. "It'll look like a routine failure of old equipment and in the morning, the janitor will find them, fix the door and no one will be the wiser."

Usopp nodded, a bit shakily, not entirely convinced, but not quite willing to argue the point further. "I-I'm holding you responsible t-though, if I lose the AV club over this!" he added, doing his best to sound firm.

A gentle hand was placed lightly on Usopp's shoulder and when he glanced over, Vivi's soft face was smiling brightly at him. "Don't worry, Usopp-san," she said cheerfully. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Nami-san has thought this plan through very thoroughly. It is exciting, isn't it?"

Usopp laughed rather uncomfortably and went back to fiddling with the electronics. After a few minutes of tense silence, he stopped and without looking back at the two expectant faces he rubbed at the back of his head and mumbled. "Uh... I think there's something... uh... wrong..."

"Something wrong?" Vivi repeated, cheerfully, obliviously.

"Something WRONG?" Nami echoed, eyes narrowing and glancing between Usopp and the blank screen. She opened her mouth again but was interrupted by a loud crash suddenly coming from the speakers, causing all three students to jump in surprise.

"Nnn--aah! Get off!"

Usopp blinked, cringing as he leapt to turn the volume down. Last thing they needed was to be discovered by a late-staying passerby. "T-there's no video..." he whispered, still avoiding Nami's angry glare. 

"Oh my!" Vivi chirped, holding a perfectly manicured hand over her mouth as she listened to the scuffling sounds coming from the speakers. "They're fighting again!"

Nami was staring at the blank screen fixedly, her brow tightly drawn in anger. But then her eyes focused on the corner of the blank -- no, not *quite* blank screen and she leaned in closer to examine the strange shape she could make out there nestled in the darkness. A... bunny?

"Usopp," she said flatly, yanking his head right next to hers with a hand grasping his nose. "What am I looking at?"

Usopp blinked, stared at the screen and opened his mouth, fish-like, silent. "Uh..."

"Oh! It's a fuzzy rabbit!" Vivi offered with a smile. And indeed, the vague outline of just such a shape was all that showed on the dark screen. 

Usopp reddened. "Luffy..." he mumbled by way of explanation. "A sticker... inside the lens cap..." 

"The lens cap," Nami repeated, her voice dangerously even. Cheerful even. "You left on the lens cap."

Usopp cringed and Vivi just blinked, glancing between her two newly found friends. Then, she seemed to understand and stepped between them with a worried look on her face. "Oh! Don't fight! I'm sure Usopp didn't mean to forget the lens cap and at the very least we have sound. And a bunny too! Don't be angry, please?"

"Oh, I'm not angry," Nami said, cheerfully. The kind of cheerful that said she was on the edge of a complete breakdown that would probably seriously injure every man in the vicinity. "Because Usopp's going to fix it. Aren't you, Usopp?" She was grinning, pushing Usopp toward the door. 

"W-what?" Usopp squeaked as he braced himself, legs and arms played against the door frame. "I can't go in there now! Th-they'd catch me! They'd see the camera! B-besides! You've already jammed the door!" his protests were near-shrieks now, desperate as Nami shoved against his shoulders. "N-no!" 

"N-nami-san..." Vivi protested, lifting a hand cautiously.

Nami was laughing though, maniacal grin plastered across her features. "I'm sure you'll think of SOMETHING, Usopp!" 

"Nami-san...!" Vivi began again, this time coming to Usopp's assistance by tugging at Nami's waist, pulling her backwards. "I don't think Sanji-san and Mister Bushido will be very happy if Usopp-san comes in there now..."

A particularly hard tug from Vivi and a frantic, scrabbling push from Usopp sent the three students stumbling backward, Nami effectively tearing Usopp from the door and both of them tumbling back on top of Vivi. 

"Why must all my plans go wrong," Nami wept into Vivi's chest in the dogpile they now formed.

Vivi looked vaguely startled, but nonetheless placed a comforting hand on the other girl's shoulder and offered a soft pat to her hair. "There, there," she cooed quietly. "I'm sure that we'll find out lots of interesting things if we listen carefully, won't we, Usopp-san?"

"What? Ah, I- yes! Yes, of course we will! And really, if I went in there now, we might lose our chance all together! R-right?"

Vivi beamed and nodded vigorously. "Right, Usopp-san! See now, Nami-san, don't be sad!"

Nami sniffled once, letting Vivi pet her hair. The three would-be voyuers fell quiet then, the sounds of scuffling coming from the speakers filling the silence in the dark room. The red-head looked up then, lifting her head. "What are they *doing*?!"

Neither Usopp nor Vivi answered at once; Usopp generally tried to avoid Nami's eyes and Vivi had fallen silent. After a prolonged moment however, the blue-haired girl jumped and covered her mouth yet again, a delicately polite blush blooming across her cheeks. "You don't think... you don't think they've... stopped fighting?" she worked up the courage to suggest quietly. 

Usopp's eyes widened and he reached for the volume knob to turn it up just a bit.

The quiet grunts grew a bit louder, accompanied by the occasional shuffle and curse. "Asshole!" Zoro's voice snarled, followed by a solid thunk. "Ow..."

"Who isn't threatened by me again?" Sanji snarked back, his fingers twisting into Zoro's hair as he leaned over Zoro, straddling his legs and pressing the back of the larger boy's head against one of the student desks. Both seemed to have forgotten for the moment that the other members of their study group had failed to show up yet.

Zoro growled defensively, eyes narrowed up at Sanji. His hands on Sanji's hips itched to clutch harder, to knead his thumbs into the jutting bone. He really should kick Sanji's ass for monopolizing his evening like this -- especially when it had been a good week since he'd really been able to get his hands on the student council president. Perhaps the best punishment was to exchange a tease for a tease. Granted, it would be torturing himself as well -- but he had better self-control than Sanji in that respect. And the fact that they were stuck here was entirely Sanji's fault in the first place.

"Why would I be threatened by a little stick figure like you?" Zoro growled in his most challenging voice. His hands bravely yanked Sanji down, pulling those straddling legs sharply so that Sanji's groin came nicely flush with his own. Zoro's back was to the door so he felt comfortable enough to let a palm slip over the other boy's hip, administering a quick squeeze to Sanji's ass while his hips gave a quick roll upward. "What are you going to do, smoke at me?" 

With a sharp jump and a growl, Sanji's fingers tightened in the short green hair. "Back off, Marimo-chan. Nami-san and Vivi-chan will be arriving at anytime, I'm sure. To study." Despite his words, Sanji smirked as he returned the other boy's movements, grind for grind. 

"Oh, that's right," Zoro sneered, eyes narrowed wickedly as his palm crept forward again, tracing the seams of Sanji's slacks. Down, along the dip where thigh met hip, thumb following the edge of Sanji's underwear beneath the fabric of his trousers. Then his hands were on the other boy's narrow hips and quite suddenly he stood again, holding on to Sanji until the very last moment, upon which he spilled the lanky blond onto the desk behind them and turned on his heel, tucking his arms behind his head. "Wouldn't want to offend your fan club." 

Sanji grinned, an evil smirk twisting his mouth as he sat up again. His uniform jacket was already unbuttoned, the collared shirt underneath undone to his collarbone. He leaned back a little then, spread legs dangling, toes barely scraping the floor as he reached up to undo a couple more buttons. "Why don't you bar the door?" he mouthed, the words barely a whisper.

"What? WHAT?" Nami shrieked, flailing a pointing finger at Usopp. "What did he just say? Dammit, Usopp, turn up the volume!"

Zoro eyed the other boy over his shoulder, his stomach twisting at the offer, at the sight. For a long moment he was torn -- but he was also a very stubborn young man. And passive aggressive to boot. "What were you saying about being more social?" he said rather loftily, forcing himself to turn his gaze from those smoldering eyes and lounging lank. He paused with a thoughtful frown and flipped open his cel phone to check the time. "Where are they anyway?"

Sanji shrugged. "I'm sure they're just waiting to be fashionably late," he answered. "Which is, of course, entirely the girls' prerogative," he pointed out. There was a quiet pause then, a prelude to the quiet fit of giggling that suddenly overtook Sanji. 

Zoro cocked an eyebrow, turning back around and tucking his phone back in his pocket. Perhaps in a bit better control of his senses upon realizing that the others could be walking in at any moment, he returned to Sanji, giving him a look and taking it upon himself to button up a few of those buttons. The blond didn't need to look *quite* that ravished when they finally got their lazy feminine asses there. Usopp included. "What's so damn funny?" he demanded.

Sanji didn't seem to mind as Zoro's fingers found his buttons, too distracted as he was. He pointed a finger toward Zoro's pocket and raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Keroppi?" he managed to stutter out. "I mean, at least it's not Kitty-chan, but..." He bit at his lower lip, a valiant attempt to avoid bursting into another fit of snickering. "I didn't think the great stoic kendo captain liked... -cute- things."

Zoro's brow twitched. All those stomach clenchings drained. "Luffy gave it to me!" he said defensively. "I didn't know what it was... but... you can't say no to him either!" An annoyed scowl tugged on his features now. He paused and then poked a finger sharply into Sanji's chest. "And who's the one that knows their NAMES?"

Sanji scowled but turned his nose up to the other boy, brushing away the finger that jabbed at his chest. "I make an effort to know what the girls like. Unlike some people who just let important days like Valentine's Day pass without a second thought," Sanji snapped back. 

Back in the AV room, the three voyuers were silently glued to the conversation. 

"Another lovers' spat?" Nami speculated hopefully.

"Poor Sanji-san..." Vivi lamented with sympathy. "Mr. Bushido forgot Valentine's Day?"

"Somehow I doubt Zoro would acknowledge a day that girls are supposed to get something for their boyfriends..." Nami muttered.

"Awww, did no girls give you that My Melody stationary you were hoping for?" Zoro asked, dripping with sarcasm. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get something from every member of the AV club when White Day rolls around."

"Are you alright, Usopp-san?" Vivi asked the red-faced AV president worriedly.

"My Melody?" Sanji asked, eyebrow raised, mouth turned in an open-mouthed grin. "Already buying scented paper for your love notes to Smoker-sensei? I'm telling you, you're wasting your time, Ero-Marimo."

"Dead. You are so very dead." 

On the AV room's end, there was a great crash, followed by several smaller ones -- presumably chairs being knocked over -- accompanied by Sanji's laughter.

"Oh dear," Vivi murmured. "They're fighting again." 

"No, no," Nami waved Vivi quiet. "This is good, this is good. Usopp, if we lose that audio, you are a dead man."

Usopp swallowed thickly and drew his fingers away from the volume knob. Just in case.

Zoro and Sanji were between the chairs, their tousle playful but hardly half-hearted. "I'M not the teacher's pet here, and you know it!" Zoro growled, teeth bared in a feral grin. Getting Sanji on his back, he pinned the other boy down and said in his most mocking voice, "'Oh Bon-chan-sensei, I would *love* to try on one of your *lovely* dresses!'"

Sanji twisted his fingers into the starched white of Zoro's undershirt. "Yeah, I'm sure you -would-. Too bad you'd look like a bad drag queen!"

"Too bad you look like a bad drag queen every day!" Zoro shot back, pinching Sanji's poor excuse for a goatee.

Usopp's eyes widened and he shot a glance at Nami. "They're talkin'.. about... g-gay stuff..."

Nami nodded almost gravely, a thoughtful frown on her features. She'd done her homework and wasn't ready to jump to quick conclusions. She knew all about boys teasing each other, locker-room ass slapping and all that. By the end of her research, she'd decided that boys on a whole were a very confused and repressed breed. 

"Sanji-san really would look lovely in some Clay-sensei's designs," Vivi mused dreamily.

Usopp inexplicably blushed again, turning to examine the volume knob very closely.

"See, the difference between you and me, is that while you're practically dogging Smoker-sensei's heels, -I- have absolutely no desire to spend any afterschool hours with Clay-sensei." Sanji smirked up at the other boy all smug temptation despite his spoken words.

"I am not DOGGING Smoker-sensei's heels!" Zoro snarled back indignantly. "I can't help that he's in charge of my department! You think I *want* to spend my spare time with somebody that reeks that much of cigars!?"

"Yes," Sanji answered, licking absently at the corner of his mouth. 

"I think Smoker-sensei is nice," Vivi commented. 

Zoro just glared sharply at Sanji. They seemed to have forgotten about fighting, now laying on the floor amongst the toppled and scattered chairs. Zoro was becoming more and more anxious for this study session to be over. He was already plotting out how Sanji could walk around the corner when they left, Zoro could circle the school on his bike and pick him up without being noticed... "Seriously, where the hell are they?"

Sanji left off smirking for a moment to look vaguely worried. "I dunno... here, let me call Nami-san," he pulled his own cell from his school bag and found her name in his directory ("Nami-san <3"). "Hold on," he addressed Zoro as he hit the call button.

All three of the students in the AV room jumped and shrieked as Nami's far-too-loud ringtone suddenly blared from her purse. She snatched it up. "It's Sanji," she reported.

"What will you tell him?" Vivi asked.

Usopp quivered. "You aren't gonna answer it are you?"

Vivi put a finger to her lips in serious thought before speaking again. "You could say you're sick."

Sanji tapped his fingers against the desktop as he waited for Nami to pick up.

"But what about us?" Usopp pointed out, as Nami's Utada Hikaru ringtone started over. 

"No, no, no," Nami said, shaking her head. "Tomorrow I'll tell him I left it at home. Remember, *we* all met to study -- Sanji and Zoro just misheard me when I told them what room to meet in."

"Ohh!" Vivi chimed in. "That -is- a good plan." 

Usopp didn't look quite as convinced. He hoped that no one knew his number. It wouldn't be quite as convincing if everyone left their phones at home. 

"Damn. No answer," Sanji sighed, flipping his phone closed and tucking it away. "I don't suppose you've got Vivi-chan's number?" Then he seemed to realize what he'd just said and laughed to himself. "No, nevermind."

Zoro frowned down at the boy trapped beneath him, unsure how to interpret or respond to that. He shoved himself up then, hauling himself to his feet and crossing the room. Maybe they were waiting outside. But when he reached for the doorknob, he found it wouldn't turn. Blinking, he yanked harder but the knob stuck hard. "The hell?"

Sanji sat up, slipping to his feet and crossing to stand behind Zoro. "What's wrong? Don't tell me your muscles have suddenly failed you."

"Yes, yes, that's it exactly," Zoro muttered under his breath. He gave the door another yank. "The door's stuck."

Sanji bumped Zoro out of the way with his hip, putting hand to the knob himself. "You're probably just turning it the wrong way..." But no, it wouldn't open under his efforts either. "What the hell...."

"They don't lock these doors at night," Zoro said, frowning as he tugged at the knob again. "But I wonder if the others could have come and gone if they found it locked... Dammit!" He rattled the knob hard but it was stuck tight.

Sanji shook his head. "Even if they locked it, we should be able to get out if we're -inside-...shouldn't we? Dammit, I don't have keys for this room, either..."

Usopp, meanwhile was holding his breath. "You don't think Zoro will try to break the door.... d-do you?" 

"Stand back."

"Oh god," Nami remarked.

The three voyuers listened to the slight pause, the pound of quick footsteps and the inevitable unpleasant thump, followed by a very pained groan.

"You idiot!" Sanji slapped a hand over his face. "You don't break down a door with your shoulder! You kick it. Parallel to the latch." The blonde took a step backward and sized up the door.

"You realize if you break your foot on the door and we're stuck in here, you're fucked," Zoro monotoned, rubbing his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Usopp was sweating and praying that they didn't completely destroy the door.

Sanji paused momentarily. "I -won't- break my foot on the door, asshole." But then again... he had to give thought to the idea of being stuck in the classroom overnight. Surely by now everyone was gone home. The school... empty. And it'd be -hours- before someone came to open the classroom... granted he wouldn't be able to shower... But perhaps they'd be allowed to go home before classes... Sanji frowned, and looked up to see Zoro eyeing him suspiciously. "Then again," he conceded. "It wouldn't really be proper for the student council president to go around damaging school property..."

Usopp let out a huge sigh of relief.

"So, what, you want to stay here all night?" Zoro asked incredulously. A glance though caught his gaze and he could see the wheels turning in Sanji's head. He wasn't sure if he should be excited or vaguely horrified.

Sanji shrugged, lusty smile growing bigger. "I guess it wouldn't be too bad. We could... sleep on the floor... won't be too comfortable... but do you have any better ideas?" Sanji's tone seemed to suggest that he might have a few if Zoro couldn't think of anything.

"We..." Zoro scowled faintly, annoyed to realize that he could feel a blush creeping into his cheeks. He'd wanted Sanji's attention tonight but this wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind. And it would have to wait until it was absolutely *certain* that there was no one lingering around the school. "We still have to study," he finished lamely.

Sanji made a valiant effort to hide the pout that crept to his lips. But he gave a shrug and turned to his book bag. "It'll probably start getting dark soon. Does the light still work?"

Zoro experimentally flipped the switch and the bright overhead lights flickered on. "Mm," he murmured, joining Sanji as he pulled out books. He hooked an arm around the other boy's neck, pulling his chair closer and placing a few nibbles around his ear. "Just for a while," he murmured.

"Are they actually going to..." Usopp muttered, as much on edge as the two girls.

The silence was heavy. And then, the soft flip of pages.

"DAMMIT!" Nami shouted.

Vivi cringed, Usopp sighed. He somehow knew Nami would blame him for this turn of events.

Meanwhile, Sanji pulled two desks closer together so they could share the textbook that Sanji had remembered and Zoro had forgotten. "Page 32," he pointed. "Okay, why don't you test me on these terms and then we can switch."


	14. Phase 2 - Part 3

For a good hour, the voyuers listened to the two boys quiz each other, Nami holding her head in her hands. They were actually studying. Vivi optimistically pointed out that they were getting in their studying as well -- and what a unique way to go about it! When they had finished their studying, it was agreed that they would get through some reading that they needed done for a few other classes and the audio feed fell silent except for the occasional turn of pages. 

That is, until a short time later when a very distinct groan was heard from Zoro. All three of the students listening in perked up in surprise.

There was a breathy sigh and the scraping of a chair. "Hold on, hold on." A zipper and the sounds of rummaging. "This what you want? You should have thought about that earlier."

"I wasn't exactly expecting to be locked in a classroom all night," Zoro replied, huffy. "Oh... that looks good though..."

Sanji gave a little snort. "You should -always- think ahead. And of -course- it looks good. Did you expect any less from me?" The haughty tone in Sanji's voice was unmistakable. 

"Of course not." They could almost see the roll of Zoro's eyes. "Mm, c'mon. Give me some."

"Not even a please?" Sanji's laugh came short, breathy. "Besides, you said you didn't like this."

"I thought I didn't -- but last time the team got together, I tried it."

Usopp, Nami and Vivi, all on the edge of their seats, choked.

"It's not bad, really."

"The -team-?" Sanji repeated with horror. "Shit, I'm surprised that didn't completely turn you off to it! You should have come to me first, dumbass. You can't possibly have thought theirs' would be better than mine! And you weren't sick the next day?" The skepticism in his voice was audible.

"Eh. It wasn't so bad, really. Johnny's pretty good at that too, you know. Although get Yosaku in there and they'll just end up making a mess of everything." A faint snicker. "Jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous, when I know their skills can't touch mine. I'm only surprised at your lack of judgment. I can't imagine how long it's been since either of those two queers has washed their hands."

"Nami-san... are they..." Vivi began, her pale cheeks brightly pink. 

"They're not talking about stationary anymore, are they," Usopp said flatly.

Nami said nothing, only rather wide-eyed.

Zoro snickered again. "I'm sure yours will be much better," he said, as comfortingly as Zoro's voice could be. "The color is much nicer."

"Dare I ask the color of... no, nevermind, I don't want to know. -This- is what it's -supposed- to look like."

"It's what it *tastes* like that's important," Zoro argued. "Let me try." There was a pause. And then, "Mm... that *is* good. Much better than Johnny's."

"Mm hm," the grin was almost audible. "I told you." A stretch of quiet. "Hey, greedy, what about me?"

"Ah -- here. Open." Zoro's mouth was full.

"Mm. Thanks... ah, careful! You'll get it down my front. Here, here, just give it to me. You've had enough." 

They could barely make out the sound of licking. "Surprisingly messy," Zoro commented. "I suppose it was actually for Nami."

"Yeah. But I didn't get the chance to give it to her at lunch. She was off with Vivi-chan I think. Showing her around or something. Can't believe they didn't invite me." The scrape of a chair and a deep sigh. "So you like it okay? The fancy foreign name didn't scare you off?"

"If the smell didn't scare me off, the name sure wasn't going to," Zoro scoffed. "I do like it though. You should make quiche more often."

Nami, Usopp and Vivi fell out of their chairs.

"I wish I'd thought to buy a couple teas from the vending machine," Sanji sighed ruefully. "Stuff'll make you thirsty." 

In the AV room, Usopp heaved a sigh of relief. Vivi fanned her rather warm face with a pale hand. 

"Ah," Zoro said, reaching for his bag to dig through it. "I may be able to help with that... Here." He tossed a sports drink to the other boy. "Not exactly tea." He shrugged.

"Thanks." Sanji let a half-smile pull at his lips. "Oi, hand me that book. Better try to finish the damned reading." 

Silence again filled the open audio feed. And the occasional shift or turn of pages. All together painfully boring. Finally a new sound reached their ears -- a soft snore. Nami palmed her face.

"Che, predictable," Sanji muttered casting a glance at the boy slumped over his open book. He didn't wake Zoro, however, choosing to turn his attention to his own reading. He'd wake the kendo captain later, maybe get a few winks himself. Or... whatever. 

"I think Mr. Bushido is asleep," Vivi offered. 

"Maybe he'll wake up again," Nami said helplessly, trying to muster hope into her voice. "Sanji's sure to get bored of reading eventually..."

It was nearly an hour later that Sanji finally put down the book, his ability to concentrate at this point shot. Zoro still snored softly, forehead pressed into the desk. Careful to make no noise, Sanji stood, crossing the room to switch off the light. The green-haired boy stirred but didn't seem to wake and it took only a couple of moments for Sanji's eyes to adjust to the darkness. As he returned to stand behind the other boy, his fingers were already back to the buttons that Zoro had done up earlier. Leaning over so that his mouth was nearly on Zoro's ear, he let slip a whispered suggestion.

Zoro stirred only faintly again, a tiny groan in the back of his throat. Then he sighed and shifted, pressing his face into his folded arms, licking his lips. He fell still again.

Not discouraged, Sanji leaned closer, slipping a hand under Zoro's arm to pluck at the other boy's own buttons. His tongue snaked out, slow, careful, tasting the hoops in Zoro's ear, pushing them away to lick at the lobe. Again, the whisper.

Zoro groaned again, a sharp shiver suddenly tearing down his spine. His eyes slitted in the darkness, a sleepy sigh between his lips. "Mm... yaro...?" he murmured. He turned his head, still not completely conscious -- that warm breath on his neck felt nice.

"Yesss..." Sanji answered, a hissing whisper washing over Zoro's ear. His fingers still tugged at button after button. "I hope you're rested."

"You're taking off my shirt," Zoro observed, his voice only slightly groggy. He yawned then, sitting up with a stretch that pressed him back against Sanji's chest and stomach, head tilting back into the other boy's shoulder. "What time is it?"

Sanji took the better access as an offer and slipped Zoro's jacket from his shoulders pulling the last few buttons of his shirt open and spreading pale palms against the sleep-warm skin. "Late," he answered vaguely. "Maybe early." 

"Mmm..." Zoro murmured, turning his head to plant a kiss or two on the other's neck, a hand reaching behind him to weave his fingers through Sanji's hair. The other boy's hands were cool but not uncomfortable. His skin shivered lightly beneath them. "School's probably empty now..." 

"I think so too," Sanji agreed, returned the kisses with a few of his own, making Zoro squint as his lips found the salty corner of one eye. Then straightening, he walked around Zoro to climb onto the desk, facing him, legs dangling on either side of Zoro's thighs. "I'm tired of studying."

Zoro leaned back, slouching in the chair as he let his gaze wander down the other boy's body in the dim light that jutted through the slats in the shades. A hand reached out, finding Sanji's thigh, warm palm rubbing slowly toward his hip. He rose slowly then, placing his hands on the desk on either side of Sanji, leaning in, just a breath from his lips. "Satisfied with the... good example you're setting, then?" he inquired, peering into the other's face through slitted eyes.

Sanji's lips gave the barest twitch of a smirk before parting, silently for a moment as he let his eyelids flutter half-closed, lazy. "No one around to set an example for but you, Zoro-kun."

"Funny," Zoro mused, lifting one hand to reach for Sanji's shirt, plucking the next button free. Lines of pale light from outside shone on his paler chest. "You always show me the *worst* kind of example." He closed that tiny space then, catching Sanji's lips with his in a slow, lazy kiss. A warm hand slid beneath his shirt. "Not that I'm complaining," Zoro murmured between the other's lips.

"Not that I'd let you complain, even if you were," Sanji answered, no real argument in his voice as he licked at the side of Zoro's mouth. He took the opportunity to divest Zoro of his white shirt as well, letting the discarded garment join his jacket on the back of the chair. "We've got plenty of time, you know."

"So we do," Zoro agreed as Sanji's own shirt slid off his milky shoulders, catching at the crook of his arms. A hand in the small of Sanji's back tugged him just a little bit closer. He leaned in over the thinner form, eyes sharp, predatory, voice quiet. "So I can tease you as long as I like, then," he mused.

"Just remember that teasing can go both ways," Sanji answered, brow raised as he lifted a now-bare foot into Zoro's lap and kneaded at the inside of one thigh.

A vaguely amused hum in Zoro's throat could have been construed as agreement. Then he was subtly demanding Sanji's mouth again, demanding that smoky taste. Hands pulled away his shirt completely, carelessly dropping it aside. He was far more interested in the warm, pale skin that was revealed than the state of Sanji's laundry. The desktop was cool on Sanji's back as Zoro pushed him back. The chair and desk scratched lightly at the linoleum, legs creaking only the softest as Sanji's full weight was eased atop it. Zoro leaning over him, kisses trailed down his chest, snaking over his ribs.

"Mm. Yes, that. Do that," he murmured, reaching a hand down to grab lightly at Zoro's hair. His leg still rubbed against the inside of Zoro's thigh, roving higher til it pressed into the stretch of fabric between the boy's legs. He gave a little shiver as his shoulders flattened against the cold desk. 

Warm breath washed over Sanji's skin, Zoro's mouth only too eager to comply. The faintest sound rumbled in the back of his throat as Sanji's foot teased, brash as always. Hands slid beneath Sanji's back, fingers feeling out the notches of his spine, forcing him to arch into Zoro's greedy lips as they traveled over his stomach. Relishing the soft flesh of Sanji's flat stomach, the tiny hairs that stirred beneath his breath. His hot tongue trailed upward again, starting just above his navel, interrupted only by the occasional wet kiss here and there.

"Mm... you -are- a tease," Sanji agreed with a breathy whisper. "I do hope you intend to ah... follow through with the promises your mouth is making..." To say nothing, of course, of the promise his own touches made to Zoro. Bending his knee, the blond tugged Zoro closer. "Plenty of time can also mean, if you're good, there might just be time for a second round."

Zoro only grinned devilishly, fingers lazily trailing over a nipple, tongue not far behind. "And when have you ever wanted me to be 'good'?" he teased, catching that bent knee and pushing it further aside. Hovering between Sanji's legs, he forced the other boy's socked foot onto the edge of the table before his palm again trailed up his slacks. Up the inside of his thigh, brashly over his groin where it lingered, rubbing, squeezing faintly. "Underestimating me again, yaro?" he inquired, somewhat mildly between licks to the flesh that shifted beneath his lips. "Only a second round?"

"Oh ho!" Sanji laughed, a breathless sound, near a groan. "So confident in your stamina!" He couldn't help though pushing back, tilting his hips into that hand. "Better get started then, hadn't we?" And reaching downward, Sanji undid the clasp on his own school slacks, giving Zoro's hair a faint, encouraging push. 

Zoro grinned feral against Sanji's skin but allowed himself to be pushed down, tugging Sanji's slacks just past his hips as he went. "I'm very well rested," he reminded the other, as his mouth reached the waistband of Sanji's briefs. His eyes were cast upward, up the length of Sanji's body as his mouth opened over the tight fabric he found there. His breath seared through the cotton as he breathed in Sanji's musk, nosing, kissing, teasing him through the fabric. Just as Sanji had stated, he was in no hurry. And in the quiet of the classroom, this sacred sort of place, he found he wanted to see the other boy writhe beneath him, wanted to hear his gasps break the silence of the night.

"Mmmngh," Sanji shifted, one hand moving to grip at the edge of the narrow desk, both feet going to rest on Zoro's thighs, knees spread wide. Speech was difficult now, the distracting heat of Zoro's mouth driving him to near wordlessness, but he managed to take a deep enough breath to mumble, "Do you really like my cooking best?"

Zoro lifted a brow slightly, giving no pause in his quest to dampen Sanji's briefs. Wandering fingers trailed just under the elastic edges. He must have been feeling particularly generous that night, or perhaps just particularly truthful. Because when the question was asked, there was no snappy come-back on his lips, no quick retort. "Absolutely," he murmured. His tongue experimentally pressed against the dampest spot in the cotton, stealing a premature taste there. "No one can beat yours."

"Good," Sanji groaned, arching hips with Zoro's attention. Impatient for more, his hand left the choppy green hair to push at the waist of his briefs, anxious to be free of them. "Off," he breathed. "Take these off."

Zoro was kind enough to comply, dragging Sanji's slacks and briefs down to his ankles. Nosing at the soft blond curls he'd revealed, those predatory eyes watched carefully, drinking him in, breathing him in. Zoro's tongue flicked out, along Sanji's underside, fingers curling lightly around him. His own cock gave a soft, wanting throb as a drop of precum slid eagerly to meet his tongue, urging him on. 

"Oh," slipped past Sanji's lips and he propped himself up just enough to look down at the other boy, to watch as dark lips and tongue tasted, his own knuckles turning white where they gripped the edges of the desk. "You... look good," he noticed, shivering at the involuntary twitches of the muscles in his back and legs. 

Mild surprise brought Zoro pause, blinking up at Sanji's gaze for a moment. Embarrassed annoyance bristled in the base of his spine and he hoped that the light was poor enough that the blush he felt heat his face wouldn't be visible. He quickly averted his eyes, a mutter on his lips, "Teme..."

Shy was not a word that Zoro would associate himself with, by any means. But with Sanji looking at him that way, when he was doing... *this*.... it made his stomach clench a little. 

A faint smile pulled at Sanji's mouth. "Don't worry, I won't tell." Another shift and a gentle prodding of his foot. He let his eyes droop near-closed, licked at his lip, -wanted- Zoro not to stop.

"Idiot..." Zoro chided, half-heartedly, licking at the dip in Sanji's thigh. Turning his eyes back up, he watched Sanji's tongue creep out, let those hooded eyes watch him in spite of his burning cheeks. Lips sliding over Sanji's head hummed softly at the taste. Fingers clenched at Sanji's hips as his hot mouth easily, eagerly took him in. Soaked in the taste that he was only too familiar with but hadn't had the chance to sample in far too long. Slow but deep, he wanted this to last, wanted it to be good but wanted to stretch it out. Wanted to give the other boy a show that would make him quiver inside.

A feat that wouldn't be difficult. Already, Sanji's cheeks were hot, a warmth that seemed to extend behind his eyes and spread down his throat, across his chest, lower. He was used to sex with his eyes closed. Most of the time it was too dark to see anyway, why keep his eyes open? But here in the classroom, the dim light of parking lot lamps, maybe the moon, cast just enough light for him to see, to watch, and he did. And he knew he wouldn't last as long as he'd like to. 

Zoro's hands pushed Sanji's thighs further apart, closing his eyes against the heat that flushed his cheeks, forcing himself to ignore it. His brow knit slightly with concentration, the same sort of tight determination that Sanji might see on his features during kendo practice if it weren't for his flushed cheeks and lips. Pulling back, his tongue lolled over Sanji's head, dipped into his slit to coax free more of the other boy's flavor. A tongue that was never sated teased and traced edges and lines, torturing Sanji with his skill. Breath came in slow gusts that lightly heaved Zoro's muscular shoulders between Sanji's knees.

A strong shiver took hold of Sanji's spine and drove his chin into his collar, his brow knitting tight, his breath a gasp, and then he was pushing Zoro back, shaking his head, licking his lips. "No... not yet. T-too fast..." Then he was slipping off the desk, kicking his slacks free to straddle Zoro's lap. His arousal protesting, throbbing for contact, but he ignored it, pushing Zoro's knees apart to sit between them on the chair's edge. "Let me?" he asked, not waiting for an answer before undoing the other boy's own slacks, pushing the fabric away, drawing free Zoro's cock with an eager grin.

"Mm..." Zoro murmured, shifting so his slacks rode lower, bracing his knees against the edge of the desk. Sanji's light weight fit easily in his lap, thighs draped over his own. He licked Sanji's lingering taste from his lips with a pleasant groan and a relieved sigh as his throbbing erection was freed. A splayed palm came to rest on Sanji's chest with just enough pressure not to push him back, fingertips gripping at him, just feeling. Eyes closed, his head tilted back slightly, indulging in the attention.

Sanji breathed, open-mouthed as his fingers circled the heat in his palm, thumb rubbing with light pressure across the flushed skin. "I like you like this too," he purred, the thumb of his other hand digging into Zoro's hipbone. Still, his own discomfort wouldn't allow disattention, and he climbed further into Zoro's lap, enough so that his own arousal brushed against Zoro's.

Zoro's response was a pleased sound, a faint twitch of hips. His hands tugged at Sanji's thighs encouragingly before one slipped between them, fingers curling around both his own base and Sanji's, hips tilting into that sensation. His other hand closed over Sanji's further up, urging more, more friction, more heat, more of everything. 

Sanji nodded, almost unnoticable as he pushed away Zoro's second hand, letting long fingers stretch to encompass them both. With each stroke up, each stroke down, he shifted, pushed as though he could get closer than they already were. At first he watched their hands, neck curved down, but after a bit he found Zoro's face again in the dark, through half-shut eyes. Wanted to see what Zoro was feeling. 

"Yeah..." Zoro breathed, his free hand snaking around to press at the flat of Sanji's lower back, just above his tailbone. His head tilted back, neck stretched, relishing every slow stroke that surged heady pleasure through his blood. A quiet, awed sort of curse was on his lips which he then bit at. Usually he was aggressive, quick, to the point -- usually there wasn't time to kill and no neighbors to worry about or threats to listen for. Usually he wasn't lazy with the pleasant warmth of a recent nap that slowed the pulse that Sanji was quickly bringing up tempo by tempo. And quiet groans encouraged him on, his own fingers working beneath Sanji's, with Sanji's, just as slowly, ringed grip squeezing, massaging them both.

"Keep going..." Sanji whispered, freeing his own hand to reach for Zoro's neck, pulling him forward, palms sliding up the heated skin to find his jaw, to lean in, to bring Zoro's mouth to his own. His hair, due perhaps for a trim, fell over both eyes, tickling across the bridge of his nose and Zoro's, moving with their combined breath. "Don't stop," he breathed against Zoro's lips.

Zoro didn't hesitate to respond, one hand bracing Sanji's back, the other tightening around them, slick with his own saliva and the drip of desire. He demanded Sanji's mouth again, a moan buried deep between his lips, all hot breath and sheening sweat. Still he managed to keep the pace slow and steady, long, powerful strokes that made shoulders and back tense with each touch.

Sanji's hands left Zoro's face, slipping down his neck, shoulders, feeling out the muscles that defined his ribcage, splayed out every finger to reach as much as possible. He would not last long, he knew. Already his skin shivered with building tension. "F-faster," he breathed.

It was perhaps the only time that Zoro readily obeyed any command from the other boy's mouth, helpless to resist those whispered words, the lust breathed across his skin. And obey he did, slick hand quickening, forcing him to bite his own lip. His hips ached to thrust upward, twitched against Sanji's weight, rubbing his aching cock against Sanji's length even in his own grip. His breath heaved with Sanji's, forehead to forehead, bridges of their noses bumping softly. When their mouths fleetingly met it could hardly be called a kiss but it let him steal a taste, briefly, then a gasp, a curse, the clutch of agonized fingers on his hip, too close, so good.

"Oh, oh shit," Sanji mouthed the words as his breathing stumbled, his fingers digging hard into Zoro's shoulders, his socked toes curling, heels pressing against the cool tile as he came. Then it was as though he'd given up control of his body; limbs twitched, tensed, head bumping against Zoro's cheek bone and he buried his face into the other boy's shoulder, catching at the skin with his teeth, biting without realizing it. The thinnest keen trapped in his throat, the flesh between his teeth preventing escape. 

A quiet gasp was on Zoro's lips, fingertips clawing at Sanji's back, clutching him tightly. He pressed his face into Sanji's sweat-damp neck as the other boy spilled over his fingers, hot come dripping over his over-sensitized head . His trapped hand redoubled its efforts, furious determination clenching his jaw. A quiet, strangled snarl was muffled into Sanji's neck, desperate hand prying to climax from him even as Sanji's teeth marked his flesh, only adding to the storm of sensation that overtook him.

Sanji shook, teeth not letting go even as the muffled whine in his throat grew louder. It was too much, Zoro's continuing touches, the burn of sensation. Fingernails digging into Zoro's shoulderblades scraped into flesh, raising welts across the skin until they slipped free from his back entirely, fists coming to lay against Zoro's chest, pushing. Too much. "S-stop," he mouthed. 

With a jerky movement and a final gasp wrenched free of his throat, Zoro released them -- his jaw clenched, a last groan, then he relaxed, slumping back against the chair, hand coming to rest on Sanji's hip. Raspy breath struggled to even itself, Zoro's eyes slipping shut, head tilting back, that blessed sort of utter relaxation melting over his body. 

Sanji's fists uncurled, hot palms trapped between them as he leaned, spent, into Zoro's torso. Giving a faint lick at the bite mark he'd left on Zoro's shoulder, Sanji offered a sort of silent apology as his breathing began to return to normal. "Got your pants dirty," he murmured, hint of a smile in his voice. 

Zoro peered downward, not bothering to tilt his head down. He didn't need to look down to know of the dampness soaking into the lap of his trousers. Let alone the cooling wetness that dripped slowly between them. "I've still got my kendo uniform," he commented with dry sarcasm. He didn't care about the mess. That was easy enough to tug his jacket over until he got home in the morning. Right now there were more important things to worry about -- like threading his fingers slowly through Sanji's hair, letting the sweat-damp strands slide between them.

"Mm... so you do," Sanji agreed, licking the salt from Zoro's jaw distractedly. "Maybe you should change."

"So you can make a mess of that too?" Zoro teased incredulously, smirking at Sanji from the corner of his eye. "How about I just take them off entirely, instead?" he suggested in a rumbled tiger's purr, fingers tracing Sanji's spine down his back.

"You could just put on the keikogi..." Sanji suggested, then snickered to himself at the thought of Zoro later in hakama and his school jacket, the only two unsoiled articles of clothing left.

Zoro snorted softly, nipping at Sanji's ear. "I always knew you only liked me for my shinai," he said.

Turning his face to find Zoro's lower lip, Sanji gave it a faint nibble. "Well I certainly don't like you for your skills in bed," he teased, not at all serious, though his hands moved to circle Zoro's wrists just in case.

Teeth clacked as Zoro snapped at Sanji's lips, the other boy leaning back just in time to avoid the attack. A devilish grin glowed in Zoro's eyes, narrowed, accepting a challenge that Sanji may have not even intended to issue. Sanji's strength did little good when Zoro twisted his wrists free with a quick flick and was suddenly hauling Sanji up in his arms, rising to his feet only to spill him back onto the desk, trapping him against the cool wood. "We'll see if you're still humming that tune by morning," he growled quietly, teeth bared in a feral grin.

Sanji licked at his lips, casting a smug gaze at the boy above him. "Prove me wrong," he challenged, a purred demand. 

 

Vivi stifled a tiny yawn, snuggling in to Nami's warm shoulder, the other girl's flippy hair tickling her face. Slowly her eyes fluttered open, the faint glow of the monitor still gently casting its dim light in the dark room and the vague outline of the bunny on the screen smiling over them. She was curled comfortably against Nami, Usopp's head resting in her lap as he sprawled on the linoleum floor, snoring softly. She smiled softly to herself, glad that she'd made such good friends since coming to the school. Even if they did have very interesting pastimes. She wondered if Mr. Bushido and Sanji-san had fallen asleep as well, a soft blush coloring he cheeks as she thought about Sanji nuzzling into Zoro's shoulder just as she was to Nami.

"No! No Luffy! Not the platinum-finish Pro projector!" Usopp gave a sharp jerk and rolled over, falling off of Vivi's knee and bumping his nose painfully on the floor. He groaned and blinked up into the worried face of the blue-haired girl, rubbing at his injured nose. "W-wha time is it?"

Vivi blinked and looked at her watch. "Nearly three," she answered. 

Behind them, a smile curled Nami's sleeping mouth. "That'll be six-thousand yen..." she murmured happily before her eyelids fluttered open, eyes focusing on her classmates and then flicking to the monitor, tension suddenly appearing in her brow. "Still quiet?" she demanded.

Usopp managed to almost hide his flinch before he nodded, confirming her statement. "Not a peep," he agreed. 

"They must have fallen asleep too," Vivi decided.

Nami frowned for a long moment, listening closely. Turning up the volume confirmed the sound of Zoro's quiet snoring and the even breath of Sanji's sleep. "Well, we might as well catch up on what we missed," she said, non-plussed. "Play back the tape, Usopp."

Usopp turned slowly, wide-frightened eyes coming to rest on Nami's face. "T-tape?" he squeeked.

"Yes, the tape," Nami said easily, waving a hand. She pondered then, "I wonder if I could make more selling it to the yaoi fanclub or just blackmailing Zoro with it..."

Usopp had meanwhile broken into a heavy cold sweat, and his gaze was jumping between Vivi's innocently blinking face and Nami's scheming profile. "Y-you..." he coughed and tried again, "You didn't say t-to... record it..."

Nami blinked at him, her profiting reverie interrupted. Slowly her features darkened. "You didn't... set it... to record...?"

"Nami-san..." Vivi began with a nervous but diplomatic smile.

"There's no tape! It's a direct feed back to this room!" Usopp protested. "You didn't -say--"

"DO I NEED TO SAY THAT THE POTENTIALLY GREATEST ACHIEVEMENT OF MY CAREER IS TO BE IMORTALIZED?!!" Nami shrieked, clawing at Usopp from behind Vivi's patient grip. 

"Nami-san!" the transfer student squeaked as her shoes scratched across the linoleum floor, dragged by Nami's rage. 

The red-head was just about to tear into the cowering Usopp when a rustle on the high-volume feed caught their attention and all three students froze, listening intently.

"Oi, yaro..." Zoro muttered sleepily. "Did you just hear something?"

Sanji flopped a limp hand across Zoro's cheek with a mumble. "Mmn. It's only 3-ish. Go back to sleep, Marimo-chan."

"Nn," Zoro agreed vaguely and sighed deeply, turning his head to nuzzle into Sanji's hair. "Comfortable enough?" he inquired groggily, perhaps only his half-waking state allowing the moment of concern.

Sanji snorted softly, giving Zoro a light poke in the ribs. "More comfortable than the floor anyway," he admitted, draping his arm across Zoro's middle again. 

"Che," Zoro murmured and he was asleep again.

All three students were staring at the bunny outline on the black monitor, wide eyed. 

A crazed smile twisted Nami's mouth, torn between what might be a tiny shred of evidence and the fact that not only could she see nothing but there was no tape, no proof of what may or may have not taken place four classrooms down that night. 

The next day, Usopp had to act as surprised as everyone else when the trashed AV room was discovered. 

 

"OI! Damn you, woman!" Zoro barked at lunch the next day, his tray slamming down on the table. He didn't seem to notice how tired his classmates looked -- or that Usopp was sporting several impressive bumps an bruises. "Where the hell WERE you last night?!"

Vivi held up a finger and offered a smile to Nami before turning to Zoro. "Oh, Nami-san forgot her phone yesterday!" She seemed strangely pleased to relay this bit of information.

Everyone looked at Vivi a bit strangely for a moment. Except of course for Luffy who was inhaling his lunch and Nami who pressed a pair of fingers to her temple.

"You're the ones that never showed up," she said with little enthusiasm, as though the words were recited. "You must have gone to the wrong room."

Luffy blinked at Usopp, seeming to suddenly notice his state of disrepair. "Did you get in a fight, Usopp?" he asked around a mouthful of noodles.

Sanji blinked and took note of the vaguely swollen nose and the bruise at his jaw. "Caught setting up hidden cameras in the girls locker room?" he asked, a wry grin on his lips.

Nami choked, sputtering milk over her noodles and blushing furiously. Chagrined and concerned, Vivi patted her on the back.

Usopp reddened and rubbed his swollen nose self-consciously. "It's nothin'. Jus' fell down some stairs," he muttered.

"Isn't that something you'd be more likely to do, Student Council Prince-san?" Zoro remarked dryly, addressing Sanji.

"I was only making sure that there would be no video tapes which might possibly impune the honor of our school's female population," Sanji sniffed back.

"Because then you'd have to confiscate them," Zoro returned with a lifted brow. "And what a shame *that* would be."

"I can't possibly imagine what you might be suggesting," Sanji glowered, stabbing his fork down onto a piece of meat that wasn't there. 

Luffy purred around said meat across the table, while still oblivious to their quarrels.

"Just that you would, after all, have the key to gain access and do just what you suggested," Zoro replied easily, digging into his meal. The smug taunting that was shot across the table from the kendo captain's eyes went unnoticed by their sleepy and hungry classmates.

"You seem awfully interested in it yourself, Mr. Stoic Kendo Captain," Sanji snapped back. "Don't tell me you like girls now? Smoker-sensei finally reject you outright?"

"Kusoyaro!" Zoro snarled, a fist slamming down on the table.

"Oh, Mr. Bushido..." Vivi began sympathetically, gently patting Zoro's hand. "You mustn't feel bad about it..."

Nami pressed a hand over her face with a shuddering sigh.


	15. Backseat Driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a few chapters of this left floating in the ether. This is a Smo/Ace chapter, written August 2004.

Ace had to wonder what on earth could possibly occupy Smoker for so long after school let out. Honestly, he was the *gym* teacher, how much paperwork could the man possibly have? The boy was more patient than he appeared though. It helped that he'd fallen asleep in his hiding place shortly into his vigil, of course. He was still blinking somewhat blearily when Smoker-sensei appeared at the wide doors of the school across the parking lot. Shaking himself out of his sleep-induced stupor, Ace was quick to act, dropping from the tree branch he was perched in to the springy grass, careful to keep out of sight by making his descent on the opposite side of the tree. It was, he thought, quite inconspicuous when he appeared from behind the tree with a broad smile for Smoker as he approached his car. "Konbanwa, Smoker-sensei!" he said cheerfully.

In all honesty, it wasn't simply paperwork that kept the gym teacher late after school. For the most part it was simply to avoid interacting with the students and sometimes the other teachers as well. That red-haired shop teacher's social pratal was particularly annoying to endure. And there was more than one student of his who thought kissing up to Smoker-sensei was the best way to avoid a failing grade in gym class despite missing half the quarter's attendance. Unfortunately there were days when staying late didn't help him. And it was looking to be one of those days. "Portgas," he acknowledged with a wary color to his voice. The boy was particularly unpredictable and even following their recent... extracurricular activities in his office, Smoker wasn't entirely sure how to behave around Ace. The cool, stoic exterior came the most naturally and it was with this that he addressed the boy who now stood before him. 

Ace's arms were tucked behind his head, book bag clasped against his back as he approached with easy, slow steps. He wasn't unaware of the teacher avoiding him -- the events that had transpired went without another word and he got the impression that perhaps Smoker would have been happy to forget the afternoon had taken place at all. Unfortunately for Smoker, Ace wasn't about to let him off that easily. "You do stay awfully late, don't you?" he remarked casually as he approached, too casually for a student addressing a teacher. The parking lot was empty though and Ace was determined to make something of a point. When he continued, there was something of a skepticism to his voice, his gaze cocking slightly as he eyed Smoker. "Hard at work, na?"

Smoker grunted in reply, his thick arms crossed over his chest and continued walking toward his well-worn silver sedan. When he'd reached the door, and set the key to the lock and still felt the boy's presence lingering at his back, he spoke without turning. "And you, Portgas? I somehow doubt you've been spending your after-school hours in the library." 

"Of course not," Ace replied, as chipper as ever. He flopped against the door of Smoker's car before he could turn the key, shooting the teacher a wolfish smile. "If I'd done that, I would have missed you."

Smoker let out an audible sigh. It was as he'd feared. He let go of the keys, leaving them in the lock and took a step back to regard the dark-haired boy leaning against his car, preventing his entrance and demanding his attention. "And, now that you -haven't- missed me... can I... help you with something, Portgas?" He was beginning to feel a bit impatient. There was a nice armchair and an ice-cold bottle of beer and most importantly, a pair of cigars waiting for him at home and he was more a bit anxious to return to them. 

Ace relaxed more against the door, his smile warming with the attention he was given, less sly. However, the words that fell from his lips were hardly any less sly. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

Smoker raised an eyebrow. "Besides cursing the education system for my measly paycheck, smoking two or three or four cigars and going to bed early you mean?" he replied, straight face never once cracking. He shook his head. "Go home, Ace." His voice, with the name on his tongue seemed to shed one or two of its standoffish layers as he sighed. "Doesn't your mother have dinner waiting for you?"

"Maybe, but I'm not sure how much she'd appreciate me bringing you home without notice," Ace replied easily. His face softened slightly though. "Maybe... you could give me a ride home?" he ventured. He wasn't brash enough to draw closer to Smoker in the open air of the parking lot as he wished but his eyes managed to be soft and pleading enough on their own.

Smoker was about to deny the request, it was near on the tip of his tongue, but he made the mistake of catching eyes with the boy and completely against his will, that half-concealed pout snagged at a crack in his mask and tugged and he caved with a sigh. "Yeah, all right." He stepped forward, pushing at Ace's shoulder with the back of his hand, moving him from the driver's door. "I'll drop you a block or two away since," and he smirked, "your mother might not appreciate me taking you home, without notice and all that." He concealed a gruff laugh behind a clearing of his throat. "Get in." He motioned with a tilt of his head as he unlocked the door and lowered himself to the seat, leaning over to unlock the passenger-side door.

Ace was only too delighted to flounce happily into the passenger seat of Smoker's car, feeling quite triumphant. The directions he gave to the teacher were winding and lengthy and Smoker was growing somewhat exasperated, demanding just how far Ace lived from the school when he quite suddenly pointed -- "Pull in there." The tires squeaked with protest as Smoker swung the car into a parking lot, finding himself facing an American-style burger joint. Ace shot him a broad grin and said cheerfully, "We're here!"

Smoker's knuckles threatened to turn quite entirely white as he gripped the steering wheel angrily. "Portgas," he began, a valiant attempt to keep his voice even. "This is a restaurant, not a residence." Another deep breath. Calm, he tried telling himself. Calm. "Why... why are we here?" His brow twitched with withheld reaction.

"Because," Ace began, very calmly, "it's my belief that you're spending too much time shut up and not enjoying yourself. So I'm going to take you to dinner." His voice was cheerful until he reached this point upon which it dropped slightly. "And I know, being the diligent and dutiful member of the school faculty that you are, you would never leave a student alone at night, so far from home." It wasn't quite a threat.

Smoker turned and stared, frankly surprised, though he knew he should have learned to not be by this time. Not by Ace. His eyes narrowed at the unspoken implications in the boy's last statement and though he couldn't honestly see Ace ratting him out, it gave him enough pause that a few moments later he grunted in not-quite-agreement. "Fine. But after that, you tell me where your place is -really- or I'll take you back to the school and leave you in the parking lot." 

The student brightened again at the grudging agreement. "Great!" he chirped, swinging his door open to hop out of the car. The evening was a pleasant one and soon they were seated outside where a gentle, warm breeze stirred Ace's hair around his face as he grinned somewhat mischievously at Smoker over his soda. "You didn't think I was going to let you off that easily, did you?" he said somewhat quietly, somewhat vaguely.

Smoker huffed and shrugged, mouth full of the overly greasy french fries which he washed down with a swig from Ace's soda before answering. "I suppose I shouldn't have bothered hoping." Though in all honesty, Smoker was not a man to regret his actions, and when it came right down to it, his respect for the education system and its rules only went so far, anyway. He decided to change the subject before Ace had the chance to reply. "Ah... you.. ah... did good in last week's semi-finals... you been practicing on your own?"

Ace's eyes all but lit at the rare bit of praise that was so difficult to pry from Smoker's stoic lips. "I get a little extra help here and there," he replied offhandedly. He smirked slyly across the table at the teacher then, eyes flicking to Smoker's gaze. "Jealous?"

Smoker coughed, half-choking on a fry and shooting Ace his most annoyed glare. All he said, however, was, "Do I have any reason to be?"

Ace's eyes were all innocence above his freckled cheeks which were at the moment stuffed with a mouth full of hamburger. He swallowed thickly before responding. "I didn't have you pegged for the jealous type, sensei," he remarked, skirting the subject.

Smoker smirked. "I could care less who you spend your free time with, Portgas. If it's with me fine, but don't expect me to get my shorts in a twist if you feel like seducing passing grades out of your other teachers." 

At this, a crack broke through in Ace's veneer of innocence and cool, a sputter on his lips. "I don't --" he protested and then broke off with a pout. "Hmph. You don't think much of yourself if you think that's what this is all about," he muttered, picking up his burger again, adding under his breath, "besides, if I was gonna sleep my way through any class, it'd be algebra..."

Smoker couldn't hide the tiny grin that tugged at the corner of his mouth at this last statement and he leaned across the table to knuckle Ace in the head, as playful a gesture as the gruff man would ever display. "I thought you slept through most of your classes, anyway. According to Hina-sensei, you spend half of Government passed out, drooling in your notes." 

Ace blinked several times, a faint blush coloring his cheeks though whether it was at the comment or the contact wasn't clear. "Well maybe if it weren't so boring," he said, "...and right before lunch." He snickered faintly then to himself, "I can think of a few people who wouldn't mind 'earning' a passing grade from Hina-sensei though...." 

Smoker gave a snort at this. Yes, he was quite aware of the general gossip that went around about Hina. He didn't doubt she had a hand in spreading much of it herself. Indeed, the woman would hardly shut up at the start of each new semester about the latest poor saps that had fallen to her attractions. She seemed to find it quite amusing. Shaking his head, Smoker looked down at his watch. "Getting late, Portgas. Should get you back soon."

Ace was licking salt from his fingertips and nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, you're probably right," he agreed and took one last slurp from his drink before casting a glance around for the waitress. Once determining the coast was clear, he was suddenly on his feet. "C'mon!" Before Smoker could respond, Ace was hopping the short fence that separated the outside dining area from the parking lot and bolting for the beat-up silver sedan, the teacher's keys somehow jingling in the student's fingers.

Smoker's eyes flew wide as Ace's seat was suddenly empty and with a quick furtive glance over his shoulder, he leapt the fence, swearing and tore after the boy. "Fuck!" But his car was already starting, already pulling out of the parking lot and with another curse he finally reached the sedan as the front end entered the street, throwing open the passenger door and throwing himself into the seat, slamming the door shut as Ace shifted gears. "Fucking hell, Portgas!" Smoker rasped, reaching without a second thought across the seats to twist a fist into the front of the boy's shirt, mindless of the fact that Ace was now in control of a rather large, moving vehicle. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, boy? Jesus *Christ*!"

"I'm driving here!" Ace protested as the car swerved sharply, tires squealing as he tore out of the parking lot and with a sharp jerk of the wheel managed to make it into the proper lane and floored it. He glanced between Smoker and the road, attempting to push him off with one hand while steering with the other. "You wanna get us killed?"

Smoker bellowed back, without loosening his grip, "You wanna get us -arrested-? Fucking hell, Ace!" But as Ace took another sharp corner a bit faster than was likely safe, Smoker released his shirt and with another growled curse, pulled on his seat belt. "Christ..." He scowled, and brought a hand up to massage at his temples. He was certain he was too old for this sort of thing.

Ace laughed out loud this, a grin plastered on his face. "Haven't been caught yet! And I don't even have a getaway car, usually. Besides, the waitress didn't even see us leave. You worry too much."

"Funny," Smoker snapped back, "I didn't worry even a fraction as much as I do since I've met -you-." Running his fingers throwing his silvery short hair, Smoker ground his teeth and leaned forward, opening the glove compartment to pull out a slender cigar which he wasted no time in lighting and taking a generous drag from.

"That's because I bet you didn't have any *excitement* before you met me," Ace replied easily, taking another corner sharply. It was unclear whether Ace actually knew where they were going as the streets they were now weaving through cut through an all but abandoned corporate section of town. The tall glass buildings were almost entirely dark save but a few late workers in their lit windows and the streets were mostly deserted. "How long has it been since your heart beat that fast?" he asked, a hint of teasing in his voice.

Smoker was in the process of kneading away the headache that had quite suddenly sneaked up on him. Cracking the window down stirred at his hair, sucked at the cigar smoke, but he breathed the fresh air through his teeth and sighed. "What did I just say about worry?" was his cryptic answer. He tried not to think about the first time the little shit had kissed him. Stepped right up and fucking -kissed- him, right there in the middle of the gym. No matter that it had been otherwise empty at the time. 

A moment after the words left Smoker's mouth, Ace veered the car into an abandoned and darkened parking lot, the tires squeaking again as he jerked the vehicle to an abrupt stop, the car crookedly parked across two spaces. Letting the ignition cut off, he turned to Smoker, grinning unabashedly, the keys in his hand jingling softly as he toyed with them between his fingers. "You have to admit though," he said, "that this evening has to have been more *interesting* than what you had planned for the night."

Smoker looked out the passenger window with a frown. "This doesn't look like your house, Portgas..." he ventured, a warning in his voice. 

"I know," Ace replied, tossing the keys into the coin tray carelessly before he reached for the cigar tucked between Smoker's teeth, leaning back against the driver-side door and window with his feet tucked on the edge of the seat. He took a drag from the cigar before adding, "It's okay, they don't expect me back until late anyway."

Smoker grunted, obviously not entirely amused or placated with this bit of information but not making any immediate move to do anything about it. Arguing with the boy was immensely more tiring than shooting him a withering scowl. And instead of replying, he leaned over the driver's seat to retrieve his cigar. "You shouldn't be smoking." 

Ace stuck his tongue out at Smoker around thick wisps of cigar smoke. "I appreciate your concern," he said, shifting until his knees were against the cheap upohlstry as he leaned over the stick shift toward Smoker. He reached for the cigar again, this time reaching across him to put it out in the door ashtray. "But really, I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself." It was with this remark that his lips found their way to Smoker's mouth, stealing a kiss from the corner of his lips where the cigar had just rested moments before and the tingle of nicotine still lingered.

His protest at the premature disposal of his cigar died in Smoker's throat as the boy's mouth met his, stealing a kiss far more confident and lingering than that first time Ace had pulled such a move. And with little more warning, Smoker was recalling a particular afternoon in his office... and then his hand was on Ace's jaw and he'd pried apart their lips, breathing a bit harshly, and he spoke, low, warning. "I'm not in the mood for your games, Portgas." he let the silence draw out for a moment, staring the boy down before adding, finally. "Best make this quick."

Ace's eyes glinted with mirth. "We'll see," he said simply, nibbling at Smoker's lower lip slightly. "Too cramped. C'mon." Then he was climbing into the back seat, somewhat awkwardly, pushing between the two front seats.

Smoker hesitated only a moment before opening the passenger side door and sinking into the backseat, pulling the back door shut behind him. "You had this planned all along, didn't you, you little shit..." he smirked, but the insult was almost affectionate, no trace of real anger colored Smoker's voice. 

"It wouldn't be any fun if I *told* you, would it?" Ace mused, crawling across the wide back seat until he had Smoker trapped in the corner, one arm on the door and the other across the top of the seat. He didn't waste another moment in pressing his mouth to Smoker's, done with playing around, done with teasing. The kiss he demanded was hard and hungry, pressing Smoker into the tight corner with little room for escape. No nonsense anymore, no coercing, hoping that he would cave in to Ace's temptation. He'd been given a taste and now he'd take what he wanted.

Well, Smoker reasoned, it really wasn't particularly likely that they'd be caught, what with the wild and rambling back alley maze of streets Ace had led them down. It was quite dark by now as well, the nearest lit windows blocks away. And fuck if his cock wasn't remembering that afternoon in his office as well. And so Smoker no longer hesitated either, reaching to take the boy's ass in a rough grip, pulling him farther into his lap so that Ace had to duck his head to keep it from bumping the sedan's low ceiling. With his other hand, Smoker grasped Ace's chin and pulled his face close, so that the man could breathe into the boy's ear. "How are you at sucking cock, boy?"

Even in all his brashness, his demanding and sly nature, a flush darkened Ace's cheeks at the words that tickled his ear. His own cock was quick to give a jump of interest at the suggestion though, especially with him pressed nice and tight against Smoker's front, his uniform slacks all but mocking him as they rubbed against Smoker's jeans. "I don't know what you take me for," Ace said with quiet, conjured offense. His lips brushed against Smoker's own ear as he spoke so softly. "But let's find out, shall we?" He was already pulling the tight fabric of Smoker's cotton shirt from his waistband, a hand pawing at his belt, tugging at the leather eagerly while his other hand slid under Smoker's shirt and felt out the hard muscles of his stomach. He was sliding down, half in the cramped space between the seat and the front seat and half draped over the back seat, forcing Smoker's legs awkwardly apart, pressing one of them between his shoulder and the back of the seat.

Smoker laughed quietly at the words, not doubting for a moment that Ace had done this before. He rather suspected however that Ace hadn't often encountered someone of Smoker's girth. The boy already knew what he was getting himself into, howeve,r and Smoker had to give him a bit of grudging respect for his lack of hesitation.With a half-stifled grunt, Smoker reached between them and unfastened his jeans, freeing his dark, heavy cock with a smirk. "I think you know what to do."

Twisted in the cramped space of the backseat between Smoker's legs, Ace pulled a petulant face at the teacher. However, a glance down at the flushed flesh being... offered to him made a shiver dance up his spine and it wasn't half a moment before his tongue which had been stuck out in protest was instead licking at Smoker's head. He was quick to move on further though, sensing Smoker's impatience. He'd give him what he wanted at first anyway -- but that didn't mean he wouldn't draw it out in the long run. And with a soft moan humming against Smoker's skin, his lips were sliding over him, slick and tight and unhesitating as he sucked at the hot, flushed flesh. One hand found its way around Smoker's base, squeezing, pressing into his lap while his free fingers twisted into the denim of his pant leg. 

Smoker's head fell back against the seat as his hand found its way to the dark tangle of Ace's hair and a low rumble of approval issued from his throat as Ace took him in. "Fuck, yeah," was near inaudible on his tongue.

Ace briefly wished his mouth wasn't so occupied that he was unable to chide the teacher for using such language in front of his student. But he didn't dare pull away now, not with Smoker pressing tightly against the roof of his mouth, with saliva dripping down his length for Ace's wet, stretched, tight lips to slide slickly over. His eyes peered through the curtain of his dark bangs up the length of Smoker's twisted body while his eager and roving hands pushed deeper between the fabric of Smoker's clothes to find and stroke and squeeze lightly his softer parts, not holding anything back and hardly denying himself the satisfaction of drawing the stoic man's voice free of his lips. 

Smoker's hand tightened in Ace's hair and he eased deeper into the boy's mouth, no desire to choke him, but craving more of that hot, wet mouth. As Ace's hands joined his mouth, Smoker's hips jerked just the slightest bit, his brow furrowed, lips parted, panting quietly. He wondered idly how many times Ace had done this, who else's cock he'd tasted and then he had to wonder why it mattered. But no, it was just such thoughts that withered away even the strongest of erections and so he told his mind quite firmly to shut the hell up and concentrate on the gorgeous, skilled boy between his thighs. 

He was holding back, not quite willing to give Smoker everything he wanted just yet. Only slowly working him up, working him harder, working him deeper. Letting his teeth drag just the lightest. Letting his fingers dig harder at Smoker's thighs. Letting low, hungry moans reverberate down his length. He grunted softly around Smoker's thickness, his own erection throbbing with want, straining against his slacks and the unforgiving seat it was pressed against. He pulled back just long enough to pant a few breaths and shift, squirming to obtain a more comfortable position that didn't involve trapping his demanding ache. Then he was taking Smoker in again, deeper, fumbling for the buttons of his wrinkled uniform shirt. By the time he was shrugging off the material, he was quite nearly nosing into the course curls at Smoker's base, his brow drawn tightly in concentration.

Smoker watched as Ace's shirt came off, watched as the boy recaptured his slick, flushed arousal and watched as it disappeared nearly down his throat. "Fuck," he intoned yet again, "You -are-... so..." good... the word went unspoken, but easily suggested by Smoker's hoarse voice, by the flushed skin of his stomach, by the way the jerking of his thigh muscles mirrored the twitch of his cock.

Ace would have smiled with deep satisfaction were his mouth not so very full and his limits so very strained by Smoker's impressive size. Not to mention that his own restraint was being tested as well, fighting against the overwhelming want seizing him that made him strive ever harder to take in more, letting Smoker's hand in his hair push him down, letting him fuck his throat, only too eager for it, hands pawing again. Squeezing at his hip, groping at his stomach, behind his back, hot, sweaty palms everywhere at once. Encouraging, demanding. Do it -- give it to me -- take it from me. He was panting in short gasps through his nose, lips and cheeks flushed and his dark hair clinging to his skin, eyes tightly shut.

But Smoker, despite all appearances, was not entirely ignorant nor insensitive to the boy's own need and finally with a grunt, he pulled Ace back from his cock with a groan. In a single move, which would have been smoother were it not for the tight confines of the backseat, Smoker had slipped down his back pressed into the worn leather seat and with one rough hand swung Ace up over him, shoving his head toward Smoker's feet. Grabbing for the boy's own hips, he breathed hot against the back of Ace's thigh. "But have you ever had someone return the favor with equal skill?" he asked, smirking. 

Ace barely managed to swallow the surprised yelp that threatened to burst from his throat as he was suddenly slung into an entirely new position, blinking at Smoker's tennis shoes through the inky lighting. His slacks which had already been unbuttoned were suddenly being tugged down and he groaned openly as the fabric tugged at his tight and hypersensitive crotch. Every movement was an awkward struggle in the tight space and he had to be careful not to fall onto the still very prominent erection that was brushing against his chest as Smoker pried his pants off. He managed to catch the heel of his shoe on the door handle and wrench it off while Smoker caught and yanked off the other, followed shortly by his pants and shorts. Smoker's breath on his naked skin sent shudders over his flesh as they settled in as best they could. Feeling awfully exposed, with his legs spread and leaving very little to Smoker's imagination in spite of the dimness, he pushed the teacher's jeans a bit lower so he could get at a bit of flesh himself, at Smoker's hips and thighs. Even with his panting breath, he managed to shoot a grin at Smoker between his legs, hair falling wildly and tickling the other's thighs. "And where did *you* study?" he smirked breathlessly.

Smoker laughed at this, taking a bit of fleshy thigh between his teeth before answering, sly and smirking. "Marching in a straight line isn't the only thing I learned in boot camp," he snorted under his breath. But apparently he'd had enough of talk and with Ace's bare ass and heavy cock obscuring so much of his view, Smoker was distracted enough to deem conversation of little importance. With no more pause, Smoker angled the boy back and tilted his hips in such a way as to provide access to the warm tight flesh of Ace's sac which he tasted with a wide, hot tongue, quickly moving to bite at the base of the boy's weeping cock.

A sharp gasp erupted from Ace's throat, his body tensing over Smoker, the muscles of his thighs quivering at the attention to his far too needy flesh. "Nnn..." he breathed, slumping slightly until his cheek was pressed into Smoker's thigh, though his ass was still in the air, giving Smoker that much appreciated access. Ace's breath slowed, getting control of himself again lest he let Smoker bring him to climax with that first touch. "Yes..." he moaned softly, rubbing his cheek into Smoker's thigh and taking a moment to completely indulge in the attention, though he'd hardly forgotten the very heavy, very needy, very wet erection brushing and rubbing lightly against his skin. Nor was he unaware of how close Smoker had to have been moments ago -- but that was part of the fun wasn't it. He was moaning into Smoker's skin then, no longer trying to hold back his voice, letting it pour from his lips as he was tasted and teased. "So good..." 

A low rumble vibrated in Smoker's throat as he reached up to bend Ace's cock down, fingers pressing lightly, but not grasping as he stroked his tongue along the underside almost to the tip, but not quite. He too could tempt and tease, could make Ace wait just that much longer. 

Ace's breath washed fast and hot over the inside of Smoker's thighs, pushed apart and legs bent to allow him to fit across the backseat, jeans and underwear bunched up around his calves. A soft, frustrated sound, half-whine was heard from the boy who had shifted from merely pressing his cheek to Smoker's skin to mouthing, licking at it, grazing his teeth very lightly at the delicate skin at the junction of his thigh and pelvis. 

Smoker tugged at the boy's hips, pulling him closer, angling his hips, spreading his thighs just enough to reach the head of Ace's cock and this bit of flesh he took into his mouth, carefully, slowly, drawing out the sensation, waiting for the moan he knew was caught in the boy's throat to be given voice. He would give Ace what he wanted, but he would draw his own payment from the boy's skin. 

A hissed breath tickled Smoker's skin as he fought himself so hard, forcing his hips to to remain still and not force his way deeper into that blessed wet heat. That anticipated moan was in fact pried from his lips, slightly choked on while Ace was licking at Smoker's hip, working his way so slowly back to his need. It was joined then by a whimper, pleading, only too unashamed of his desire, his soft sounds all but begging for Smoker's touch.

It was enough for the older man and he grasped Ace's hips, pulling the boy lower, deeper into his mouth, sucking, tonguing at Ace's slit, tasting, drawing the salty liquid onto his tongue, pleased by the sounds he drew from the boy's throat as well. His own arousal throbbed and ached with inattention and he tried valiantly to ignore it, though the twitch of his hips grew more and more difficult to still. He parted his lips just enough to let his teeth drag across the sensitive flesh of Ace's cock, a warning, an insistence.

A low, satisfied groan rumbled in Ace's throat as his breath started to pick up. His eyes slid shut in bliss, taking only another moment to revel in the perfect heat of the other's mouth. But he decided he'd teased long enough and even as he panted deeply, Ace's fingers were curling around the base of Smoker's cock and his lips weren't far behind at the tip. Tongue swirling, he let another moan travel along Smoker's length, mostly because he knew he liked it. He was only too happy to reward each touch with a soft gasp or whimper -- and no reason to hold back, this wasn't like Smoker's office where he had to keep fingers clamped over his lips. The fingers comfortably curled around the teacher's cock tugged slowly as he sucked hungrily at Smoker's head, matching his pace perfectly, letting him set the tempo. 

That was more like it. And the boy's mouth, once again enveloping his needy flesh, just right and there was no way he'd never done his before. Every moan, every hiss and whimper made his cock jump, push farther between Ace's lips, graze past his teeth and tongue and he mirrored these movements, taking the boy in deep, letting his throat open.

Though the sun had set and stars begun showing through in patches between the night clouds, the interior of Smoker sedan grew warmer and warmer and he could feel the beads of sweat drip from his brow, down his temples to collect, ticklish, in the curve of his ear. He ignored it and instead moved the fingers of one hand away from Ace's hip to cup and pull, ever so slightly at the sensitive skin of the boy's sac. 

Ace's head was swimming with sensation, all focus and need, forcing his breath to stay even enough to keep some kind of rhythm in spite of the onslaught that threatened to completely incapacitate him. He still managed just fine though, in letting Smoker's cock slide deeper and deeper until he was pushing his own fingers further back, mimicking Smoker's actions though perhaps a bit more roughly. His hot hands massaged faintly at the soft flesh they closed over, touch going slick with warm, dripping saliva. Wild raven hair clung to his cheeks and neck with sweat; the muscles in his thighs shivered hard on either side of Smoker's head. His throat quite thoroughly filled, his voice was stifled but his deep pants and desperately groping fingers were tell-tale enough, especially as he took some control back by stepping up the tempo again. Drawing back, then swallowing up again with quick, rough movements that pressed Smoker's underside tightly against the roof of his mouth and down his demanding throat.

Sensing the balance of power shifting back into Ace's admittedly able mouth, Smoker took one final, swiping suck at the boy's flesh before releasing him into his warm, calloused hand. Barely dropping the rhythm, he stroked at Ace's saliva-slick arousal, and, at the same time, tugged the boy's hips a bit closer, enough to offer a teasing stroke of tongue that just managed to touch the bud of puckered skin that had been thus far ignored. 

A beat was skipped where Ace's concentration faltered and he almost choked, a stifled cry strangled in his throat. His free, supporting hand clamped down on Smoker's thigh, fingers digging in hard as he forced himself into grounding and his breath grew more ragged still. He wasn't able to hold back the whimper then, torn between thrusting into Smoker's hand and bowing into the teasing lick that made the strangest fire tickle its way up his back. He left himself up to Smoker's mercy, eyes squeezing shut with furious concentration to redouble his efforts, all rhythm degrading with his furious desire.

Smoker wasted no more time with teasing touches, letting his tongue swipe once, twice, three times around the hot flesh before thrusting the tip past that tight ring of muscle. Even as he felt Ace shudder, Smoker pulled back, licking again and again, until saliva trailed down the inside of Ace's thigh and then he was entering the boy again, breath hot against skin. 

Ace's brow bowed, his fingers clawed, groped, squeezed, every movement desperation, every suck and stroke more demanding. Every muscle trembled and shivered, from his shoulder blades and down his back and around Smoker's invading tongue. Eyelids fluttered and for the briefest moment just before climax he was sure he'd pass out, so much his head spun. But then he was shaking, shuddering as all that building tension crashed down on him and his sobbing voice was muted by hot flesh as he spilled so hard over Smoker's fingers, splashing across his stomach and pelvis. Fingernails dug hard into the muscle of Smoker's thigh, imprinting deep crescents. 

Smoker let a sigh of satisfaction wash across Ace's backside before he pulled back and released Ace's sticky flesh. But he would dwell on the beauty of the boy's climax another time; at the moment his body had more pressing needs. "Turn around," he spoke, voice low, rumbling, quiet, yet no less demanding. 

Even as he was shaking and whimpering through his climax, Ace was sucking hungrily at Smoker's cock, fully determined to pull Smoker's pleasure to his lips. And caught rather off-guard in the moment just following his own orgasm, his lips slipped comically from Smoker's erection as the older man tugged at him, leaving him blinking. He was still heaving with breath as he turned at Smoker's pushing insistence, awkwardly maneuvering in the tight space until he was sitting on the other man's solid stomach, his own come smearing between their skin and between his legs. He had a fair idea of what Smoker wanted out of him now and even with his shoulders still rising and falling deeply, he smirked down at the teacher smugly. Scooting back until Smoker's already tortured erection was flush to his spread cleft, he rubbed back slowly. "Don't think you're gonna get that all to yourself," he said quietly, reaching for Smoker's wrists to place his hands on Ace's hips. "If you want that, you'll have to work for it." He had to wonder though how much longer Smoker would put up with waiting.

Smoker sneered back at him, lips twisting up as his tongue snaked out to lick at the corner of his own mouth and he raised a brow at Ace, squinting up at the naked, sweat and cum-slick boy straddling his stomach. "I figure you already owe me a favor for not dumping your ass out on the sidewalk long ago," Smoker growled, the smirk still pulling at his features. "Attractive as your entirely too cocky attitude is... right now, Portgas, you've much more pressing things to do." 

A dramatic pout pulled at Ace's lower lip, even as he drew himself up, reaching between his thighs to find Smoker's throbbing cock with far too ginger fingers. He allowed just the faintest pressure, letting Smoker's tip press into his flushed and slick flesh just the slightest. "You still could, of course, kick me out," he said innocently, breath slowing. A smirk was threatening in his eyes again though -- he got off on torturing and teasing Smoker almost as much as he did on the other man's hands on his skin.

The sharp sucking breath he'd taken as Ace eased over his expectant cock was interrupted by a short burst of laughter and Smoker left off digging his fingers into Ace's thighs just long enough to reach the boy's discarded slacks on the floor, and hold them up for only a moment before tucking them under his head with a grin. "I -could- kick you out. But I'd be a long walk home with no pants."

Ace pulled a face, sticking his tongue out at the older man even as he lowered himself with painful slowness over Smoker's need. He forced himself to swallow a fresh moan as the tightness started to ball in his stomach again with the sensation of being entered. It made new shivers travel along his thighs and pulled his chin slightly toward the roof of the car. "And it'd be a long drive home with a raging hardon," Ace agreed, breath shallow.

The next sound that emerged from Smoker's throat was a sort of half-groan, half-laugh that mostly sounded like he was choking, but he gripped Ace's hips firmly and wasted no time in thrusting upward to meet the boy's movement. "Tell you what..." the man grunted. "You.. finish this up...and...I'll give you back your pants...-and- drive you...home." Speaking was becoming rapidly more difficult as his body demanded more sensation, more movement, more contact. 

"Mmmm," Ace purred, fingers spread and digging into Smoker's chest. He fought against Smoker's pulling grip, but only enough to slow things down a little and frustrate the older man, without completely depriving him. Licking his flushed lips, he thrust back suddenly without warning, without any rhythm, only taunting him further. "How generous," he murmured, voice low, nearly a growl, "sensei..." 

Smoker's jaw tensed, breath coming fast and harsh between his grinding teeth as Ace teased. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out long; he'd already employed a terrible amount of self-control to last this long, with Ace's lithe, damp body arched over his. "Show me.. that generosity... isn't misplaced... Portgas."

Ace responded only with a low sound in the back of his throat which might have been agreement. He finally seemed done with his teasing though, the flow of sly taunts coming to an end. Biting at his flushed lower lip, he rocked back again, in earnest this time though without a force he'd put forth before, just slow enough to savor it for a moment. But before Smoker could complain, he was pushing back again, harder, faster, letting the pace quicken just fast enough to keep Smoker's protests at bay. He could feel the car rock lightly with each movement. With a hiss through his teeth, pulling himself up as straight as he could in the tight space, he reached back tot brace himself on Smoker's thigh with one hand. The other hand meanwhile slid over his hip, reaching between his legs for the arousal that was eagerly filling again. The younger boy's brow grew tight as he stroked himself back to hardness, the breath he'd just caught picking up again.

Smoker's eyes were open. He watched intently as the boy touched himself, let Ace do much of the work, content to be ridden, pressed into the vinyl seat that stuck, clinging to the bare flesh of his back and ass with each movement. Exquisite, beautifully built in both face and form, and he knew just exactly what to do. Smoker wondered, not for the first time, just how he'd gotten so lucky. Not that he'd speak any of this aloud, of course. Not that he could, even if he'd tried, at the moment. His throat was too full of the not-quite voiced moan that Ace was quickly drawing from his lungs. He gripped tight at Ace's thighs, fingers digging into the taut muscles, teeth grinding, eyes wide as orgasm finally, finally seized his spine and then his lips parted with a quiet gasp as he arched up from the seat, reaching to grab at Ace's waist.

A gasp was wrenched from Ace's throat, the low ceiling of the sedan the only thing preventing him from arching back as Smoker's climax was pounded into him. He rode it out harder and harder till the last moment, determined to utilize Smoker's arousal to the last drop even he fisted his tortured arousal just as hard. He was panting again, this time around not trying to hold out but instead keep up, sweat-slick flesh slipping against Smoker's and the very faintest sound of desperation appearing in his throat as the thrusts that racked him and the flesh that filled him faded away.

Smoker's breath had not yet returned to normal when he cracked an eye open to watch the boy, cock in fist, lips parted just so as he fought to bring his already strained body to climax once again. He relished the ache in his abdomen, in his thighs as he watched Ace twist and pant. And without giving it a second thought, the older man's rough palm closed around Ace's tense knuckles, following his motions, not really helping or hindering, but merely forcing his presence with a small sly grin.

Breath hitching, Ace jerked slightly in all his concentration at the initial touch, cracking one eye open himself to peer down at Smoker. Suspicion or petulance wanted to creep into his features but desperation won over in the end and he was all but doubling over Smoker. With a sound of frustration though, he released himself only long enough to force Smoker's heavier, calloused hand against his shaft, not caring if he did anything at all since his own palm closed on the teacher's, barely skipping a beat. His shoulders tightened with each sweat-slick pump, forcing Smoker's hand along his shaft, demanding and heaving and moaning until he was spilling again over the other's chest, granted without quite the force the second time. His body though trembled through his climax, overworked muscles shivering beneath his sweat-beaded skin. Finally with a last stroke and a last gasp, he nearly collapsed against Smoker, catching himself on his forearms against the older man's chest while he panted in the curve of Smoker's neck, dark, sweaty hair falling in his face.

A low, near-inaudible hum rumbled in Smoker's throat as he turned his face to bury nose and mouth in Ace's damp hair, nudging it aside until he found the boy's ear. His voice followed the hot breath across the pinkened skin. "You've made quite a mess here, Portgas..." but there was no trace of annoyance in the words.

Ace was still panting softly when his tongue flicked out to swipe a stray droplet of white from Smoker's cheek. Exhaustion weighed heavily on his whole frame and the solidness of Smoker's frame as he sank down, regardless of said mess, felt good. And so did that breath in his hair. "Enough... to earn that ride home?" he murmured though he made no move just yet indicating he wanted to be anywhere but in the steamy heat of Smoker's car. Fingers found their way to the choppy dampness of Smoker's own hair, threading through slowly.

Hands kneading faintly at the boy's waist, Smoker chuckled quietly, satisfied, happily breathing the scent of hair and skin and sex. "Wouldn't want you to break curfew," he agreed. "Might not get a chance like this again." The closest he would get to an admission of approval, to admitting that Ace's rule-breaking ways weren't necessarily... all bad. 

Ace laughed quietly, a snickering sort of laugh. "Always rules, rules, sensei," he teased quietly, words soothed by his tongue lapping at the teacher's throat. 

The ride home was a bit difficult, mostly because Ace kept dozing off between giving directions, flopped back in the passenger seat with his hair disheveled and shirt unbuttoned. At each bark of his name though, he would jerk back into awareness long enough to indicate another turn.

When the car finally came to a stop, it was at the street corner, a good half a block from Ace's own home at his insistence. 

As the passenger-side door squeaked open, Smoker leaned across the car, resting an arm on the seat above Ace's shoulder, letting his fingers brush dark hair from the boy's neck. 

"You all right getting the rest of the way home?" he asked, gruff, but doing a poor job of concealing his concern for the droopy-eyed teen. 

"No problem," Ace replied cheerfully, flashing a grin that did little to hide the faint flush in his cheeks. He knew he was getting more and more under Smoker's skin -- and he savored every bit of it. "Thanks for the ride," he added, leaning in with a smirk. He caught a quick kiss on Smoker's mouth, tongue grazing his lower lip before the teacher could stop him. "Maybe next time I'll bring you home for dinner."

But Smoker caught the boy's wrist before he could pull away and dragged him back in for one more, a kiss that ended with a bitten lip for Ace and a smirk for Smoker. "Better not be late for class tomorrow. I won't go easy on you," he warned.

Ace blinked owlishly into the older man's face, caught off guard and completely unable to hide the blush that his freckles swam in. "A-ah," he managed to agree and forced down a swallow. He licked his lips then and flashed one last smile before swinging his legs out the door. "Oyasumi!"

"Good night, Portgas."

Smoker shook his head and gave the back seat a glance and a sniff before driving away. He wondered how long it'd take the scent to fade... and decided he'd have to get the boy in here again long before then.


	16. Closet Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is repost-ception. This chapter was originally written July 2003, as a standalone that eventually developed into this long ass fic. It was actually POSTED on Valentine's 2005 to fit as chapter 16 in this series.

The silence of the gym was broken by a chorus of shouts from the GM High kendo team practice. Their captain's brow was set, eyes glued forward as he struck at the air in front of him, the rest of his classmates following in suit. Though intensely focused and though he showed no sign of distraction, it did not escape Zoro when the gym door clicked quietly open and someone crept in.

Balancing the still warm strawberry tart on it's flimsy paper plate was rather difficult as Sanji tried to open the gym door as quietly as possible. He managed to slip through and made his way quickly to the far bleachers, ducking his head in apology as he past the kendo club members and shot a brief smile at their green-haired captain. Sanji settled on a bench in the second row, carefully placed the tart next to him before hauling his heavy shoulder bag into his lap and rummaging through it's contents. He pulled out a notebook and pen and began scribbling away, pausing once to glance at the pastry he'd made with the cooking club today. His members had done well today, everyone producing near flaw-less desserts and he'd let them out early as a reward. In truth though, he'd wanted to come to the gym early so as to catch the kendo club still in practice. He enjoyed subtle, brief glances over the top of his notebook, pretending to study while watching Zoro practice and teach his skills with the shinai.

If Zoro was surprised at Sanji's unexpected appearance, he let no indication of it show. After making fleeting eye contact with the blond as he entered, he didn't so much as look in the other boy's direction for the rest of practice. Of course he was quite preoccupied with sparring with his fellow students, his gaze intense even when obscured by the grid of the protective gear. When the session ended and the club members started to trickle out, chatting amongst themselves, Zoro wordlessly made his way toward the locker rooms.

It was a good ten minutes later, the gym silent and empty save for Sanji, that a pair of strong arms suddenly slid around his neck from behind. "Is your *boyfriend* in this club or something?" Zoro murmured in his ear, now changed from his kendo fuku and clad in his uniform.

Sanji's heart skipped and he grinned, tilting his head to kiss lightly at Zoro's jaw. "Well, I thought so, but I don't seem to see him anywhere. Maybe you've seen him? Tall, dark, handsome, good with a blade, looks great in kendo gear." Another peck and a glance downward. "Hey, look out that you don't sit in my tart," he scolded teasingly.

Zoro eyed the confection and then feigned disinterest, his arms tightening around Sanji and pulling him back between his legs where he was sitting on the next row up. Sure, the tart looked absolutely delicious but he wasn't about to let Sanji know that. "What happened today? Your harem decide they didn't want to become housewives and ran off to join the basketball club?"

Sanji scowled and nipped at Zoro's knee which was the nearest thing available since he'd slipped down between the bleacher rows. His legs dangled over he bench he'd just been sitting on and he draped his arms over each of Zoro's thighs casually. "Nah. They'd be more likely to run off and seduce the basketball team with the stuff we made today. Most of them aren't... exactly the sporting type." He thought of the numerous girls in his club who had taken a lot of convincing before they'd even touch pastry dough with their perfectly manicured nails. He winked. "Me, I prefer swordsmen."

"That's because you have *taste*," Zoro stated sagely. He wove his fingers into Sanji's hair, letting the gold strands slip through his fingers. "Just mind that you don't show up at my club *too* often wielding pastries. Don't want any annoying rumors, na?"

Sanji sighed a little, leaning into the touch. "It's not exactly a secret that I lead the cooking club. Besides I can think of worse rumors to deal with than 'the two best looking kids in school are snogging.'" The boy had very little shame and most of the school already knew that. He calmly flirted with everything in a skirt (and a few in slacks) that came his way. Who was he to deny any struggling students a few extra minutes of tutoring? Not that his duties as Class Representative gave him a lot of free time, but still... he managed somehow. He never felt quite as comfortable though, as here with his kendo captain and his gruff, oh-so-irresistible airs.

Zoro's fingers tensed a bit and he grunted faintly, releasing Sanji's hair to place his hands on the blonde’s shoulders. Zoro hardly shared Sanji's airy demeanor about the whole thing -- Sanji had it easy, everyone knew he was a damn fairy and nobody cared. The girls thought it was cute, he'd heard their annoying whispers before when Sanji stopped in the hall to talk with a male classmate. Zoro on the other hand had something more of an image to uphold. He shuddered to think what life would be like if word got out that GM High's champion was 'snogging' another boy. "Well in that case, come to the winter dance with me," Zoro sneered. "You'd look lovely in a blue dress, I think."

Sanji reached up and tugged at the three silver studs that graced Zoro's ear. He was in such a good mood today, even Zoro's jabbing didn't get to him, he just grinned up at Zoro. "I know, I know. You've got a reputation to keep up." He turned around then, slipping upwards to straddle Zoro's lap. Running both hands through the boy's still-damp choppy hair, Sanji smiled and murmured. "But think how many girls you'd make jealous." He hummed low in his throat, locking eyes with Zoro and leaning forward to breath lightly just before the other's cross frown.

"Hn..." Zoro's eyes studied Sanji's face slowly, still frowning faintly but his hands found their way to Sanji's hips, sliding up and over his back. "It's *almost* tempting when you put it that way." Zoro's face softened slowly, lips almost brushing Sanji's as he spoke, his head tilting just the slightest bit. "So did you bring that thing to seduce me? Cause it looks really good but you didn't *really* need it."

Sanji grinned, his stomach doing silly flops like it always did when Zoro gave him those rare and coveted compliments. "Mm. Well I thought you _might_ like to taste it. Seeing as how I know you like strawberries." He picked up the tart as though it were a delicate treasure and took a tiny bite before turning it to offer Zoro a taste and the second-hand kiss. "It's good," he tempted.

Zoro took a significantly less dainty bite, humming in the back of his throat pleasantly at the heavenly taste. As much as he prodded and harassed the other boy about his cooking, there was no denying Sanji's talent and he hardly took such a treat for granted. Licking a spot of whipped cream from his lip, he agreed, "It *is* good." He couldn't help but add, feigning aloofness, "Maybe not *seduction* good, but it's good."

Sanji raised an eyebrow, but hesitated not a moment before leaning forward and crushing his mouth against the other boy's, delving his tongue into the still sweet warmth, wrapping his arms around Zoro's shoulder, and slipping a hand under his collar. Giving the kendo captain's lower lip a gentle bite he pulled away reluctantly to catch Zoro's gaze again. "You had cream on your mouth," he explained in a murmur.

Zoro snagged Sanji's tie, keeping him pulling away too far. "Oh," he replied, glancing at Sanji's lips. "It must have got on yours." Giving Sanji's tie a tug, he pulled him back for another kiss, this time forcing his own tongue into the other's mouth and refusing to relinquish his hold on his tie. After letting the kiss drag on perhaps a bit too long and deep, he finally pulled back for a breath and glanced around the gym warily. Standing, he grabbed Sanji's hand and tugged him away from the bleachers and fished in his pocket for the keys to the gym storage closet. "C'mon."

Breathless, Sanji scraped together his things and crammed them back into his bag in a bit less organized manner than usual, in his rush, leaving the half eaten pastry on the bleachers. He followed Zoro to the door and ran his fingers through his own hair, licking his lips and fidgeting as Zoro fumbled with the keys.

Finally getting the door open, Zoro yanked the keys out of it and dragged Sanji into the dark closet, flicking on the light which offered a dim glow. The door clicked shut solidly behind them and the kendo captain wasted no time in grabbing for Sanji again, ignoring the soft thud as his bag fell to the floor. Zoro's large hands closed over Sanji's shoulders, seizing his mouth up in a fiery kiss, all chasteness and caution gone in the confines of the little hide-out.

All his cocky attitude overwhelmed by the sensation of Zoro's mouth, Sanji leaned into the kiss, soaking it up, thirsting for more. His hands found their way around to Zoro's shoulder blades, where he grabbed at the fabric of the uniform shirt. He was already aroused and pressing his hips against Zoro's thigh, his breath hot against the boy's neck as he broke the kiss for fear of forgetting to breathe.

Zoro wasn't half a step behind, loosening Sanji's tie with one hand as he dragged him to the floor and pushed him up against the solid plane provided by the vaulting horse. Freeing Sanji of his tie, fingers fumbled for buttons as Zoro kissed his neck breathlessly, hungrily. The tart had nothing on the taste of Sanji's flesh and somehow being energized from practice made everything that much better.

Sanji moaned softly into Zoro's ear at the wet touches over his neck and jaw and mouth. He reached up to help the boy with the buttons he was having difficulty with. In moments, Sanji's shirt slipped from his shoulder and he shrugged it off before helping Zoro out of his own shirt. He wrapped arms around the larger boy's shoulders dragging him down on top of him til bare skin pressed into bare skin. As he kicked off his school loafers, Sanji found Zoro's palm and led it down to the heat between his thighs. "Mmm," he hummed, "Come on, touch me."

"Nn, demanding," Zoro murmured, teasing. "All those strawberries get you worked up?" His palm wandered over the bulge in Sanji's trousers for a moment until his fingers tingled for flesh and he tugged open the slacks, pushing away the material until he could wrap a hand around Sanji's length. Hot breath washed across Sanji's cheek and neck, a faint, pleased sound rumbling from Zoro's throat as he pumped Sanji's cock slowly, firmly.

"Mmmm." Sanji squeezed his eyes shut, letting his face fall to the side as he bit his lower lip. "So... good..." Without looking, he let his stretched fingers drag across Zoro's jaw and collarbone and down his chest to the waist of the boy's slacks. He tugged a little and smirked, catching the other's eyes. "I want you," He mouthed. "Right here."

Zoro's breath was slow, measured, eyes studying Sanji for a moment silently, still stroking him. He tried not to make a habit of this, messing around on the school grounds. It was a dangerous game -- if only the danger didn't have such allure. Of course he couldn't turn down the offer (demand?), not when he had the blond nice and pinned in the cool dim of the closet. He offered no response though, simply pulled his hand away to tug at Sanji's pants, dragging them down so he could place himself between the other boy's legs. He licked his lips -- still tasted faintly of strawberries -- and lowered himself to kiss at the juncture of Sanji's thigh and hip, licking down that perfect contour to his hardness. His hands ghosted on Sanji's erection as he licked at it, still teasing but hungrily, long, hard swipes of his tongue from base to tip, tasting and feeling and breathing hard.

Sanji briefly gloated in his success at getting Zoro to fuck him in the semi-public place. His lover was somewhat paranoid about being caught, but the door was locked and the gym empty. His breath caught in his throat then as Zoro's tongue lashed across the heated flesh of his erection, in hungry, half-teasing strokes. "Nghn.." He moaned, weaving his fingers into the short green hair, encouraging, but not directing. He wanted to see what Zoro would do on his own without being asked. "God... you feel so good." he murmured as a shudder shook his spine.

Closing his eyes, Zoro allowed himself a moment to just indulge in Sanji's taste, suck at his head, tongue at his tip. If Sanji's cooking was amazing, his own flavor was a thousand times better, clean and a bit salty, light musk invading his senses and making him that much hungrier for the other boy. Coaxing a droplet from the slitted tip, Zoro groaned softly as he licked it away as he had at the flavor of the tart. Finally moving on, his hands found Sanji's thighs, forcing them further apart as he moved down to lick and suck at the stretch of skin beneath Sanji's hardness. Fingers joined his mouth, teasing and prodding at Sanji's entrance as saliva dripped over it.

The boy squirmed under the touch, into the touch, reveling in the low sounds of pleasure that didn't escape Zoro's throat unnoticed. It turned him on like nothing else to know he had that effect on the kendo captain. The sort of popularity he encountered everyday was just routine. This though... this, was something. A sort of accomplishment. Soften that tough fighter exterior and find out what Zoro liked. Sanji reached down and began stroking himself, far too aroused to ignore that throbbing, as distracting as the other boy's tongue was.

Zoro's brow tensed slightly as though in concentration as his fingers slid into Sanji, wet and slick, even as he continued to lick at his skin, roughly now at the edges of the puckered flesh his fingers parted. Times like these when there was just taste and sensation and soft sounds of pleasure made it seem like this had been going on so long. That there wasn't a time where he'd sneer in disgust at the sight of the other boy and their playful banter was petty arguing and constant picking on each other. It seemed impossible in retrospect how natural it felt now, Sanji's lips on his, the feel of his body, the taste of him.

As Zoro's fingers slipped inside him, Sanji's hips twitched and his back arched, trying to press them in deeper, craving the deep touch. Despite Zoro's paranoia, Sanji wondered how the whole school couldn't know the two were a bit more than friends. It would take a moron to not notice how their mutual distain had turned to respect and how they now smiled in each other’s company more often than they bit each other’s heads off. Truth is, both of them were so important to the student body that they had already gained a good measure of respect and support from students and club members all. Besides, though the girls might pout that Sanji didn't have as much time to stop and flirt in the hallways anymore, there was still the fun of gossip and swooning over the two most attractive boys in school and what they could be doing after school when they both 'happened' to be assigned classroom cleaning duty at the same time.

Fingers twisting deep within Sanji's heat, Zoro growled softly in the back of his throat. His hard on was throbbing against his trousers so hard it was painful; he'd teased them both enough. Finally sliding his fingers away, he roughly tugged his own belt loose, shoving his pants and boxers low enough to free his cock. His heavy hands fell onto the cold, hard floor on either side of Sanji, pressing his hips between the other boy's thighs until his head pressed against the warm wet of Sanji's ass and his saliva. Zoro's jaw was set, his eyes lidded as he peered into Sanji's face, breathing just a little heavily, a little slowly.

Sanji returned the look, panting slightly, readying himself, already feeling the burning at his entrance. Gripping Zoro's upper arms with both hands he let out a groan that was a bit loader and more high-pitched than he's normally allow himself, as Zoro sank into him and he tilted his hips up to meet the thrust. He started breathing heavier now, between his teeth as he adjusted to the feeling of being filled, and his skin flushed from head to toe. He moaned again, asking for it, though he'd originally thought to not seem too desperate.

Fingers tensed, pressing against the unyielding floor as Zoro hilted himself with one deep, slow, deliberate thrust, a deep, strangled sort of sound rumbling from his throat. He could feel himself starting to sweat again, just after cooling down from practice. Of course, it was no reason to complain -- Sanji all around him made him feel like every part of him burned and ached with need. Lowering his head to find Sanji's mouth, he started to fuck him slow and deep but hard, the rhythm overtaking his body, all of his senses and thoughts. The rest of the school was gone now, it was just him and Sanji, hands on his skin and taste on his tongue, breath and voice in his ears.

"Ah!" the tiny gasp slipped from his throat with each thrust, and he could feel the skin of his chest become slick and damp, in the cramped room with Zoro's heat and his own all around them. Sanji lifted his hips to meet each thrust, forcing it harder and deeper, wanting to be touch as far inside as possible, to be filled. He returned Zoro's kisses with a passion and near violent ferocity, biting at his lips and earlobes and jaw line, not hard enough to leave marks, but just enough to make it felt. His own unattended erection throbbed with every brush of Zoro's torso against the sensitive skin. Sanji felt like crying with want. More... he tried to pick up the pace, though his flesh has long since soaked up the saliva and was beginning to rub harshly. He barely noticed.

Panting softly, Zoro obliged Sanji's want, rocking back more onto his knees so he could place his hands on the other boy's hips and change the tilt of them, changing the angle of his thrusts. His hands bracing Sanji's pale hips, he pounded deeper, harder, letting Sanji set the pace and following every twitch of his body. Zoro leaned over his lover's chest, biting at the flesh, finding a dusty pink nipple to suck at ferociously, trapping Sanji's cock between their sweat-slick stomachs.

Sanji kept the pace even as his cock ached for attention. His hands had found their way to grasp at Zoro's ass and he left them there, guiding the tilt to touch his most sensitive places, gasping in shock and pleasure. He was on the edge now, every muscle tensing and relaxing erratically. He moaned continuously as he thrust himself onto Zoro again and again. So close...

Groaning into Sanji's chest, Zoro's being tensed as he felt Sanji tighten around him, felt the flicker of his muscles. A hand released the other boy's hip, fumbling between them for his hand to close around Sanji's sweat-slick cock, his vice grip stroking as hard and fast as their pace had become, pounding him into the floor. Zoro's teeth clenched, his eyes screwed shut with concentration, his entire being focused on tearing the climax from Sanji's body.

With a cry he didn't bother to stifle, Sanji threw back his head, his whole body tensing and shaking as he came hard and hot between their bodies, digging his nails into Zoro's hips and thrusting the boy's cock into him again. His eyes went unfocused and he struggled to maintain some sort of equilibrium as the orgasm spasmed out to every point of his body.

Zoro gasped; Sanji's muscles clench so tightly around him that he snarled against Sanji's flesh, letting the other boy's climax twist and pry his own out of him. His fingers milked Sanji's cock even as his own release spilled within him, soft, strangled sounds escaping from between Zoro's teeth. Finally with a last thrust and one more choking gasp, Zoro caught himself on his forearms, struggling to breath as his head drooped over Sanji's shoulder. He kissed breathlessly at the other boy's neck, slowly, his hips still rocking just the faintest as he started to soften within Sanji's sticky heat.

As Sanji started to regain control of his breathing, his legs wrapped around Zoro, locking their hips together. He was reluctant to break the connection, and the warm breath on his shoulder felt comfortable. "Mmm." he murmured into the ear at his lips. "You are... so good." He couldn't help the praise from slipping through his lips. He let his fingers run up through the dampness that trickled down Zoro's well-muscled back and shoulders until he found the sea-green hair and pulled the kendo captain in for a lazy, wet kiss. "So good..." He mumbled into the kiss, licking and sucking gently, happily exhausted.

Still breathing heavily, Zoro returned the kiss, relishing the faint tingle in his muscles that he decided could only be the result of a good workout followed by fantastic sex. That was a combination he could get used to. Though perhaps not always in the storage closet. Fingers wandering through Sanji's hair, he sighed into the other boy's mouth softly, contentedly. Always stubborn though, he added, "Don't get the idea I'm going to make a habit of fucking on campus, no matter how good it is..."

Sanji grinned into the kiss, and thrust his tongue in a quick motion before responding. "Whatever you say." He felt far to good, achy, and sweaty and exhausted, but good, to argue. He also, wasn't oblivious to the compliment tacked to the end of Zoro's scolding. "Mmm. Well...? Aren't you going to invite me home now?" he teased, not quite releasing his hold on the boy's waist.

"Oh, did I forget my manners again?" Zoro lapped at the inside of Sanji's mouth for a moment, thoughtfully. "I suppose if you really need my help studying so badly. Or maybe you're just fishing for a ride on my bike."

"Ooo," Sanji cooed. "You'd let me ride on your bike?" he grinned. "Could I sit in the front, on the handlebars?" Leaving small pecks down Zoro's neck, Sanji tried to sit up slowly. "I'll teach you how to make strawberry tart." He offered with a seductive smile.

Zoro glowered darkly at the jibe at his motorcycle with a chastising nip at Sanji's neck. "I'd rather you just make 'em for me," he replied, nibbling at Sanji's ear and easing back to let him resituate. "You do remember what happened last time you tried to teach me to cook? My mother still hasn't forgiven me for that smoke stain on the ceiling."

Sanji chuckled softly. "Oh right.... well then... there are plenty of... other things we could do." He locked eyes with the boy and without looking away groped for his shirt, finding it and pulling it over his head. "Come on," he grinned. "Take me home. I promise to be good. And discreet." A wink and a blown kiss.

"Discreet like Luffy on pizza day..." Zoro muttered, tugging on his pants. Never the less, he replied, "Yeah, all right."

Sanji finished dressing quickly and grabbed up his things as Zoro checked to make sure the coast was clear. Shrugging into his jacket, he cracked the door open to peek out and make sure the gym was empty before tossing it open for Sanji. On their way out, he grabbed his bag which he'd left in the bleachers as well as picking up the last of the tart. With one big bite he finished off most of the rest of it, leaving one last piece which he proffered to Sanji wordlessly. He took the offered bite and sucked the crumbs off Zoro's fingers, quickly before the boy had a chance to chastise him for any sort of public display of affection. He followed at Zoro's heels as they left the gym, grinning like a kid and nearly skipping after the kendo captain.


	17. In Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last thing ever written in this series, posted in June 2006. THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

Truth be told, Sanji didn't even know what the film was they were seeing. He'd let Zoro pick and agreed not to complain or argue. He didn't even look at the name of the movie that hung above the theatre door as they entered the dimly lit room, a box of candy tucked away in Zoro's hoodie and two cans of soda in Sanji's jacket. 

Seats at the back of a not-too crowded theater meant some level of privacy and comfort. The darkness even let Zoro convince himself that Sanji could almost look like a girl at a glance, allowing himself to wrap an arm around the other boy's shoulders when the lights dimmed further. The movie turned out to be a bad samurai flick with certain slasher aspects. Not surprisingly, Zoro was easily taken in by it. 

About a third of the way into the film, and halfway through his drink, Sanji decided that having seen 30 minutes of a B-rated samurai slasher meant essentially that you'd seen the whole thing. He also decided that the fabric of Zoro's jeans was a whole lot more interesting than the scratchy theatre armrests. With one elbow, he pushed the arm up and out of the way, knee bumping against Zoro's almost by mistake. 

Zoro didn't really pay much mind, not bothering to look away from the movie screen as Sanji settled in closer. The theater was a little bit chill and Sanji's warmth pressed against him was comfortable. If it weren't for the noise and the very attractive young samurai on the screen, he might have been inclined to take a nap. Instead his arm just tightened around Sanji's shoulders, turning his head just the slightest when soft hair brushed his cheek. 

Licking his lips a little, Sanji could still taste the cola-- the sort of fuzzy sweet flavor that coated his tongue. He was already disinclined to pay attention to the movie screen, and Zoro's profile, cast in shadow and flickering light was much more striking that the splatter of blood across a young boy's white yukata. With his leg now leaning against Zoro's, the blonde's fingers moved a little farther, rubbing vaguely at the top of Zoro's thigh. 

The response it earned was a bit half-hearted, or rather, absent-minded, Zoro's hand on the other boy's shoulder squeezing, rubbing faintly. It wasn't so much that he was acknowledging the attention as he'd learned that if he ignored it completely, he'd get his toes stomped on. 

Sanji frowned a bit, withdrew his hand and then leaned close enough to whisper, "Luffy's a pretty good lay you know." 

A shower of little pellet-candies hissed under the sound of the movie as Zoro fumbled, dropping the box and sending chocolates pouring over the polished concrete floor. "I-Idiot!" he hissed, smacking Sanji on the back of the head. 

Sanji smirked, taking the blow without even a flinch as his hand return to Zoro's thigh, grip like a vice. "Just seeing if you were paying attention." 

Zoro glared at him indignantly in the dim light, brow deeply furrowed, never caring to being made the fool. He glanced between Sanji's face, his hand, and the movie screen before muttering grudgingly, "Idiot..." as he settled back in reluctantly, candy crunching beneath his feet. 

"Ah, don't be grumpy," Sanji purred, tongue following the traces of his words along the edge of Zoro's ear. "You really think that samurai boy is cuter than me?" 

A shudder tore suddenly up Zoro's spine, his hand clamping convulsively down on Sanji's shoulder. "W-what?" he muttered, twitching slightly as a blush sprang to his cheeks. "Who said either of you were cute?" 

Sanji clucked his tongue, chastising. "You don't think I've learned to decode the way you look at people by now?" he murmured, breath washing over Zoro's ear with every word. "I can tell when you think someone is worth a second glance." 

"It's a *movie*, dumbass..." Zoro murmured back, growing distracted enough to glance at Sanji from the corner of his eye. "I'm not gonna look at the floor while I watch it..." 

"Doesn't mean I don't notice how you shift a little and lick your lower lip when that guy comes on the screen," Sanji accused, teasingly, his hand still grazing nearer the inside of Zoro's thigh. 

"You fucking pervert!" Zoro snapped back, cursing how his cheeks burned even harder, hoping Sanji wouldn't notice in the poor lighting. "Your mind's just in the damn gutter." 

"I'm not the one getting half-hard watching some man dance around in a bloody robe...pervert," Sanji laughed quietly, ignoring the eyes that turned back their way at Zoro's outburst. 

Mortified, Zoro grabbed for a fistful of Sanji's hair, turning what had been a cuddle a moment ago into a headlock. "Shut up!" he hissed. "I am not, you sick fuck!" 

"Oh you aren't?" Sanji purred, taking advantage of the new position to lick at Zoro's collar bone. "Here, let me help you then." The hand that had been teasing Zoro's thigh lightly, dipped between his legs in a far more daring move. 

Zoro almost choked, going completely stock-still as Sanji's palm slid over the front of his jeans, making every muscle in his body tighten and coil. "God damn you, aho..." he hissed, fingers still fisted in Sanji's hair. 

"Shhh, you'll disturb the other patrons of this fine establishment," Sanji mumbled, voice muffled by the skin on Zoro's neck. He didn't stop though, his hand rubbing circles in Zoro's lap now. 

A hard swallow only reached the circle of their own confined hearing, Zoro's fingers stiffly releasing Sanji's hair while his stomach did wild flip-flops above Sanji's hand. His body was quick to respond though, as though the promise of Sanji's skilled attention carried more weight than his own inhibitions and sensibilities. Already his pants started to feel a little too tight, his hardening cock giving an unmistakable twitch as the heel of Sanji's palm dug into the crotch of his pants. 

"Good," Sanji purred again, praise hissing across Zoro's ear as he worked at the hardening heat that pressed back through Zoro's jeans. God, but he loved this part, the teasing, the feeling of hot, hard flesh beneath the thickly textured jeans, beneath his palm. And knowing that it was for him. No matter how many cute actors Zoro might ogle, -this- right here was his. "So fucking hot," he breathed, almost inaudible. 

Zoro's stomach did another summersault that fluttered all the way down his thighs and up into his chest at the words, forcing his eyes to shut. He should stop Sanji right now. There was no end to his public sex fetish. But the hiss of voice in his ear made hot embers burn at the base of his spine, made his cock eagerly swell under Sanji's squeezing hand. So instead, his hand closed on the back of Sanji's neck, fingers twitching as did the burgeoning flesh under the other boy's attention. "I'm going to get you back so bad for this," he hissed, threat and promise. 

Sanji smirked. "The bathrooms here are pretty clean, actually..." he let the thought hover there a moment before a rather loud and clattering scene burst across the movie screen, giving him the cover he needed to get Zoro's zipper down and his pants open. 

The thought of Sanji, cheek pressed to a cold metal door, pants around his ankles and legs splayed just so did very little to ease the ache that now gripped his groin. The vibration of the zipper made his back stiffen, then relax as the pressure was eased slightly. He slid into a slight slouch, pulling Sanji with him, eyes still closed as his fingers kneaded at the back of his neck. Picturing his hands splayed, clawing at the wall as Zoro rubbed his cheek into it with each thrust. Fuck... 

Sanji followed, a pleased grin tugging at his mouth as he thumbed at the growing damp spot in Zoro's boxers, relishing the little twitches that pressed into his hand. "Maybe after the movie..." he suggested, his other hand slipping around Zoro's back, pushing up under his shirt. 

"Bastard," Zoro breathed as rough fabric rubbed against sensitive skin which now swelled to press against the flimsier material. Sanji's hand on his skin beneath his shirt was far too exquisite for such a simple touch and it eased the tension that seized his body, even as his hips shifted just the slightest, arching into the hand in his lap. 

"Shh," Sanji breathed, fingers teasing, slipping just below the waistband of Zoro's shorts, grazing the seeping tip of his arousal as he lifted a leg to drape it across Zoro's knees. "Not so loud..." 

Zoro ground his teeth, took a slow, quiet breath. Sanji, he decided, was the devil. This would be torture. Not only from Sanji's skilled, malicious teasing but the nerves that would wear ragged, the control to keep every sound in check. Not that he wasn't up to it. He refused to let the other boy think he was too much for him, even as sticky liquid beaded beneath his fingertips. 

Sanji laughed quietly to himself, knowing he'd set a challenge Zoro wouldn't --couldn't-- refuse. He nuzzled into the boy's neck, looking for all the world like any other couple at the movies. At first glance anyway. But below the belt, Sanji's hand dipped and reached and stroked, daring Zoro to stop him, and knowing that he wouldn't. 

With that first stroke, everything tightened, from the flesh in Sanji's grip to the muscles of his neck and the clench of his jaw. His cock jumped hard in Sanji's hand while he was already starting to monitor his breath, slowing his nervous little gasps. The clash of swords filled his ears, accented by Sanji's breath while flashing, shifting light played on his eyelids. A relieved groan was pushed back in his throat, swallowed firmly as Sanji's wretched fingers started to work him in earnest. 

Sanji found it strangely easy to stay quiet while he controlled the moment. While it was Zoro's cock in his hand and Zoro's skin in his teeth, he could smirk and kiss and tease and jerk the other boy off barely breathing any louder than usual. 

Tiny hitches of breath rewarded Sanji when he stroked a particularly sweet spot. Little twitches and convulsions of muscles under his lips and against his body signaled that Zoro's body was fully plied beneath his control, all efforts stretched into keeping himself still and quiet under Sanji's bone-puddling attention. Fingers worked into the blond's hair, just shifting through it, stroking but then clutching, tugging softly when Zoro's hips twitched into his fingers, signaling an almost-loss of control. 

He craved something harder -- to thrust his cock *hard* into the grip of Sanji's fingers or better yet, drag him down between the seats and fuck his mouth until candy melted beneath his knees. 

Sanji licked his lips, the twitch of his fingers and the warmth of his breath, the only obvious signs of his own response to his actions. He wanted to get Zoro off, right here, right now in the theatre, in the same room as dozens of other people. It excited him to consider. 

Another hitched breath tickled Sanji's ear, Zoro then turning his head to catch his mouth in a brutal kiss, sucking savagely at Sanji's lip while his hips rolled lightly into his grip. He had to choke back another deep moan as hot pleasure surged through his stomach. 

Then he was breaking the kiss to murmur soft and breathless into Sanji's ear. "You got the balls to suck me off in here?" It was a taunt and a temptation but mostly a deep, desperate desire. For the hot lips he ached for and the skilled tongue he knew would bring him to climax faster than anything. 

"You got the stamina to fuck me later if I do?" Sanji hissed back, the smile on his mouth tangible against Zoro's neck. 

"I've got the stamina to fuck you a dozen times, asshole," Zoro growled back, hips jerking again, impatient. "I'll fuck you into the god damn wall until you can't breathe--" He choked on a deep groan that he barely managed to stifle as the hungry words spilled from his lips. 

"I'm gonna hold you to that..." Sanji purred before slipping from his seat to kneel between Zoro's feet, having kicked away the stray candy, and trying very hard not to imagine what else might be on the floor. Then, without wasting any time, Sanji was curling over Zoro's lap, the ring of his thumb and forefinger clutching at the base of the cock that now had his full attention. He'd hardly extended his tongue for a taste before he was taking Zoro in, full throat and enthusiastic. 

It took everything in Zoro not to throw his head back and groan full and deep as Sanji slid over him in all his sweet perfection. His fingers were immediately threading into his hair, pulling it away from his face, twisting in the back to encourage with pulling tugs. Hurry, fuck, hurry, faster. The hot wetness was absolute perfection but he wanted friction, suction, wanted everything he knew Sanji was capable of and had driven him out of his mind with so many times before. 

And Sanji complied, letting his teeth drag, his tongue pushing upward, slipping and sucking and matching the rhythm of his fingers as he coaxed Zoro nearer and nearer. The excitement built in a sort of vicarious pleasure as he felt Zoro shift and shake in his hold, pleased, aroused, excited by the daring of messing around in such a very public place. 

The fingers tangled in Sanji's hair tightened and twisted, careful not to pull too much but desperate for something, some way to express the intense pleasure that ripped through him. His thighs shivered as Sanji teased him, always knowing exactly what he needed, just the perfect amount of grazing teeth and swiping, stroking tongue. And then he was trembling, hips shuddering, giving the softest jerk, warning Sanji just how close he was while thick drops of hot fluid dripped on his tongue in approach. 

Sanji could tell now. In the way Zoro's thigh shook against his palm, in the way his hand tightened, not quite enough to hurt, in his hair, and he quickened his pace, hot and fast, and then he slowed, firm and dragging, and again, he alternated, keeping Zoro offguard, demanding. A sense of urgency gripped him. He wanted. 

Zoro's tongue all but quivered between his teeth, aching to spill a string of curses, to snarl, to double over and claw at Sanji's back. But he only shook, quiet breaths gasping between half-parted lips as everything coiled down to the friction and the pull and the heat of Sanji's mouth, everything else melting away, the loud clash of the movie forgotten even as it roared in his ears. 

And his eyes snapped shut again, teeth clamping impossibly hard, jaw shivering as his hands twisted again into Sanji's hair as he pushed a light thrust past his lips and another and another, taking back some of the control. The only final warning Sanji had was the scuff of sneakers on the cement floor as Zoro's feet skidded, braced, his legs shaking as he came hard between Sanji's lips, chest heaving silently beneath fabric even as his entire being tensed and twisted beneath his skin. 

Sanji's groan was thankfully muffled, as he fought to swallow quickly, only pulling back when he was sure Zoro was finished, a few lazy strokes of his tongue and he was swiping the back of a hand across his mouth. The smile he turned on the other boy was difficult to discern in the low light, but the teasing fingers that gently tucked Zoro away, closing his zipper and fastening the button bespoke the expression Zoro knew was there. 

A moment later Sanji was back in his seat, leaning over to whisper with a nod to the screen. "So... what'd I miss?" 

An annoyed and satisfied growl came as reply, Zoro leaning in to catch Sanji's mouth in a light kiss, biting at his lower lip and claiming the taste that lingered there. "Gonna kill you," he murmured. 

"Now, or when the movie's over?" was the blond's next question. And his next challenge. 

Zoro eyed him for a long moment, the two silently facing off in the dark before Zoro snorted quietly and slid his arm around Sanji, tugging him firmly against him to sit back and watch the rest of the movie. He'd put up a better fight if he waited -- and it gave Sanji another good half an hour to think about it. 

Sanji chuckled lightly, winking with conspiratorial knowledge, happily leaning into the curve of Zoro's shoulder. "Of course," he agreed. "After all, your recovery probably isn't what it used to be, hmm? Gotta... give you time to regain your... stamina." 

"Not exactly," Zoro rumbled back, breathing into his ear. "I just want you to think about me pounding you into a bathroom stall until the lights come up." 

A light huff of breath and Sanji's mouth was on Zoro's ear again, a shuddering sigh washing across the sensitive lobe before he spoke. "I've been thinking about it since the lights went down." 

"And you don't have much longer to wait," Zoro snickered back, running his fingers up the other boy's neck and into his hair. He would never admit it but it wasn't often he had so much power over the other boy sexually. And he liked thinking about Sanji thinking about him, craving him, hard and aching for him. 

With a frustrated sigh, Sanji gave in, leaning into the green-haired boy's touch. "How much longer," he pushed, determined to, at the very least, distract Zoro from his movie til the very last. 

"I dunno," Zoro told him, lackluster in tone but letting his fingers continue to pet at the blond. Fingers that slid behind his ear, rubbing faintly there, then down his neck, growing soft as they traced their way down his throat. Even as his touch brushed lightly along Sanji's clavicle, he kept his lazy eyes on the movie screen, his breath now perfectly normal, not a trace that he'd just come between Sanji's lips. 

"I -could- just jack off right here," Sanji threatened, very nearly pouting, knowing the other boy was already enjoying the power play. "Or," shrug, "go to the restroom by myself." 

"It wouldn't be as good," Zoro told him quietly, defiantly. "And it'd be messy," he added. 

The blond snorted, knowing Zoro was right on the first point, but amused enough (and maybe just hard enough) to argue. "It'll be messy either way, jackass," with a sneer and a non-too-subtle adjustment of his own jeans. 

Zoro snickered softly, turning to nibble at Sanji's neck, not quite attentive enough, still keeping his eyes on the movie. "What do you want?" he prodded softly. "Might not be so messy if I bend you over the toilet..." 

Sanji wrinkled his nose at the thought, giving his companion a none-too-gentle swat to the ear. "I never said I minded messy," he added, allowing the smirk that snuck through his annoyance. 

A little laugh ruffled Sanji's hair, a bite marking his neck in retaliation. "Good," he growled. "Cause I intend to mess you up." 

Sanji snorted, rubbed idly at the scruff on his chin, stared blankly at the screen and decided he disliked samurai flicks. Especially the bloody young men who starred in them. 

 

It was another good fifteen minutes before Zoro spoke up again, though his petting and teasing of Sanji's skin didn't subside, positively uncharacteristically affectionate. Finally he murmured in Sanji's ear, "There's a restroom in the very back of the building." With this, he gathered his jacket and stood, slipping out of the theatre as though he really did have the intent to use the bathroom. 

Sanji only waited long enough for the young actor to die in a pool of his own blood before he was following, tracing the path Zoro must have taken. A breath or two later he was pushing open the door of the men's restroom, blinking into the bright fluorescent lights. 

The moment the door clicked back into place, Zoro was yanking Sanji around a corner and then cold tile was pressed against the slender boy's shoulders. Fists curled in the front of Sanji's shirt as Zoro's taste abruptly invaded his senses and he was pinned tightly against the wall. "This what you wanted?" the other boy growled across his lips, all teasing and mocking bereft from his voice and replaced by more predatory tones. 

"I'm not sure," Sanji hummed, thrusting a thumb in the waistband of Zoro's jeans and tugging on the hoodie's cords with his other hand. "Maybe you should try that again." 

Zoro's eyes narrowed and his lips thinned in that way that meant he was suppressing a smirk. There was a moment's hesitation, almost on the verge of another kiss but then he yanked Sanji away from the wall and pushed him at the stall. It was only when the flimsy metal door was held closed by its rickety lock that he reached for the other boy again, pushing his weight into the door. A hand fisted into the blond's hair as Zoro bit down on his lower lip. 

The stall shuddered and thumped with their movements, Zoro's weight pressing into Sanji's thinner form, pinning his wrists to the door. For his part, Sanji allowed the move, let the green-haired boy regain some of the dignity and control that the blonde had taken in the theatre. He got what he wanted from it either way, after all. 

"Shitty movie," he remarked, when Zoro's mouth left his lip to mark his throat instead. 

The sneer that Zoro aimed at Sanji was obvious even with his teeth sinking into the other boy's neck. "Not enough half-naked women for you," he assumed, not particularly interested in the conversation. He was far more interested in the smooth, delicate skin behind Sanji's ear. 

"Never enough," Sanji agreed, the words a hiss of breath as Zoro buried his nose in blond hair and his teeth in skin. "Hurry the hell up," he added, "Dinner soon with the girls and Luffy, remember?" 

"I'll take that as a beg," Zoro snickered faintly and roughly yanked the front of Sanji's pants open. He was no less interested in prolonging this, even if it did mean giving Sanji what he wanted. Still, it didn't prevent him from taking a moment to slide a hand between denim and softer cloth to grope for the heat forming there as he pushed Sanji's pants lower. 

"And I'll take you over a fuckin' barrel," Sanji growled, his freed hands hastily helping Zoro with his own jeans. "... next time," he added, as he reached to mirror Zoro's rough motions. 

"Don't get ahead of yourself, jackass," Zoro snapped back, pushing Sanji's hands away to force the waistband past the other boy's hips. There wasn't much room for maneuvering and Zoro's shoulder bumped into the wall as they struggled. "So just how limber are you, ero-kaichou?" he murmured in Sanji's ear, a hand jerking a pale knee onto his thigh. 

"Limber enough," was his answer, as Sanji reached back to grab hold of the top of the stall, lifting the leg that Zoro had awkwardly maneuvered free from his jeans and resting his heel on Zoro's shoulder. "Try me." 

"Hn," Zoro grunted in response, by no means impressed. He stole a glance up the length of Sanji's stretched body as he dug in his back pocket, managing to pry a packet from the folds of his wallet. After a moment to rip it open, teeth nipped at Sanji's throat, fingers with no hesitation finding their way to what was now exposed. "Can't believe you talked me into this..." he murmured as slick fingers slid into Sanji, stomach clenching as flesh shivered around his touch. 

"Heh," Sanji said. And it was all he said, rendered suddenly retortless as Zoro gave in to his own not-quite-reluctance. There wasn't the space to do much more than shift a bit, sucking in his own breath as he waited. 

Even for Zoro, he worked fast, teeth gritting as his hands gripped tight at Sanji's hips. He lifted the other boy off the floor completely, pressing his back into the wall. A groan was choked back as he pulled Sanji down on him, fighting the urge to thrust up. 

"Fuck..." 

Even for one as flexible as Sanji, the angle was a strain. His toes curled tight and he tried to relax, doing his best to let the other boy support them both as he sank into the line of Zoro's hips. His fingers strained, stretching to keep hold of the edge of the stall, bracing himself against one wall with an elbow. 

"Too much already?" Zoro said, voice strained, quiet. Hands gripped tighter at Sanji's hips, hiking his thighs higher. It took great self control not to groan as he pushed in, letting his hips force Sanji a little higher on the slick metal surface. Sanji was tight and Zoro reeled with the combination of pleasure and nervous tension of this, their boldest escapade thus far. 

Sanji considered whether it was or was not possible to break off the bastard's dick then and there, but decided the satisfaction would be far too brief. So instead he settled for biting the nearest available bit of flesh. 

Zoro hissed as teeth sank deep into his shoulder, sexually-charged animosity melting through the last of his hesitation. "Fucker," he snapped, thrusting sharp and deep. Wide hands grabbed instead for Sanji's ass, spreading him wide and offering better leverage as Zoro laid into him as best he could in the tight space. 

"Shi-it..." was the satisfying expulsion of breath that followed Zoro's motions, and Sanji grit his teeth, frustrated at his lack of ability to do much of anything but hold on and enjoy it. Which he wasn't, of course. Much. 

"Yeah..." Zoro groaned. Sanji was tense, making everything more difficult though he wasn't yet ready to complain. He was starting to find a rhythm of pull and push, a roll of hips meeting the tug of hands and the give of Sanji's shirt sliding over the smooth metal. It was frustrating and hot and tense and taking far too long. Another strained groan made it past Zoro's lips, supporting hands tingling to squeeze at other things. 

Perhaps the plan wasn't exactly well thought out; perhaps their positions were a bit... awkward; perhaps their time was short. Despite everything, Sanji's heart pumped a little faster, his lips stretched into a badly-concealed grin. A few months earlier and Zoro would have punched him out at such a suggestion. Well, he would have -tried- at least. 

There was determination in the forming rhythm, in the set of Zoro's jaw, ready to see this through. No matter how he likely wouldn't hear the end of it for giving in to Sanji's desires. That didn't matter now, now it was tightness and Sanji's legs wrapped around him and sweat was forming, slickness both easing and making the task more difficult. Concentration was shattered though, when the bathroom door squeaked on its hinges 

"Oh fucking shit," Sanji mouthed, swallowing a groan and going still. 

"Dude, Ashley is totally ready to jump on your dick." 

"What, man? Naw, that bitch's fucked half the tennis club. Nasty." 

"Those queers? No fuckin' way." 

"Yeah, man. 's what I heard." 

"Fucking slut." 

"No shit." 

Sanji's legs shook with the exertion of staying still, his blood throbbing as they held their breath and listened to two guys pissing. 

Zoro's features were flushed dark with tension among other things, his hands trembling as he gripped at Sanji, stock still. He forced his breath to quiet and caught Sanji's gaze to mouth, "Going to kill you." 

"Shit movie, huh?" 

"Seriously. Think Bellamy's got anything tonight?" 

"He's always got the good shit, call 'im." 

Zoro's brow was twitching dangerously by the time the sinks were turned off and the door squeaked again, two vulgar and obnoxious voices fading behind it 

Sanji's features melted into relief and he shifted, reminding them both of the position they still occupied. "Close call, hmm?" he hummed quietly, smugly. 

"Going to..." Zoro breathed, growled as he grabbed at Sanji again and thrust deep. "...fucking..." Teeth were bared as he yanked Sanji down on his cock, ready to finish things up hard and fast. "...kill you..." 

A wordless breath was expelled from Sanji's lungs as he gripped the wall, doing his best to meet Zoro's thrusts with little to brace against. "Whatever you do, do it fast," he gasped in reply. 

Still struggling for adequate speed and purchase, Zoro's brow knit tight as he weighed his options. A moment later he was lifting Sanji free of him to set the slighter boy down and shove him around, cheek to the door. It was a risk but, Zoro decided, worth the time it saved and the ability to wrap a tight, jerking hand around Sanji as he sank in again. 

"Augh, fuck!" Sanji swore, half in surprise at suddenly finding his feet firmly on the floor once more, and half in the utter distraction of being so well and completely fucked. In the good way. The stall door was cold. 

"All your fault," Zoro hissed hotly in Sanji's ear, a firm hand yanking his hips into just the right angle, letting him get the deep, hard thrusts that he ached for. His free hand fisted Sanji's cock roughly, punishing him with his ferocity, pounding him into the metal. Deep grunts were muffled into the other boy's shoulder, sweaty brow pressed there. 

"Yeah," Sanji agreed. "Sure. My fault. Just hurry. Don't -ah- don't break the fuckin' door." He pushed aside Zoro's hand impatiently, taking over the task himself. Zoro was never particularly good at multitasking. 

Zoro growled angrily as his hand was pushed aside -- fine -- both hands gripped at Sanji's hips, taking full and utter control of his end, thrusts long, deep and fast. Nails dug in hard to pale skin, pushed him down slightly, demanding the angle of his body, letting him in at better, deeper angles. Zoro's jeans stuck to the back of Sanji's sweaty thighs, tiny, restrained gasps echoing in the enclosed space. 

"I'm-- " Sanji began, jerking, shaking as he brought himself close enough to close his throat. "Fuck..." he mouthed, his head falling forward, lips parted wordlessly then as everything tightened and released. He knew they were alone in the room, but instinct still told him to stay quiet, so the cry that might have seared his throat was, instead, muffled and choked back as his last control crumbled. Quite suddenly Zoro became a near-unbearable invasion into over-sensitive flesh and he pressed his forehead to the crook of his elbow. "Shit, shit, shit," he breathed, no real voice to the words. 

Zoro's forehead pressed tight and sweaty against Sanji's shoulder, a long, thin groan between his teeth as everything tightened around him. His hands clamped harder at hips as he was forced to still as Sanji came, trembling on the verge of his own climax. Then the grip loosened -- just one, two -- Zoro muffled his furious snarl into Sanji's back, bit him as he released deep in the other boy, shuddering heavily against him through his final thrusts. 

"Ah--!" was the little slip of the tongue that allowed a single syllable to escape. Sanji pressed back against Zoro, one slick hand reaching behind to grab sloppily at Zoro's hip, holding him still, holding him just there before the other boy had the chance to pull away. He stayed in that moment of still, of held-breath for a long moment before reminding himself to breathe again. His hand dropped away and rejoined the other, slipping against the warmed metal of the door. 

"Need to go," Zoro panted, still inside, still shuddering from release and still holding tightly to Sanji. 

"Yeah," Sanji agreed, one hand joining the one of Zoro's that now circled his waist. "Before someone else has to piss." But he didn't pull away either, perhaps waiting for Zoro to make the first move, or maybe from simple exhaustion. 

Finally Zoro moved, grunting faintly and slowing his breath. It took only a moment to clean himself off and tuck himself away before he was maneuvering around Sanji to slip out of the stall. With a quick wash, he was out the door and perfectly normal as he sat down on a bench in the hall. 

Sanji followed a few minutes later, pushing out the door as a handful of people entered. The movie must have ended. He joined Zoro on the bench, propping an ankle on a knee. "Hey," he grinned, watching the opposite wall instead of meeting Zoro's eyes. 

"Dinner?" Zoro monotoned, eyeing the same wall. 

"I'm starving," Sanji agreed, glance darting briefly to Zoro's profile. 

"Hn," Zoro replied and stood to exit the theatre, heavy door thunking and the cool night air welcome on still only slightly heated skin. The walk to the cafe was short and silent until a delighted howl cut through the evening and Luffy came shrieking up the sidewalk to meet them. 

"ZORO SANJI!" He launched himself onto the blond, clinging around his neck. "You're SO LATE!" 

"...Actually they're five minutes early," Usopp pointed out, catching up with his friend. 

"I thought that movie would never end!" Sanji added, prying Luffy from his frame. "Hungry as me, hmm?" he teased the younger boy. 

"Sixteen times hungrier PLUS PI! Hurry up!" 

"We've been doing homework," Usopp explained, falling into step. 

Zoro snorted faintly, hanging behind a bit as Luffy dragged Sanji into the cafe and Usopp followed close behind. Nami and Vivi were waiting at the entrance and stepped in with Zoro, Vivi waving a cheerful hello. 

"How was the movie?" Nami inquired. 

Zoro paused for a long moment as they entered. "Pretty good."


End file.
